Dia adalah Inspirasi
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Chapter 3 dari 3. Berbeda kedudukan bukanlah menjadi pemisah untuk kita. Meskipun orang menganggap dia adalah rendahan, namun bagiku dia adalah cinta, kehidupan, dan inspirasi. Ya, dia adalah inspirasiku, alasanku untuk menjalani semua kehidupan ini. SASUNARU. Hanya 3 chapter. Crossover Samurai X. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya kita pulang saja," mohon Juugo ketika majikannya terus melangkahkan kaki, memasuki perkampungan penduduk. "Yang Mulia Kaisar pasti akan marah pada saya jika mengetahui kepergian Anda, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Juugo sama sekali. Ia lebih tertarik dengan suasana hiruk-pikuk pasar di hadapannya. Semua orang di dalam pasar malam ini sibuk melakukan tawar-menawar, dan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang melakukan sabung ayam atau berjudi dadu. Suasana di hadapan Sasuke sangat berbeda dari dalam dalam kerajaan yang selalu teratur. Melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sasuke sendiri membandingkan pakaiannya, dengan pakaian orang-orang itu. Sungguh kontras, walaupun pelayan menyiapkan pakaian yang sederhana untuk Sasuke di hari ini. Potongan kain sutra berlapis dua belas dengan dirajut oleh penenun terbaik dari Cina tentu membedakan pakaian Sasuke dan rakyat biasa yang hanya menggunakan potongan kain katun lusuh. Sasuke pun menyaksikan untuk pertama kalinya jika beberapa orang yang dilewatinya duduk di pinggir jalan, dan meminta-minta pada orang yang lewat, seperti anjing kelaparan. Meskipun penampilan pengemis itu sangat mengkhawatirkan, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di balik pakaian pengemis itu. Ia melihat jika para pengemis itu menbawa _katana_ di pinggangnya. _Katana_ yang lebih bersih dibandingkan rambut para pengemis itu. Keanehan ini membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menjual pedang mereka untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak?" tanya Sasuke pada Juugo. Ia mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pengemis-pengemis itu. "Bukankah pedang mereka cukup bagus untuk dijual dengan harga yang mahal?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Juugo menghela nafas berat. Umur Sasuke masih terbilang sangat muda untuk mengetahui semua permasalahan di negara ini. Ia baru saja menginjak umur sepuluh tahun di tahun ini. Tetapi Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia akan mengerti dengan cepat penjelasan yang diberikan oleh orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Ya, walaupun Juugo tidak memberi seluruh jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, pemuda itu akan mencari tahu sendiri jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaannya, dan menganalisis jawaban itu. Anak ini memiliki kepandaian dan keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi, sama seperti Putra pertama kaisar—Itachi Uchiha.

"Mereka adalah samurai. Bagi mereka, pedang adalah harga diri mereka. Tanpa pedang, mereka kehilangan kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan hidup, dan itu merupakan penghinaan bagi mereka," Juugo menjelaskan. "Sudah sore Yang Mulia. Sangat tidak aman berkeliaran di luar kerajaan jika matahari sudah tenggelam," lanjutnya, memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Memang suasana sudah semakin sore, dan itu berarti Sasuke harus kembali ke dalam istana sebelum ibunya datang ke kamar dan melihat keadaannya.

Baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki, teriakan di hadapan Sasuke membuat dia terdiam—terkejut. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita gemuk _bermake up_ tebal melempar barang-barang dari dalam rumah yang terletak di dalam pasar ke jalanan seraya lima orang anak menundukan tubuhnya, memunguti barang-barang itu dari depan rumah. Teriakan dan makian terdengar bergemuruh—terucap dari bibir merah wanita gemuk itu. Makian itu dilontarkan untuk kelima anak itu, namun tidak ada satupun yang melawan. Kelima anak itu hanya menerima perlakuan kasar tersebut ketika gadis terkecil dari kelima anak itu terisak tangis, memeluk kakak laki-laki tertuanya.

Seluruh orang berhenti beraktivitas, berkumpul, menyaksikan keributan di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang membantu, semua hanya sibuk berbisik-bisik menduga-duga awal keributan tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani ikut campur urusan seseorang jika hal tersebut tidak menyangkut kehidupan dirinya.

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak disangka, sudah hampir puluhan tahun Tokugawa (pemimpin militer yang menggeser kaisar sebagai pemimpin negara) menyerahkan kekuasaannya kembali pada kekaisaran, dan terjadilah Restorasi Meiji yang telah merubah semuanya," gumam Juugo lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka adalah anak orang penting—_damyo_ (majikan para samurai) Namikaze terdahulu—lalu yang sekarang tidak lebih menjadi kumpulan sampah masyarakat."

Sasuke tidak mengerti gumaman Juugo. Restorasi Meiji? Apakah itu suatu perubahan? Apakah itu hal yang baik? Setahu Sasuke akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang berpakaian asing memasuki daerahnya. Bukan hanya pakaian mereka saja yang berbeda, melainkan fostur tubuh dan badan orang-orang itu. Badan orang asing itu tinggi tegap, ketika kulit mereka putih, namun berbeda putihnya dari penduduk asli tempat ini. Lain dari penduduk sekitar, orang itu tidaklah membawa pedang di pinggangnya, tetapi sebuah senjata yang diketahui Sasuke sangat berbahaya karena bisa membunuh dari jarak jauh dengan kecepatan yang melebihi anak panah yang diluncurkan. Apakah orang-orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Restorasi Meiji? Sasuke berpikir. Apakah Restorasi Meji adalah penyebab para pengemis itu meminta-meminta di pinggir jalan?

Keadaan semakin tidak nyaman untuk dilihat, ketika segerombolan orang-orang berpedang datang dan menarik kelima anak itu agar bangkit dan meninggalkan barang-barang itu. Anak-anak itu mulai memberontak, ketika gerombolan orang-orang berpedang itu memaksa anak-anak itu untuk mengikuti mereka. Semua penonton tampak ketakutan, dan sedikit menyingkir. Terlebih ketika salah satu pria berpedang itu mengibaskan pedangnya ke anak tertua dari kelima anak itu.

Dengan dagu yang diangkat, dan mata nyalang anak itu menatap pria yang mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah lehernya. Dari sorot matanya banyak sekali kebencian yang dicemooh oleh para pemegang pedang itu.

Kesabaran Sasuke habis ketika melihat kekerasan ini. "A-apa yang mereka lakukan," kata Sasuke, maju untuk menghentikan kekerasan tersebut.

Juugo memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Yang Mulia, jangan pergi!" Juugo menundukan kepalanya, ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tajam. "Maaf Yang Mulia, tetapi terlalu berisko untuk mendekat dan menolong mereka. Aku harap Yang Mulia mengerti posisi kita sekarang ini. Kita akan membuat kerajaan repot jika harus berurusan dengan rakyat kecil…," Juugo merasa dirinya pantas dipenggal karena berani menyentuh putra mahkota kedua. "Saya pun akan disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Yang Mulia."

Kerasionalan Sasuke kembali, dan anak itu sedikit menenangkan diri. Ia sudah janji pada Juugo agar bersikap baik ketika Juugo mengajaknya keluar istana. Sebagai seorang anak kaisar dia harus memenuhi janji pada siapapun itu, dan tidak menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gigi Sasuke bergetak marah, tangannya terkepal kuat. Darimana asalnya keadilan, ketika beberapa anak diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, sedangkan orang-orang hanya bisa menonton seperti dirinya? Sasuke memalingkan muka. Ia lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini, menghindari masalah, daripada hanya menjadi penonton yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan kekerasan di hadapannya.

"Banyak alasan aku tidak menyukai posisi sebagai seorang kaisar," bisik Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih, "Posisi di atas bukanlah untuk melindungi, melainkan untuk menjadi penonton terbaik penderitaan orang lain ketika hanya kita sendiri lah yang aman," sekarang Sasuke mengerti dirinya hanya sebagai boneka di dalam ruang kaca terbaik. Ia hanya sebagai hiasan di dalam istana, ketika di luar istananya banyak sekali orang menjerit—meminta keadilan.

"Ya—Yang Mulia," Juugo hanya bisa merasa sedih ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia sangat mengerti keinginan Sasuke untuk membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan keributan di belakangnya dengan diikuti Juugo. Di saat dia melewati kelima anak itu, sejenak Sasuke merasakan sepasang mata menatap dirinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah kelima anak itu ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan anak tertua dari kelima anak itu. Ia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata dari seorang anak kecil yang lehernya akan terpenggal oleh pedang.

_Biru… _

Sasuke terhipnotis oleh kejernihan mata beriris biru—seindah batu rubi itu. Walaupun wajah anak itu kotor dan lusuh, Sasuke dapat menilai menariknya paras yang belum dipoles dari balik wajah kotor itu.

_Keindahan tersembunyi?_

Inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sekelilingnya. Inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke menikmati keindahan yang tidak dapat dilihat orang lain, dan hanya dialah orang yang pertama menemukannya.

_Seperti…_

_Lukisan mahal di pinggir jalan…_

_Perhiasan tidak diketahui…_

Inilah awal dari Sasuke Uchiha menjadi orang yang mampu melukiskan segala hal di dalam pikirannya ke dalam syair-syair indah.

_Dia…_

_Adalah inspirasiku…_

Itulah kata pertama yang terucap di dalam pikiran Sasuke ketika bertemu dengan dirinya.

* * *

**Dia adalah Inspirasi**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto untuk Naruto—Naruto shippunden**

**Nobuhiro Watsuki—Samurai X (sedikit untuk cross over)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: Miss Typo, cross over, OOC, adegan dewasa, adegan perkelahian, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan author dalam melampiaskan ide-ide ke dalam sebuah cerita, bukan untuk dikomersilkan. Cerita ini diambil dari tokoh yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dengan banyak harapan dapat membuat para pembaca terhibur.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bunga Konoha  
**

* * *

_Delapan tahun kemudian…_

Pesta musim semi adalah pesta yang selalu dinanti oleh rakyat Konoha. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, dengan bunga sakura yang bersemi indah, seluruh rakyat Jepang—Konoha—berbaris menanti alunan musik kerajaan serta gong raksasa dibunyikan. Pasar malam yang biasanya lenggang, sekarang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong mencari pernak-pernik atau makanan ringan sebagai teman membunuh waktu hingga tengah malam tiba. Ya, semua rakyat di Kerajaan Konoha sangat sibuk, terlebih para masyarakat di sekitar kerajaan. Mereka semua keluar rumah, menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk menonton pentas seni musim semi yang akan diadakan kerajaan satu tahun sekali.

Berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini adalah tahun yang spesial bagi Kerajaan Konoha. Pasalnya, Fugaku Uchiha, sang kaisar yang selama ini menjabat di pemerintahaan turun tahta dan digantikan oleh putra bungsunya—Sasuke, dan pesta pengangkatan kaisar akan dilakukan tepat pada hari ini. Banyak rakyat yang belum kenal wajah Sasuke. Mereka semua hanya mendengar dari abdi dalam kerajaan jika Sasuke adalah Putra Mahkota yang parasnya lebih mirip ibu suri ketimbang ayahnya, ketika sifat dan cara Sasuke memerintah sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Sehingga, tidak ada satupun orang di dalam kerajaan yang berani menolak keinginan Sasuke karena parasnya yang tampan tersebut, dan kewibawaan Sasuke yang membuat siapapun orang yang mendengar dehemannya akan mencicit ketakutan, segera mengikuti keinginan sang putra mahkota.

Di balik sikap dingin Sasuke, pemuda itu tidaklah suka mengeluarkan sepeser uang untuk hura-hura, kecuali di dalam keadaan terdesak. Sasuke tidak akan pergi dari kerajaan apabila tidak ada acara resmi yang menyangkut kerajaannya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di taman depan kamarnya, menulis syair dan memperdengarkan suara alat musik kepada burung-burung dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar halaman kerajaan. Di umurnya yang terbilang sudah matang untuk mencari calon pendamping, Sasuke tidaklah memiliki kekasih, seperti kaisar-kaisar seumurannya. Ia selalu menolak calon pendamping yang disuguhkan kepada dirinya dengan alasan; walau dipaksa untuk menikah sekarang pun, Sasuke tidak akan menyentuh wanita manapun, jika bukan dialah yang memilih. Ia dibutuhkan di kerajaan sebagai pewaris dan tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Dengan kakaknya yang menyerahkan seluruh kekuasaan pada Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu memiliki kekuasaan mutlak pada kekaisaran Konoha. Terlebih hanya tinggal Sasuke-lah pewaris kerajaan dari Keluarga Uchiha.

Lampion berwarna merah menghiasi seluruh istana. Dekor bertema naga sebagai lambang kerajaan Konoha menjadi gerbang masuk untuk para tamu kerajaan yang diundang jauh-jauh hari. Di tengah-tengah istana, terdapat sebuah lapang luas yang sudah dihias hingga membentuk panggung megah, ketika kursi dan meja berisi cawan dan gelas, melingkar—menghadap ke arah panggung itu. Satu-persatu tamu-tamu terhormat itu menempati kursi yang disiapkan untuk mereka. Mereka semua memakai pakaian sutra terbaik, memamerkan kemasyuran daerah mereka, ketika para wanita yang malam ini akan menjadi pelayan, mengisikan gelas-gelas di atas meja itu dengan arak mahal yang kenikmatannya menjadi alasan orang-orang untuk datang ke kerajaan ini.

Gemuruh karena suasana pesta mulai terasa di sekitar istana. Rakyat yang akan menonton peluncuran kembang api sekaligus mendengar bunyi gong semakin penuh berdesakan —berbaris di depan kerajaan. Sekarang tinggalah pemeran utama yang dinanti kedatangannya. Sang kaisar baru yang masih mempersiapkan diri untuk memberi sambutan kepada seluruh rakyatnya serta kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang sudah siap—memberi ucapan selamat kepada dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di saat para tamu sibuk berbincang-bincang, para tentara nomor satu dari Kerajaan Konoha berlari dan berbaris, mempersiapkan jalan untuk kedatangan seseorang. Pemimpin dari tentara itu maju ke depan, mengomando anak buahnya. Di balik baju zirah khas kerajaan Konoha, ia menegakan tubuhnya, dan memastikan anak buahnya berbaris rapih, diam pada posisi yang benar. Seluruh tamu undangan langsung terdiam, berhenti bercengkrama. Inilah yang mereka nanti. Akhirnya sang bintang utama dalam pesta ini pun akan muncul.

"Yang Mulia telah tiba!" teriak pemimpin pasukan itu, memberi aba-aba pada para tamu undangan agar bersiap-siap untuk memberi hormat.

Seluruh tamu dari kerajaan lain dan dari Negeri Barat, serta orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu berdiri. Mata mereka fokus pada jalan yang sudah dibersihkan oleh para tentara itu. Kemudian, derap kaki pun terdengar. Diiringi oleh para menteri, sang kaisar baru tiba dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju singgasana yang sudah disiapkan oleh penyelenggara pesta ini. Singgasana yang memiliki pemandangan terbaik untuk menonton pertunjukan yang diadakan kerajaan di malam ini. Suara tepuk tangan langsung ricuh seraya letusan kembang api. Diiringi bunyi terompet dan suara pemukulan gong, rakyat di luar kerajaan serta para tamu di tempat tersebut memberi sambutan dan penghormatan pada Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, di saat itu semua berpesta. Restoran-restoran di sekitar kerajaan pun mengadakan pelayanan gratis, ketika kerajaan akan membayar setiap hidangan yang berasal dari restoran tersebut. Serta para tamu kerajaan disambut dengan arak nomor satu di Konoha, dan jamuan makan malam yang membuat air liur siapapun bisa menetes. Semua berharap di malam ini, kerajaan Konoha akan semakin makmur dengan naiknya sang kaisar baru. Selain itupun semua berharap dengan naiknya Sasuke Uchiha menjadi pemimpin, hubungan Kerajaan Konoha dengan kerajaan lain dan dengan Negara Barat semakin baik.

.

.

Malam ini penampilan Sasuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Walaupun setiap hari Sasuke selalu mengenakan kain sutra, namun di malam ini Sasuke mengenakan pakaian sutra berwarna biru tua dengan motif naga sebagai pakaian pestanya. Serta mahkota khas kerajaan Jepang pun terlihat lebih rapih dan bersih, menutupi rambut Sasuke. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu seperti apa penampilan Sasuke ketika melepas mahkotanya, bahkan para pelayan yang setiap hari melayani Sasuke, baik pagi hingga pagi lagi, tidak mengetahui penampilan Sasuke tanpa busana kerajaan karena Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu berpenampilan sempurna ketika muncul dihadapan siapapun. Banyak sekali yang mencoba mencuri lihat ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dengan mencari alasan, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Sasuke selalu menjadi orang yang bangun paling pagi, bahkan dibandingkan pelayan-pelayannya.

Juugo yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Sasuke menuangkan arak ke gelas kosong sang kaisar. Lalu, ia berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan pestanya Yang Mulia?" tanyanya, ketika Sasuke tidak terlihat tertarik dengan keramaian ini. "Apakah ada yang membuatmu tertarik?" Juugo melirik ke arah para pelayan serta wanita terhormat yang duduk—bersanding dengan para menteri.

Sasuke yang kehilangan fokus untuk sementara waktu kembali memperhatikan pertunjukan di hadapannya. Bunyi _shamisen_ (alat musik petik tradisional Jepang seperti gitar) dari seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, mengalun menghipnotis para pengunjung kerajaan, tetapi tidak cukup membuat Sasuke tertarik. Bagi Sasuke keindahan jari-jari wanita itu saat memainkan _shamisen_, serta senyuman menawan dari bibir merah wanita itu tidaklah seindah bulan purnama yang sekarang semakin bersinar—menemani pesta malam ini. Sasuke lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan bulan, ketika bunga sakura terbang di bawah sinar bulan tersebut.

"Menarik," gumam Sasuke, berbasa-basi. Sebagai seorang raja, dia harus bisa bersikap bijaksana, dan pandai membuat hati orang-orang di sekitarnya senang karena pujian kecil. Termasuk pujian untuk Juugo sebagai orang yang menyiapkan pesta ini dengan penuh kerja keras.

Juugo sudah mengabdi pada kerajaan dalam waktu cukup lama. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi sembarangan, tetapi Juugo selalu bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha ini dari awal bukanlah pemuda yang pandai berbasa-basi. Sasuke tidaklah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang raja. Namun diakibatkan Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan kakak semata wayang Sasuke melarikan diri dari istana, dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra mahkota utama, seluruh beban yang seharusnya ditanggung oleh Itachi jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Dicari kemanapun, Itachi tidaklah pernah bisa ditemukan, hingga Fugaku Uchiha mulai terjatuh sakit—terlalu memikirkan anak sulungnya tersebut. Seketika, untuk menggantikan ayahnya, dan Itachi, kebebasan Sasuke terenggut. Pemuda yang lebih menyukai seni ini terpaksa belajar mengenai sistem pemerintahan, dan tetek-bengek kerajaan untuk mempersiapkan diri sebagai kaisar selanjutnya. Dia yang awalnya menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat syair-syair indah terkekang dan nasibnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sosok terkekang.

"Dia adalah Sakura Haruno," Juugo berbisik, ketika mata Sasuke tidak teralihkan dari Sakura. "Anak angkat dari bangsawan Danzo, Yang Mulia—orang yang sangat berpengaruh pada perdagangan negara kita. Sakura Haruno diangkat oleh Danzo sebagai anak setelah orang tuanya meninggal secara penuh misteri."

Spontan mata Sasuke menilai gadis di tengah panggung yang letak panggung itu lebih pendek dari kursi singgasananya. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyuman ini ketika bersama orang kepercayaannya. "Gadis yang pandai dan sempurna, 'kah?" Sasuke menilai.

Juugo menganggukan kepala. "Ya. Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik kepadanya. Bahkan beberapa laki-laki sudah mencoba meminang dirinya, tetapi… dia mempersiapkan diri untuk seseorang yang 'lebih besar' dari laki-laki yang selama ini melamarnya Yang Mulia," jujur, jika Sakura tertarik pada dirinya, Juugo pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminang gadis cantik tersebut.

"…," Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud Juugo.

Juugo menundukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf. "Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. Tetapi tidakkah anda tertarik? Dia tampak serasi dengan anda," Juugo memberi saran agar Sasuke berpikir dua kali untuk mengacuhkan Sakura. "Dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dan diangkat oleh keluarga baik-baik. Gadis pintar, cantik, dan pandai dalam bertutur kata. Ia sangat cocok untuk menjadi permaisuri kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia. Dengan hormat saya memberi saran, Anda perlu menilai gadis itu lebih jauh."

Sasuke tahu dengan pasti datangnya keberanian Juugo. Ibu Sasuke yang selalu cemas dengan sikap dingin Sasuke pada wanita di sekitarnya pasti memerintah Juugo untuk mengingatkan Sasuke akan kecantikan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa dipaksa. Ia belum menemukan sosok yang sempurna bagi dirinya sendiri dan bisa mengalihkan ketertarikan Sasuke dari alam-alam di sekitarnya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya ketimbang menatap gadis cantik yang selalu merubunginya seperti lebah. Namun, di hati terkecil Sasuke, sama saja seperti ibunya, Sasuke pun berharap kelak nanti dia akan menemukan orang yang dicintainya, dan rela hidup bersama dirinya sampai akhir hayatnya nanti, dan tentu saja orang itu adalah orang yang dicintai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin menikahi ratusan gadis hanya untuk mencapai satu orang yang benar-benar aku cintai," jawab Sasuke. Ia meminum arak di depannya dengan sekali teglukan. "Aku hanya bisa mencintai seseorang dan akan menjaga cinta itu. Itulah yang akan membedakan aku dengan raja-raja lainnya. Aku memimpin kerajaan dengan keloyalitasanku sebagai seorang Sasuke Uchiha," bisik Sasuke, ketika Juugo takjub dengan prinsip kaisar baru ini. "Itulah yang bisa aku jamin agar rakyat mempercayaiku. Kefokusanku pada orang-orang yang aku sayangi adalah jaminan sebagai keloyalitasanku pada rakyat."

Juugo tidak berani berdebat lebih jauh dengan Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke selalu terdengar indah seperti di saat pemuda itu membacakan nyanyian cinta bagi matahari pagi. Namun, di balik kata-kata indah itu, Juugo tahu jika Sasuke menekankan setiap prinsipnya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sasuke berbicara sangat halus untuk memberitahukan apa yang dia pikirkan pada anak buahnya, tetapi di balik kata-kata itu semua, pemuda itu menekan agar orang-orang mengikuti keinginannya. Sasuke tetap memperlihatkan kewibawaannya di tengah-tengah tarian indah suara seorang kaisar.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, para penghibur di tengah panggung sudah mengalami pergantian beberapa kali. Pelayan-pelayan wanita yang pada awal pesta hanya bertugas menuangkan arak pada para tamu undangan berubah menjadi wanita penghibur dalam seketika. Bahkan Juugo pun tidak lagi berdiri. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, masih bersedia untuk melayani rajanya. Suasana di malam ini, bagi Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di singgasana mulai terasa membosankan, terlebih pipi beberapa tamu mulai memerah—terlalu banyak minum. Sasuke memaklumi semua ini. Siapa yang tidak akan tahan dengan kenikmatan arak nomor satu di negeri matahari timur?

Setelah seorang nenek tua habis memperdengarkan suaranya di tengah panggung, suasana menjadi ricuh kembali dengan tepuk tangan. Sasuke tahu orang-orang di sini hanyalah formalitas untuk bertepuk tangan sebab Sasuke yakin jika para tamu sekarang ini lebih tertarik untuk menggoda pelayan dan mengajak para pelayan terbaik kerajaan itu untuk menjamu mereka di atas ranjang. Ha-ah, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, berhenti bersikap kaku. Toh, tidak ada yang sadar untuk sekarang ini jika dia tidak dalam posisi tegak.

.

.

Keheningan di tengah panggung membuat Sasuke memperhatikan orang kepercayaannya dari sudut mata. Sekilas Sasuke melihat jika wajah Juugo tampak senang setelah beberapa waktu ini terlihat bosan. Juugo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia benar-benar fokus pada tengah panggung, membuat Sasuke semakin heran. Tetapi ternyata bukan janya Juugo saja yang raut wajahnya berubah, melainkan bawahan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terlihat bosan pun kembali cerah. Sasuke yang sedikit tertarik dengan perubahan warna ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut fokus pada tengah panggung sampai pada saatnya sosok yang asing berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan langkah kecil dan mengenakan kimono serta payung yang memiliki warna yang cerah. Langkah kaki sosok tersebut sangat lembut seperti kapas yang terbang—ringan di tengah udara dingin malam ini, ketika hanya beralaskan kaos kaki putih.

Sosok tersebut menaruh payungnya di tengah panggung. Lalu, dia diam—berdiri seraya musik traditional mulai dilantunkan. Dengan gerakan tangan yang indah, penari tersebut mulai mengambil kipas dari dalam bagian lengan kimononya. Ia mengibaskan kipas tersebut, menutupi setengah mukanya yang berpoles bedak sangat tebal, dengan rona merah di pipinya. Mata penari tersebut bergerak—melihat ke bawah—penuh misteri, menggoda, mengundang para penonton untuk menyaksikan tarian gemulainya.

Tarian penari tersebut semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Terlebih ketika dari ujung kipas penari itu keluar ujung pisau yang membuat adrenalin para penonton berdebar-debar, setengah takut jika pisau tersebut akan mengenai wajah cantik penari tersebut, ketika kipas tersebut dikibaskan sangat keras dan ditarikan dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak ada ketakutan dan kecanggungan sama sekali untuk memperlihatkan keindahannya. Tubuh penari itu mulai bermain. Ia melakukan gerakan memutar, meliuk dan setengah kayang sebelum menutup kipasnya kembali, dan mengakhiri musik yang mengantar tariannya sejak tadi. Tetapi, belum saja penonton selesai bernafas lega, penari tersebut berjalan mengambil payung yang sejak tadi terlupakan itu, dan memisahkan gagang payung tersebut dengan kepalanya. Ia menjadikan gagang payung tersebut sebagai pedang yang berkilat tajam, dan nyaris mengenai bagian leher penari itu ketika sang penari memainkan pedang tersebut di dekat tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkedip. Keindahan bulan dan gugurnya bunga sakura seperti diserap oleh penari itu, hingga seluruh fokus Sasuke berada di dalam sosok itu. Ia belum pernah melihat tarian seindah ini; membunuh, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkuri kekuatan daya tarik dari tarian tersebut. Setiap gerakan berbahaya ketika penari tersebut memainkan benda-benda tajam di tangannya membuat Sasuke menghela nafas—takjub. Selain itu, liukan tubuh penari itu cukup membuat tubuh Sasuke Uchiha lemas, sulit tidak bersikap kurang ajar—menyelidik tubuh penari itu, dan berpikir nakal mengenai sang penari. Semakin lama, fokus Sasuke pada dunia sekitarnya menghilang. Walaupun wajah penari itu dilapisi oleh _make up_ yang sangat tebal untuk menutupi mukanya, tetapi bagi orang yang memiliki darah seni sangat tinggi seperti Sasuke, pemuda itu dapat mengimajinasikan seindah apa wajah dibalik _make up_ tersebut. Sasuke belum pernah membayangkan keindahan seseorang melebihi dari alam sekitarnya seperti sekarang ini. Hasrat terpendam yang selama ini tidak pernah ada, muncul dibenak Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin memiliki penari itu, dan ia harus memilikinya. Hati Sasuke Uchiha di malam ini telah terenggut oleh seorang penari malam.

"A—astaga," seluruh orang di tempat itu berdecak kagum di saat lantai mulai dibanjiri oleh kelopak merah darah.

Kekaguman Sasuke pada penari itu berubah menjadi kemarahan di saat seorang tamu dari Negeri Barat melempar gelas tepat ke arah kaki penari itu akan berpijak. Kecepatan langkah penari itu ketika berpijak membuat penari tersebut tidak dapat menghindari pecahan gelas tersebut. Ia menginjak pecahan gelas tersebut dan darah mulai mengalir dari luka di bawah telapak kakinya. Sasuke berdiri dari singgasananya. Spontan ia ingin menghentikan tarian malam memukau tersebut, namun keindahan tarian penari itu membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempat. Darah yang mengalir dari telapak kaki penari itu membuat nafas Sasuke tercekik, sulit mengungkapkan kekaguman dengan desahan nafas sekali pun.

Layaknya seorang putri bulan yang memegang pedang. Perlahan, penari itu mulai maju ke arah penonton. Ia semakin meliukan pedang dan tubuhnya menampilkan pesona membunuhnya, dengan sesekali pedang dihembuskan ke arah penonton seperti membelah angin. Matanya yang tenang berubah penuh emosi dikala darah terus mengalir dari telapak kakinya. Pakaian kimononya yang berwarna merah tidak seketat para penari lain mulai terlepas tidak beraturan seiring tali obi yang semakin melonggar dari belakang , itulah yang membuat penari itu semakin mengagumkan; sexy dan liar—berbeda dari penampilan geisha pada umumnya. Perlahan dengan berani, penari itu mendekati laki-laki yang membuat kakinya terluka. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya sebanyak beberapa kali, dan putaran tubuhnya semakin cepat seiring langkah kaki yang terus mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu. Di kala orang yang membuat sang penari itu sibuk berncengkrama—menggoda pelayan, penari itu melempar ujung pedang tepat ke arah depan bola mata laki-laki paruh baya itu, tetapi tidak mengenai bola mata tersebut. Semua pelayan di dekat laki-kai itu kontan menjerit, namun penari itu hanya diam—memegang erat pedangnya—dengan wajah serius. Lantunan musik pengantar tarian pun langsung berhenti, dan Sasuke masih tetap terdiam di tempat. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Seorang penari dengan berani menyerang salah satu tamu penting untuk Konoha.

Deru nafas penari itu hanyalah yang dapat didengar dari kesunyian pesta.

Plok.. Plok… Plok…

Suara tepuk tangan Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Kebahagiaan pada wajah Sasuke membuat ketegangan yang sempat terjadi luntur. Semua orang di tempat pesta ikut bertepuk tangan, memberi sambutan pada penari itu, ketika seseorang berteriak—memasuki tempat pesta. Peluh dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal mengiringi orang tersebut. "TE—TEMPAT PA—PADUKA DISERANG!" teriak laki-laki itu sebelum terjatuh ke atas tanah, dan tengkurap. Di belakang tubuhnya terdapat lima anak panah yang menancab. Keadaan mulai ricuh. Para pengawal segera berhamburan ke arah pejabat dan petinggi kerajaan—melindungi orang-orang penting dari serangan musuh.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, puluhan orang berpakaian hitam dengan wajah tertutup meloncat—melewati tembok kerajaan. Mereka meloncat sambil melepaskan anak panah berapi ke arah tempat pesta, menciptakan kebakaran kecil. Keadaan semakin tidak kondusif. Sasuke pun mengambil pedang yang selalu dia bawa, dan sempat dia simpan di atas meja. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang ketika matanya menatap ke arah tempat terakhir kali Sasuke melihat penari itu. Sasuke melihat jika penari itu hanya diam di tempat, tidak mencari tempat perlindungan seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Lindungi Yang Mulia!" perintah Juugo. Ia memerintahkan pengawal untuk membentuk formasi dan membawa Sasuke keluar dari kepungan para penyusup berpakaian ninja itu. "CE—YANG MULIA!" teriak Juugo ketika Sasuke menembus perlindungan pengawal. Sasuke berlari mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah musuh seiring kedatangannya pada hadapan penari itu.

Spontan teriakan Juugo menarik perhatian para penyusup. Semua penyusup itu langsung fokus pada Sasuke yang keluar dari perlindungan.

"Hei, cepat kau sembunyi!" Sasuke memerintah penari itu untuk segera mencari tempat berlindung. "CEPAT!" teriak Sasuke, khawatir.

Penari itu sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke. Di kala salah satu penyusup datang dari arah belakang penari itu dan hendak menyabetkan pedang ke arah Sasuke, dengan lincah Sasuke menarik penari itu, dan menangkis pedang tersebut. Iapun memegang pergelangan tangan penari itu, dan berupaya untuk membebaskan penari itu dari serangan para penyusup. Sasuke baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika serangan kembali menghampiri dirinya. Mujur saja dikala itu, para pengawal mulai berdatangan untuk melindungi Sasuke. Di dalam keadaan yang semakin ricuh, Sasuke benar-benar adalah orang yang paling diserang secara membabi-buta oleh para penyusup tersebut. Bahkan, beberapa pengawal yang melindungi Sasuke mulai berjatuhan—mengalirkan darah di atas tanah.

Keributan yang tidak terkontrol membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan penari itu. Terus ditarik oleh para pelindungnya membuat Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya secara perlahan, dan dia terdorong oleh para pengawal untuk meninggalkan area pesta. Berteriak meminta untuk berhenti dilindungi, suara Sasuke pun hanyut di dalam kebisingan peperangan. Terakhir, Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan ujung tangannya menyentuh gelang yang dikenakan oleh penari itu, dan setelah itu pemuda Uchiha pun hanya bisa melihat mata biru jernih yang memancar penuh kebingungan ketika melihat sikap Sasuke. Dikala itu, ingin sekali Sasuke melepas gelar yang baru didapatkannya, dan menjual gelar itu hanya utuk mendapatkan nama dari penari di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang yang biasa, dan bisa berbicara wajar dengan orang yang telah berhasil merenggut hatinya di malam ini.

.

.

_Siapakah dirimu?_

_Apakah kita bisa bertemu kembali?_

_Penari di bawah sinar bulan…_

_Aku mengagumimu…_

_Seperti di saat aku mengagumi inspirasi pertamaku…_

Untuk kedua kalinya sepanjang Sasuke dilahirkan jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat ketika bertemu seseorang yang asing untuk dirinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Hari ke dua belas,_

_Masih di bulan musim semi,_

_Aku mendaki puncak bukit di luar tembok kota,_

_Menembuskan pandang rindu ke laut,_

_Lalu datanglah bayangan itu, dari balik kabut,_

_Hingga,_

_Melimpah ruah rasa girang, meluapi batas-batas samudra,_

_Ketika aku merindukannya…_

_Walau sebatas mimpi,_

_Membayangkannya…_

_Membuatku memejamkan mata, meneguhkan diri…_

_Mencoba menghilangkan kerinduan yang melukai diri…_

"Jenderal Nara menghadap!" teriak pengawal yang menjaga di luar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti menulis syair di pagi harinya ini.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Sasuke sembari merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya.

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara yang merupakan jenderal kepercayaan Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia membungkuk hormat dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu duduk bersila di hadapan Uchiha bungsu ketika Sasuke mempersilahkannya. Shikamaru menggunakan pakaian zirah lengkap, dengan topi perang hitam yang melekat pada kepalanya. Shikamaru meletakan pedang di samping tubuhnya. Sejenak ia menatap syair-syair yang ditulis rapih oleh kaisar. Shikamaru hendak tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan betapa cintanya sang kaisar pada seni ketika di pagi hari seperti ini sudah menuliskan isi pikirannya pada secarik kertas.

"Ada apa Jenderal Nara?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Shikamaru serius. "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

"Yang Mulia, penyelidik masih belum menemukan titik terang atas dalang penyerangan beberapa waktu silam. Saya harap Yang Mulia tetap berhati-hati dan waspada sebagai tindakan antisipasi penyerangan kedua. Sekarang, saya memerintah divisi Kiba untuk menyelidik rakyat sekitar kerajaan, dan beberapa tempat yang diduga dihuni oleh orang-orang terlibat atas penyerangan malam itu," Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar. Bagian bawah matanya yang membengkak menandakan Shikamaru tidaklah tidur akhir-akhir ini. "—Untuk acara pertemuan dengan rakyat saya memberi saran agar Yang Mulia menundanya terlebih dahulu. Hal ini berguna untuk keamanan Yang Mulia sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Semua yang diucapkan Shikamaru benar. Dari hasil penyelidikan pada penyerangan di malam itu, Sasuke dapat menilai jika orang-orang itu mengincar dirinya dan para petinggi kerajaan Konoha. Bahkan banyak dari para pengawal serta menteri perdagangan tewas akibat serangan tersebut. Sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerahkan orang-orang kerajaannya untuk menyelidiki wilayah sekitar kerajaan sebelum mencurigai negara lain. Hal ini sebagai bentuk antisipasi tetap terjalinnya hubungan kepercayaan dengan negara lain, dan tidak terjadi kepanikan karena penyerangan semalam. Ha-ah, untung saja tidak ada korban jiwa yang berasal dari tamu kerajaan sebab jika hal tersebut terjadi keadaan Kerajaan Konoha semakin runyam saja.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga memucat. "Siapa yang berani menyerang negaraku di depan mataku sendiri," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku harap kau segera menemukan pemberontak itu, Jenderal Nara. Aku tidak ingin keadaan ayah semakin memburuk karena kabar buruk ini," lanjut Sasuke. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluarganya yang lain.

"Baik Yang Mulia," jawab Shikamaru, mengangguk hormat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan… wanita itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia berharap Shikamaru memberi kabar baik mengenai keadaan penari itu.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya masih belum mencari informasi tentang dirinya Yang Mulia. Maaf," lanjutnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada penyerangan ini hingga melupakan pesan Sasuke untuk mencari kabar tentang penari yang bisa membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. "Namun, saya sedikit mendapatkan kabar simpang-siur jika akan terjadi penjualan secara besar-besaran senjata api yang dilakukan oleh negeri barat."

Sasuke mengerti keadaan anak buahnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan urusan pribadi Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, keamanan kerajaan lebih penting dibandingkan kehidupan raja sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk—bersabar, hingga anak buahnya memiliki waktu luang untuk mengurus urusan pribadinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang raja, dan sangat bijaksana jika dia bisa memimpin kerajaan dengan tanggung jawab penuh pada kerajaan—rakyat dan selalu memberi langkah yang tepat untuk mencukupi prioritas utamanya sebagai seorang raja.

"Jika ada kabar, beritahu aku," Sasuke memberitahu Shikamaru sebelum menutup pembicaraan di pagi hari ini. "—Dan untuk masalah perjumpaan dengan rakyat itu, tolong perintah seseorang untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Lalu, bisakah kau utus mata-mata untuk menyelidiki kabar tersebut. Kita harus tetap menyeimbangkan budaya kita dengan masuknya negeri barat itu ke negara kita."

"Siap dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia," jawab Shikamaru, mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"IBU SURI TIBA!" penjaga di depan kamar Sasuke kembali berteriak.

Spontan Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang. Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk beranjak pergi sebelum dirinya menyiapkan diri menyambut ibunya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Krieeettt..

Gadis berumur sekitar empat belas tahun membuka pintu kamar seraya membawa nampan berisikan racikan ramuan obat-obatan. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dan menatap pemilik kamar tersebut yang sedang terlentang—menatap langit-langit kamar. Gadis itu menaruh nampan di samping tempat tidur sembari mendesah pelan. Tangannya perlahan mendekati kaki pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu. Ia membuka selimut yang membungkus kaki pemuda itu sebelum meringis ngeri—melihat luka yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

"Kak Naru, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati," Konan mendesah lelah. "Apakah tidak ada di antara kalian yang bisa menjaga diri? Kemarin Kak Kyuubi, sekarang kau yang mengalami luka Kak Naru," Konan menghancurkan daun obat-obatan dengan menggunakan penggores terbuat dari keramik. Setelah itu, dia menaikan _hakama_ (pakaian yang digunakan untuk menutupi bagian pinggang sampai semata kaki) kakaknya, dan mengoleskan obat tersebut pada telapak kaki kakaknya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat ketika obat tersebut meresap ke dalam goresan lukanya. Cairan hijau berasal dari daun-daunan menetes—mengenai lap yang telah disediakan Konan sebagai alas kaki kakaknya. Setelah menekan daun itu pada bagian telapak kaki Naruto, dan memastikan seluruh luka pada telapak kaki Naruto terobati, Konan membungkus luka tersebut dengan memakai kain tipis. Konan pun membereskan alat-alat pengobatannya.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia memandang adiknya. "Kita telah berhasil membuat orang-orang di dalam istana merasa tidak nyaman…," gumam Naruto, "Dengan begitu, usaha pertama kita untuk menciptakan kekacauan semakin berhasil," lanjut Naruto. Pemuda itu bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya, dan dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kakak, mau kemana lagi?!" Konan berseru, melihat kakaknya tidak bisa istirahat walau hanya satu hari.

Naruto menatap Konan. "Dimana Kyuubi, Nagato, dan Deidara?" tanyanya.

"Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan ketua," jawab Konan, pelan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Melupakan rasa sakit di telapak kakinya untuk sementara waktu, Naruto berjalan cepat ke tempat Kyuubi dan saudara-saudara lainnya biasa berkumpul. Beberapa wanita berpakaian Yukata putih mengangguk hormat ketika dilewati oleh Naruto, tetapi Naruto menghiraukannya. Bahkan, para wanita yang sedang menari di sebuah gazebo yang dikelilingi oleh bunga berhenti menari untuk melihat kondisi Naruto yang tampak tergesa-gesa, hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Krieeetttt..

Naruto membuka pintu geser di hadapannya.

Seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu serentak langsung melihat ke arah Naruto. Rupanya di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada saudara-saudaranya saja. Dengan kata lain, orang yang hendak Naruto temui di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada. Naruto pun memijat belakang lehernya sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang terdapat meja besar dengan deretan rak buku. Perpustakaan, ya itulah ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, sedikit canggung.

Kyuubi, pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kusi. Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Dia sangat marah, terlebih Orochi-sama. Di saat mengetahui kau hampir terlibat masalah karena misi ini dia hampir membunuh pemimpin…," katanya.

Naruto menempati kursi kosong.

"Kau terlalu mahal untuk menjalani misi itu," Deidara melanjutkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendapatkan tatapan penuh keheranan dari saudara-saudaranya. Mereka semua seperti mencurigai Naruto. Jangan bilang peristiwa malam itu merubah kepercayaan saudara Naruto pada Naruto. Semua mulai berprasangka buruk pada Naruto ketika kaisar melakukan tindakan di luar nalar manusia. Hampir semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menyaksikan bagaimana kaisar berusaha menolong dan menarik Naruto dari keributan. Padahal, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah menemui pemimpin negara.

Nagato memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia adalah anak laki-laki termuda dari Keluarga masih sepuluh tahun, di bawah Konan, tetapi kekuatan tarungnya tidaklah bisa diremehkan. Ia sangat cekatan dan pandai menggunakan pedang. "Kami tidak berharap kau memiliki hubungan dengan Paduka Kaisar, dan mengacaukan segala rencana yang kita lakukan," Nagato membuka matanya perlahan. "Apakah kau mengenal Yang Mulia, Kak?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggerakan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya…," jawab Naruto. "Lalu, pemimpin memerintahkan apa lagi?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nagato, Kyuubi, dan Deidara saling pandang. Mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan perkataan pemimpin jika harus mencurigai Naruto. Bagi Nagato, Kyuubi, dan Deidara, Naruto tidak mungkin melawan pemimpin. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat loyal dan bisa dipercaya. Ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan mengikuti segala perintah pemimpin yang telah membebaskan mereka kesengsaraan. Ya, Naruto terlalu takut untuk kembali dilempar ke jalanan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Ia lebih memilih mengotori tangannya dengan cara membunuh orang yang tidak disukai oleh pemimpin.

"Dia meminta kita untuk mengambil peta gudang negara di istana," Kyuubi memberitahu misi yang diberikan pemimpin kali ini. "Pemimpin menginginkan keadaan di dalam istana semakin mencekam," lanjutnya.

Naruto tahu jalan pemikiran pemimpin sekarang ini. Setelah melakukan kerusuhan di pesta kerajaan, pemimpin menginginkan keadaan semakin memanas. Pemimpin ingin kerajaan panik dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membuat keadaan kembali ke dalam keadaan semula. Setelah itu, misi selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh pemimpin. Orang yang mendidik Namikaze seperti ini akan memanfaatkan kepanikan kerajaan, dan membuat dirinya menjadi pahlawan bagi kerajaan, sehingga secara tidak langsung kerajaan akan bergantung pada pemimpin. Naruto terdiam memikirkan strategi itu. Memang itu cara yang sangat licik, tetapi itu bukanlah urusan Naruto karena Keluarga Namikaze hanya mempunyai urusan sebagai orang-orang suruhan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Mikoto yang merupakan Ibu Suri kerajaan Konoha menatap anak bungsung dengan intens. Sasuke tampak sangat lelah dan penuh pikiran. Baru kali ini Mikoto melihat anaknya serius dalam menangani masalah di dalam keadaan. Apakah keadaan di dalam kerajaan sangat buruk, hingga sulit untuk ditangani? Apakah Sasuke tidak sanggup bekerja di bawah tekanan seperti ini? Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia berharap anak bungsunya bisa diandalkan dan menjadi kaisar bijaksana seperti ayahnya.

"Apakah penyusup itu berhasil kau temukan?" tanya Mikoto seraya mengaduk-aduk teh di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Belum ibu," jawabnya.

Mikoto menghela nafas berat. "Aku harap kau menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin dengan adanya masalah ini kepercayaan rakyat serta pemerintah kepadamu hilang," lanjutnya. "Mau bagaimanapun kau masih terbilang anak baru," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti, Ibu," jawab Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke tampak tidak meyakinkan bagi Mikoto. Sejenak Mikoto menjadi teringat nasehat penasehatnya sekaligus sepupu dari Fugaku—Madara Uchiha. Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin kerajaan besar seperti ini. Sasuke harus didampingi dan diberikan nasehat-nasehat yang membantu dirinya dalam menjabat pemerintahan. Salah satu nasehat yang diberikan Madara agar Sasuke meningkatkan pertahanan militer Konoha dengan cara mencari seseorang yang dapat melengkapi persenjataan tentara Konoha dengan anggaran yang murah, hingga tidak merugikan negara terlalu jauh.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus memperkuat pertahanan militer kita agar ancaman seperti ini tidak ada lagi," Mikoto menyampaikan pesan Madara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Akan aku usahakan, Ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum bangga. Sasuke memang berbeda dari kakaknya. Anak bungsunya lebih penurut dan bisa diajari dibandingkan kakaknya. "Aku dengar Haruno Sakura memainkan musik untuk dirimu?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyuman dipermainkan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kali ini tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Di benak Sasuke, Sakura tidak bermain musik untuknya, melainkan untuk orang-orang yang hadir di dalam acara tersebut. Sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk merasa senang karena seluruh tamu yang hadir pada hari itu ikut mendengar permainan Sakura. Mengingat pesta itu membuat pikiran Sasuke melayang pada sosok pemilik mata biru yang indah. Ia tidak dapat melupakan tarian dan gerakan indah dari penari itu. Setiap darahnya langsung berdesir, walau hanya membayangkan senyuman penuh misteri yang dilemparkan penari itu pada penonton.

"Ayahnya memiliki hubungan dengan negeri barat, dan itu bisa kau manfaatkan untuk memajukan bagian militer di negeri ini dengan keuntungan yang sangat banyak," Mikoto menginformasikan, "—ekonomi, kekuasaan, politik, bisa kau dapatkan untuk menguasai seluruh daerah Nipon," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya melempar senyum atas saran ibunya. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ibu…," kata Sasuke, "—akan saya pikirkan semua perkataan ibu," lanjutnya.

Senyuman Mikoto semakin lebar ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tampak berbeda ketika membicarakan Sakura. Ia mempunyai harapan akan menimang cucu dalam waktu cepat. Sasuke Uchiha yang menikahi Sakura akan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi kerajaan. Mendapatkan pewaris dari bibit, bobot yang terbaik, serta pertahanan militer kerajaan yang semakin kuat karena ayah Sakura yang memiliki peran penting dalam perdagangan dengan negara barat.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kyuubi sedikit menurunkan penutup kepala berbentuk bulat—besar berwarna hitam yang melindungi wajahnya dari penglihatan orang lain. Ia berusaha terlihat sempurna di dalam penyamarannya. Bersama Deidara dan Nagato, sejak tadi sore Kyuubi mengitari luar istana, mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam istana tersebut. Inilah tugas mereka di malam hari ini. Sebelum memerintah pengikut mereka untuk menyelundup masuk ke dalam istana, alangkah lebih baiknya Kyuubi menanti keadaan agar lebih sepi, yaitu tepat di hari menjelang malam, dimana orang-orang mulai pulang ke peraduan mereka, dan hanya satu atau dua orang yang akan berlalu-lalang di dekat istana.

Di saat Kyuubi bersembunyi dari pengawal istana—di balik gerobak besar berisikan jerami—yang dibawa anak buahnya dan diletakan cukup jauh dari istana, Naruto datang secepat kilat dan diam di samping Kyuubi. Sekilas ia mengamati keadaan istana sebelum menatap saudaranya yang sejak tadi menarik pakaiannya. Naruto mendesah lelah sembari melihat wajah adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang terluka?" bisik Kyuubi. Ia tidak percaya jika kakaknya akan datang ke tempat ini, dan ikut serta dalam misi malam ini. "Cepat pulang!" perintah Kyuubi.

"Ini adalah tugas bersama. Aku tidak bisa berbaring di atas kasur ketika mengetahui kalian sedang di dalam keadaan bahaya," jawab Naruto, protektif. "Turuti saja keinginanku!" Naruto berkata, keras kepala.

Kyuubi mendesah lelah. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat dengan kakaknya. "Baiklah. Kau berhati-hatilah jika begitu," Kyuubi memperingati.

Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Percaya itu!"

Deidara dan Nagato secara bersamaan menghampiri Naruto dan Kyuubi. Sama saja seperti kakak kedua mereka, Nagato dan Deidara terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto di tengah-tengah misi ini. Mereka menyesal telah memberitahukan isi misi di malam ini, sehingga kakak pertama mereka ikut serta, dan akan masuk ke dalam tempat bahaya dengan kaki yang masih terluka.

"Kakak, keadaan sudah mulai kosong…," informasi Deidara pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melepas pelindung kepala, dan memasangkan penutup wajah berwarna gelap di kepalanya. "Ayo, kita maju!" perintah Kyuubi kepada saudara-saudaranya.

Naruto dan saudaranya yang lain pun menganggukan kepala mereka, bersiap-siap memimpin pasukan untuk menyelundup masuk ke dalam istana.

.

.

Secara mengendap-endap Naruto berserta anak buahnya masuk ke dalam istana. Namun baru saja meloncat ke atas genting dan turun dari benteng istana, Naruto melihat jika lima pengawal mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, Naruto berserta tiga anak buahnya mendatangi penjaga itu, dan melumpuhkan penjaga itu dengan tangan kosong. Tetapi, di saat Naruto akan kembali melangkahkan kaki, dari arah samping muncul penjaga lainnya yang sedang berpatroli. Rupanya, istana benar-benar memperketat penjagaan mereka.

"PENYUSUP! PENYUSUP!" teriak penjaga istana yang membawa lampion di tangannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berteriak ketimbang mencoba melawan Naruto. "ADA PE—

BUK!

Dari arah belakang, Kyuubi beserta Nagato meloncat, muncul, serta memukul penjaga tersebut, hingga mulut penjaga itu bungkam seketika dengan tubuh mencium tanah.

Keributan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik lalu mengundang orang-orang di dekat daerah tersebut untuk datang ke tempat Naruto berada. Berpuluh-puluh pengawal tiba dan mengeluarkan pedang mereka, siap memberi pelajaran pada penyusup. Semua siap menyerang ketiga Namikaze dikala Naruto menyiapkan bom asap. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Naruto melempar bom asap tersebut ke atas tanah ketika penjaga tersebut berkumpul—mengepung dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya. Secara bersamaan, Naruto beserta saudaranya lari, keluar dari kepungan tersebut. Suara batuk serta makian hanyalah sebagian kecil suara yang dapat didengar oleh para Namikaze dan pengikutnya ketika mereka berpencar untuk mencari lokasi peta tersebut berada.

Dikala berlari, Naruto merasakan jika cairan hangat merembes di lengannya. Naruto menyentuh lengannya perlahan, dan rasa perih langsung terasa—menguasai tubuhnya. Naruto melihat jika terdapat sebuah shuriken yang mengenai lengannya. Sial! Rupanya terdapat ninja yang menjadi pengawal kerajaan, hingga tentara itu masih sempat melempar shuriken ketika matanya sama sekali tidak bisa melihat. Tidak disangka kerajaan akan mengeluarkan tentara elit untuk berpatroli. Naruto mencabut shuriken tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dingin. Ia hanya berharap jika shuriken tersebut tidak mengandung racun.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"PENYUSUP! PENYUSUP!" keadaan istana mulai ricuh. Seluruh penjaga mulai berlari—menghampiri tempat-tempat penting di dalam istana.

Naruto berlari dan mengendap dengan arah tidak menentu. Di pikirannya sekarang dia harus segera menemukan tempat bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu, sampai keadaan sedikit tenang. Setelah itu, Naruto bisa keluar dan kembali menjalankan misi. Di kala keadaan semakin ricuh, tibalah Naruto di suatu tempat yang cukup sepi. Naruto pun mengendap masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Berharap jika tempat tersebut kosong. Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu di hadapannya, dan merayap masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin yang diletakan di tengah ruangan. Naruto menutup pintu tersebut, lalu berjalan mundur—perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bariton membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, menatap ke arah dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu berhenti mengendap-endap.

Di bawah sinar lilin yang kini dipegang oleh penghuni kamar itu Naruto dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya. Spontan Naruto memegang penutup wajahnya dengan erat. Ia berharap jika orang di hadapannya tidak mengenal dirinya. Dengan langkah perlahan orang tersebut mendekati Naruto, serta Naruto langsung memegang kunai yang sejak tadi dia simpan dibalik jubahnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Kali ini dia pasti akan mati dipenggal.

Pemilik kamar itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Jangan katakan dia masuk ke tempat ini, ketika kita sedang membantu mencari penyusup itu?" penjaga yang biasanya menjaga depan kamar Sasuke berbicara. "Bagaimana ini? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Yang Mulia," lanjutnya, panik.

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba bergeser. Wajah Naruto pucat-pasi.

"Kalian mau apa?! Suruh siapa kalian masuk?!" teriak pemuda di hadapan Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut, dan para pengawal di depan pintu Sasuke spontan berhenti bergerak. "Tutup kembali pintunya. Aku tidak suka diganggu!" pemuda itu memperingati anak buahnya.

Pintu kembali ditutup.

Naruto dapat melihat dari bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh kertas pelapis pintu itu jika penjaga tersebut menundukan tubuhnya meminta maaf. "Maafkan kami Yang Mulia. Tetapi kami sedang mengejar penyusup, dan dia berlari ke tempat ini Yang Mulia," katanya, cepat-cepat memberi alasan, ketakutan.

"Tidak ada yang berlari ke daerah sini. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke, memerintah para penjaga itu meninggalkan kamarnya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu, kalian harus mencarinya sampai dapat!" teriak Sasuke—ditaktor.

"Baik yang Mulia!" seru para penjaga itu.

Suara derap kaki di depan kamar Sasuke menjauh, pertanda keadaan di luar kamar Sasuke aman untuk Naruto keluar.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto, dan membuat Naruto panik. Seiring langkah Sasuke, Naruto bergerak mundur sampai tubuhnya menempel pada tembok kamar. Naruto menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang—ketakutan, terlebih di saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak sangat dekat. Sasuke memegang lilin di tangannya dan menyorotkan lilin itu pada wajah Naruto yang tertutup kain. Senyuman miring dapat dilihat Naruto bermain di bibir Sasuke. Naruto berusaha menutupi penyamarannya sebaik mungkin.

"Apakah tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menyinari luka pada lengan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dari balik Yukata yang digunakan oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu mengeluarkan kain sulam berbentuk persegi. Ia memerintah Naruto untuk memegang lilin, ketika Sasuke mengikatkan sapu tangan kerajaan pada lengan Naruto. Melihat lengan Naruto yang terikat oleh sapu tangan itu, Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi puas. Ia mengelus sapu tangan itu dengan lembut dan menatap wajah Naruto di dalam diamnya. Naruto tidak dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiri kaku di hadapan Sasuke, ketika kaisar tidak kunjung beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak ke atas perlahan. Ia masih memakukan tatapannya pada mata Naruto. Sasuke menaikan penutup wajah Naruto, tetapi dengan cekatan Naruto menahan penutup wajahnya.

"Jangan!" spontan Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk melihat wajahnya. Tangannya memegang erat penutup wajahnya.

Suasana kembali hening dan yang terdengar hanya deru nafas Naruto yang memburu. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang meniup wajahnya, pertanda wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat—meneliti wajah Naruto. Tetap memaksakan diri Sasuke menaikkan penutup wajah Naruto. Namun kali ini Sasuke hanya menaikkan penutup wajah itu hingga mencapai bibir Naruto. Tidak perlu tahu siapa dibalik penutup wajah itu, Sasuke sudah menduga jika Naruto adalah penari di malam itu.

Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto. Kepalanya berposisi miring, bibirnya mendekat, mencium aroma jeruk bercampur apel yang keluar dari nafas Naruto—sisa makan sore tadi. "Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, apakah kau tidak ingin membayarnya?" bisik Sasuke di hadapan wajah Naruto, membuat adrenalin Naruto semakin meningkat. Sedikit saja Naruto menggerakan kepalanya, maka bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir sang kaisar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

Sasuke mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, hingga Naruto dapat merasakan jika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya secara mengambang. "Hm?" gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman dipermainkan.

Berjarak sedekat ini dengan orang semenawan ini membuat Naruto secara spontan menutup matanya dengan erat, mempersiapkan diri menerima ciuman dari orang di hadapannya. Namun, hal yang dinanti Naruto tidak kunjung datang, dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, lalu perasaan malu menghampiri dirinya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke menjauh, dan sang kaisar hanya tersenyum simpul—mentertawakan Naruto.

"Keadaan sudah aman, kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini…," Sasuke menginformasikan. Entah kenapa Naruto melihat kilatan kebahagiaan dari sorot mata sang kaisar.

Naruto tersadar akan misinya. Ia menatap tangannya yang sedang megenggam lengan Sasuke dengan kuat. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia megenggam lengan kaisar, dan kenapa kakinya terasa lemas? Naruto nyaris terjatuh apabila Sasuke tidak membantunya untuk berdiri, dan mengambil lilin dari tangan Naruto. Mendesah karena kebodohannya, Naruto yakin dirinya akan dipancung keesokan hari. Ia kepergok masuk ke dalam tempat kaisar, dan berani menyentuh kaisar seperti ini. Jika Sasuke berteriak sedikit saja, maka besok Naruto hanyalah tinggal nama.

"Cepatlah keluar!" perintah Sasuke, setelah Naruto cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan perkataan kaisar. "Te—Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Naruto sebelum menyusup kembali keluar kamar.

.

Kepergian Naruto tidak membuat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih terpukau dengan kejadian barusan, hingga Sasuke tidak sadar memandangi jari-jarinya. Orang yang dibalik penutup itu tidak salah lagi adalah penari itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakan sorot mata beiris biru yang indah itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan penari itu. Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya. Walau waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama dari kepergian Naruto, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan berat tubuh dan aroma Naruto. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh dari penari yang sangat digilainya itu.

_Baiklah…_

_Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta…_

_Pada seorang penari itu…_

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sekarang dia menyangka telah menemukan 'wanita' impiannya yang akan mendampinginya untuk memimpin kerajaan ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Akhirnya, Naruto dapat keluar dari istana, walaupun tidak mendapatkan hasil yang dia inginkan. Dia datang ke tempat saudara-saudaranya biasa berkumpul (di tengah hutan) dan tampaknya saudaranya terlihat senang. Mereka bersenda-gurau sembari mengatakan 'untung ada Kak Naru yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian sebagian besar penjaga.' Ya, rupanya Naruto menjadi umpan di malam ini. Sebagian besar penjaga mengejar dirinya, dan untung saja dia masih bisa selamat berkat kebaikan kaisar.

Berbicara mengenai kaisar, Naruto tidak dapat melupakan kejadian di dalam kamar itu dari benaknya. Ia masih mengingat posisi intimnya bersama penguasa negeri ini. Dia masih mengingat hembusan nafas kaisar di depan wajahnya. Ya Tuhan… apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa perlakukan kecil seperti itu membuat dirinya sulit bernafas, kakinya sulit digerakan, dan tubuhnya menurut pada seluruh perintah yang diucapkan oleh kaisar.

"Kau kemana saja Kak Naru?!" Kyuubi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto ketika melihat kedatangan kakaknya. "Kau tidak terluka, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Naruto megelengkan kepala.

"Kak Naruto?" Nagato memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya. "Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan," bisik Naruto, tidak bersemangat, walaupun dia mengetahui saudaranya telah mendapatkan peta yang diinginkan pemimpin, dan berarti misi di malam ini berhasil. "Aku pulang lebih dulu," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan saudaranya.

Naruto tahu seluruh mata saudaranya tertuju pada punggungnya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada istana. Ia tidak dapat fokus seperti biasanya ketika mendapatkan misi dari pemimpin. Naruto berpikir sudah beberapa kali dirinya selalu diselamatkan oleh kaisar. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak dapat melupakan peristiwa di pesta itu. Ia masih mengingat betapa berambisinya kaisar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Sekarang, dibenak Naruto hanyalah ada satu pertanyaan, apa yang diinginkan oleh kaisar, dan apakah dia masih sanggup menjahati seseorang yang terus berbuat baik pada dirinya? Sekejam apakah dirinya jika berani menyakiti seorang kaisar yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

Sekarang Naruto mulai tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri apakah masih bisa terus menuruti perintah pemimpinnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Lima hari semenjak kejadian penyusupan ke dalam istana berlalu. Sasuke sekarang ini disibukan oleh laporan-laporan kejahatan yang semakin meningkat di negeri Konoha. Sepertinya keadaan di negeri ini semakin tidak aman—terlebih pada malam hari—dan Sasuke harus bisa melakukan sesuatu agar mengembalikan kondisi negeri ini seperti semula. Bahkan, menurut kabar yang dibawakan anak buah Shikamaru di pagi hari ini, telah terjadi perampokan di tengah perjalanan pada para penyedia bahan pokok makanan untuk negara. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, orang-orang yang mengawal makanan itu tewas dengan timah panas yang bersayang di tubuh mereka.

"Wajahmu tampak sangat pucat, Nak…," Mikoto menatap khawatir anaknya. Ia menuangkan teh pada gelas Sasuke yang sejak malam belum tidur. "Tidakkah kau beristirahat sebentar?" saran Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu." Ia menatap ibunya dari balik berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan ayah?" tanyanya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayahmu tidak kunjung membaik, walaupun pamanmu sudah mencarikan tabib terbaik dari negeri ini."

Wajah Sasuke berubah khawatir. Selain masalah negara, kesehatan ayahnya lah yang membuat pikiran Sasuke terusik. Ia tidak mengerti penyakit yang diderita oleh ayahnya. Seluruh tabib yang didatangkan ke istana tidak mampu untuk menangani kondisi ayahnya. Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa akan terjadi keajaiban suatu saat nanti yang membuat ayahnya sehat kembali, dan bisa menjadi penasehat yang baik bagi Sasuke untuk memimpin negara ini.

"Aku akan mengunjungi ayah setelah urusan negara selesai," janji Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya seperti itu," jawab Mikoto.

"JENDERAL NARA TIBA!" teriak penjaga di depan kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Mikoto saling pandang. Tidak biasanya pada dini hari seperti ini Shikamaru akan menghadap Sasuke. Shikamaru adalah orang yang tahu waktu. Jika keadaan sedang tidak terdesak, dia tidak berani bertamu ke wilayah kaisar, terlebih jika kabar yang diberikan Shikamaru tidak genting.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Tidak tunggu waktu, Shikamaru sudah memberi hormat di hadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak pucat-pasi dan panik. Ekspresi Shikamaru yang biasanya tenang berubah panik seperti ini tentu membuat firasat Sasuke tidak enak. Ia bersama ibunya berharap jika tidak ada kabar buruk yang dibawakan oleh Shikamaru ke hadapan Sasuke. Sudah cukup banyak masalah bagi Sasuke yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Ada apa Jenderal Nara?" tanya Sasuke, keningnya berkerut.

"Gudang rahasia bagian barat—tempat penyimpanan makanan untuk musim dingin terbakar Yang Mulia," jawab Shikamaru, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto membelalakan matanya.

.

.

Di saat matahari baru saja memunculkan wujudnya, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke memacu kudanya dengan diiringi Shikamaru dan Juugo. Mereka menuju gudang rahasia itu, dan tiba pada pagi hari. Sasuke melihat api sudah mulai bisa dipadamkan, walaupun kondisi gudang hangus—terbakar habis. Para pekerja istana masih sibuk mondar-mandir untuk mematikan api ketika Sasuke turun dari kuda dan menatap pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Sekarang, jika dia tidak melakukan apapun, maka sebagian besar rakyat akan kelaparan ketika menghadapi musim dingin. Ia harus mencari solusi untuk melengkapi kembali cadangan makanan untuk musim dingin di tahun ini, dan mencari sumber masalah dari terbakarnya gudang ini.

"Ada yang melaporkan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan jika peta telah menghilang dari tempatnya Yang Mulia," Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Jadi kemungkinan orang yang membakar gudang ini adalah orang yang membawa peta itu, dan mengetahui titik-titik rahasia kerajaan kita Yang Mulia," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan para penjaga gudang?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di belakang punggungnya.

"Mereka mati mengenaskan dengan timah panas yang bersarang di dada mereka," lapor Shikamaru. Sasuke melihat jika di hadapannya banyak penjaga yang tergeletak mati dengan tubuh ditutupi oleh kain. Bahkan beberapa mayat di hadapan Sasuke hangus terbakar.

_Timah panas?_

Sasuke tahu jika senjata dari negeri barat itu yang digunakan oleh orang-orang jahat itu. Rupanya teknologi telah merubah segalanya. Setelah Pemimpin Tokugawa di daerah Edo (sekarang Tokyo) menyerah dan memberikan kekuasaan pada kaisar kembali, keadaan berubah drastis. Bukan hanya daerah Edo saja yang dimasuki oleh para manusia dari negeri barat, melainkan Konoha atau negeri yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Edo. Pertarungan bukan lagi pada kemampuan manusia, melainkan pada teknologi yang bergantung pada negeri barat. Apa boleh buat, apakah Sasuke harus menuruti perkataan ibunya? Apakah Sasuke harus mulai mempersenjatai tentara-tentaranya dengan teknologi dari barat, seperti kerajaan besar di tengah dataran Nippon (nama Jepang jaman dahulu)?

"Kita harus memikirkan pengembangan teknologi di negara kita," Sasuke berkata pada Juugo dan Shikamaru. "Kita tidak dapat membuat mereka mati cuma-cuma," Sasuke menatap mayat yang bergelimpangan di hadapannya. "Persiapkan rapat untukku, Juugo!"

Kali ini Juugo lah cemas, ketika menatap Sasuke. Sejak Juugo memperlihatkan dunia luar pada Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahun, Sasuke bertekad tidak akan membuat negara nya tercemar oleh dunia barat. Sasuke bertekad akan terus mempercayai para petarung dari negerinya daripada mengandalkan senjata api yang berasal dari negeri barat. Ia akan melestarikan para samurai serta para rakyat untuk bekerja di dalam sistem pemerintahannya, dan memberantas kemiskinan yang dialami oleh para samurai yang tidak mempunyai tuannya. Sasuke bertekad untuk menghentikan kekejaman yang dialami oleh samurai setelah Restorasi Meiji berlangsung. Namun, perubahan zaman membuat Sasuke sulit untuk terus mempertahankan prinsipnya. Restorasi Meiji di Edo memberi dampak yang besar pada Konoha. Sasuke harus menerima jika Konoha membutuhkan teknologi seperti negara-negara lainnya yang sudah bekerja sama dengan negara barat. Samurai yang pada jaman dahulu sempat menjadi pemimpin Nippon berubah menjadi anjing gelandangan yang hanya bisa meminta-minta, ketika Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan itu semua.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," Juugo menundukan tubuhnya, menuruti perintah Sasuke.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto menatap tempat peristirahatan di hadapannya. Seperti inilah keadaan_ Okiya_ (tempat tinggal geisha) pada pagi hari. Para _geisha_ senior akan mengajari adik-adiknya yang memiliki masa depan cerah untuk melakukan seni minum teh, bermain alat musik, dan menari. Sedangkan bagi geisha yang terbuang (dianggap tidak pandai), tidak akan ada satupun senior yang mengajarinya, dan _geisha_ tersebut hanya berakhir menjadi seorang pelacur untuk tamu-tamu yang datang ke tempat ini, ketika bintang _geisha_ akan berakhir mendapatkan banyak uang, walaupun hanya dengan tariannya.

Di kala melihat gigihnya anak-anak gadis berumur tujuh tahun untuk belajar, Naruto mengingat pertama kali dirinya memasuki tempat ini. Ia dan adik-adiknya adalah anak terbuang yang dijual oleh pemilik rumah—tempat tinggalnya selama ini—ke pasar gelap—penjualan manusia, dan dibeli oleh pemilik _okiya_ ini. Naruto bersama saudara-saudaranya dibeli untuk dijadikan pelayan bagi para _geisha_ level atas, dan hanya Konan sajalah yang diperlakukan khusus oleh pemilik _okiya_ karena Konan adalah satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka.

Hidup Naruto beserta saudara-saudaranya tidaklah seenak yang dikira orang. Mereka sering mendapatkan makian, dan perlakuan buruk ketika salah melayani para _geisha_ itu. Namun mereka tetap bertahan dari perlakuan kasar tersebut karena mereka tahu dengan pasti tinggal di luar jauhlah lebih buruk dibandingkan di dalam _okiya_. Di saat mereka dilempar dijalanan, mereka harus menyaksikan tindakan kriminal di depan mata mereka sendiri, ketika mereka hanya bisa bersembunyi—berharap tidak terlibat dari tindakan kriminal tersebut.

Lambat-laun, anak-anak Namikaze belajar banyak dari geisha di hadapan mereka, walaupun hanya melihat dan mempersiapkan alat-alat berlatih geisha. Mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata mempelajari dengan cepat seni minum teh, menari, dan cara memainkan alat musik, walaupun hanya dengan menggunakan mata mereka. Sesekali, Naruto beserta saudaranya melakukan permainan seni minum teh, dan kegiatan seni lain dikala waktu mereka senggang. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut secara diam-diam, berharap tidak ada yang tahu dengan perbuatan mereka, ketika Konan yang mulai disekolahkan oleh senior _geisha_ menjadi guru belajar mereka. Ya, kebosanan membuat Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya melakukan tindakan di luar nalar seorang pria. Mereka melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh pria di sekitar mereka.

Kegilaan mereka merubah hidup mereka sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat, ketika Orochimaru yang merupakan pemilik _okiya_ memergoki Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya sedang menari. Orochimaru membatu beberapa saat sebelum menegur Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya. Di kala itu, wajah Orochimaru yang pucat memerah, terlihat sangat marah. Ia memerintah Naruto dan saudara-saudara untuk ikut ke ruangannya. Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya hanya bisa pasrah, siap mendapati hukuman berat karena melakukan pelecehan pada _skill_ yang harus dimiliki oleh geisha.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Orochimaru berkata. Menurut yang Naruto dengar, Orochimaru adalah _geisha_ terkenal di masa lalunya. Ia adalah orang yang diwariskan untuk menjaga tempat ini oleh pemilik terdahulunya.

"Maafkan kami," Naruto berkata. "Kami tidak akan melakukan lagi hal tadi," lanjutnya, berharap Orochimaru tidak akan melempar dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya ke jalanan.

"Mulai besok. Kalian akan mendapatkan latihan khusus dariku," Orochimaru berkata, membuat Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya terkejut.

Ini adalah hal gila yang pernah Naruto dengar. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya akan dilatih oleh pemilik _okiya_? Naruto tidak percaya akan hal itu. Namun, Orochimaru tidaklah bercanda. Pada keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya lagi Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari Orochimaru. Mereka mendapatkan pelatihan yang lebih berat dibandingkan _geisha_ pada umumnya. Namun Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya harus bertahan. Hal ini dilakukan agar mereka tetap bertahan di tempat ini.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Naruto mulai beranjak menjadi remaja. Ia sudah mendapatkan banyak hal dari pembelajarannya di tempat ini, dan debut pertama kali Naruto pun akan dilakukan. Dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya, Naruto lebih berbakat untuk mempelajari kesenian _geisha_.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, sedikit takut. Ia baru mendengar untuk pertama kalinya jika seorang _geisha_ pertama adalah laki-laki, dan mendengar itu entah kenapa Naruto sedikit tenang. Naruto berpikir jika laki-laki pun akan sukses dalam kesenian _geisha_ karena awal-mulanya seorang _geisha_ memang berasal dari laki-laki. Ya, Naruto kembali tenang terlebih ketika Orochimaru melanjutkan perkataannya, _geisha_ bertujuan untuk menghibur para tamu dengan kemampuan seni mereka, dan menghibur tamu di ranjang hanyalah kesalahan orang dalam persepsi. Dikala itu, Naruto mengerti konteks _geisha_ sebenarnya. Ia pun maju ke atas panggung dengan pakaian _geisha_ yang biasa dikenakan oleh wanita, menyamarkan wujudnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan cara berjalannya yang anggun, tutur-kata halus, dan gerakannya yang indah—berbeda sekali dari kepribadian Naruto sehari-hari.

Tarian dan kekuatan Naruto dalam menari membuat para tamu terpukau, walaupun dia melakukan debut pertama kalinya sebagai seorang _geisha_. Naruto melihat tidak ada satupun mata dari tamu berkedip, terlebih ketika Naruto memperlihatkan tarian pedang atau seni bela diri yang dia dapatkan dari gurunya di luar okiya sana, namun dicampur oleh Naruto dengan gerakan tarian. Suara tepuk tangan sangat ricuh. Tamu-tamu berasal dari kelas elite berbondong-bondong ingin lebih mengenal dirinya. Namun, Orochimaru melarang siapapun untuk mendekati Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze awalnya mengira Orochimaru melindungi dirinya karena menyayangi dirinya seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, ternyata persepsi Naruto salah. Naruto baru mengetahui jika Orochimaru hanyalah menanti keuntungan yang sangat besar sampai dirinya bisa menjual malam pertama Naruto pada pelelang terbesar untuk malam pertama Naruto. Terkadang Naruto heran dengan pola pikir Orochimaru. Apakah laki-laki itu lupa jika Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, dan bisa membuat pembeli malam pertama Naruto terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat dada Naruto yang datar, dan terdapat tonjolan di tengah selangkangannya? Namun, sampai selama ini Orochimaru belumlah menjual malam pertama Naruto. Dengan kata lain, harga diri Naruto sebagai seorang pria masih berada pada tempatnya. Ia belum membuat pelanggan terkena serangan jantung karena penampilannya di atas ranjang.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Kak?" tidak disadari oleh Naruto, Deidara dan Kyuubi sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tubuh mereka berkeringat, habis latihan pedang.

Naruto tersenyum. Lamunannya tentang masa lalu membuat Naruto lupa jika dia terus menggosok pedang di tangannya.

Deidara menatap pedang di tangan Naruto. "Tidakkah kau menggunakan pedang itu?" tanya Deidara.

Naruto menatap pedang di tangannya. Pedang mata terbalik yang menurut sejarah pernah dimiliki oleh batosai si pebantai atau orang yang ikut berperan serta dalam Restorasi Meiji. Orang yang awalnya menjadi seorang pembantai yang ditakuti oleh para samurai, namun berakhir penuh penyesalan dan menghilang dari dunia seni pedang, ketika istrinya meninggal. Batosai hidup menjadi orang biasa di sebuah _doujo _kecil, dengan istri keduanya, dan muncul apabila terdapat kekacauan di kekaisaran, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari peredaran.

Sejarah batosai si pembantai terus simpang-siur di telingat Naruto sampai saatnya Naruto bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya bernama Kenji Himura, dan diselidiki oleh Naruto secara diam-diam jika Kenji adalah keturunan (anak) dari batosai si pebantai. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu mengangkat Naruto sebagai murid, dan melatih Naruto untuk menggunakan pedang ini ketika Naruto memiliki waktu luang. Hanya satu hal yang selalu diceritakan laki-laki itu. Ia selalu mengingatkan Naruto jika bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang ini secara membabi-buta hanyalah akan berakhir dengan penuh penyesalan, dan Naruto harus menggunakan pedang untuk kebijaksanaan. Mendengar perkataan Kenji, akhirnya, Naruto berpikir percuma saja dia memiliki pedang ini. Ia tidak ingin berakhir menjadi laki-laki haus darah, dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan misi dengan tangan kosong atau menggunakan senjata yang tidak membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya, daripada menjadi laki-laki seperti batosai si pembantai.

"Kak?" Kyuubi bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan membasahi pedang ini dengan darah," bisik Naruto, menatap pedang di tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Pedang ini terlalu baik untuk dicemari kembali oleh darah."

Sampai beberapa detik lalu, Kyuubi tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran kakaknya. Ia tahu kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat pintar dan dari tariannya saja, Kyuubi dapat menilai sebaik apa kakaknya menggunakan pedang. Namun, kakaknya bukanlah orang yang bisa melukai orang lain. Kakaknya selalu mundur dari pertarungan dan lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri ketimbang membunuh orang yang menyerangnya. Apakah ini alasan guru Naruto memberikan pedang itu pada Naruto? Apakah guru Naruto menyadari jika tidak ada hasrat membunuh sama sekali di dalam diri Naruto? Apakah Naruto adalah orang yang terpilih untuk tetap menjaga kekuatan pedang itu, tanpa menyalahgunakannya? Kyuubi mulai mengerti ikatan kuat di antara pedang itu dan Naruto. Pedang tersebut seperti memiliki takdir untuk berada di tangan Naruto.

"Kak, kau dipanggil oleh Orochi-sama," Nagato tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto. "Katanya bersiap-siaplah karena ada tamu penting untukmu," lanjut Nagato, memberi isyarat agar Naruto berdandan menjadi seorang _geisha_.

Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya saling pandang. Jarang sekali di siang hari seperti ini, Naruto mendapatkan panggilan dari Orochimaru, dan berdandan menjadi seorang _geisha_. Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia segera mendatangi tempat Orochimaru berada.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah mempersiapkan diri selama beberapa jam, Naruto akhirnya berdandan menjadi_ geisha_ secara sempurna. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah—motif bunga yang disulam dengan warna mas, ketika lapisan dalamnya berwarna hijau. Wajah Naruto dilapisi oleh bedak tebal, ketika bibirnya diwarnai oleh warna merah mencolok. Pada bagian lehernya, Naruto membiarkan warna kulit aslinya tampak, menunjukan warna asli kulit eksotis kepunyaan Naruto. Dengan memakai _geta_ agar terlihat santai, Naruto membuka pintu kamar Orochimaru. Ia menurunkan turunnya, memberi hormat di luar pintu pada Orochimaru dan tamu di dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuklah!" perintah Orochimaru.

Naruto berdiri, dan bergerak ke arah Orochimaru. Ia menatap jika tamu Orochimaru adalah orang yang selama ini selalu datang ke tempat ini, dan disambut oleh Orochimaru. Ia adalah Madara Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu kerabat kerajaan. Naruto memberi salam dengan gerakan anggun sebelum duduk di samping Orochimaru. Mata Naruto menatap sebuah kotak besar di hadapannya yang tertutup rapih, indah berlapis batu.

"Dia adalah Madara-sama, perkenalkan Naru," Orochimaru memperkenalkan tamu di hadapannya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan seraya senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu formal Orochimaru. Kau hanya akan membuatnya takut. Bagaimana jika langsung saja ke inti masalahnya?" Madara membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya di saat melihat mas serta hiasan rambut yang mahal berada di dalam kotak itu. Di dalam otaknya langsung berpikir jika dia dapat bebas dari tempat ini apabila mendapatkan isi di dalam kotak itu. Ia dapat melunasi hutangnya pada Orochimaru yang selama ini merawatnya, dan bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan di luar sana. Namun Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pastilah untuk mendapatkan isi di dalam kotak itu tidaklah mudah. Madara tidak mungkin datang ke tempat ini secara dermawan, memberikan begitu saja isi kotak itu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Madara bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, bertingkah manis. "Apa yang Madara-sama inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan anggun. Ia harus bisa menahan diri agar terlihat tidak emosional di depan tamu penting Orochimaru.

Melihat kemampuan Naruto dalam menggoda membuat Madara tersenyum puas. Orochimaru telah mendapatkan intan mahal secara tidak sengaja. "Menawar malam pertama bintang di tempat ini dengan bayaran yang tidak akan pernah kau duga," jawab Madara, tersenyum penuh misteri.

Perkataan Madara membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan malam pertama jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki. "Tapi…," bisik Naruto, dengan pelan.

"Dia sudah mengetahui siapa dirimu. Dia adalah sahabat dari pemimpin," Orochimaru menjawab semua pertanyaan dibenak Naruto.

Kenyataan dihadapannya membuat topeng manis Naruto terlepas. EKspresi Naruto mengeras ketika matanya menatap Madara tajam. Bukankah Madara adalah bagian dari istana? Kenapa dia sahabat dari pemimpin? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Rupanya orang di depannya adalah pemberontak istana. Ia adalah dalang dari semua permainan yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin. Tiba-tiba tengkuk Naruto seperti dihembuskan nafas seseorang. Naruto seperti merasa Sasuke menghembuskan nafas di dekatnya, dan membuat nafas Naruto sedikit tercekik.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

_Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini ketika membayangkan kejadian di malam itu?_

Naruto membatin. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan kaisar bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan jati diri.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Orochimaru menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Ia berharap Naruto akan menerima lamaran Madara.

Naruto menatap kotak di hadapannya. Kotak tersebut memiliki isi yang sangat bernilai tinggi, dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali. Ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan adik-adiknya ketika menerima kotak ini. Ya, hanya malam pertama saja, bukan? Dia pun telah menemukan sosok yang ingin melamarnya, tanpa canggung dengan jati diri Naruto sebagai seorang laki-laki. Namun, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang membuat Naruto enggan mengambil kotak tersebut. Bayangan Sasuke dibenaknya benar-benar meganggu Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan pemuda yang dia temui di malam itu, tidak kunjung menghilang dari benaknya.

_Apakah ini alasannya seorang sepertiku tidak boleh terlibat dalam perasaan?_

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia harus memutuskan pilihan tersulit yang menyangkut kehidupan saudara-saudaranya.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Fic 2 chapter akan berlanjut beberapa hari lagi.. Selamat menunggu hehehe~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Taz mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para reader cerita ini karena chapter-nya jadi bertambah. Taz salah prediksi chapter fanfic ini karena sempat terjadi perombakan cerita yang malah membuat chapter cerita ini bertambah. Tapi, InsyaAllah, pada chapter 3 beres karena draft yang sebenarnya, walaupun belum ada deskripsinya sudah selesai untuk kali ini. Oke, Taz langsung balas review aja ya:

Madness break: Wah, ada yang nggak setuju Naruto sama Madara #iyalah. Hahahaha… ini berprinsip Naruto cuman milik Sasuke ya~. Oke, ditunggu ya ;)

QRen: Oke, ditunggu chapter endingnya ya.

hanazawa kay: Soalnya, memang chapter awal cuman sampai situ dibuatnya, jadi yang sabar yaaa… nunggu chapter selanjutnya~

aya-chan: Dinanti aya. Naruto bakal selalu memihak Sasuke coz dia kan dari manganya jg sayang banget sama Sasuke :p

Uchimaki Konoichi: Adegan ItaKyuu? Ada. Tapi dikit. Nggak kayak adegan fanfic lain Taz. Sasori mana? Ada~ ada~ sabar ya~ Sasuke tahu itu Naruto, tapi bisa dibaca sendiri nanti, oke? Sasuke nggak bakal nikah sama Sakura? Nah loh! Nikah nggak nih? Hahahaha… namanya orang Jepang jaman dulu, libidonya tinggi2 loh, jangan salah. Makanya orang Indonesia wanitanya banyak yang dirape #bahas apacoba. Makasih sudah baca. Dinanti chapter selanjutnya ya~

Amelia: Taz juga penasaran kalau nulis sesuatu apa yang bakal Taz tulis. Berat? Buat Taz sih fanfic ini masih standar. Nggak berat hehehe. Oke, ditunggu endingnya. :D

Aurantii13: Umur mereka bakal ditampilin di chapter ini. Ini kelemahan fanfic ini, umur Taz nggak jelasin. Ha-ah, udah tahu kelemahan ga diperbaiki (kebiasaan author Taz). Oke, dinanti ceritanya ya.

yhanie. tea. 5: Hah? 3 Jam?! Kalau yang chapter ini berapa jam? Nanti dikasih tau ya di review selanjutnya #smirk.

Sanaki chan: keren? Makasih pujiannya. Sip. Taz lanjut ya~

Aristy: Itachi nya nggak ketebak coz di chapter ini belum muncul, kalau udah muncul pasti ketebak My beautifull family dilanjut kalau lagi mood banget. Sekarang lg ga mood SasufemNaru. Jadi sabar aja ya. Setiap fanfic di acc Taz bakal Taz tamatin kok :o

margritFlow: wah, makasih selalu menanti cerita Taz. T.T Terharu setiap ada reader yang bilang gini coz takut ga ada yg baca cerita Taz lg (hancur karir jd author). Metamorfosis selalu mengingatkan sama lima anak namikaze ya (nggak kebalik?) Pemimpin Naruto sebenarnya itu, bisa dilihat di cerita ini #smirk. Ah, kayaknya miss typo Taz. Khukhukhu. Dinanti ceritanya ya~

iians troui: hei, kita ketemu di kotak review akhirnya~ #apacoba. Panggil Taz, kakak juga boleh kok. (banyak ade di ffn). Selain SasuNaru apakah ada Itakyuu? Kayaknya nggak ada sih. Walau ada nggak akan terasa romancenya, jadi belum dibilang pairing. SasoDei juga sama aja. Oke, Taz update cepet buat ff ini.

Shikakukouki777: Makasih pujiannya. Heheheh. Ya, Taz juga buat ini karena belum pernah ada setting kerajaan, jadi dilengkapi ffn sama setting macam gini. Taz juga nggak rela Naruto digrepe2 Madara, tapi terkadang cerita harus berani utk lebih menarik. Oke, dinanti chapter selanjutnya.

Akira Naru-desu: Iya ini cerita Taz baru, yang buat Taz melupakan cerita yang lama #gelo. Dia disini tuh siapa ya? Coba dilihat di chapter ini. Soalnya udah pada muncul seluruh pemain pentingnya nih XDDD dinanti ya ceritanya Kira. Naruto menyerahkan diri ke Madara? Wah, itu masih rahasia di chapter ini

Kuchiharu: Ada lemon SasuNaru kah? Coba periksa warningnya. Ada nggak ya? #smirk

Wookie: oke, wookie #nepukpundakwookie

989seohye: makasih pujiannya. Dinanti ya chapter selanjutnya.

Mii. Soshiru: Lanjutannya sekarang n secepatnya. Word for us pasti dilanjut kalau udah saatnya. Dinanti ya~

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk: Tema langka harus masuk ke dalam fandom SN biar lengkap fandom ini. Hehehe.. Makasih pujiannya mach T.T Walau Taz sendiri nggak yakin bisa buat cerita macam gini, soalnya agak susah juga penggambarannya. Itachi masuk dong. Masa pacar Taz nggak dibawa shooting #dor. Oke, makasih sudah review, Mach.

Lupapass2939: Loh, ini bisa lupa pass gini? Yap. Beberapa hari lagi, dan fic ini akan Taz segera tamatkan bersama ah..ah.. ah.. #semangat. Pimpinannya bisa dilihat di chapter ini. Hehehe. Kayaknya jadi 3 shoot soalnya Taz rubah draft, jadi ngebanyakin alur ceritanya #mewek. Itakyuu ada sih, tapi ya… begitulah. Makasih banget reviewnya malah. Setiap kata dari reader penyemangat buat Taz, walau Taz jarang pernah balas review kalian… tapi Taz baca kok review kalian

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: Wah, namanya bagus. Makasih pujiannya Fay (bolehkan manggi gini) Oke, dinanti terus ceritanya. Makasih sudah mau mampir ke kotak review Taz

Siihat namikaze natsumi: Makasih pujiannya. Reaksi Sasuke begitu tahu Naru itu cowok? Kita lihat di chapter ini hahahaha… #apacobaketawa Danzo yang memimpin pemberontakan? #smirk

Megajewels2312: Apakah SasuNaru akan bersatu? Mungkin iya, atau…. Tidak? Oke, dinanti chapter selanjutnya ya~

Ghighichan22: Oke, Taz bakal lanjut cerita Taz kalau cerita ini sudah selesai. Nanggung T.T Taz juga mau beresin cerita2 Taz, tapi selalu aja ada gangguan. Makasih sudah baca. Silahkan nanti chapter selanjutnya.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: WoooooWWWWWW ada gunchan review, dan reviewnya seperti biasa; panjang sekali #cipokgunchan makasih gun. Oh, jaringannya nyendat2 ya? Mang agak ngaco jaringan sekarang. Taz juga suka dapat gangguan #bahasapaini? Kerasanya malah jadi drama kolosal korea ya? Iya sih. Taz juga kok mikirnya bukan kayak Jepang #plak. Taz juga ngangkat cerita ini dari nasib pemimpin negara kalau bertanggung jawab tp dia juga kan manusia, nah apa yang dia lakuin #nambahngaco. Oh iya, Taz dari dulu pingin Naruto jadi geisha tapi baru tersampaikan sekarang, dan senang banget. Pikiran Taz pasti Naruto keren banget kalau jadi geisha, tapi di fic ini kok Naruto agak beda gitu malah sama fic Taz yang lainnya. #lelah. MadaNaru? Duh, Taz adain nggak ya? Agak ragu kalau ada pairing selain SasuNaru coz Taz tuh freaks banget sama pairing lain. Itachi kabarnya? Baek2 aja. Nih lagi diiket di ranjang Taz #nahloh. Oke, gun makasih reviewnya. :D Masalah typo… itu kenapa sih selalu adaaaaaaa #prustasi. Taz coba baca ulang tetep aja ada. Mpe jereng kalau perlu. Khukhukhu.

RahayuYutakai: Naruto gitu. Semangat juangnya tinggi. Umur bisa dilihat di bawah oke? Hehehe…ItaKyuu? Bakal ada, tapi ya..nggak aka nada romancenya. XD Makasih pujiannya. Selamat membaca.

Khei-chan: Madara penghianat seperti biasanya. Sasuke nggak curiga? Kita lihat apakah dia curiga atau tidak umurnya bisa dilihat di bawah. Makasih sudah baca XD

RoundLess BlackLavend: Nggak apa-apa jarang comment, tapi tetap dibaca ya coz buat ini untuk reader kok. Taz nggak bisa buat novel, walau udah pernah ada yang nawarin n sempet diterima di penerbit. Soalnya Taz buat cerita ternyata dipikir2 buat SasuNaru hahahaha.. bukan buat dapat uang atau apa. Jadinya ya Taz tolak n balik lagi buat FF. Makasih sudah review. Dinanti ceritanya

Chika: Oke, makasih pujiannya. Taz bakal lanjut cerita yang lain kok. Tenang aja ya. Semua ada waktunya

Ukkychan: wah kye mentang2 mau pemilu, udah kayak Pak SBY aja #Plak

Fatayahn: Hahahaha… pujiannya terlalu berlebihan nih. Taz memang senang pertarungan n keromantisan SN # lagi dimana? Kita bisa lihat di chapter ini. Dia muncul kok XD Oke, makasih sudah baca. Silahkan dinanti cerita selanjutnya.

Ila hunter: Makasih pujiannya. Dinanti ya cerita selanjutnya.

Vaynissa: Bwakakakaka… bahasanya. Iya. Naruto memang selalu jadi inspirasi semua orang XD Makasih sudah baca cerita Taz, dan semoga Vay bisa menjadi author yang menginspirasi untuk orang lain juga. Semangat!

MinChanLee137SasuNaru: Iya nih. Malah kepanjangan XD Tapi makasih walau udah panjang mau bacanya. Oke, silahkan dinanti chapter selanjutnya. Sasuke kapan kencan sama Naru? #nahloh

One D piece: Hahaha.. cerita Taz makin keren? Berarti ada perkembangan ide dong? Naruto menolak Madara? Kita lihat di chapter ini, Naruto hianat dari Sasuke apa ga? #diinjek. Crimson bakal di update. Tenang aja. Itu fic kesayangan Taz juga XDDD makasih sudah review. Dinanti chapter selanjutnya.

Dhiya chan: DHIYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ampun kamu selalu mereview cerita abal ku. Taz tuh suka bengong sama cara dhiya mereview. Tapi makasih banget #pelukdhiya. Dilanjutnya sekarang dhiya sayang T.T Madara jadi malam pertama Naru habis dia bosan dengan dhiya mungkin #digaplok. Orochimaru itu pemilik okiya, dan pemimpin Naruto beda lagi n bisa dilihat disini. Oke, silahkan lanjut chapter selanjutnya.

Namae wa kara desu: Hi, terima kasih sudah review. Siaaappp… Taz lanjut nih~

Sekian dari review Taz. Makasih untuk para reader telah membaca cerita ini. Silahkan menikmati cerita.

* * *

"Kau kabur lagi?" Pain menatap Konan yang sedang membaca buku dipojok ruangan, belakang rak— tempat guci disimpannya obat-obatan.

Konan hanya menatap Pain sejenak sebelum kembali membaca buku. Ia memang memiliki watak seperti ini. Berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang pandai bergaul, Konan cenderung lebih suka menyendiri dan menyibukan dirinya dengan urusan pribadi. Setiap ada kesempatan pergi dari _okaya, _Konan pasti akan pergi selama mungkin dari tempat tersebut, dan kembali ke tempat _okaya_ jika waktu latihan calon _geisha_ dari senior tiba.

Tempat persembunyian Konan selama ini adalah di sebuah tempat terpencil di sudut Konoha. Tempat itu adalah tempat menjual segala jenis obat-obatan dan buku-buku untuk sarjana kesehatan. Konan mengenal Pain yang merupakan pewaris tempat tersebut dengan baik, dan Konan memanfaatkan hubungannya dengan Pain untuk mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan kedokteran yang selama ini Konan baca dari buku-buku di tempat itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Pain, Konan yang tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran meresap seluruh ilmu buku yang dibacanya di tempat itu dengan baik, dan selama ini Pain hanya menganggap Konan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku tanpa mengerti isi di dalam buku itu.

Tingkah Konan yang dingin dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Pain mendesah pelan. Entah setan apa yang membuat Pain menyukai Konan. Padahal banyak wanita yang rela menantri untuk dilamar olehnya, dan wanita-wanita itu jauh lebih baik dari Konan, tetapi Pain tetap tertarik dengan Konan. Ya, gadis di dekat Pain ini hanyalah calon _geisha_—wanita yang memiliki nasib buruk, dan kebanyakan orang menganggap profesi Konan kotor. Tetapi entah kenapa, Konan memiliki daya tarik tertentu di mata Pain. Gadis itu seperti menyimpan hal-hal misteri di dalam dirinya yang selalu ingin Pain ketahui.

"Ambilkan ini," seseorang berdiri di hadapan Pain, wajahnya tertutup oleh topi lebar—gelap. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas ke hadapan Pain. Kedatangan laki-laki itu membuat ekspresi Pain terlihat kesal dalam waktu seketika.

Mendengar suara berat pengunjung toko Pain membuat Konan berhenti membaca buku. Ia mengintip pengunjung itu—ingin tahu. Konan memperhatikan penampilan pengunjung toko itu dengan teliti. Pengunjung itu terkesan misterius, dan seperti menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topi. Mata Konan lebih meneliti ke bawah, ketika ia melihat sebuah kayu bertulisan rapih yang tergantung karena tali di celana laki-laki itu. Ki—kipas? Konan mengenal jika tanda itu adalah tanda pegawai kerajaan. Konan berhenti meneliti. Ia mulai mendengar percakapan antara orang itu dan Pain.

"Obat apa ini," jawab Pain, tegas, wajahnya memucat. "Aku tidak memiliki obat ini," lanjut Pain, menolak permintaan pria di hadapannya.

" Kau harus tahu pada siapa kau berpihak," pria itu berkata, mengancam. "Cepat ambilkan benda itu!" perintahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan _katana _dan menunjuk wajah Pain dengan ujung _katana_ itu.

Pain di dalam bahaya membuat Konan hampir bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun, Konan berhenti bergerak dikala Pain yang jiwanya terancam beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil pesanan laki-laki itu. Mata Konan memincing tajam, memperhatikan bungkusan kecil terbuat dari kertas berwarna merah yang dibawa oleh Pain dari bagian dalam toko. Obat apa itu? Selama Konan diam di tempat ini, Konan belum pernah melihat Pain mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah? Apakah isi di dalam kertas itu adalah obat yang langka?

"Ambilah!" perintah Pain dengan nada kesal. "—Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

TREK!

Pria itu memberikan kepingan mas dan perak ke hadapan Pain dalam jumlah cukup besar.

"Uang untukmu!" kata pria itu. "Aku harap kerja sama kita akan terus berlanjut," lanjutnya.

Pain hanya memasang wajah dingin ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu, dan pria itupun mengambil obat tersebut, lalu bergegas meninggalkan toko. Gerakannya sangat mencurigakan ketika ia berusaha menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tertutup—tidak terlihat. Selintas, Konan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah laku laki-laki itu.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi berlalu, Konan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati meja—tempat Pain selalu menerima pengunjung, dan duduk di hadapan meja itu. Konan tersenyum tidak biasanya pada Pain. Konan memberi senyuman yang selalu diajarkan senior _geisha_ kepada dirinya. Senyumam membunuh yang membuat pengunjung _okaya_ tidak ingin pulang semalaman. "Apa urusanmu dengan pihak kerajaan? Aku baru melihat pegawai kerajaan sekasar itu," Konan berusaha tidak terdengar tertarik, dan hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Pain, ketus. _Mood-nya_ buruk seketika. Pain membuka buku di atas meja itu, berpura-pura menghitung pendapatan yang dia tulis di dalam buku itu.

"Oh," jawab Konan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Pain untuk membuka mulutnya karena itu akan sangat mencurigakan.

Konan menatap meja Pain, ketika ia melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan laki-laki itu tertinggal di atas meja. Dengan pengetahuannya dari buku yang dia baca dari toko obat ini, Konan bisa membaca tulisan di dalam kertas tersebut. Melihat isi kertas itu mata Konan terbelalak, tetapi dalam waktu sekejap, Konan merubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang—terutama ketika Pain menatap wajah Konan yang sedang menyelidiki kertas di hadapannya curiga. Di saat Pain tersadar kertas yang dibawa laki-laki itu tertinggal di atas mejanya, Pain cepat-cepat mengambil kertas di atas meja itu dan menyembunyikannya. Sedangkan Konan hanya melempar senyuman. Kali ini, Konan harus memastikan jika apa yang dia lihat pada kertas resep itu sesuai dugaannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Deidara, dan Nagato secara bersamaan merangkak mendekati Naruto. Mata mereka berdua berbinar-binar penuh ingin tahu. Semenjak kakak pertama pulang dari kamar Orochimaru, Naruto tampak lebih pendiam. Ia hanya duduk di atas pagar gazebo sambil menatap anak-anak junior _geisha_ berlatih memainkan kipas. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menerang ke depan, banyak sekali pikiran dibenaknya.

"Apakah kakak benar-benar menolaknya?" tanya Nagato. Tidak percaya jika seorang Madara Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu orang terpenting di kerajaan ditolak oleh Naruto. Entah seberapa marah Orochimaru yang sangat menyukai uang itu ketika mendengar penolakan Naruto pada Madara.

"Tentu saja dia akan menolaknya," Deidara berkata ketus. "Kak Naru itu adalah laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan malam pertama dengan seorang laki-laki. Hanya Orochi-sama saja yang gila," Deidara memelangkan suaranya. Terlalu banyak dinding di tempat ini untuk berbicara lantang. "Kak Naru pasti ingin melam pertamanya dengan wanita cantik. Benar, kan, Kak Naru?"

Deg!

Perkataan Deidara membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun dibenak Naruto menolak Madara karena alasan dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia akan merasa jijik jika disetubuhi oleh laki-laki lainnya. Di pikiran Naruto tadi (pada saat dilamar oleh Madara) hanya ada hembusan nafas sang kaisar yang meniup wajahnya, dan suara kaisar yang rendah namun menggelitik perutnya, hingga seluruh bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Membayangkan kembali kejadian di malam itu membuat Naruto memegang lehernya dan memijat leher itu. Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah dirinya yang biasa.

"Hu-uh," Naruto menghembuskan nafas tiba-tiba, lelah. Ia harus melupakan wajah kaisar dari benaknya.

"Ha-ah, benar juga," Nagato mengangguk ngerti. "Aku jadi khawatir dengan nasibku," gumam Nagato, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nagato mendesah berat, "Kehidupan kita di sini tidak jelas. Aku tidak tahu apakah masih bisa menikmati wanita atau tidak?!" Nagato mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Perkataan Nagato membuat Deidara membuka-tutup mulunya. Ia menendang kaki Nagato. "Ha-ah, kau benar-benar membuatku semakin gila!" seru Deidara. Sekarang dia sama takutnya dengan Nagato.

"Sakit kakak!" teriak Nagato sembari mengelus kakinya. Lalu, ia berhenti mengeluh dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu. "Oh, iya, dimana Kak Kyuubi, dan Kak Konan?" tanya Nagato. Sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Kyuubi dan Konan, walaupun sekarang adalah jam istirahat mereka semua berlatih.

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dimana lagi," desah Deidara. "Kakak wanitamu pasti sedang hanyut dengan buku-bukunya, dan Kak Kyuubi…," Deidara mendengus. "Di antara kita, dialah yang paling bisa menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Secara bersamaan Nagato dan Naruto menganggukan kepala. Mereka mengerti maksud perkataan Deidara yang terdengar sangat frontal, dan hanya menjadi rahasia di antara anak-anak Namikaze.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di saat Konan sibuk membaca buku di dalam apotek, tidak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat sebuah tempat yang sulit untuk dijangkau oleh orang-orang awam. Tempat tersebut terpencil, kotor, dan penuh dengan keributan. Namun, menariknya tempat itu adalah barang-barang yang sulit didapatkan di pasar biasa, bisa didapatkan di tempat itu. Ya, pasar gelap. Tempat para pencuri menjual barang curian mereka yang berharga pada para pedagang, dan tempat orang-orang melakukan perjudian dengan aman. Di tempat seperti itulah Kyuubi berada. Berkutat dengan para manusia berpakaian kotor di sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak terpakai.

"Aku bertaruh untuk kartuku sebanyak 3 keping mas!" teriak salah satu penjudi yang masuk di dalam lingkaran perjudian itu.

Kyuubi menatap kartu di tangannya. Ia memainkan rumput ilalang di mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Akupun pasang 3 keping mas!" Kyuubi meletakan uang di tengah-tengah lingkaran, dan disusul dengan teman seperjudiannya yang lain.

Kemudian, semua orang yang ikut berjudi pun mulai memainkan kartu mereka hingga pada saatnya wajah mereka memucat, seperti kehilangan hidup. Sedangkan Kyuubi memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya. Setelah melakukan permainan berkali-kali, Kyuubi selalu memenangkan permainan itu, dan mengambil uang dari para penjudi di sekitarnya. Ya, inilah hiburan Kyuubi dikala waktu senggang. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berjudi dengan para pemabuk.

.

.

BRETT!

Seorang pemuda membuka kipas, dan mengibaskan kipas itu—mendinginkan tubuhnya.

Seketika, seluruh mata yang ada di pasar gelap terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan tenang—menatap seluruh barang-barang di sekitarnya. Ia mengenakan yukata sutra mencolok berwarna ungu ketika kedua pendamping setianya mengekor di samping kiri-kanan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya sungguh wangi dan bersih, berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan senyumannya sangat menawan, dan membuat siapapun orang yang melihat senyuman pemuda itu terpukau—tidak bisa berkedip.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kemari, Yang Mulia!" pendamping pemuda itu menyarankan. "Ini terlalu riskan," lanjutnya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan jika keadaan aman.

"Sedikit melihat-lihat kotaku tidak salah, bukan, Sarjana Sasori?" Itachi berjalan ke arah penjual kain. Ia memegang kain di hadapannya dan merasakan tekstur kain tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan kain sebagus ini, terlebih dijual dengan harga yang murah," gumam Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasar gelap ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Yang Mulia," Menma—pengawal sekaligus sahabat Itachi berkata. "Ini adalah pasar gelap," lanjut Menma.

Umur Menma terbilang sangat muda. Ia hanya berumur 14 tahun, namun otaknya sangat cerdas, dan Menma sangat pandai bertarung, hingga seluruh ilmu bela diri di Nippon ini berhasil dia pelajari pada umur 12 tahun. Ia menjadi kepercayaan Itachi semenjak umur delapan tahun. Menma dilatih secara khusus oleh istana untuk membantu Itachi dalam menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. Lalu, di saat Itachi meninggalkan istana, Menma pun ikut serta dalam kepergian Itachi.

Kemudian Sasori, berbicara Sasori, dia adalah sahabat Itachi sejak kecil, dan merupakan teman sekelas Itachi dikala masa-masa sekolah untuk politik kerajaan. Sasori pun salah satu kepercayaan Itachi dan selalu mengikuti Itachi kemanapun Itachi pergi. Bagi Itachi, Sasori merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Pemuda itu sangat cerdas, dan pandai menganalisis keadaan. Selain itu, Sasori pun adalah orang penasehat Itachi dikala Itachi nyaris melakukan kesalahan.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Betul ju—" Itachi terdiam di saat mendengar keributan di salah satu tempat di pasar itu. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya—menuju sumber keributan, ingin mengetahui tempat apa yang bisa membuat suara bising pasar pun kalah.

.

.

"AGHHHH, aku kalah lagi," teriak penjudi yang kalah telak oleh Kyuubi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi. Mati dia, pasti dia akan dibunuh istrinya ketika pulang ke rumah karena tidak ada sepeser uang pun untuk makan malam.

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik kepingan mas di tengah lingkaran itu ke tempat dirinya berada, dan mengambilnya. Kyuubi menyakukan uang itu ke kantongnya. Ia telah mendapatkan hasil yang banyak dari perjuan di hari ini, dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Di saat Kyuubi akan membalikan tubuhnya untuk pulang. Ia hampir menabrak sosok pemuda berkipas dan jauh lebih jangkung darinya. Sosok tersebut nampak kaya dan memiliki banyak uang, hingga Kyuubi bertanya-tanya 'bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini masuk ke tempat ini?'

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Ia menepuk-nepukan kipasnya ke telapak tangan, lalu membuka kembali kipas itu dan mengibas-ngibaskannya.

Seluruh orang di tempat itupun saling beradu pandang, tidak terkecuali Kyuubi. Mereka semua berpikiran sama, yaitu 'jika ada seekor domba yang masuk ke dalam kandang singa, dan siap memberikan dagingnya untuk disantap.'

Seringai keji memenuhi bibir orang-orang di tempat itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuubi pun kembali ke tempatnya, berharap uangnya akan semakin banyak karena kemunculan pemuda seperti merak ini. Ya, bagi Kyuubi tantangan dari orang kaya tidak boleh ditolak karena… itu berasal dari tantangan orang-orang yang ingin mengamalkan uang-uang mereka.

_Ya… mengamalkan uang-uang mereka…_

_Pada orang seperti Kyuubi…_

.

.

Keringat-dingin mengalir di kening Kyuubi. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap kartunya kembali. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuubi bermain dengan laki-laki kaya di depannya, tetapi tidak satu kalipun dia bisa mengalahkanya. Sedangkan sebagian besar orang-orang di tempat itu sudah menyerah, dan hanya tinggal Kyuubi lah yang tersisa. Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan menang? Kyuubi menelan ludahnya. Ia pasti menang karena kartunya sudah cukup baik. Ini adalah perjudian, mana mungkin orang di hadapan Kyuubi terus-terusan beruntung dan memenangkan pertandingan. Perlahan, Kyuubi pun menunjukan kartunya. Ia harus percaya diri dan menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pemenang untuk kali ini.

"Kartumu bagus," kata laki-laki berpakaian indah di hadapan Kyuubi, "—tetapi sayang kartuku jauh lebih bagus," laki-laki itu menunjukan kartunya ke hadapan orang-orang. "Keberuntungan tidak selamanya akan selalu ada dibenakmu."

Seluruh orang terpukau dengan kehebatan pendatang baru itu. Ia berhasil mengalahkan orang terbaik dalam perjudian di tempat ini. "Uwooooooo!" semua berseru sembari bertepuk tangan. Kyuubi terpaku di tempat, tidak percaya jika dia kalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan anggunnya, laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil uang miliknya, dan akan beranjak pergi ketika Kyuubi berbicara. "Sekali lagi," Kyuubi mencegah laki-laki itu untuk pergi. "Sekali lagi kita bermain!" lanjutnya. Ia merogoh saku dan dompet kainnya, namun tidak ada sepeser uang pun yang tersisa. "Dimana uangnya? Sial! Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan yang lain?" Kyuubi menatap pemuda yang selalu mengumbar senyum itu dengan penuh harap.

Laki-laki di hadapan Kyuubi menutup kipasnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuubi. "Sadarlah," katanya. Laki-laki itu menekan kepala Kyuubi dengan kipasnya. "Kau boleh miskin pikiran," laki-laki itu tersenyum mencemooh, "—miskin harta," laki-laki itu menunjuk dompet Kyuubi. "Tetapi hanya satu hal yang tidak boleh menjadi miskin dalam diri seseorang," lanjutnya. "Kau tidak boleh miskin hati," laki-laki itu menunjuk dada Kyuubi. "—Karena hatilah yang akan membuat seseorang peka terhadap keadaan, dan memberitahu seseorang mengenai batasan kemampuannya, hingga tidak akan bersikap bodoh."

"Jangan kau berani mengajariku!" Kyuubi mendesis. Ia menyingkirkan kipas pemuda itu dengan kasar. Di saat yang bersamaan kedua pengikut laki-laki itu maju untuk menghajar Kyuubi, namun dicegah oleh pemuda berkipas itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku," Kyuubi menatap laki-laki di hadapannya nyalang.

Laki-laki itu membuka kipasnya santai. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian semua," katanya. "Judi hanya adalah sebuah keberuntungan, dan keberuntungan tidak akan selalu datang setiap saatnya," ia menatap satu persatu orang di tempat itu. "Jika kalian terus mengandalkan keberuntungan yang seperti ini…. Apakah itu menjamin keluarga kalian akan hidup sejahtera?" pemuda itu menatap Kyuubi. "Orang yang mengorbankan orang lain—terlebih melupakan keluarga, meraup keuntungan untuk kesenangan sendiri, tanpa berpikir posisi orang lain itu adalah… menjijikan," bisiknya. Iapun pergi meninggalkan pengikutnya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tangan Kyuubi terpekal sangat kuat. Perkataan orang itu benar-benar menjijikan, namun Kyuubi tidak dapat melawannya. Ia tahu jika perkataan orang itu adalah benar, tetapi dia tidak menerima didikte seperti itu. Ia sangat membenci tatapan, perkataan, dan gaya orang itu. Ia benar-benar membencinya hingga melihat kartu-kartu di hadapannya membuat Kyuubi ingin muntah. Sekarang, dalam waktu sekejap Kyuubi membenci permainan menghabiskan waktu luangnya akibat orang asing banyak bicara itu. Ia bersumpah sampai kapan pun tidak menyukai laki-laki itu.

Ya, sampai kapanpun itu!

.

.

"Apakah kau tidak keterlaluan pada dia, Yang Mulia?" Menma bertanya. "Ia tampak terpukul dengan perkataan keras Yang Mulia," lanjut Menma.

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mengajarinya sedikit pelajaran yang aku dapatkan di sekolah," bisik Itachi, "karena melihat sorot matanya, aku seperti melihat sorot matamu, Sarjana Menma. Ia adalah orang yang memiliki otak cemerlang, namun tidak seberuntung dirimu. Aku yakin, jika dia harusnya menjadi orang hebat jika… beruntung," Itachi mendesah—sedih. "Aku hanya berharap orang-orang hidup tidak seperti di atas meja judi; semua beruntung, dan mendapatkan keadilan dalam hal apapun," Itachi menerawang. Ia menatap kemiskinan di hadapannya.

Sasori dan Menma diam seketika di saat selesai mendengar perkataan Itachi. Setiap saat wajah Itachi selalu seperti ini ketika melihat dunia di sekitarnya. Itachi selalu memasang ekspresi sedih, terpukul, terlebih ketika melihat kesenjangan sosial di Konoha. Sikap Itachi yang selalu memikirkan rakyatnya membuat pemuda itu meninggalkan kerajaan hanya untuk berbaur dengan rakyat, tidak ikut serta berpoya-poya di dalam kerajaan, dan menikmati kehidupan rakyat biasa. Itachi yang seharusnya mendapatkan kenikmatan kerajaan lebih memilih pergi jauh, melakukan perdagangan, dan membuka usaha untuk orang tidak mampu. Bagi Itachi, tidak perlu menikmati kenyamanan istana, ia merasa puas mensejahterakan rakyat dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia merasa puas jika dia tidak mampu memimpin, lebih baik meninggalkan posisinya, dibandingkan memakan uang rakyat, tetapi dia tidak mampu membalas kebaikan rakyat pada dirinya.

_Uchiha bersaudara…_

_Kalian seperti berpacu…_

_Memperlihatkan kearifan kalian…_

_Di dalam posisi berbeda…_

Batin Sasori sembari menatap punggung Itachi.

* * *

**Dia adalah Inspirirasi**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: Miss typo, hard lemon, OOC, AU, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.**

**Cerita ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan, melainkan untuk membuat reader bahagia dengan membacanya fanfic ini!  
Selamat membaca!**

**Umur pemain: **

**Itachi, Sasori: 25**

**Sasuke: 22**

**Naruto: 20**

**Kyuubi: 18 tahun**

**Pain, Deidara: 16 tahun**

**Konan, Menma: 14 tahun**

**Nagato: 10 tahun**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Night  
**

* * *

_Ruang kerja kaisar…_

Hari sudah hampir menjelang malam, namun Sasuke belum kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, menatap sebuah gelang tali yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun pergi. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengelus gelang itu, tidak ingin gelang itu tergores sedikitpun. Bayangan penari dan pencuri itu terus muncul dibenak Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin jika penari itu adalah sang pencuri, dan orang yang telah menyusup masuk istana sebelum peta gudang rahasia ilang. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Walaupun tugas-tugasnya di hari ini sudah selesai, tetapi Sasuke tetap terjaga dikala tengah malam. Ia hanya bisa termenung, ketika masalah secara satu-persatu mendatangi dirinya.

**Flashback**

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus memperkuat pertahan militer kita, demi mengembalikan negara ke posisi semula," Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu menteri yang dipercayai Sasuke memberi saran. "Menurut Anda, bagaimana Yang Mulia?" tanyanya, meminta tanggapan Sasuke mengenai sarannya.

"Aku tidak ingin fokus kita terhadap pertahanan atau kasus terbakarnya gudang itu. Aku hanya ingin fokus kita adalah untuk kesejahteraan rakyat dan negeri ini…," Sasuke menatap menterinya satu-persatu. "Cara apapun harus ditempuh, terpenting kalian harus memastikan rakyat selamat, dan tidak akan mengalami kelaparan ketika musim dingin tiba," lanjutnya. "Kerjaan kita bukanlah untuk memperkuat militer, melainkan memikirkan apakah memperkuat militer cara yang paling terbaik untuk rakyat atau tidak? Apakah menyelidiki kasus kebakaran gudang secara besar-besaran adalah cara terbaik untuk rakyat atau bukan?" mata Sasuke memincing tajam, "Apakah kalian mengerti maksudku?"

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyetujui setiap perkataan Sasuke. "Namun, terdapat sedikit masalah," Neji menghela nafas. Tampaknya jalan untuk memenuhi keinginan Sasuke sangat sulit, "Jika cara terbaik untuk membantu rakyat adalah mengumpulkan perlengkapan gudang kembali hingga prediksi bencana kelaparan tidak akan terjadi, keamanan negara tidak akan terjamin, jika tidak memikirkan sudut militer dan terlalu fokus pada kebutuhan rakyat," Neji menatap cemas Sasuke. "Kemungkinan teror pada negeri ini akan terus berlangung Yang Mulia."

Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Neji. Ia tidak menyalahkan perkataan Neji karena kemungkinan tersebut terjadi sangat tinggi persentasenya.

"Ya, terlebih sebagian besar kerajaan di _Nippon_ sudah menggunakan senjata api untuk meningkatkan teknologi keamanan mereka," Choji yang merupakan rekan Shikamaru dalam bidang militer melanjutkan perkataan Neji. "Saya takut ketidakamanan pada negara berdampak buruk pada kesejahteraan rakyat, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru. "Menurutmu bagaimana Jenderal Nara?" tanyanya, meminta pendapat jenderalnya.

"Pengeluaran di tahun ini benar-benar akan melonjak. Saya takut pengeluaran tersebut akan membuat negara rugi besar Yang Mulia," perkataan Shikamaru mendapatkan anggukan dari orang-orang di dalam ruang rapat itu. "Kita harus bisa memenuhi keamanan dan pengisian gudang itu. Kita berusaha meminimalis pengeluaran tanpa meninggalkan kesejahteraan rakyat," Shikamaru menatap kaisar. "Aku mengetahui ada orang dari negeri kita yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan negeri barat. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk menghubungi orang itu, Yang Mulia, siapa tahu kita bisa melakukan adu-tawar dengan pihak barat, dan mendapatkan senjata yang tidak membuat anggaran pengeluaran kerajaan kita terlalu besar? Dengan begitu kita masih bisa fokus pada kebutuhan rakyat Yang Mulia, dengan keamanan yang terjamin."

Sasuke menangkap maksud Shikamaru. Benar juga. Dengan menggunakan relasi, kerajaan dapat menghubungi pihak barat dengan mudah, dan melakukan adu-tawar untuk memenuhi persenjataan negara. Tetapi, apakah ini cara yang paling benar? Tampaknya ini akan menjadi tugas bagi Sasuke untuk memikirkan kebijakan ini semua. Ia harus memikirkan semua ini dengan matang, serta dampaknya melakukan hal ini pada rakyat apakah baik atau tidak?

**End Flashback**

"Yang Mulia, akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat tidak fokus. Apakah ada sesuatu yang meganggu pikiran Anda?" Juugo menuangkan air teh ke dalam gelas Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Juugo. "Seperti itukah aku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Juugo menundukan tubuhnya, meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya jika saya bersikap kurang ajar Yang Mulia. Tapi apakah penari di malam hari itu yang membuat pikiran Yang Mulia terusik?" tanya Juugo.

"….," Sasuke terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Juugo. Jujur saja, perkataan Juugo benar, dan Sasuke tidak dapat mengelaknya. Sebagai seorang kaisar pun dia tidak boleh berbohong.

Juugo tersenyum simpul. "Jenderal Nara meminta saya untuk menyampaikan pesan jika dia sudah mengetahui dari _okaya_ mana penari itu berasal," Juugo menginformasikan.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ketika mendengar perkataan Juugo. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata, dan hanya bisa membayangkan setiap gerakan penari itu ketika di malam pesta. Tidak disangka hari dimana dirinya bertemu dengan penari itu secara resmi akan datang? Apakah dia benar-benar siap untuk bertemu dengan penari itu? Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, walau hanya membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan penari itu. Penari yang telah membawa hatinya pergi, hingga Sasuke sulit untuk bernafas sudah Sasuke temukan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Aroma arak tercium di salah satu kamar tersudut di istana. Di tempat itu terdapat dua laki yang berbincang-bincang, seperti rekan lama. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati kemenangan mereka di hari ini. Bahkan, tidak peduli hari sudah larut malam, mereka meminum arak, seperti berpesta sebelum kemenangan diraih oleh tangan mereka dengan mudah. Botol berwarna putih tergeletak di atas lantai, memenuhi ruangan itu, ketika makanan berhamburan di atas meja kecil depan mereka berdua.

"Madara-sama, maafkan atas ketidaksopanannya. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Orochimaru," Danzo bersujud di hadapan Madara. Wajahnya tampak pucat ketika melihat ekspresi Madara yang dingin, sulit untuk dibaca. Danzo berharap Madara tidaklah marah pada dirinya karena penolakan Naruto.

Bibir Madara melukiskan senyuman keji, "Dugaanku benar, jika Naruto kemungkinan besar memiliki hubungan dengan kaisar, dan itu membuatku sedikit harus merubah rencana…," katanya, hingga membuat Danzo berhenti bersujud dan menatap Madara.

_Dugaan benar? _

_Apa maksudnya?_

_Apakah lamaran Madara pada Naruto hanya permainan Madara saja?_

Batin Danzo—tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kita harus menyelidiknya lebih lanjut?" tanya Danzo.

"Tidak usah," jawab Madara, tegas. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Danzo,"Semua sudah ada di tanganku. Bahkan, Jenderal Nara pun masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Ia mendengarkan segala masukanku untuk kaisar. Keadaan kerajaan yang panik benar-benar menjadi keuntungan untukku, bahkan seorang yang tenang seperti kaisar dan Jenderal Nara pun kalang-kabut. Begitulah jika orang terlalu berpikir mengenai rakyat tidak berguna itu, mereka akan terjebak karena kebodohan mereka sendiri," Madara tertawa, "Sekarang tinggal tunggu waktu sampai permainan sesungguhnya dimulai," Madara terdiam sejenak. "Tetapi aku masih butuh satu pembuktian sebelum semuanya terbukti."

Danzo kembali duduk tegak. "Apa maksud, Madara-sama?" tanyanya.

"Ini tidak akan lucu jika aku salah prediksi dan ternyata kaisar dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan, dan oleh karena itu…," jawab Madara. "Kita harus menyelidiknya sekali lagi sebelum kita melanjutkan rencana kita untuk memusnahkan keturunan Fugaku Uchiha, dan menjadi negara lebih kuat di tanganku," Madara tertawa sangat keras, sedangkan Danzo pun tersenyum puas, ketika mendengar strategi hebat Madara.

.

Bagi Madara semua sudah tersusun sesuai rencananya!

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Madara datang ke tempat ini, dan tidak ada pekerjaan untuk Naruto, hingga Naruto hanya berlatih pedang setiap harinya. Orochimaru tampak masih marah dengan penolakan Naruto pada Madara. Bagaimana tidak mahal, penawaran pada Madara sangat tinggi, dan itu kesempatan mas bagi Orochimaru mendapatkan persenan besar dari penjualan malam Naruto. Namun sebesar apapun mas yang ditawarkan oleh Madara, Naruto tidak tertarik. Ia lebih baik mencari jalan lain untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya selama ini pada Orochimaru yang telah merawat dirinya.

"Apakah kau lupa siapa yang menjadikanmu hingga menjadi seperti ini?" kedatangan Orochimaru ke taman di depan kamar Naruto menghentikan latihan pedang Naruto.

Naruto menunduk hormat pada Orochimaru di dalam diamnya.

"Hanya karena kau sudah bisa berdiri di atas kakimu, kau melupakan tugasmu terhadapku," Orochimaru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang kayu yang menyangga bangunan kamar Naruto. "Kau mempunyai kewajiban untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu dan hutang adik-adikmu padaku," lanjutnya.

Naruto memasukan kembali pedang di tangannya pada bungkusnya. "Aku akan membayarnya," jawab Naruto.

Orochimaru tertawa mencemooh. "Membayarnya? Dengan memakai apa? Satu-satunya hal yang kau miliki adalah tubuhmu…," Orochimaru menatap tubuh Naruto dari bawah hingga atas. "Begitulah kehidupan di tempat ini berjalan, Naruto," lanjutnya.

Tatapan dan perkataan Orochimaru adalah hinaan terbesar untuk Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto tidak dapat melawan Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang merawat adiknya dan Naruto hingga anak-anak Namikaze hidup dengan layak, dan tidak menjadi seorang budak. Namun terkadang Naruto tidak tahan dengan tingkah Orochimaru. Asalkan terdapat keuntungan untuknya, Orochimaru akan mengambil jalan terburuk sekalipun, hingga Naruto dan saudara-saudaranya harus terlibat dengan misi yang dimiliki oleh Danzo—kerabat Orochimaru. Ya, awal Naruto menjadi seorang penjahat adalah dari Orochimaru yang mengenalkan anak-anak Namikaze pada Danzo. Oleh karena itu, dari Orochimaru yang selama ini merawat anak-anak Namikaze, Danzo mengetahui kemampuan anak-anak Namikaze dalam seni bela diri dan bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menyusup ke dalam kerajaan.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku akan membayarnya," Naruto menekankan setiap katanya.

"Berapa lama kau akan membayarnya?" tanya Orochimaru, "Atau, adik-adikmu saja yang membayarnya?" Orochimaru tersenyum licik. "Konan misalnya? Dia tampaknya sudah siap untuk aku jadikan penghibur?" lanjutnya.

"….," Naruto hampir mengeluarkan pedangnya jika dia tidak berhasil mengontrol diri.

Orochimaru menatap ekspresi Naruto yang tampak mengeras. "Di malam ini, bersiap-siaplah!" Orochimaru berkata dingin. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua ini untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak," Orochimaru pun pergi berlalu.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Kesempatan kedua? Bagaimana bisa ada kesempatan besar untuk kedua kalinya hadir dalam waktu sedekat ini? Apakah Madara kembali datang ke tempat ini, hendak kembali menawar dirinya? Naruto mendesah lelah. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Orochimaru pasti bukan hanya sekadar mengancam. Laki-laki itu itu pasti benar-benar menjadikan Konan sebagai _geisha_ penghibur di atas ranjang, ketika saudara-saudara Naruto lainnya diperlakukan buruk jika Naruto tidak mengikuti keinginan Orochimaru. Seketika tubuh Naruto bergetar, perutnya terasa melilit. Ia ingin muntah ketika mengingat tubuhnya akan disentuh oleh laki-laki seperti Madara.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seluruh saudara-saudara Naruto berkumpul di dalam kamar Naruto. Mereka saling pandang sebelum menatap kakak mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. Tidak disangka Naruto akan mendapatkan dua kali penawaran pada minggu ini, dan menurut kabar yang adik-adik Naruto dapatkan, penawaran malam pertama Naruto di malam ini lima kali lebih besar daripada penawaran sebelumnya, hingga Orochimaru yang mata duitan itu berusaha menekan Naruto agar menerima penawaran itu. Sekarang, untuk memenuhi keinginan Orochimaru, seluruh tubuh Naruto dihias dengan baik oleh pesuruh Orochimaru selama berjam-jam. Hal ini agar membuat penawar malam pertama Naruto merasakan kepuasan.

"Kakak, kau yakin?" Deidara bertanya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan nasib kakaknya.

"Aku tidak dapat mengelak lagi," bisik Naruto, suaranya terdengar lemas, walau penampilannya di hari ini sangat mengagumkan. Ia sangat cantik ketika tubuhnya di make up sempurna, dan tubuhnya dibalut oleh sutra mahal pemberian dari penawar Naruto di malam ini.

"Tapi… kau dan orang yang datang kemari itu adalah laki-laki," Nagato berbisik. Ia kasihan pada kakaknya yang harus berkorban untuk mereka semua.

Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Madara ternyata memiliki orientasi biseksual (bisa melakukan hubungan dengan wanita dan laki-laki), dan Naruto tidak dapat mencegah keinginan Orochimaru. "Lalu, apa yang bisa aku perbuat?" bisik Naruto, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku hanya bisa membuat posisi adik-adikku di tempat baik. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang kakak."

Konan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata nanar. "Kau tidak usah pergi. Biar aku saja yang memenuhi keinginan Orochi-sama, kakak. Aku memang tidak pandai seperti dirimu dalam bidang ini, Kakak. Tetapi aku bisa menggunakan tubuhku asalkan kau tidak tidur dengan seseorang yang tidak kau sukai kakak!"

"Ya. Akupun bersedia menjadi seorang budak daripada salah satu dari kita ditekan seperti ini," Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataan Konan, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari adik-adiknya yang lain. "Aku tidak ingin keadaan kita akan terus seperti ini."

Senyuman simpul terlukis di bibir Naruto. Melihat sikap adik-adiknya yang seperti ini membuat perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Setidaknya ia tahu masih ada orang yang mendukungnya di saat seperti ini. Tetapi Naruto tidak dapat mengorbankan adik-adiknya. Biarkan saja dia menerima semua nasib ini, asalkan adiknya berada di posisi aman, tidak tersentuh oleh hal seperti ini. Ya, dia harus mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini agar adik-adiknya tidak mendapati nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto. "Aku sangat menghargai kebaikkan kalian. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melakukan sebaik-baiknya untuk kalian," lanjut Naruto.

Seluruh saudara Naruto mendesah, lelah. Naruto memang keras kepala, dan sulit untuk dikendalikan jika sudah menyangkut adik-adiknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat adik-adiknya aman, dan tidak mengalami nasib yang buruk seperti dirinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di malam hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendatangi tempat terbaik yang dimiliki _okaya. _Tempat itu tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali jika terdapat pengunjung yang membeli malam pertama _geisha_ dengan harga tertinggi. Penawar itu akan dipersilahkan oleh pemilik _okaya_ untuk bermalam di tempat terbaik. Menurut kabar yang Naruto dengar, tempat tersebut hanyalah pernah dimasuki oleh satu hingga tiga orang pengunjung. Dari semenjak diberdirikan _okaya_ ini, jarang sekali penawar memasuki tempat tersebut, dan tempat tersebut hanyalah dibersihkan oleh pelayan tertentu sampai saatnya ada orang yang siap menggunakannya.

Sebelum tiba di tempat istimewa itu, Naruto merasa _okaya_ tidak seramai biasanya. Seperti ditutup untuk pengunjung, tidak terlihat wajah asing satupun di dalam _okaya_ selama Naruto melakukan perjalanan. Bahkan hanya ada satu atau dua orang _geisha_ yang Naruto temui, itupun tidak berdandan seperti biasanya. Naruto sedikit heran dengan suasana sepi ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan malam pertamanya? Ha—ah, Naruto hampir lupa jika Madara adalah orang penting kerajaan. Membuat _okaya_ menjadi sepi seperti ini tentu bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

Dua orang pengantar Naruto berdiri di hadapan pintu. Mereka berdua siap membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Tempat ini memang tempat paling tenang di _okaya_. Tidak ada satupun kebisingan karena tempat ini jauh dari tempat ramai di _okaya_. Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia merapihkan dirinya sebelum memerintahkan kedua orang di hadapannya untuk membuka pintu. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan. Ya, ini akan menjadi malam terburuk yang pernah Naruto alami.

Krieeetttt…

Dua orang pengantar Naruto membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam," orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

Ekspresi dingin seorang _geisha_ yang Naruto latih dalam waktu bertahun-tahun rusak dalam waktu semalam. Kakinya terasa lemas ketika melihat senyuman menawan pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak sanggup berkedip, dan berdiri lebih lama, Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya. Spontan, Naruto yang belum pernah bersungguh-sungguh memberi sambutan orang lain menaruh hormat pada orang di hadapannya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat, seperti di saat malam penyusupan itu berlangsung. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, orang yang berada di depan Naruto berhasil menghipnotis Naruto, hingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Saya memberi hormat, Yang Mulia," dari arah pintu Naruto memberi hormat pada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. "Terima kasih telah berkunjung ke tempat kami," lanjut Naruto. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia telah kehilangan kerasionalannya sebagai seorang _geisha_ angkuh. Naruto menggunakan perasaannya untuk menyambut sang kaisar, hingga kata-kata yang tabu pun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

Kegugupan bukan hanya terjadi pada Naruto, rupanya Sasuke terpengaruh oleh suasana sepi tempat ini. Masih bersikap seperti kaisar, Sasuke enggan menatap Naruto dengan intens. Terbiasa menghargai semua orang, walaupun Naruto miliknya di malam ini, sedikitpun Sasuke tidak berani menyentuh Naruto, atau menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kurang ajar. Ia hanya menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya, ketika Naruto melayaninya. Mata Sasuke tidak fokus ketika berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia lebih cenderung menatap sekeliling kamar, walau di dalam kamar itu tidaklah ada yang lebih menarik dari Naruto sendiri.

Naruto menaruh sayuran di mangkok Sasuke dengan memakai sumpit. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya Yang Mulia ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan. Ia harus menghilangkan suasana kaku di tempat ini, walaupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto bersifat kurang sopan.

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menegluk seluruh air putih di dalam gelasnya. Naruto kembali menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas itu. "Hahahahaha.. apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke tertawa dipaksakan. "Kau pikir aku aku tidak laku apa? Kau bisa dihukum mati karena penghinaan itu," nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi _arrogant-nya_. "Jangan bercanda, tentu saja… aku… aku… aku.. hanya pernah berduaan dengan wanita yang melahirkanku," suara Sasuke menjadi pelan. Tadinya dia ingin berbohong, tetapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang kaisar tidak mengijinkan.

_Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika aku mengatakan aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini?_

Batin Sasuke, takut jika geisha-nya berpikir macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

Mata Naruto tidak dapat berkedip. Ia menatap Sasuke di saat wajah Sasuke tampak gugup. Jangan bilang, malam ini adalah malam pertama untuk kaisar juga? Tiba-tiba suasana di dalam kamar itu menjadi panas bagi Naruto. Tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman, terlebih ketika penampilan laki-laki di hadapannya sungguh menarik. Naruto tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Ia tertarik pada seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki itu adalah kaisar negeri ini. Sekarang, bukanlah Sasuke yang bersikap kurang ajar, melainkan Naruto sendiri. Ia menatap kaisar dengan intens, ketika kaisar tampak sibuk untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sasuke merasa jika tangannya yang menempel pada atas meja menjadi basah. Ia menatap Naruto yang terus menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya, walaupun gelas itu sudah penuh. "Apakah kau tidak terlalu banyak menuangkannya?" Sasuke bertanya. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas meja.

Naruto berhenti melamun. Ia terkejut dengan tingkah bodohnya. "A—ah, maaf Yang Mulia. Maaf…," spontan Naruto berhenti menuangkan air pada gelas Sasuke, tetapi tingkah terburu-buru Naruto membuat pemuda itu menyenggol gelas Sasuke, dan gelas itu terjatuh tumpah ke atas meja. Keadaan semakin buruk, Naruto hendak membersihkan meja itu, ketika dia menjatuhkan tempat air yang sedang dipegangnya. "A—ah," Naruto ingin sekali bunuh diri di saat air yang di atas meja itu tumpah ke atas pakaian Sasuke. Ia mendekati Sasuke, dan akan membersihkan pakaian Sasuke dari tumpahan air. "Haduh, semakin kacau saja!" gumam Naruto, siap-siap menggali lubang untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tangan Naruto yang menyentuh kaisar membuat pertahanan Sasuke hampir runtuh. Spontan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. "Ti—tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," kata Sasuke sembari membersihkan pakaiannya. "Ka—kau siapkan arak saja untukku," Sasuke berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya, walaupun rasanya hal tersebut tidaklah perlu dilakukan.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Suasana di dalam kamar menjadi lebih canggung, dan pembicaraan semakin tidak mengalir. Jantung mereka terus berdetak kencang, sampai-sampai Sasuke takut Naruto akan mendengarnya. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di hadapan wajah mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto berpikir jika suasana di dalam kamar ini sudah tidak kondusif untuk berpikiran jernih.

_Kegugupan ini…_

_Atmosfir seperti ini…_

_Suasana seperti ini…._

_Seperti malam pertama sepasang pengantin saja!_

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak percaya jika tawar-menawar untuk satu malam ini berakhir menjadi seperti malam pertama yang sesungguhnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Krieeetttt….

Mikoto mempersilahkan tabib untuk keluar dari kamar suaminya. Lalu, ia menutup pintu kamar suaminya dari luar, ketika Madara berdiri di hadapannya.

Mikoto dan Madara memberi hormat antara satu dengan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia Fugaku?" tanya Madara. Ekspresinya terlihat cemas di hadapan Mikoto.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak segan-segan, Mikoto memperlihatkan rasa sedihnya ketika berdiri di hadapan adik iparnya.

Madara menghela nafas berat, "Ha-ah, aku harap saudaraku itu akan bangun, dan memotivasi kaisar..," katanya, "Mau bagaimanapun di dalam kondisi seperti ini kaisar membutuhkan banyak dukungan," lanjutnya.

Mikoto menatap Madara. Ia cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke yang berada di dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini. Sasuke masih terlalu baru untuk mendapati tekanan seperti ini, bahkan Sasuke menjadi seorang kaisar di dalam kondisi tidak disiapkan seperti Itachi Uchiha. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto hanya bisa berbuat sebaik mungkin untuk mendukung Sasuke agar berani mengambil langkah yang menurut Sasuke benar, dan memberi masukan pada anak bungsunya itu, hingga keadaan istana kembali normal.

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto. Ia menatap Madara penuh harap.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus melindungi istana ini, dan keponakanku," jawab Madara. "Akan aku pastikan jika kaisar melakukan langkah-langkah yang tepat," lanjutnya. "Langkah-langkah yang bisa membuat istana ini semakin membaik."

Perkataan Madara membuat Mikoto lega. "Aku mengandalkanmu," katanya. "Aku sangat lega ada orang sepertimu di sisi anakku," Mikoto menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih pujiannya," tidak disadari Mikoto, Madara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Matanya menatap kamar Fugaku selintas sebelum meminta ijin untuk kembali ke tempat istirahatnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Aroma alkohol tercium di sepenjuru ruangan—tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

Sudah dua botol arak dihabiskan oleh Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak kunjung berhenti meminum arak di hadapannya. Dengan wajah dingin, dan tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun, Sasuke hanya meminta Naruto untuk menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelasnya. Tidak bisa menolak permintaan penguasa nomor satu di negara ini, Naruto hanya mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, walaupun ia khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke yang bersikap seperti batu; diam tidak terlihat mabuk sama sekali.

Naruto menuangkan arak ke dalam gelas Sasuke dengan ragu. "_A—ano_… Yang Mulia, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya, di saat Sasuke semakin pasif. Tetapi, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak merespon. Ia hanya duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya, walaupun gelas di atas meja sudah terisi oleh arak. "Ya—Yang mulia, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Naruto menaruh botol di tangannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pemuda di hadapannya. "Yang Mulia, apakah ka—

BRUK!

Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto, dan Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"E—Ehhhhhh?!" Naruto terkejut dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tumbang. "Ya—Yang Mulia?! Kau terlalu banyak minum," Naruto yakin esok hari dia akan mendapatkan masalah jika membuat seorang kaisar kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini.

GRAP!

Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Naruto.

"Ishhh," Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika lengannya yang terluka tertekan oleh tangan Sasuke. Dengan adanya luka ini, ia berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dia adalah penyusup di malam itu.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada dada Naruto. "Hahahaha..," Sasuke tertawa di tengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya. "Di antara negara, rakyat…. dan cinta, apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Sasuke seraya cekukan yang menyertai suaranya. "Apakah kau tahu memilih itu semua sangatlah berat karena aku mencintai semua hal itu," gumam Sasuke, genggamannya pada lengan Naruto semakin kuat. "Aku mencintai—" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto dari jarak sangat dekat. "Negaraku, rakyatku, dan _geisha-ku,_" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. "Aku akan melindungi kalian semua—semua yang aku cintai…. Aku akan melindungi _geisha-ku_ yang menjadi penyusup di malam itu, dan kemungkinan besar adalah penyebab rakyat dan istanaku menderita…," Sasuke tertawa. "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian semua!" Sasuke meracau tidak jelas. "Termasuk melindungi _geisha-ku_…," jari Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. "Aku akan melindungimu."

_Di—dia sudah tahu?_

_Dia sudah menduganya?_

_Tetapi, kenapa dia hanya diam saja?_

_Kenapa dia melindungiku sejauh ini?_

_Kenapa dari malam itu dia selalu melindungiku?_

Naruto tidak dapat bergerak ketika mengetahui kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Ke—kenapa? Kenapa harus sampai sejauh ini kau melindungiku?" bisik Naruto. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat kondisi Sasuke yang kacau seperti ini. "Kenapa kau memberatkan diri dan memilih untuk melindungi semuanya? Bukankah melaporkanku, mengintrogasiku, akan lebih mudah untukmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Alasan mencintai seseorang adalah hal konyol untuk menyakiti diri."

Wajah Sasuke mendekat pada wajah Naruto, dan aroma alkohol dapat tercium dari nafas Sasuke. Ia menatap mata biru nanar di depannya. Senyuman tipis tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Punggung-punggung jarinya mengelus pipi Naruto. "Ini pasti sakit…," bisik Sasuke sambil menatap bekas luka di pipi Naruto. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pada bekas luka berbentuk kumis yang tertutup bedak tebal itu. "Aku tidak menyukai orang yang aku sayangi mengalami bekas luka seperti ini," bibir Sasuke bergerak ke arah bibir Naruto. "Tidak suka karena itu akan menyakitkan untukku..," bisik Sasuke.

Nafas Naruto seperti tercekik dikala bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. Tidak bisa memejamkan mata, kehangatan tubuh Sasuke membuat dirinya gila. Rasa alkohol dapat dikecap Naruto dari bibir Sasuke yang perlahan menjilat—meminta izin untuk mencium lebih dalam. Bunyi debaran jantung, terdengar dari dada Naruto ketika tangan Sasuke mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Seluruh kebaikan Sasuke dapat dirasakan Naruto dari sentuhan kecil seperti ini.

"Hentikan…," bisik Naruto dikala Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut. "Aku mohon. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini," Naruto mencoba mencegah tangan Sasuke yang terus mengelus wajahnya, namun seperti tidak ada tenaga di dalam tubuhnya, sentuhan Sasuke terlalu ajaib untuk dihentikan. "Aku mohon hentikan," rasa takut menghampiri Naruto ketika Sasuke bersikap baik seperti ini, hingga tanpa disadari oleh Naruto bibirnya bergetar.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Naruto. Ia mengelus bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi," bisik Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto. "Tidak usah takut. Aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam terbaik untukmu," bisik Sasuke dikala tubuh Naruto bergetar. "Percayalah padaku."

Kerasionalan Naruto hilang seketika, di saat bisikan Sasuke terus terniang di benaknya. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sasuke menguasai dirinya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya; melumat, dan menjilat seluruh organ di dalam mulut Naruto, ketika tubuh Naruto berpindah ke atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan melingkar di leher sang kaisar. Dari dekapan intim seperti ini, Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang memanas seperti dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus telinga Naruto, dan turun perlahan hingga mencapai bagian leher Naruto. Ia memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam kerah kimono Naruto. Sasuke mengelus kulit Naruto, merasakan kelembutan di balik kain sutra mahal tersebut.

Tidak hanya puas dengan sentuhan kecil seperti ini, nafsu memimpin Sasuke untuk membuka pakaian Naruto. Permainan lidah Sasuke di dalam mulut Naruto semakin intim. Sedikitpun sang kaisar tidak melewati setiap rasa di dalam mulut _geisha-nya._ Ia menggerakan lidahnya, memijat lidah di dalam goa kenikmatan yang sedang dijelajahnya.

"Jangan lanjutkan," kerasionalan terakhir Naruto meminta Naruto untuk melarang Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya. Di tengah-tengah ciumannya, Naruto berbisik.

"Hm?" Sasuke tidak mendengar permintaan Naruto. Seluruh tubuhnya hanya fokus pada kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Ia mendekatkan jari-jarinya pada dada Naruto. Ingin merasakan lebih dari bagian tubuh Naruto.

Sentuhan intim seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat baru bagi Naruto, dan dia tidak pernah berpikir sentuhan Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa ketakutan, kepanikan, dan kenikmatan di dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia tidak sanggup menghentikan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup pergi melepas ciuman ini, dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Meninggalkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, Naruto mengakui jika dia telah terperangkap oleh perasaannya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha—orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dicintai.

_Aku mohon…_

_Jangan biarkan ini berakhir…_

Jari-jari Sasuke yang semakin masuk menyusup ke dalam pakaian Naruto membuat Naruto takut. Ia pun semakin memejamkan matanya erat ketika Sasuke hampir menyentuh bagian dadanya.

Deg!

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Waktu seperti berhenti sesaat ketika tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak, dan wajah Sasuke menjauh—melepas pagutan bibirnya. Kehangatan yang meninggalkan tubuhnya membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menatap ekspresi Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke yang merona merah karena mabuk kini memucat, dan matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya yang memerah karena bekas _lipstick_ yang digunakan Naruto membuka-tutup, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mata nanar dan pasrah.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itulah kata-kata yang ada dibenak Naruto ketika Sasuke mengetahui kenyataan jika _geisha-nya_ adalah seorang laki-laki. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa menyesal telah membuat seseorang kecewa.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak bisa tidur karena mencemaskan Naruto, saudara-saudara Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap menuju tempat Naruto berada. Mereka takut jika Naruto akan diperlakukan buruk pada malam pertamanya.

Di saat keempat adik Naruto hampir tiba di ruangan spesial _okaya _mereka melihat jika seorang pemuda keluar dari tempat itu. Jalan pemuda itu tampak sedikit sempoyongan walaupun aura karismatiknya masih menuntun setiap orang untuk patuh pada perintah pemuda itu. Melihat orang itu semakin dekat ke arah anak-anak Namikaze, mereka semua segera bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tidak perlu dilihat dua kali, aura berwibawa seperti itu hanyalah dimiliki oleh anggota kerajaan, dan wajah rupawan seperti itu hanyalah dimiliki oleh kerajaan Konoha.

"A—apa yang dilakukan kaisar di tempat ini?" Konan berkata, tidak percaya jika orang yang keluar dari ruangan spesial di _okaya_ adalah kaisar, bukan Madara.

Adik-adik Naruto pun saling beradu pandang sebelum berlari ke dalam tempat spesial _okaya_. Mereka semua serentak melanggar aturan karena masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki tanpa seizin Orochimaru. Tetapi persetan dengan izin dari Orochimaru, keadaan kakak pertama mereka lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Mereka sangat khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi kaisar yang tampak mengeras dan sorot mata tajam—mengerikan, ketika keluar dari tempat ini.

SREEETTT…

Kyuubi membuka pintu—tempat Naruto berada.

Seluruh anak-anak Namikaze masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di tempat spesial itu dengan langkah perlahan. Mereka menutup hidung ketika aroma alkohol memenuhi kamar, dan sisa makanan masih ada di atas meja, di saat Naruto terdiam di pinggir kamar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Kepala Naruto tertunduk—menutupi wajahnya, sebelum membenamkan wajah pada lututnya yang terlipat satu.

Melihat kekacauan di dalam kamar ini, dan keluarnya kaisar di kamar ini dengan ekspresi marah, anak-anak Namikaze dapat menduga apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar ini. "Jangan katakan jika ta—tamu kakak adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar?" Deidara berkata, meyakinkan dirinya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mata Naruto merah—bengkak, dan_ make up-nya_ hancur, di saat pewarna bibirnya luntur—mengotori pipi Naruto. Dengan langkah lunglai, dan pandangan kosong Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamar. Kehilangan fokusnya, Naruto melewati adiknya begitu saja. Bahkan pundak Kyuubi pun Naruto senggol tanpa ketidakpedulian. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, adik-adik Naruto belum pernah melihat kakaknya sehancur ini, hingga mereka pun tidak berani berbicara pada Naruto.

Berjalan memunggungi adiknya, untuk pertama kalinya berharap menjadi seorang wanita. Ia berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya, hingga dia bisa berada di samping kaisar. Naruto hanyut pada angan-angannya. Seharusnya dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi dia tidak dapat mencegahnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya tersakiti oleh kebaikan kaisar pada dirinya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha menarik hatinya sebelum melemparnya begitu saja. Ya, ia membiarkan kaisar menyentuhnya, membiarkan kaisar memilikinya walaupun dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Ya, dia tahu semuanya tetapi membiarkan semuanya terjadi karena….

_Ia jatuh cinta._

_Sangat jatuh cinta…_

_Pada sang kaisar…_

Di tangan orang yang dicintainya, untuk pertama kalinya, keangkuhan Naruto sebagai seorang _geisha_ pun hancur dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam.

.

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_3 hari kemudian…_

Seluruh mata di ruang rapat saling bertatapan. Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke tampak tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke hanya termenung ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya sibuk memberikan pendapat pada dirinya. Bahkan di saat orang-orang menyadarkannya dari lamunan, Sasuke akan kembali termenung beberapa detik kemudian. Ya, Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup daripada seorang kaisar yang tegas dan pandai mengambil keputusan seperti biasanya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak tahan sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan kaisar yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Yang Mulia?" Neji kembali memanggil kaisar, di kala Sasuke hanya terdiam—terus kehilangan fokus.

Sasuke menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan lemas.

"Yang Mulia wajahmu tampak pucat," Shikamaru berkata. Ia takut jika kaisar sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Lebih baik rapat ditunda terlebih dahulu Yang Mulia," saran Neji. Sudah berkali-kali rapat dibatalkan, walaupun keadaan sedang genting. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pemilik keputusan sedang tidak di dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Ya…," jawab Sasuke, benar-benar kehilangan gairah dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang kaisar.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu saling pandang dan mendesah lelah, ketika melihat pemimpin mereka.

.

.

Shikamaru menutup pintu rapat. Ia adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan berdampingan dengan diiringi anak buah. Mereka memastikan jika tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Suara mereka diperkecil agar anak buah mereka tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yang Mulia tampak berbeda dari biasanya," kata Neji. Ia mendesah khawatir. Istana sedang di dalam keadaan darurat, melihat Sasuke tidak fokus adalah hal yang sangat gawat untuk kerajaan.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku sempat melihat Yang Mulia membaca buku terbalik atau hanya membolak-balikan halaman buku di hadapannya tanpa membaca," lanjutnya. Ia mengingat sewaktu menemani Sasuke di ruang baca, Sasuke hanya menatap buku dengan tatapan kosong, terlihat sekali tidak membaca buku tersebut.

Neji menatap Shikamaru sejenak. Ia menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. "Benar. Akupun melihat dirinya akhir-akhir ini hanya melamun, bahkan di saat makanpun dia tidak memakan makanannya…," Neji pun mengingat jika dia pernah memergoki pelayan yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke membawa makanan dari dalam kamar Sasuke dengan keadaan makanan yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Shikamaru mendesah lelah, "Ha-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan Yang Mulia? Aku cemas jika keadaan negara membuat dirinya tertekan seperti ini," katanya. Ia yang rajin ini berjanji jika memiliki kehidupan di masa nanti, ia akan menjadi orang yang menikmati hidup dan tidak akan memilih jalan hidup secapai ini. Ia akan beristirahat dan menyantaikan diri jika reinkarnasi itu memang ada.

Neji tertawa kecil ketika mengingat sifat Sasuke yang sangat loyal pada rakyat. "Dia memang terlalu baik. Sangat terlalu baik, hingga memperhatikan nasib rakyat seperti putus cinta saja," katanya, tidak mengetahui jika pikiran Sasuke menyebrang jauh ke sebuah tempat hiburan di tengah kota sana. Kaisar benar-benar putus cinta, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Neji.

Kedua pemuda itupun berhenti membicarakan raja mereka dikala melihat Ibu Suri datang berdampingan dengan dua orang asing—menuju ke tempat Sasuke. Mereka mengangguk—memberi hormat pada Mikoto sebelum tersenyum tipis pada kedua orang asing itu.

.

.

Juugo membereskan buku-buku dan berkas-berkas di hadapan Sasuke. Sesekali matanya menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang—tidak bergeming sama sekali. Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya. Semenjak kepergian Sasuke ke _okaya_, pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini. Ia seperti kehilangan rohnya, dan tidak pernah tertarik akan apapun, termasuk pada urusan negara. Entah apa yang terjadi di _okaya_, Sasuke tidak bercerita pada siapapun. Ia seperti menutupi rahasia di _okaya_ tersebut rapat-rapat. Bahkan Juugo diperintahkan Sasuke untuk tidak membahas masalah di tempat tersebut sama sekali dan tidak bertanya mengenai tempat tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, Anda harus bersiap-siap…," Juugo meminta Sasuke untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. "Ibu suri menginginkan Anda untuk bertemu dengan seseorang," lanjutnya. Ia khawatir ibu suri akan cemas ketika melihat putra bungsunya menjadi seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya menatap Juugo sejenak sebelum kembali melamun. Di saat itu, penjaga di depan pintu ruang rapat pun menginformasikan jika Mikoto telah hadir untuk bertemu Sasuke. Di kala itu, Juugo berharap Sasuke segera bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang putus cinta.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kyuubi, Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato menatap pemuda di hadapan mereka dengan sedih. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto tidak keluar kamar. Ia hanya diam di dalam kamar tanpa makan dan melakukan aktivitas apapun. Mata Naruto selalu menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Adik-adik Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Kantung mata sudah menghiasi mata Naruto, ketika wajah Naruto begitu pucat, dan tubuhnya mulai mengurus. Naruto pun tidak mau diajak berbicara, bahkan oleh Orochimaru sekalipun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh kakak?" Kyuubi bergumam. "Padahal kaisar sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tuntutan untuknya tetapi dia seperti kehilangan harapan seperti ini."

Nagato, Deidara, dan Konan mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Kyuubi.

Keempat adik Naruto baru mengetahui jika kaisar telah melakukan perjanjian dengan Orochimaru. Kaisar akan membayar Orochimaru dengan biaya mahal asalkan dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Selain itu, kaisar menandatangani perjanjian jika dia akan menerima segala resiko malam pertamanya dengan Naruto tanpa melakukan tuntutan. Seharusnya penipuan seperti itu bisa diusut oleh kaisar, tetapi tampaknya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan tidak mengusut masalah ini, walaupun hal tersebut mengancam harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang kaisar yang telah dipermainkan oleh Orochimaru.

"Kaisar itu apakah benar-benar gila atau bodoh," gumam Konan. "Seharusnya dia curiga dengan perjanjian itu, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menandatangani perjanjian itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kak Naru," sedikitnya Konan mengerti jika kaisar tidaklah sembarangan untuk mendapatkan malam pertama Naruto. Tampaknya kaisar benar-benar tertarik dengan kakak pertama Namikaze, hingga Sasuke membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga saudara Konan pun mengangguk setuju.

.

Di kala, adiknya sibuk berbincang-bincang, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tiga hari ini, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil pedang kesayangannya, dan keluar kamar—meninggalkan adik-adiknya.

"Kakak…," bisik Nagato, cemas. Ia menatap ketiga saudaranya yang berekspresi sama dengannya.

Tangan Kyuubi terkepal kuat. Hanya karena seseorang yang baru saja hadir di dalam kehidupannya, Naruto berubah sikap seperti ini? Bahkan, tingkah Naruto seperti kehilangan harapan, dan tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, hingga adik-adiknya bisa membantu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kaisar dan Naruto? Kenapa di saat keadaan tenang—tidak ada apapun dari kaisar—Naruto seperti putus harapan seperti ini atau lebih parahnya putus cinta?

Kesabaran Kyuubi terhadap tingkah Naruto habis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar Naruto. Wajah Kyuubi merah, sangat marah. Ia harus membuat kakaknya kembali normal. Ia harus menyadarkan kakaknya.

"Kak—Kak Kyuubi?!" Deidara berseru di saat melihat wajah Kyuubi yang penuh emosi, dan mengejar Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dalam waktu singkat, ketika dihadapan ibunya, Sasuke berusaha terlihat baik. Ia menyambut kedatangan ibunya, dan tamu ibunya dengan ekspresi tenang—seolah-olah lamunannya sejak tiga hari lalu tidaklah ada. Sasuke bahkan melakukan perbincangan, dengan gurauan seperti biasanya. Melihat semua ini mulut Juugo terbuka lebar. Jika para pemain _kabuki_ mencari seorang pemain hebat untuk mementaskan seni drama mereka, maka Juugo tidak akan segan-segan menunjuk kaisar-nya untuk memainkan pentas tersebut.

Ibu Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia menatap Sasuke dan kedua tamunya dengan penuh harap. "Yang Mulia, perkenalkan, ini Tuan Danzo dan putrinya—Haruno Sakura," Mikoto memperkenalkan gadis yang pernah ditemui Sasuke di pesta musim semi. Melihat kecantikan gadis tersebut siapapun pasti akan terpikat. Namun sayang, wajah Naruto dan suara Naruto selalu memenuhi pikiran Sasuke, hingga gadis cantik di hadapan Sasuke pun tidak dapat mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dari _geisha-nya_.

.

.

Tidak disangka hari dimana Sasuke bertemu dengan Danzo telah tiba. Ibunya dan orang-orang kepercayaan Sasuke selalu membicarakan orang ini, dan sekarang Sasuke bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Danzo. Tetapi tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang banyak jika Danzo adalah orang menyenangkan, entah kenapa sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan Danzo, Sasuke tidak menyukai laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya. Namun, sebagai seorang kaisar, ia tidak boleh membenci seseorang karena alasan tidak jelas. Ia harus bijaksana untuk menerima siapapun di dalam kehidupannya.

"Semua tidak bisa dilakukan sembarangan," Danzo berkata, "Aku takut jika tiba-tiba membantu kerajaan, bangsa barat akan merasa jika aku berpihak pada negara ini, walau sebenarnya demikian Yang Mulia," lanjutnya. Suara Danzo melantun pelan, tetapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak menyukainya. "Saya tidak ingin hubungan saya dengan bangsa barat rusak, Yang Mulia, dan mempersulit keadaan kerajaan ini," Danzo menunduk minta maaf.

Tidak bisa menahan diri seperti biasanya, Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya. "Lalu, langkah apa yang terbaik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus memiliki ikatan, hingga bangsa barat menyangka jika saya melakukan kerja sama ini atas alasan pribadi untuk membantu kerabat, bukan karena untuk negara. Saya berharap bangsa barat berpikir jika hubungan saya dengan pihak kerajaan tidaklah baru terjadi dan bukan karena untuk pertahanan militer negara ini," Danzo menatap Mikoto dengan senyuman tipis. Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku harap Yang Mulia mengerti maksudku," lanjut Danzo.

"Ikatan pernikahan agar tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman untuk pihak barat?" Mikoto melanjutkan perkataan Danzo.

Spontan mata Sasuke teralihkan pada Sakura yang duduk di belakang Danzo, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Sejak awal ibunya selalu mengharapkan Sakura menjadi pendamping Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Ia menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya merona merah, ketika tatapan tajam Sasuke menyelidiki dirinya. Sasuke pun berhenti menatap Sakura, ketika Mikoto membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sasuke kembali fokus pada Danzo dan ibunya.

"Saya tidak berani menyebutkannya," jawab Danzo. Ia pun terlihat senang ketika Mikoto merespon permintaannya dengan baik.

Sasuke menatap ibunya, dan Mikoto tersenyum lembut penuh keibuan ketika melihat anaknya tidak terlalu banyak merespon kedatangan Danzo dan Sakura. "Bagaimana jika Yang Mulia mencoba berbicara dengan putri Tuan Danzo?" Mikoto memberi saran. Ia berpikir anaknya terlalu pendiam untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

_Sebaiknya mereka diberi waktu untuk berbicara berdua…_

Batin Mikoto, tiba-tiba memiliki ide.

Pemuda Uchiha mengangguk setuju. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk melupakan Naruto. Siapa tahu berdekatan dengan perempuan sesungguhnya bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan Naruto. Selain itu, Sakura adalah gadis sangat menarik bagi para laki-laki yang melihatnya. Mudah-mudahan kedatangan Sakura merupakan jalan bagi Sasuke untuk melupakan Naruto, dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan normal.

.

.

.

Di saat Sasuke selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Danzo, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman kerajaan. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati jembatan yang melewati danau kecil di belakang kerajaan. Ekspresi Sakura tampak sangat senang di saat melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu. Menikmati udara segar yang dihembuskan oleh pepohonan, Sakura mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Ia sangat tidak menyangka bisa bersanding di samping Sasuke, laki-laki yang selama ini selalu mempesona dirinya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ia harus fokus pada orang di sampingnya. Sakura adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di kota ini dengan predikat bangsawan, dan ini adalah hal yang bagus untuk Sasuke jika ingin mendapatkan keturunan yang baik bagi kerajaan. Namun, dari sudut manapun Sasuke tidak dapat merasa apapun dari kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sakura. Di dalam otaknya hanya terus terbesit wajah Naruto, dan senyuman Naruto dikala menuangkan teh ke dalam gelasnya. Astaga, apakah dia sudah benar-benar gila?

"Yang Mulia, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Tidak tidur selama tiga hari ini membuat dirinya lemas.

Sakura cepat-cepat menahan tubuh Sasuke.

Keseimbangan tubuh Sasuke kembali, terutama ketika Sakura membantu dirinya. Lalu, di saat ia merasakan tangan Sakura memegang tubuhnya, pelukan Naruto di malam itu terasa mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika, tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, dan seperti berbuat jahat kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam saja, Yang Mulia," Sakura meminta Sasuke agar beristirahat.

Sasuke menunjukan telapak tangannya ke hadapan wajah Sakura. "Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke yang serius membuat Sakura takut.

Berlama-lama dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak perasaan dan mengingat Naruto. Ia tidak dapat melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Sentuhan, suara, dan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh Naruto telah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Hanya karena Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki tidak membuat Sasuke merasa jijik. Ternyata, siapapun Naruto, hati Sasuke menerimanya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto karena… Naruto adalah Naruto. Bukan wanita. Bukan laki-laki, dan bukan siapapun.

_Aku benar-benar sudah gila karena dirimu…_

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia adalah kaisar, dan mencintai penari itu adalah keputusan yang sangat salah.

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Yang Mulia," jawabnya—spontan.

"Walau hanya untuk kenegaraan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersipu malu. "Saya akan mencoba sebaiknya Yang Mulia agar Anda menyukai saya," katanya, dengan nada percaya diri, dan siapapun pria normal yang mendengar suara itu pasti akan terhipnotis.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Pasti ada jalan keluar hingga kita tidak usah melakukan semua perjodohan ini," gumam Sasuke—tiba-tiba. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya, kegilaan ini telah membuat dirinya berbicara dan melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya dia tidak lakukan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, dia telah menolak Sakura, dan melawan logikanya sebagai seorang kaisar.

"Ya—Yang Mulia?!" seru Sakura ketika Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

Tinggal di dalam istana membuat pikiran Sasuke kacau. Ia bisa gila jika terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Sasuke harus mencari suatu tempat yang bisa menjernihkan kepalanya. Memacu kuda keluar gerbang istana, tanpa satupun pengawal yang boleh mengikutinya, Sasuke berlari keluar istana. Ia adalah kaisar, dan seorang kaisar harus menjadi panutan yang baik bagi rakyatnya. Mecintai sesama jenis adalah hal dilarang di negeri ini, dan Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintai Naruto. Ya, ia harus melupakan Naruto, walaupun Sasuke harus berdiam diri—mengunci kehidupannya di atas gunung, dengan angin dan pepohonan sebagai temannya.

Penjaga gerbang luar istana panik ketika melihat Sasuke. "BUKA GERBANGNYA!" para penjaga tersebut kalang kabut di saat ekspresi Sasuke begitu mengerikan. Mereka tidak berani mencegah Sasuke untuk keluar dari istana, walaupun keadaan di luar istana sedang berbahaya bagi seorang kaisar untuk berkeliaran tanpa pengawal.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Apa?! Yang Mulia pergi dari istana?" Mikoto menatap pengawal istana di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pusing ketika mengetahui anak bungsunya pergi dari istana seperti kakaknya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Mikoto memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Madara yang baru saja datang untuk menemani Mikoto saling bertatapan dengan Danzo. Mereka tersenyum dan saling menganggukan kepala mereka. Kedua mata mereka kembali menatap Mikoto.

Madara menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memasang ekspresi khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Mikoto. "Tenang saja Ibu Suri. Yang Mulia masih terlalu muda, dan mungkin dia butuh berpikir banyak tentang hal ini," Madara menenangkan Mikoto. "Ia pasti akan kembali dan sadar betapa menariknya anak Tuan Danzo," untuk kesekian kalinya Madara dan Danzo saling bertatapan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap cemas ibu Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Madara, Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kepergian Itachi dan suaminya yang sakit menjadi cobaan cukup berat bagi Mikoto. Sekarang anak keduanya mulai bertingkah seperti kakaknya. Berpergian keluar istana tanpa alasan yang jelas dan kabar. Hanya bersikap temperamental dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, ketika semua orang mengandalkan dirinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke semakin memacu kudanya, melewati jalan desa, dan memasuki hutan. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Ia hanya butuh angin agar pikirannya kembali jernih. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat wajah, suara Naruto menghilang dari benaknya. Dulu, alam selalu membantunya untuk tenang, namun sekarang wangi kumpulan bunga liar pun tidak dapat membuat pikiran Sasuke jernih dan fokus.

Kuda Sasuke berlari ke arah bukit. Cahaya lilin dari rumah mulai menghilang, seiring jarangnya rumah di tengah-tengah lebatnya pepohonan ini. Di kala segerombolan orang membawa bawaan besar di dalam gerobak, Sasuke lewati begitu saja. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk untuk menyelidiki keadaan sekitarnya. Ia bukan lagi seorang kaisar yang dulu. Ia adalah orang gila yang tidak bisa menormalkan dirinya, walaupun sudah berusaha berlari, meninggalkan masalah.

Hembusan kecepatan kuda Sasuke membuat tiga orang yang sedang mengawasi gerobak-gerobak itu terdiam—terpukau dengan kegilaan orang yang memacu kuda secepat itu dengan cahaya yang minim. Mata salah satu dari ketiga orang itupun terbelalak, mengetahui siapa orang yang memacu kuda di malam hari seperti ini menuju daerah pegunungan. "Ya—Yang mulia, bukankah itu…," Menma menatap Itachi yang sedang melihat ke belakang—menatap punggung adiknya yang menghilang di ujung jalan.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang di atas kuda itu.

_Ada apa dengan dia?_

Itachi sedikit was-was dengan tingkah adiknya. Bahkan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu mencari Itachi pun sampai tidak merasakan keberadaan Itachi di dekatnya.

.

.

Mengetahui jalan di depannya sangat terjal untuk dilalui oleh kuda, Sasuke turun dari kuda hitam kesayangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah sungai di depannya, dan menatap bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di dalam sungai itu. Di kala ini, cahaya bulan sangat terang, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan keindahan sungai yang terpantul dari cahaya bulan tersebut, ketika kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Sasuke berusaha menenangkan diri. 'Ia adalah laki-laki. Ia adalah laki-laki,' terus saja Sasuke gumamkan untuk melupakan Naruto. Tetapi mustahil, semakin Sasuke berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto, semakin besar rasa ingin bertemu Sasuke dengan _geisha_ itu.

Sasuke memukul air sungai frustasi. Ia berdiri, menendang batu kecil di pinggir sungai, dan meremas rambutnya. Sudah tidak mampu lagi Sasuke hidup seperti ini. Ia sudah berlari selama tiga hari, dan tidak ada hasil sedikit pun. Naruto merebut hatinya. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula. Ia benar-benar sudah gila, dan kehidupannya menjadi lebih kacau ketika dia berlari seperti ini.

"SIAL!" umpatan yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut seorang kaisar akhirnya keluar. "Sial…," lirih Sasuke, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas batu kecil pinggir sungai. Ia memukul batu tersebut, berharap rasa sakit bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus laki-laki, SIALAN!" untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke memukul batu di bawahnya hingga tangannya berdarah.

Lelah dengan amarahnya, dan kutukan dari mulutnya, akhirnya Sasuke kembali pada kudanya yang diikat di sebuah pohon besar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan arwahnya seperti semakin tertarik menuju jurang yang dalam. Ia tidak berdaya, dan kalah terhadap perasaannya. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah…

_Kenyataan yang ada di depan mata jika dia tidak dapat melupakan Naruto._

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dua orang penerima tamu di depan _okaya_ sibuk memeriksa pengunjung yang datang ke _okaya_. Malam ini _okaya_ cukup ramai, walaupun tidak ada orang penting yang datang ke tempat ini, sehingga _geisha-geisha_ terbaik di tempat ini tidaklah berdandan untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali kedua penjaga tersebut melakukan senda gurau dengan tamu yang mereka kenal dan masuk ke dalam _list_ tamu di malam ini. Beberapa _geisha_ dari dalam _okaya_ pun ada yang keluar dari tempat itu dengan didampingi oleh pengunjung yang sudah setengah kehilangan kesadarannya karena pengaruh alkohol. Begitulah kehidupan dunia _geisha_. Beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk menjadi penghibur ranjang, dibandingkan meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dalam bidang seni.

Di saat keadaan di depan _okaya_ mulai sepi, terdengar suara kuda dari arah jalan besar di depan penjaga itu. Mereka berdua melihat jika seorang pemuda turun dari kuda gagah berwarna hitam. Pakaian _yukata_ sehari-hari pemilik kuda itu terlihat mahal dan terbuat dari bahan terbaik, walaupun sudah lusuh oleh tanah, dan basah karena air. Wajah pemuda tersebut tampak kusam dengan kantong mata yang menghiasi kedua matanya. Dengan ekspresi dingin—tidak dapat dibaca—pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _okaya_ sebelum kedua penjaga itu menghadang dirinya.

"Maaf. Yang boleh masuk hanyalah tamu yang ada di daftar tamu malam ini," ujar kedua penjaga itu. Ekspresi mereka berubah tegas—kontras sekali jika penjaga itu sedang menerima tamu yang mereka kenal.

Pemuda tampan di depan kedua penjaga itu menatap kedua penjaga di hadapannya dengan dingin. Tatapannya kosong, namun sangat mengerikan.

Klontang… Klontang…

Suara logam terdengar dari arah pinggang pemuda berbola mata kelam itu. Kedua penjaga menatap logam tersebut, dan mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat di pinggang pemuda itu terikat logam mas berbentuk persegi panjang, dan berukiran kipas. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dua penjaga itu. Dengan kaki gemetar tubuh mereka pun terjatuh, segera memberi hormat kepada pemuda di depan mereka. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itupun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, masuk ke dalam_ okaya._

**Tazmaniadevil**

Deidara dan Nagato menatap cemas kedua kakak mereka. Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak kunjung berhenti bertarung sejak siang tadi. Naruto yang frustasi melepaskan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri tanpa ampun menghajar kakaknya, hingga tubuh Naruto sudah dipenuhi goresan luka akibat terpukul oleh pedang bamboo kepunyaan adik pertamanya.

Di kala keadaan sedang genting, dan Deidara dan Nagato mencoba melerai kedua kakak mereka, Konan tidak ada di tempat itu. Entah dimana anak perempuan itu, namun sejak tadi batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan.

"Kakak, aku mohon hentikan!" Deidara menarik tubuh Kyuubi agar berhenti menyerang Naruto, tetapi Kyuubi menggerakan pundaknya agar genggaman tangan Deidara terlepas dari pundaknya. "Keadaan Kak Naru sedang tidak baik," lanjutnya. Deidara menatap cemas Naruto. Melihat Naruto kepayahan seperti ini, dan kalah bertarung dari Kyuubi adalah hal yang aneh. Setahu Deidara, kemampuan Naruto dalam bertarung jauh di atas saudara-saudaranya.

Tubuh Naruto terjungkal ke atas tanah. Ia merangkak dan mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhnya kaku sulit untuk digerakan. Naruto memegang pedangnya erat-erat. Walau tubuhnya hancur, tetapi pertarungan dengan Kyuubi membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Seluruh tubuh Naruto sudah kotor dan dipenuhi oleh keringat. Perutnya terasa sakit karena dihajar oleh Kyuubi, tetapi rasa sakit di dalam perutnya itu tidaklah ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mental Naruto yang sudah hancur. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun terbatuk sebelum memuntahkan air. Perutnya terasa diremas, ketika tidak ada sedikitpun hal yang bisa dimuntahkan. Kepalanya hampir pecah, berputar—berdenyut—menyakitkan. Sepertinya, bagi Namikaze sulung kehidupannya sudah berakhir sampai disini. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat bangkit.

Nagato berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia membantu kakanya untuk berdiri. Tetapi Naruto memberontak, enggan di dekati. Nagato menatap telapak kaki Naruto yang tanpa alas mengeluarkan darah. Luka Naruto pada telapak kakinya kembali membuka. "Kakak, kakimu sudah terluka," teriak Nagato. "Kau harus mengobatinya!"

Para pengunjung dan _geisha_ yang kebetulan melewati halaman di depan kamar Naruto berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan tersebut. Mereka semua kagum sekaligus miris ketika melihat sosok cantik yang kepayahan tergeletak di atas tanah. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Naruto. Melihat tatapan Naruto yang nyalang, dan siap membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya, membuat tubuh mereka merinding, ketakutan. Hanya Nagato dan saudara-saudaranya saja yang berani mendekati Naruto, dan mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari kegilaan ini.

"Minggir!" teriak Naruto. Suaranya serak—frustasi, "Minggir kalian semua!" lanjutnya. Nagato pun menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto. Ia menyerah seketika, di saat melihat kakaknya semakin frustasi ketika didekati. "UHUK, UHUK!" Naruto terbatuk, memegang perutnya, ketika perutnya semakin terasa melilit. Terdapat tanah yang menempel pada mulut Naruto, ketika Naruto tidak sengaja mencium tanah di saat terbanting.

Kyuubi kembali maju untuk menyerang Naruto. Tetapi, di saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuubi melihat jika seseorang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menonton Naruto. Kyuubi menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan begitu juga dengan Deidara. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak, dan membuat Nagato ikut melihat ke arah pandang kedua kakaknya. Nagato hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya dikala orang yang diduga-duga tidak akan datang kemari, menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Naruto mengambil pedangnya. Setelah perutnya sedikit membaik, ia mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Tetapi tidak bisa. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit, dan tubuhnya mengalami rasa pegal hingga kaku. Di saat Naruto menopang dirinya dengan pedang, seseorang memegang lengannya. Mata Naruto menatap nyalang orang yang menyentuh dirinya. "LEPASKAN A—Ya—Yang—" belum selesai mengucapkan seluruh kata keterkejutannya, Naruto ditarik, dan dipaksa jalan oleh orang itu.

Suasana di tempat _okaya_ menjadi ricuh, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menyegah Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto. Bahkan adik Naruto pun hanya terdiam di dalam keterkejutan mereka. Dengan kasar, Naruto dibawa Sasuke ke daerah belakang _okaya_. Sasuke membuka satu-persatu setiap pintu yang dia lewati, dan ia akan menutup pintu tersebut jika dibalik pintu tersebut sudah diisi oleh orang lain. Betapa malunya Naruto, dikala melihat di balik kamar itu para laki-laki dengan nafsunya menyentuh wanita-wanita _okaya_. Sedangkan dia sendiri entah nasibnya akan dibunuh atau dimaki dikala Sasuke menemukan ruangan kosong.

Akhirnya, setelah berpuluh-puluh pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu menemukan ruangan kosong. Ruangan tersebut merupakan tempat latihan seni minum teh untuk para calon _geisha_. Sasuke menarik masuk Naruto ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat. Dengan kasar Sasuke melempar Naruto, hingga pemuda Namikaze terjatuh ke atas lantai dan pedang yang dibawa Naruto terlepas dari tangan Naruto.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan dingin dan keji. "Cepat menari!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ha-Hah?" Naruto masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, hingga fokusnya untuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan Sasuke menghilang.

Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto kembali, dan memaksa Naruto untuk berdiri. "Cepat menari!" teriak Sasuke di hadapan wajah Naruto. "Kau dibayar olehku untuk menghiburku, dan aku perintahkan kau untuk menghiburku—SEKARANG!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto, hingga tubuh Naruto terhuyung ke belakang sebanyak beberapa langkah.

_Di—dia mengenalku?_

_Tidak mungkin!_

Naruto tidak percaya jika Sasuke mengenal dirinya dalam wujud laki-laki.

"Ya—Yang mulia, sepertinya Anda salah orang," Naruto mencoba berdalih. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya semakin terluka karena ulah Sasuke. "Sebaiknya saya memanggil orang lain untuk menghibur Anda. Di tempat ini banyak sekali wanita cantik yang bisa memuaskan Anda, da—dan saya hanya pelayan disini," tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekik dikala membayangkan Sasuke akan dihibur oleh orang lain, selain dirinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. "Aku bebas memerintah siapapun untuk menghiburku. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," Sasuke mengambil pedang Naruto. Ia melempar pedang itu, dan pedang tersebut ditangkap mulus oleh Naruto. "Aku tahu penari, _geisha_ yang aku bayar, dan penyusup itu adalah kau! Cepatlah menari!" Sasuke berkata dingin. "Aku—Kaisar—memerintahmu!"

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa mengetahui wujud aslinya yang tanpa _make up_, dan pakaian _geisha_ yang mahal. Sebelumnya, sempat Naruto mengira, Sasuke mengenal dirinya karena menduga-duga. Namun ternyata dirinya salah. Sasuke benar-benar mengenal dirinya walaupun di dalam wujud seorang laki-laki. Apakah Naruto terlalu mencolok bagi Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu mudah sekali mengenal dirinya?

"I—iya," Naruto berkata ragu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sampulnya. Tanpa musik, ia menarikan pedang itu, ketika kakinya berdenyut sakit, lemas. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit tersebut, dalam waktu yang singkat tubuh Naruto sudah membentur lantai.

BRAK!

Naruto terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan suara benturan yang keras, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam—seolah-olah rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto bukanlah urusan dirinya. Terpenting bagi Sasuke, Naruto harus menari untuknya.

"Sial…," desis Naruto. Di dalam rasa pegal dan sakitnya, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan kembali menari. Perutnya terasa mual kembali di saat benturan tadi mengenai tubuhnya. Saat bangkit, Naruto segera mengalunkan pedangnya dan memutar tubuhnya sebanyak beberapa kali sampai saatnya keseimbangan tubuhnya menghilang dan dirinya kembali jatuh.

BRAK!

Kali ini, kaki Naruto terkilir ketika terjatuh. Darah yang keluar dari telapak kakinya semakin banyak, menciptakan hamparan kelopak bunga mawar mewah di atas kayu pijakan. Dikala Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu hanyalah menatapnya dingin—tidak peduli dengan kondisi Naruto. Mencoba untuk memenuhi hutangnya pada Sasuke, Naruto pun berusaha bangkit, dan sedikit mengangkat kakinya yang terluka agar memudahkan dirinya untuk menari.

Memperkecil gerakan kakinya yang terluka parah, setidaknya membuat tarian Naruto cukup membaik. Ia bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan tanpa banyak mengandalkan kakinya yang terluka. Tetapi Sasuke hanyalah diam, walaupun Naruto menari dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga rasa pegal mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, dan kakinya yang tidak terluka pun mulai gemetar—kehilangan tenaganya. Sekarang hanyalah tinggal tunggu waktu bagi Naruto sebelum pemuda Namikaze itu terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

BRAK!

Naruto terjatuh kembali.

Pemuda Namikaze berusaha berdiri, tetapi dirinya tiba-tiba mematung di tempat. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, dan sulit digerakan. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi tubuhnya tidak kunjung menurut. Naruto mengutuk tubuhnya. Di saat seperti ini kenapa tubuhnya menjadi lemah? Dengan begini, ia masih berhutang pada kaisar!

Mengencangkan pegangannya pada pedang, Naruto berkali-kali memaksakan diri untuk bangkit—melupakan tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai batas kekuatan. Terlalu memaksakan diri membuat tubuh Naruto yang sedikit terbangun kembali akan terjatuh. Naruto memejamkan mata, siap-siap untuk menerima benturan dengan lantai karena tubuhnya yang kaku. Kali ini, dia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa terbangun ketika tubuhnya kembali terjatuh.

_Demi dewa matahari…_

Naruto bersiap-siap menerima makian dari Sasuke, ketika tidak ada rasa sakit yang menimpa dirinya.

_Ke—kenapa?_

_Kenapa tidak ada benturan?_

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ia menatap pemilik mata _onyx _yang menahan tubuhnya.

_Ya—Yang Mulia?_

Naruto tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan menahan tubuhnya.

Di atas lantai dengan posisi terduduk, Sasuke menopang tubuh Naruto, hingga tubuh Naruto terbaring di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

Naruto megenggam pakaian Sasuke pada bagian dada. "Tadi kecelakaan. Aku akan mencoba untuk me—

Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Naruto ke atas lantai, menaiki tubuh Naruto, dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Ciuman Sasuke sangat agresif, berbeda dari ciuman pertama kali mereka beberapa hari lalu. Seluruh bagian bibir Naruto dilumat, dan dihisap dengan penuh gairah. Sedangkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terletak di samping kepala Naruto, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

Mata Naruto terpejam erat. "Mhnnn… mhmmm…. Nhmmm…" Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Berat di atas tubuh Naruto membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto panas. Di kala Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto, meminta izin untuk masuk, Naruto membuka mulutnya, dan menerima dengan senang hati lidah Sasuke yang menyerobot masuk—mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain. Naruto menghisap lidah Sasuke, dan memberi ransangan pada lidah itu. Kaki Naruto melingkar di tubuh sang kaisar, ia berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke, memperdekat jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tubuh Naruto terlalu memerlukan kaisar untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu berpindah, menjambak rambut Naruto. Jari-jarinya memainkan rambut Naruto, ketika lidahnya terus menekan masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, seolah-olah keadaan mereka berdua belumlah cukup dekat untuk dikatakan intim. Tidak disangka, segala hal yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto sangat lembut, manis, dan _addicted_, hingga Sasuke sulit untuk melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Baik kepala Sasuke dan Naruto terus bergerak—mencari posisi nyaman, tergiring oleh nafsu yang terus berkembang seiring ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahnnn.. nhhhnnn..," entah nafas siapa yang memenuhi ruangan, tetapi suara desahan itu cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang melewati ruangan itu. Kedua mata mereka enggan terbuka, berharap kenikmatan ini bukanlah mimpi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Sulitnya bernafas menjadi peringatan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto jika mereka berdua harus menghentikan pagutan bibir untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ingin mengambil jarak terlalu banyak, Sasuke hanya melepas bibir Naruto di saat hembusan nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah mengenai wajah Sasuke. Kedua mata mereka penuh dengan kabut nafsu, sedangkan bibir mereka membengkak dan memerah sisa ciuman tadi. Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. Berkali-kali ia mengecup ringan bibir Naruto selagi mereka berdua menormalkan nafas.

Di saat bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, Naruto membalas kecupan Sasuke dengan jilatan. "Aku adalah laki-laki…," desah Naruto. Suaranya parau dan membuat Sasuke mengerti jika laki-laki di bawahnya telah terbawa suasana. Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang sekarang ini sedang mengangkat kain _yukatanya_, hingga paha Naruto terbuka sempurna. "A—apakah kau tidak sadar?" Naruto melempar tatapan ke samping, enggan memandang Sasuke. Ia menahan kain _yukatanya_ kuat-kuat.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada bagian dada Naruto. Pemuda itu menyusupkan tanganya ke dalam kain yukata Naruto, mengelus dada Naruto, dan merasakan kulit halus dibalik pakaian _yukata_ itu. Perlahan, Sasuke kembali mencium daun telinga Naruto. Ia memainkan daun telinga tersebut dengan giginya. "Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sekarang," Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto. Ia menusukan lidah itu, dan membasahi daun telinga serta lubang telinga Naruto hingga lembab. "Kau adalah seorang laki-laki," Sasuke menghembuskan udara ke dalam lubang telinga Naruto. "Aku mengetahuinya dengan pasti, dan tidak akan meragukannya," Sasuke membisikan kata-kata lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Ahhhhnnnn…," rasa geli membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. "Ya—Yang Mulia," Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke. "A—aku sudah memperingatimu," Naruto memberi peringatan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Sensitif?" lidah Sasuke turun menelusuri pipi Naruto, hingga mencapai leher Naruto. Sasuke mengecup leher sang bintang _geisha_. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah kecupannya pada leher Naruto. "Tidak aku sangka menjilat seluruh tubuh seorang laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto akan menjadi _hobby_ baruku."

Dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mendongakan kepalanya, dan menunjukan rasa sukanya pada perlakukan Sasuke. Naruto memberikan akses pada Sasuke untuk menjamah lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang basah menjilat kulit lehernya, dan bibir Sasuke yang lembut mengecup leher Naruto sebelum menghisap kulit leher tersebut dengan keras, hingga memerah dan menyisakan tanda kepemilikan seorang kaisar.

"A—aku berkeringat…," dibalik desahannya, Naruto mengingat jika dia belum membersihkan dirinya dikala Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini. "Sebaiknya a—aku membersihkan diri dulu," Naruto memohon. Ia sangat malu jika memberikan tubuhnya pada kaisar dengan keadaan kotor seperti ini.

Di balik kecupannya pada leher Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum penuh misterius. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menjilatmu hingga bersih, _Geisha-ku_," bisiknya. Lidahnya bermain di tonjolan kecil pada leher Naruto. Ia mengecup tonjolan tersebut sebelum menjilatnya, menggoda Naruto. "Aku akan memandinkanmu dengan air liurku, dan menyabuni tubuhmu dengan cairanku. Setelah itu… akan aku keringkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku," lanjutnya. "Malam ini, aku akan memanjakanmu, hingga kau akan memperlihatkan tarian indah di bawah tubuhku."

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka sesaat.

_Ka—kaisar berbicara kotor?_

_Apakah benar orang yang di atasnya ini adalah kaisar?_

_Se—seperti inikah kaisar jika di atas ranjang?_

Naruto tidak percaya kaisar yang biasanya selalu terdengar berbicara sopan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini ketika berada di dalam pengaruh gairah.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada tali pengikat _yukata _Naruto. "Mari kita lihat, apa yang ada di balik pakaian ini?" Sasuke membuka tali tersebut dengan gerakan jari-jarinya yang sensual. Selintas Naruto merasakan jika Sasuke sengaja mengeluskan jari-jarinya secara mengambang pada titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Naruto.

"Ja—Jangan!" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia mencegah Sasuke untuk membuka _yukatanya_. "Su—sudah cukup sampai disini," Naruto mendorong Sasuke, hingga sang kaisar menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda Namikaze merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Tu—tubuhku tidak pantas untuk semua ini," Naruto memegang pakaiannya erat-erat. Ia memalingkan muka. Jantungnya terasa sakit ketika menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kaisar.

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk menatap dirinya. "Apakah kau akan menentang perintah seorang kaisar?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada datar. Suara baritonnya merendah, berusaha menekan seluruh nafsu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan," bisik Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari dagunya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya, dingin. "Apakah karena kita berdua laki-laki? Apakah kau merasa jijik disentuh olehku? Apakah kau merasa bersalah karena pernah berpikir untuk membunuhku, Naruto?" ruangan tiba-tiba terasa dingin bagi Naruto, ketika aura Sasuke menajam. "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan kita? Melihat apakah seorang kaisar atau pemberontak negara yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku tidak peduli kau adalah laki-laki, dan kau juga aku perintah untuk ti—

"Aku tidak ingin ditinggal pergi dua kali olehmu!" seru Naruto, menghentikan perkataan Sasuke. "Aku sudah melanggar aturan sebagai seorang _geisha_ karena bermain perasaan seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu lagi untuk terus melanggar aturan, dan terus menerima kelembutan darimu sebelum kau meninggalkan diriku."

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari tadi. Matanya terbelalak, terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

GRAP!

Sasuke menarik kerah _yukata_ Naruto, dan spontan bibirnya langsung menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke beralih pada tali pengikat _yukata_ Naruto. Ia kembali membuka tali _yukata_ itu, ketika lidahnya memaksa Naruto untuk membuka mulut. Lagi-lagi pertahanan Naruto yang sempat bangkit runtuh. Ia menyerah pada elusan lidah Sasuke di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk masuk, dan menguasai dirinya. Permainan lidah Sasuke tidaklah seagresif tadi. Sasuke bermain lebih _gentle_, dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada dinding mulut Naruto.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Lidahnya turun menelusuri dagu, hingga leher. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap kulit leher Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah bagi leher Naruto agar terlihat bersih. Nyaris seluruh bagian pada leher Naruto memerah atau biru dalam waktu sekejap. Sedangkan cairan _saliva_ sisa ciuman tadi membasahi dagu dan pipi Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi berposisi duduk. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut tangan yang menempel pada lantai sebagai penopang. "Hnnnnnn... ahhhhhh…," mata Naruto terasa berkunang-kunang. Bagian bawah _yukata_ Naruto sedikit naik ke atas, memperlihatkan kembali kelembutan kulit paha di balik kain itu.

Tali _yukata_ Naruto berhasil dilepas. Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam _yukata_ Naruto, dan membuka _yukata_ itu. Rasa panas dan liar di tubuh Naruto semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke mengelus dada dan perut Naruto sembarang. Perlahan jari Sasuke mulai bergerak menuju _nipple_ Naruto. Sentuhan pertaman Sasuke pada salah satu bagian tersensitif tubuh Naruto memberikan sensasi menggelitik pada _nipple_ Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan itu…," Naruto yakin kata-kata ini akan dia sesali ketika Sasuke benar-benar berhenti. "Aku akan meminta Orochi-sama untuk mengembalikan pemberianmu, Ya—Yang Mulia," lanjutnya. Ia takut Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto di balik _yukata_ tersebut. "A—aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya," di antara semua orang hanyalah Sasuke yang diharapkan Naruto tidak melihat tubuhnya.

Sasuke memilin _nipple_ _geisha-nya_. Ia menekan, dan mencubit _nipple_ itu, merangsang Naruto agar lebih takluk di bawah gairah yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke turun menuju pundak Naruto, mengecup selintas dan mengigit pundak Naruto—membuat Naruto mendesah lebih keras. Bibir Sasuke terus menelusuri tubuh Naruto, hingga mencapai tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto. Sasuke menjilat kecil _nipple_ Naruto, dan menggigitnya sebelum mengemut _nipple_ tersebut dengan rakus.

"Ahnnnnnnnn….," suara desahan Naruto memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Sasuke puas. Tengah selangkangan Sasuke mengeras, terpengaruh suara serak Naruto. "A—aku tidak tahan…," desah Naruto. Ia mengejangkan tubuhnya dikala Sasuke menarik _nipplenya_ dengan gigitan. Naruto tahu, Sasuke tersenyum dibalik gigitan itu.

Kedua _nipple_ Naruto sempurna termanjakan dikala tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memainkan salah satu _nipple_ Naruto yang sempat terlupakan. Sasuke menggesek jari-jarinya di _nipple_ tersebut, membuat tonjolan itu mengencang, dan mengeras—teransang. Dikala _nipple_ Naruto mengeras, Sasuke menarik _nipple_ tersebut dengan memakai gigi—tangannya, dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, merintih—kehilangan suara. Sasuke melakukan peransangan tersebut sebanyak berulang-ulang.

"Ya—yang mulia..," desah Naruto, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan menciptakan aroma harum tubuh Naruto di sepenjuru kamar. Detak jantungnya tidak karuan. Ia seperti akan meledak karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti meransang tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin melihat hasil karyanya. Bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto, Sasuke menatap tubuh di bawahnya. Ia melihat jika wajah Naruto memerah, dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Sedangkan mulut Naruto yang bengkak terbuka sedikit karena menarik nafas, dikala cairan saliva membekas di pipinya. Naruto tampak kepayahan. Dia benar-benar seorang yang tidak berpengalaman bagi Sasuke, dan itu berarti malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam pertama bagi Naruto.

Tatapan liar Sasuke semakin ke bawah. Ia tidak peduli jika dia adalah seorang kaisar, dan dilarang menatap seseorang dengan pandangan kurang ajar seperti ini. Tubuh Naruto terlalu menarik untuk mengingatkan Sasuke jika dia adalah orang terpelajar. Di kala tatapan Sasuke mencapai bagian atas tubuh Naruto yang telanjang, ekspresi Sasuke pun berubah seketika. Tidak terlihat bernafsu lagi, hanya ada tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke, dikala melihat bagian atas tubuh Naruto.

Tersadar Sasuke hanya diam saja, Naruto membuka matanya, dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Naruto panik, ia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain _yukata_ yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia grogi, terlebih ketika ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat dibaca. Hati Naruto mencelos seketika, akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya dia akan ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke pada malam pertamanya. Ekspresi Naruto pun mengeras, hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh puluhan pedang, di saat mengingat beberapa hari lalu Sasuke pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata patah pun. Apakah kali ini akan demikian? Apakah dia akan berakhir ditinggalkan kembali?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menatap selintas bekas luka benda tajam yang ada di tubuh Naruto. Ternyata tubuh Naruto tidaklah semulus bayangan orang-orang selama ini.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Naruto yakin, kaisar— orang yang bisa mencari wanita berbadan sangat mulus—akan jijik ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh bekas luka seperti ini. "Sudah aku katakan dari awal, semenjak pertama kali datangnya aku ke tempat ini, aku hanyalah berfungsi sebagai pelayan," tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. "Aku hanyalah pesuruh untuk orang-orang yang berkuasa atas kehidupanku," bisiknya. Ia tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke melihat kekalutan di wajah Naruto. Sebenarnya kehidupan apa yang dialami Naruto selama ini? Bekas luka di tubuh Naruto bukanlah sebuah bekas luka sembarangan. Luka-luka tersebut berasal dari goresan benda tajam. Sasuke menatap jika Naruto hendak mengambil tali _yukatanya_ dan akan mengikat kembali tali tersebut pada pakaiannya. Sorot mata Naruto tampak terluka, dan Sasuke tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto selama ini. Apakah kehadirannya akan menjadi suatu hal yang baik bagi Naruto? Apakah Naruto bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan di dekatnya? Apakah dengan adanya Sasuke, sifat Naruto yang asli akan terlihat?

GRAP!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, dan membuat Namikaze sulung terkejut, hingga melepas tali _yukatanya_ ke atas lantai.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto. "Apakah baik-baik saja jika aku memenuhi janjiku?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia menjilat pipi Naruto. "Kau tidak akan marah bukan jika akulah yang mengambil malam pertamamu?" Sasuke meminta izin. Ia kembali menidurkan Naruto di atas lantai. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto. "Aku meminta malam pertamamu, dan berharap kau menyukainya," Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Ia menelusuri pipi, leher, dada, dan perut Naruto dengan memakai punggung tangannya.

Nafas Naruto tercekik di saat mendengar setiap perkataan Sasuke yang lembut. Dia belum pernah diperlakukan baik seperti ini oleh seseorang. "Kau—kau menyebalkan," Naruto berkomentar, suaranya bergetar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto berseru. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak Sasuke yang seperti ini?

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, dan mengecup dada Naruto dengan ciuman yang lembut. Setiap luka yang tergores di tubuh Naruto, Sasuke cium—seakan-akan mengobati rasa sakit Naruto dikala menerima luka tersebut. Tangannya yang menganggur sejak tadi kini mengelus paha Naruto, memainkan jari-jarinya di bagian dalam paha Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan gundukan besar muncul di tengah selangkangan Naruto.

Setiap bibir Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya, Naruto terasa melayang. Ia berharap Sasuke menghentikan sikap lembut ini tetapi suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Sasuke pun telah mencapai bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Ia menatap lubang pusar Naruto, dan menusuk lubang pusar tersebut dengan lidahnya. Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya, memberi kelembaban pada lubang pusar tersebut.

Kekuatan Naruto seperti disedot oleh sentuhan lidah dan tangan Sasuke. Ia menahan suaranya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya dikala tangan Sasuke mulai naik dari paha Naruto menuju _fundoshi_ yang merupakan kain untuk menutupi kejantanan. Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto dari luar _fundoshi_. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto mengejang ketika tangan-tangan Sasuke memanjakan benda dibalik kain putih tersebut.

"A—ahhhhh…. Ja—jangan bagian itu," Naruto meminta agar Sasuke berhenti meremas kejantanannya. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke, tetapi tidak cukup berani untuk menghempas tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. "Ya—Yang Mulia," Sasuke meremas tangan Sasuke, seirama dengan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kejantanannya. "Ahhhnnnnn…."

Ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini membuat Sasuke berkeringat-dingin. Ia belum pernah melihat keindahan sesempurna ini. Menginginkan lebih dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memiringkan _fundoshi_ Naruto, dan mengeluarkan benda keras dibalik kain tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala melihat kejantanan Naruto terlepas bebas, memerah, dan _precum_ keluar dari ujung kejantanan itu_. _Naruto cepat-cepat menutupi kejantanannya dikala Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan ditutup!" perintah Sasuke, dengan nada meninggi. Ia membuat Naruto heran. "Kau benar-benar indah…," Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. Matanya berkilat antusias dikala kejantanan Naruto berkedut.

"A—apa?" Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia menyangka Sasuke tidak akan suka melihat tubuhnya yang terbuka seperti ini.

Sasuke memegang batang kejantanan Naruto. "Kau benar-benar sangat indah," puji Sasuke, membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Ka—kau gila…," bisik Naruto. Ia lebih baik dihukum mati digantung daripada mati malu karena sanjungan-sanjungan Sasuke yang memalukan.

"Gila karena dirimu," jawab Sasuke, ringan. "Dan jaga bicaramu karena aku ini kaisar," canda Sasuke.

"A—ah, hamba pantas dihukum mati," Naruto meringis. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda; takut sekaligus salah tingkah.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Lidahnya menjilat _precum _yang mengalir di ujung kejantanan Naruto sebelum memasukan kepala kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. "Mhmmmm…mhmmm..," desah Sasuke di dalam mulut Naruto, mengirimkan getaran pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ka—Kau!" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dikala Sasuke menghisap kepala kejantanan Naruto. Jari-jari kaki Naruto mengejang, dan tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha menahan ledakan di bagian tengah selangkangannya. "Ya— Yang Mulia…ahhhhhnnnn…," kocokan jari-jari Sasuke pada kejantanan Naruto membuat Naruto semakin menggila. "Ra—rambutmu…ahnnn…aku mohon," Naruto meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang terkepal kuat hingga memucat. Sasuke melepas kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya dan menjilat kejantanan Naruto dari dasar hingga pada lubang di atas kejantanan tersebut. "Eluslah kepalaku," perintah Sasuke. Ia memasukan setengah kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

Perintah Sasuke sangat membantu Naruto. Sasuke seperti mengetahui keinginan partner ranjangnya. Naruto pun tanpa sungkan meremas rambut Sasuke dikala pemuda Uchiha itu meniup kejantanan Naruto yang sudah memenuhi mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke bergerak, membasahi kejantanan Naruto disaat kepalanya semakin turun—memasukan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah sebelum menghisap kejantanan tersebut. Tangan Sasuke pun ikut serta meremas dua kantong yang terletak di dekat kejantanan Naruto. Ia memastikan Naruto puas dengan hisapannya.

"Ya—Yang mulia…. Hi—hisapanmu…," mata Naruto terbuka, ketika bola matanya bergerak tidak beraturan. Ia setengah tertidur dikala telapak kaki dan salah satu sikut tangannya menopang tubuhnya. Naruto mendongakan kepala, dengan jari-jarinya yang ada pada rambut Sasuke meremas rambut tersebut, menaik-turunkan kepala Sasuke, tidak sadar jika kaisarlah yang sedang memanjakannya. "Ma—maaf…," lirih Naruto, berharap Sasuke tidak akan marah jika ia menggunakan mulut Sasuke untuk memuaskan diri.

"Mhmmmmm….," Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ia melonggarkan otot-otot tenggorokannya, berharap besarnya kejantanan Naruto tidak mengenai amandelnya dan membuat Sasuke muntah di tempat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menyapu setiap bagian pada batang kejatanan Naruto dikala lidahnya lewat. Di dalam mulut Sasuke sudah penuh dengan rasa _precum_ Naruto.

Cairan saliva bercampur precum mengalir dari mulut Sasuke, dan membasahi kejantanan Naruto. Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto semakin mengejang, dan kejantanan Naruto berkedut dengan hebat di dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya inilah saatnya Naruto melepas seluruh emosinya. Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto yang tampak menikmati perlakuannya. Ia tidak ingin meganggu kenikmatan yang diperoleh oleh Naruto sekarang ini, tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin malam pertama Naruto hanya berakhir sampai disini. Dikala Naruto sudah siap untuk melepaskan cairannya, Sasuke pun memegang tangan Naruto dan menghentikan Naruto untuk memanjakan diri di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah kecewa dikala mulut Sasuke menjauh dari kejantanannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke sayu. "Ke—kenapa selesai?" Naruto bertanya dengan kecewa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Senyuman Sasuke membuat mata Naruto beralih pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia kehilangan kata-kata dikala melihat Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap. Ya Tuhan, dia lupa jika sejak tadi Sasuke-lah yang memanjakan dirinya. Ia lupa jika dialah yang seharusnya membuat Sasuke puas dengan tubuhnya. Naruto merasa bersalah. Sekarang, dia tersadar tugasnya sebagai seorang _geisha _yang telah dibayar dengan tawaran tertinggi_._

Naruto hendak memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia salah tingkah dikala Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik hingga tidak berkedip.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke, pertanyaan yang benar-benar polos namun membunuh mental Naruto.

Keberanian Naruto—untuk menyiapkan diri bagi Sasuke—menciut seketika. Naruto nyaris berhenti memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut. "Me—Menyiapkan diriku….," Naruto berkata ragu. Ia ingin menghilangkan senyuman tipis yang ada di mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Ia sekarang mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan untuknya.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia ingin membungkam mulut Sasuke agar tidak membuat dirinya semakin malu. "Eh? Kau benar-benar—" desis Naruto. Tetapi, ia berhenti berbicara karena sadar posisi Sasuke di negara ini sebagai orang yang bisa memenggalnya kapan saja. "Untuk dirimu," Naruto berbicara, setengah berbisik. Kali ini Naruto tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Mhm.. aku kira untuk mempertontonkan suatu hal menarik padaku," katanya, seolah-olah kecewa dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke akan meminta hal paling memalukan bagi Naruto di malam ini. "Ya—Yang Mulia kau jangan menyebalkan seperti ini!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menyebalkan?"

"Ti—tidak…," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meralat perkataannya sendiri. Ia menatap tiga jarinya dengan ragu. "Baiklah," Naruto mendesah pelan.

Sasuke mengulum senyum dikala Naruto benar-benar serius menanggapi permintaanya. Diri Sasuke benar-benar senang melihat Naruto kewalahan seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat brengsek. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto telah membangkitkan jiwa asing yang selama ini terpendam di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melakukan apapun yang Naruto inginkan.

_Teme…_

Batin Naruto, kesal. Ia bersumpah sewaktu saat akan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'teme'.

Naruto memasukan tiga jari tangannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengeluskan jari tersebut pada lidah sekaligus langit-langit mulutnya, membayangkan jika jari-jari tersebut adalah lidah Sasuke. Naruto mendesah perlahan dikala jarinya menekan lidahnya sendiri, tidak disangka tubuhnya menjadi sensitif seperti ini setelah Sasuke menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Asik dengan jarinya sendiri, Naruto tidak menyadari jika pemuda di hadapannya menelan ludah, iri dengan jari Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Naruto.

Di kala jari-jarinya sudah cukup basah, Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut. Ia melempar pandang kesal pada Sasuke sebelum membalikan badan, dan memperlihatkan pantatnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Naruto menyampingkan kain _fundoshi_ agar lubang anusnya dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah. Ini sangat memalukan, tetapi kaisarlah yang meminta Naruto untuk menunjukan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke menyeringai suka di saat Naruto akan memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Tusukan pedang itu pada lubangnya," Sasuke berkata, seolah-olah Naruto sedang memainkan pendang. "Perlihatkan seni terbaikmu, _geishaku_, dan aku akan memberikan hadiah yang layak untukmu," Sasuke mengelus jari Naruto, dan membantu jari Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anus Naruto sendiri.

Naruto meringis di saat jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti dipaksa membuka, terlebih ketika sesuatu yang lebih asing ikut masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tidak disangka, salah satu jari Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan mendampingi jari Naruto untuk menyiapkan lubang kenikmatan tersebut. Beriringan dengan jari Naruto, Sasuke mengeluar-masukan jarinya, sedangkan tubuhnya naik ke atas punggung Naruto, dengan tangannya yang meganggur mulai memilin kembali _nipple_ Naruto.

"Ahhhnnn… hnnnnn..mhmmm," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Nipple-nya_ memerah dikala Sasuke terus mencubiti tonjolan kecil tersebut. "Ya—Yang Mulia, ini sakit," lirih Naruto dikala Sasuke semakin agresif menjamah lubang Naruto. "A—aku tidak bisa…," air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Naruto.

"Ssssstttt…," Sasuke menyium pundak Naruto. "Sebentar lagi," Sasuke membawa jari kedua Naruto, dan memasukan jari Naruto ke dalam lubang Naruto, bersamaan dengan salah satu jari Sasuke yang ikut masuk, sehingga terdapat empat jari yang ada di dalam lubang Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun terasa penuh. Ia merasa seperti dipaksa untuk membelah menjadi dua bagian.

"AGHHH!" Naruto mendesah liar. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke atas lantai dikala salah satu tangannya mencakar lantai. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menggenjot lubangnya sendiri, dan Naruto merasakan keringat mulai membasahi punggung dan pantatnya dikala Sasuke terus memaksanya untuk memperlebar lubang. "Ja—jangan dilebarkan…," Naruto berseru dikala Sasuke melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang Naruto.

Sasuke merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia berpikir untuk mengeluarkan jarinya dan jari Naruto dari dalam lubang Naruto di saat jarinya mengenai sesuatu di dalam lubang Naruto yang membuat suara sakit Naruto berubah menjadi desahan keras, tidak terbendung. Naruto melenguh dan spontan menggerakan pinggulnya dikala bagian sensitif di dalam lubangnya terus dikenai oleh jari-jari yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Sasuke tersenyum, senang dikala pinggul Naruto lah yang bergerak, bukan jari-jarinya. Naruto terus membuat jari-jari di dalam tubuhnya mengenai titik nikmat tadi.

"Nggggg…," lenguh Naruto, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

Jari-jari Sasuke merasa jika lubang anus Naruto sudah cukup tenang untuk dimasuki. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan jari Naruto dari dalam lubang Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto terlihat kecewa, tetapi Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Sasuke pun menyingkir dari atas punggung Naruto. Ia duduk dan membuka bajunya, ketika Naruto membalikan badan dan menatap horror dirinya.

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto, spontan melarang Sasuke untuk membuka pakaiannya. Naruto menutup mata, tidak ingin melihat tubuh kaisar.

Sasuke menatap heran Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau takut melihat tubuhku setelah kita sudah melakukan hal sejauh ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin berhenti sampai disini, walaupun harus memaksa Naruto untuk memuaskannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ka—kau kaisar, 'kan?! Kau lupa jika aku adalah orang biasa, dan bukan siapa-siapamu? Hanyalah permaisurimu yang bisa melihat tubuhmu, Yang Mulia!" Naruto takut akan dihukum oleh pihak istana jika diketahui telah melihat kaisar bertelanjang bulat. "Kau ingin aku dihukum mati karena mendahului calon permaisurimu?" tanya Naruto, kesal.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ah, aku lupa dengan aturan itu. Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi membuka bajuku. Aku hanya akan membuka pakaian dalamku, dan memastikan bagian bawahku tidak terlihat olehmu dikala aku akan mencoba melepas pakaian dalamku, agar masih bisa memasuki dirimu walaupun masih tertutupi oleh _yukata_," Sasuke berkata sambil melucuti tali pakaiannya, hingga _yukatanya_ yang terbuka bebas saja yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum jahat dikala melihat Naruto masih menutup matanya. "Jangan berani mengintip! Susah sekali aku membuka pakaian dalam ini dikala memastikan dirimu tidak akan melihatku," Sasuke mengulum senyum, terutama ketika Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, percaya pada perkataan Sasuke. "Ha-ah, akhirnya pakaian dalamku terlepas. Selesai, Naruto!" Sasuke berkata, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk membuka mata.

Naruto membuka mata. Ia merasa lega, jika Sasuke mendengarkan dirinya sebelum matanya terbelalak karena melihat penampilan Sasuke tanpa sehelai benang kain pun. Tidak disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, Naruto menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Naruto melihat tubuh mulus sempurna dihadapannya, dan air liurnya hampir menetes karena dia terus membuka mulutnya.

"Suka dengan gaya baruku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, menyadarkan Naruto dari tatapan rakusnya pada Sasuke.

E—EHHHHH?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto, panik. Ia hendak menutup matanya, tetapi tangan dan tubuhnya seperti enggan berhenti untuk melihat makhluk menakjubkan dihadapan Naruto.

Sasuke menidurkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Ia menahan tubuhnya yang berposisi agak miring dengan salah satu sikut tangan, dan kakinya yang terlipat satu. Pakaian _yukata_ yang menutupi pundaknya, merosot ke arah lengan, semakin memperlihatkan keseksian tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa segan-segan, Sasuke membuka kakinya, dan memperlihatkan benda besar yang menggantung di tengah selangkangannya. "Kemarilah~" Sasuke mengundang Naruto dengan memakai jari telunjuk untuk mendekati dirinya. "Saatnya aku mengambil malam pertamamu," goda Sasuke dikala Naruto merangkak ke arah dirinya.

"Kau—" Naruto mendengus.

Naruto melirik selintas ke arah pedangnya. Apakah ia perlu membunuh kaisar agar kaisar berhenti membuat dirinya malu?

Ternyata sifat menyebalkan Sasuke memang alami. Ia suka sekali bermain kata agar Naruto salah tingkah.

Naruto tiba di hadapan Sasuke. Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke di saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Ia tersenyum miring di hadapan Naruto. "Kau pantas mati karena telah melihat tubuhku," ancam Sasuke dengan kilatan usil pada sorot matanya. "Bukankah kau sendiri tahu aturannya?"

Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup. "Tapi, kau sendiri yang membuka bajumu!" Naruto membela diri. "Aku sudah memberi tahu dirimu, Yang Mulia. Aku minta maaf," wajah Naruto berubah khawatir. Ia takut jika Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Chk.. chk… chk," decak Sasuke. Ia menarik wajah Naruto, hingga wajah Naruto berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. "Akan aku pikirakan hukuman yang pantas untukmu," Sasuke berbisik dengan senyuman dipermainkan. "Sekarang, tenang dan lemaskan otot-ototmu," perintah Sasuke. Ia melepas dagu Naruto, dan kedua tangannya beralih pada pantat Naruto. Sasuke membuka garis yang membelah di tengah pantat Naruto, hingga lubang Naruto sedikit melebar. "Pegang kejantananku!" perintah Sasuke di saat lubang Naruto terbuka lebar karena tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke. "Naikkan pinggulmu sedikit," lanjut Sasuke.

Dengan ragu Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Tangannya bergetar dikala memegang kejantanan Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke hangat dan sangat tegang. Wajah Naruto sudah semerah buat tomat terlebih ketika pinggulnya naik, dan Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di lubang anus Naruto. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto di saat sebentar lagi malam pertama untuk Naruto akan dimulai.

"Se—seperti ini?" Naruto melirik ke belakang. Melihat pinggulnya yang sedikit naik.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar," gumam Sasuke. Ia memastikan jika kejantanannya memiliki posisi yang tepat. "Turunkan pinggulmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat dikala perintah yang ditunggu-tunggunya tiba. Naruto megenggam kejantanan Sasuke, dan menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia memastikan kejantanan Sasuke akan tepat masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Ngggg….," desis Naruto dikala kepala kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh lubangnya. Rasa panas dan imajinasi liar langsung meransang ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Terus turunkan," perintah Sasuke dengan nada pelan. Ia tidak berharap Naruto akan tertekan karena malam pertama ini.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menurunkan kembali pinggulnya, dan dalam waktu singkat sebagian kejantanan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, keringat Naruto berjatuhan ke atas dada Sasuke. Matanya terpejam erat di saat bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit di bawah tubuhnya. Rupanya kejantanan Sasuke lebih besar dari jari-jari yang tadi memasuki tubuh Naruto, dan tubuh Naruto seperti akan dirobek—dipaksa menjadi terbelah.

"Tenang, jangan remas kejantananku. Atur nafasmu. Pintar. Terus turunkan pinggulmu," komando Sasuke. Ia memastikan Naruto tetap tenang. "Naruto, tenang," Sasuke membuka lebih lebar bagian tengah pantat Naruto agar pemuda Namikaze lebih mudah memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam lubangnya.

"I—iya…," Naruto menuruti seluruh perintah Sasuke.

Jleb!

Naruto berhasil memasukan seluruh kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam lubangnya.

Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada leher Sasuke. "Su—sudah," bisik Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya terasa penuh, dan dikelilingi oleh aroma Sasuke.

"Bagus," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pantat Naruto. Lalu, ia mengelus punggung Naruto, menenangkan pemuda di atas tubuhnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, _permaisuriku_?" Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Ya—Yang Mulia aku tidak berani menerima pujian itu," Naruto berkata, takut, walau dia sangat senang dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka?" bisik Sasuke. "Sayang sekali itu adalah hukumanmu karena telah melihat tubuhku," lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya diam, sulit untuk berucap kata.

"Bolehkah aku meminta kau mulai untuk bergerak?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto. "Aku sedikit kerepotan menahan—" jari-jari Sasuke berpindah mengelus bibir Naruto. "—Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sasuke. Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dapat dirasakan tangan Sasuke mengelus kepalanya. Ini sangat diluar dugaan Naruto. Ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan kebaikan disepanjang hidupnya, dan Sasuke sepanjang malam ini terus membuat dirinya luluh dengan kata-kata manis. Naruto tidak dapat mengelak lagi, bukan hanya malam pertamanya saja yang akan diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke, melainkan seluruh hati, dan apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto hanya untuk kaisar. Perlahan Naruto menaiki pinggulnya, dengan senang hati dia akan membuat kaisarnya merasa di dalam surga duniawi. Ia terlalu bahagia membayangkan Sasuke-lah—cinta pertamanya—yang menjadi pemilik malam pertamanya.

"UGH!" Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto terbiasa menggerakan pinggulnya dikala Sasuke ada di dalamnya. Keringat menetes di pelipis Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah merah karena kepanasan dan keringat. "Ayo, Naruto!" Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk lebih berani menggerakan pinggulnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan setengah kejantanan Sasuke dari dalam lubangnya, setelah itu dia menghentakan kejantanan Sasuke hingga kembali masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Teriakan tertahan terdengar di seluruh ruangan dikala mereka mengalami kenikmatan bersama. Sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keberadaan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto mulai menggenjot dirinya lebih cepat. Sekarang tangan Naruto bertopang pada dada Sasuke, dikala pinggulnya semakin cepat—naik dan turun.

"Ahhh…. Ah... Ahhhhh…," Naruto tidak berhenti mendesah dikala kejantanan Sasuke menusuk dalam lubangnya. Seluruh lubangnya terasa penuh dan panas ketika kejantanan Sasuke menggesek bagian dalam lubang tersebut. Cairan saliva yang sempat membantu penetrasi ringan Naruto seperti berubah menjadi lelehan larva dikala bagian bawah Naruto semakin panas. "Ya—Yang Mulia… a—apa lagi…," Naruto memastikan jika caranya memuaskan Sasuke benar.

"Hn," Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya. Lubang Naruto yang sempit dan hentakan tubuh Naruto membuat dirinya terbuai hingga lupa memandu Naruto. "Kau—gerakan pinggulmu sedikit maju-mundur dikala menghentakannya, Naruto," Sasuke memberi komando kembali. Ia yakin Naruto akan semakin nyaman disaat mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Naruto segera mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya sesuai petunjuk Sasuke dikala desahan lebih keras kembali memenuhi ruangan. "I—itu…," Naruto tidak dapat menjelaskan kenikmatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika kejantanan Sasuke mengenai titik sensitifnya. Naruto pun terus mengenakan titik sensitif di dalam lubang anusnya pada ujung kejantanan Sasuke. "Ya—Yang mulia, a—aku sudah tidak tahan," Naruto yakin cairannya akan keluar hanya karena genjotannya pada kejantanan Sasuke. "Ugh!" Naruto menahan diri sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sudah kewalahan. Genjotan Naruto semakin pelan dikala gairah semakin meningkat. Dengan lembut Sasuke, membalikan posisinya dengan posisi Naruto. Ia menidurkan Naruto di atas lantai, dan mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto ke pundaknya. Sasuke melepaskan pakaian, dan membiarkan pakaiannya tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Sebentar lagi," bisik Sasuke, berharap Naruto masih bisa menahan ledakan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn…," Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, ketika Sasuke mulai menggenjotnya. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sangat memalukan, dan tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Tetapi _nipple_ Naruto terasa mengencang, dan kejantanannya semakin keras, hingga tubuhnya semakin sulit dikendalikan. Iapun memegang kejantanannya dan _nipplenya_ sendiri dengan masing-masing tangan. Naruto tidak sadar jika dia memuaskan diri dikala tangan Sasukelah yang ia imajinasikan sebagai orang yang menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto, dan tangan Naruto yang sedang bermain di _nipple_ dan kejantanannya sendiri. "Sial…," desis Sasuke, ketika cairannya hampir keluar hanya karena pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya. "Kau sedang menggodaku?" ritme genjotan Sasuke mulai tidak teratur. Ia hanya berpikir untuk mengenai titik sensitif Naruto dengan cepat dan keras. Sasuke mengecup kaki Naruto yang ada di pundaknya. Iapun memejamkan mata, menikmati lubang Naruto yang semakin meremasnya—memaksa kejantanan Sasuke untuk terus masuk.

Naruto menaik-turunkan tangannya pada kejantanannya, serta memilin nipplenya yang mengencang. Sesaat, ia merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya, dan Sasuke seperti hampir mencapai batasnya. Naruto pun membuka mata, ia menatap Sasuke sayu—meminta Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan cairannya bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti maksud Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Jika kita adalah team…," suara Sasuke parau dan sangat rendah, "Pasti kita akan menjadi team yang terbaik," Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan dalam waktu cepat ia kembali memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto seraya memuncratkan cairan putih kental ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"AGHHHHH!" cairan hangat yang membasahi lubangnya membuat Naruto spontan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Ia memuncratkan cairannya hingga cairan tersebut mengenai perut Sasuke. Akhirnya, malam pertamanya telah selesai, dan Sasuke telah memiliki seluruh tubuhnya. Masih ditengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya, Naruto tersenyum puas, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

BRUK!

Sasuke terbaring di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja. Pundak Sasuke naik-turun, mengatur nafas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Senyuman masih terlukis di bibirnya.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto setelah selesai bercinta, dan dia hampir menggeram karena Naruto sangat sexy di tengah-tengah rambut pirangnya yang liar dan acak-acakan, serta keringat yang membasahi kening Naruto. "Puas?" tanya Sasuke, dikala melihat sorot mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar, dan senyuman Naruto yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Senyuman Naruto langsung menghilang dari bibirnya di saat Sasuke kembali menggodanya. "Jangan mulai Yang Mulia," Naruto memalingkan muka.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto. "Lain kali kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih hebat," janji Sasuke. Iapun melumat bibir Naruto dan mencium Naruto dengan romantis dikala tangannya membelai tubuh Naruto, memastikan jika Naruto benar-benar seutuhnya milik dirinya.

_La—lain kali?_

Batin Naruto, tidak percaya jika ada lain kali bagi dirinya untuk bercinta dengan kaisar. Iapun pun berpikir keras sebelum pikirannya hanyut terbawa oleh gairah ciuman yang diberikan oleh kaisar. Untuk dalam jangka waktu lama, Naruto pun menghabiskan waktu—menikmati setiap sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Tidak disangka, orang nomor satu di negeri ini memiliki wajah polos ketika sedang tertidur nyenyak. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia hendak mengelus rambut Sasuke, di saat mengingat jika rakyat seperti dirinya dilarang untuk menyentuh kaisar tanpa izin. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya. Ayolah, dia sedang tertidur, dan tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini yang akan mengetahui jika Naruto menyentuh kaisar tanpa izin. Tangan Naruto bergerak ragu, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari dekat Sasuke. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak berhak menyentuh Sasuke barang sejengkal pun.

Naruto menyingkir dari samping Sasuke. Ia berdiri, dan melempar senyum ke arah Sasuke sebelum menyelimuti Sasuke dengan pakaian sang kaisar sendiri. Hendak mengambil perlengkapan tidur, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di saat cairan lengket dan bening keluar dari lubang anusnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak, dan ia hampir teriak. A—apa itu?! Mata Naruto tidak dapat berkedip. Tadi itu, apakah cairan Sasuke? Naruto melihat cairan lengket itu turun merayap mengenai paha dan kakinya, hingga menetes ke atas lantai. Melihat cairan itu membuat Naruto teringat seluruh tubuhnya telah menjadi milik kaisar. Wajah Naruto memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dan benda di tengah selangkangannya seperti akan menegang kembali. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikiran kotor mengenai kaisarnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan di saat Sasuke sedang tertidur?

_Ini sangat memalukan…_

Batin Naruto. Dengan langkah pincang, dan tubuh lemas, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk mengambil pakaiannya, dan memasang pakaian itu sebelum pergi ke luar ruangan.

.

.

Krieeettt..

Naruto menutup pintu perlahan, tidak ingin meganggu istirahat kaisar.

"Tampaknya malam ini kau mengalami hal yang menyenangkan," suara di belakang Naruto membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Naruto?" Danzo tersenyum iblis ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh aroma _sex._

Pe—pemimpin?!

Ekspresi Naruto spontan berubah menjadi dingin. Ia tersenyum miring, ketika melihat Danzo. "Ah, pemimpin. Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini datang ke tempatku?" tanya Naruto, bersikap polos. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat selintas. "Maaf pemimpin, untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa menyambutmu, bahkan dengan permainan musik sekalipun karena aku baru saja melakukan upacara malam pertamaku," Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah ruangan upacara minum teh. "Permisi!" pamit Naruto, hendak meninggalkan Danzo. Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto berpikir untuk tidak berbicara santun seperti biasanya pada Danzo.

"Jangan karena kaisar berada di belakangmu kau menjadi berani, Naruto," Danzo membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

Naruto memunggungi Danzo. Ia memasang telinga baik-baik, siap mendengarkan perkataan Danzo.

"Penghianatanmu padaku hanya akan membuat saudaramu, dan kaisar kesulitan," lanjut Danzo.

Naruto membalikkan badan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku," Danzo menatap tajam Naruto. "Apakah kau sadar sejauh apa kebaikan kaisar padamu? Kaisar telah menutupi kesalahanmu dengan segala cara, hingga untuk melindungi rakyatnya dia harus menempuh jalan yang paling terjal," lanjutnya, "—Dan apakah kau tahu resikonya? Satu orang saja tahu jika kau dan saudaramu mencuri peta gudang itu, makan bukan hanya aku, kau, dan saudaramu yang terseret ke dalam masalah ini, melainkan kaisar…," senyuman iblis tersirat di bibir Danzo. "Ia—pelindungmu—akan kehilangan kepercayaan rakyat sekaligus istana, terlebih jika hubungan kalian berdua yang seperti ini diketahui oleh orang-orang," Danzo pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. "Ingatlah itu!"

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Jangan bilang, Danzo telah berhasil menjebaknya. Naruto yang seharusnya bisa mengatakan jika ada penjahat di dalam istana dipaksa bungkam oleh Danzo. Sekarang apa yang dia harus lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kejujuran pada kaisar karena itu hanya akan mempersulit posisi kaisar. Sasuke telah menutupi kesalahan Naruto hingga sejauh ini, dan sedikit saja Naruto salah bicara, maka posisi Sasuke sebagai seorang kaisar pun akan terancam. Di saat itu, Madara yang merupakan penghianat negara akan naik tahta, dan sangat besar kemungkinan kekuasaan di bawah Madara hanyalah akan menjadi mala petaka bagi rakyat.

"Jadi Naruto, tutuplah mulutmu jika ingin melindungi dirinya, negeri ini, dan saudara-saudaramu," Danzo tersenyum licik. "Kau pasti tahu negeri ini sangat membutuhkan kaisar seperti dirinya, bukan?"

Naruto pun tidak dapat membalas perkataan Danzo. Ia benar-benar membungkam mulutnya dikala mengetahui resiko yang akan diterimanya, jika dia membicarakan semua kenyataan ini pada kaisar.

Malam semakin larut, namun para penjaga istana masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Mereka yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga gudang timur sibuk memeriksa di luar gudang tersebut dikala keadaan istana sedang berada di dalam darurat. Kebakaran yang terjadi di gudang barat memang berdampak buruk pada kepercayaan pemerintah mengenai keamanan kerajaan, terutama meninggalnya para penjaga gudang barat dikarenakan senjata api yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Sasuke Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai kaisar memerintahkan para penjaga untuk lebih memperketat keamanan, terutama ketika di malam hari.

Di saat beberapa penjaga selesai memeriksa sekeliling gudang bayangan lewat di atas pohon dengan diiringi suara burung membuat mereka berantisipasi. Melihat ke atas pohon di sekeliling mereka, tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan di atas pohon tersebut. Para penjaga pun sedikit tenang, sepertinya suara dan bayangan tadi benar-benar berasal dari burung yang ada di dalam hutan ini, Ya, tidak salah jika ada burung hantu, atau kelalawar yang besar dikala mereka berada di dalam pedalaman hutan—tempat penyimpanan kebutuhan negara disimpan.

"Ha-ah, setidaknya kita harus terus waspada," kata salah satu penjaga tersebut. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan temannya.

Temannya menganggukan kepala. "Ya, setidaknya se—Apa i—

Sret!  
Sebuah katana berkilat tajam dalam waktu cepat bergerak mengenai kedua leher penjaga itu.

BRAK!  
Kedua penjaga tersebut terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan darah berasal dari leher mereka yang langsung mengalir ke atas tanah.

Dua puluh manusia berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah ditutup meloncat turun dari atas pohon di saat teman mereka sudah memastikan kedua penjaga gudang itu mati. Para penyusup tersebut menyebar langsung ke seluruh penjuru gudang untuk mencari para penjaga gudang lainnya.

Teriakan kesakitan mulai terdengar di seluruh hutan dikala para penyusup tersebut menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah penjaga tersebut. Dalam waktu cepat, gudang pun berhasil dikuasai oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

Lolongan kesakitan di tengah malam membuat lima penjaga gudang yang masih belum tersentuh oleh para penyusup itu ketakutan. Mereka melihat ke arah sekitar mereka dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Kelima orang tersebut bersiap-siap bertarung sampai saatnya penyusup itupun muncul di hadapan mereka. Penyusup tersebut mengibaskan pedangnya, dan salah satu dari penjaga tersebut berhasil menangkis pedang tersebut. Merasa ada perlawanan kibasan pedang penyusup itupun semakin cepat, dan teman-temannya mulai berdatangan untuk melawan keempat penjaga lainnya.

Keadaan mulai buruk bagi para penjaga. Mereka berhasil ditekan oleh para penyusup tersebut, dan dapat dipastikan pedang yang dipegang penyusup tersebut akan bersarang di tubuh mereka. Terus mempertahankan diri, para penjaga tersebut menggerakan pedang mereka, dan mendorong penyusup tersebut agar bertarung dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Namun, tenaga dan kecepatan penyusup tersebut sangat di atas rata-rata, sehingga pedang yang digunakan oleh penjaga-penjaga tersebut terpental ke atas tanah, dan tanpa banyak berpikir penyusup tersebut bersiap-siap menggerakan pedangnya untuk memenggal kepala penjaga-penjaga tersebut.

Para penjaga tersebut terkejut ketika melihat pedang mereka terlepas dari atas tanah, mereka memejamkan mata mereka, pasrah jika harus mati di tempat ini. Demi kerajaan dan rakyat, mereka rela untuk mati dalam keadaan terhormat. Para penjaga tersebut menyiapkan diri untuk menerima rasa sakit dan panas akibat hujaman senjata tajam. Namun, kibasan _katana _tidak kunjung mengenai tubuh mereka. Di kala para penjaga membuka mata, mereka melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu sudah tergeletak di atas tanah.

Keadaan di sekeliling penjaga itu mulai ricuh di saat orang-orang bertopi datang dan mulai menyerang para penyusup. Dengan gerakan cepat, orang-orang tersebut menebaskan pedang mereka ke arah penyusup tersebut. Keadaan semakin parah dikala bantuan untuk penyusup datang. Orang-orang bersenjata api menembakan peluru ke arah para manusia bertopi besar itu. Namun, dengan gerakan cepat para manusia bertopi itu berhasil menghindari peluru, dan maju dengan gesit untuk menyerang balik para pemegang senjata itu.

Para penjaga mulai menyingkir dikala pertempuran sengit terjadi di hadapan mereka.

.

.

Keadaan yang tadinya seimbang mulai berubah dikala muncul seorang pemuda berpakaian nyentrik yang dikawal oleh dua laki-laki. Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan kipas, dan berjalan tenang ke arah tengah medan perang. Seluruh manusia berpakaian topi besar itu mulai fokus pada pemuda tersebut, mereka tidak membiarkan satu orang penjahat pun mendekat ke arah Tuan Besar mereka. Dengan gerakan kipasnya, pemuda itu memberi aba-aba pada kedua orang kepercayaannya untuk bergerak, dan membantu anak buahnya yang lain. Dalam waktu sekejap, kilatan pedang pun bersinar di bawah sinar bulan dikala dua orang pesuruh itu menarikan tubuhnya untuk menebas para penyusup tersebut. Darah pun mulai mengalir di tengah hamparan rumput liar yang mengelilingi gudang kerajaan.

Kedatangan pemuda itu membuat para penjaga gudang lemas. Kaki mereka gemetar hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan tubuh mereka terjatuh ke atas tanah, terutama di saat melihat kepala para penyusup tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya karena tebasan pedang. Tidak ada ampun sama sekali, pemuda berkipas tersebut memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk membantai habis musuh mereka.

Pemuda tersebut hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah peperangan sambil menatap anak buahnya yang sibuk menghabisi musuh. Salah satu musuhpun membidik pemuda tersebut dengan senjata api, namun pemuda tersebut seolah-olah tidak peduli. Ia hanya menutup kipasnya, dan menepuk kipasnya ke telapak tangannya. Lalu, di saat pelatuk pistol pun akan ditarik, kedua orang kepercayaan pemuda itu hendak berlari untuk melindungi tuannya sebelum pistol tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, dan tangan pemegang pistol tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya, dengan cairan darah yang muncrat ke udara.

Kedua orang kepercayaan pemuda berkipas itu terkejut dengan datangnya sosok asing di tengah-tengah pertempuran ini. Mereka hendak menghampiri tuan mereka, namun musuh masih saja menyerang. Alhasil, fokus mereka terbagi menjadi dua.

Dengan santai, tamu tanpa diundang itupun berjalan ke arah pemuda berkipas, dengan pedang yang mengalirkan darah. Ia memakai penutup wajah dan berpakaian gelap, menutup indetitasnya. Tamu tersebut berdiri di hadapan pemuda berkipas tersebut, dan ia menebas musuh yang menghampiri dirinya tanpa melihat. Dari balik penutup wajahnya, ia menatap tajam pemuda berkipas tersebut.

"Tidak aku sangka akan kedatangan tamu di tempat ini," Itachi memainkan kipasnya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring dikala melihat orang di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaisar…," jawab manusia dibalik penutup wajah itu. "Ambil kembali posisimu sebagai kaisar, dan berikan kaisar yang sekarang kepadaku," katanya, tanpa sungkan-sungkan menawar sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kau yakin aku akan mempercayai seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Manusia misterius itu menatap Itachi sejenak. "Apakah informasi mengenai penyusup—yang telah aku berikan pada anak buahmu—yang aku temui di tempat obat-obatan—tidaklah cukup membuatmu percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya mendengar tentangmu dari anak buahku," jawab Itachi, tidak ingin kalah beradu mulut. "Lalu, apa hanya keuntungan itu yang dapat kau tawarkan padaku?" Itachi tertawa dan membuka kipasnya.

Manusia misterius itu mendesah berat. Iapun menggerakan tangannya, dan membuka penutup wajahnya. Dengan tatapan dingin, iapun menatap Itachi, dan merasa sangat puas ketika melihat keterkejutan Itachi. Tidak disangka orang dibalik topeng tersebut adalah seorang gadis kecil yang tidak mungkin bisa memainkan pedang sebaik itu menurut logika.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan ayahmu, di saat kau merebut kembali posisimu sebagai kaisar," tawar gadis itu. "Racun yang kau curigai telah membuat ayahmu jatuh sakit, aku bisa membuat penawarnya," kini gadis itupun yang tersenyum puas. "Hanya memberikan kaisar padaku, maka rakyat, dan istana akan kau selamat—

"Untuk apa?" Itachi bertanya. "Apa untungnya kau memiliki kaisar? Dia adikku. Aku tidak akan pernah membuat siapapun melukainya," lanjut Itachi.

Gadis di hadapan Itachi menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Kebahagiaan kakakku," jawab gadis tersebut. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertemu denganmu jika itu untuk kakakku," lanjutnya, tatapannya berubah nanar. "Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya, dan menjadi orang yang paling mendukungmu di saat kau berjanji memenuhi keinginanku, bahkan jika harus mengabdi padamu untuk seumur hidupku."

_Kebahagiaan kakaknya?_

Itachi tidak mengerti perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Namun, dari sorot mata gadis itu, tampaknya dia hendak melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Gadis di hadapan Itachi ini memiliki tubuh kecil dan tergolong muda seperti Menma, namun mempunyai keberanian yang sangat besar. Untuk orang yang disayanginya, dia datang kemari, bertaruh nasib, dengan mengorbankan dirinya.

"Namamu?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis yang sempat menundukan wajahnya, menatap Itachi kembali. Tidak ada sorot mata takut sama sekali dari tatapan gadis itu. "Konan," jawabnya. "Konan Namikaze."

"Konan…. Namikaze?" gumam Itachi.

Konan pun menganggukan kepalanya, dikala Itachi terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

.

Apakah keputusan Itachi?

_**Bersambung…**_

Akhirnya, fic ini bertepatan di ultah Inez chapter duanya #lega. Hahaha… ini masih kado pertama Nez, mudah-mudahan kamu suka, n kado lainnya menyusul #banyakamat. Happy birthday ya~ Semoga semakin sukses, dan SN juga semakin jaya!


	3. Chapter 3

Vianycka Hime: Hahaha, bagus kalau ff ini mengurangi rasa galau. #helanafas. Jadinya usaha untuk membuat reader senang tidak sia-sia #plok. Disini memang tokoh2nya, tokoh metamorfosis, tapi beda sifat coz Nagato n Kyuubi jadi berubah drastis. Nggak terlalu konyol kayak metamorfosis sih karena tuntutan dari skenario #apabanget. Sakura memang suka blushing2 kan kalau deket Sasuke (?) jadi Taz buat gt aja sifat Sakura, walaupun Taz jg ga suka sama Sakura, cuman yaaa..bukan berarti ga bisa adai fic taz hehehe #garuketek. Oke, makasih reviewnya. Selamat membaca.

cahya. tingting: Yaampun, ati-ati pingsan gara2 ke yadhongan otak sendiri #woi

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Hahahaha… makasih udah bilang hot lemonnya (rasanya bukan yang patut dibanggakan, tapi ya sudahlah). Konan dong yang bicara sama Itachi, kalau yang bicara sama Itachi itu kuda kan ga lucu juga #woi. Itachi bakal menolak tawaran Konan, nggak? Kita lihat saja~ Makasih sudah review. Selamat membaca.

dame dame no ko dame ku chan: Ya ampun, sempet nangis waktu Sasuke ga jd raep naru? Harusnya senang woi! Hahahaha..masa orang mau di rape senang (aku juga sih seneng sebenarnya kalau cowok rape cowok =gelo) nggak apa-apa kok. Penting suka bacanya. Makasih sudah baca dan review.

chika: Itakyuu nya dikit banget coz Taz muak nulis nama mereka di crimson chapter sekarang. Banyak banget nama Itakyuu di fic multi taz itu, jadinya bosen jg. Akhirnya, sekarang, di fic ini nonjolinnya Sasuke dan Naruto, pairing nomor satu Taz hohoho. Adegan ItaKyuu tetap ada, walaupun ga heboh kayak biasanya XDb makasih sudah baca dan review.

shikakukouki777: Bwakakakakak…super hot buat lemon itu taz anggap pujian aja ya? #plak. Mudah2an chapter ini lebih seru, soalnya Taz juga nggak yakin. Coz mellow banget. :'(

siihat namikaze natsumi: Yooo, makasih pujiannya. Itachi selalu exist dong di fic Taz. Dia kan tokoh nomor satu di hati Taz #pentingbanget. Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersatu? Bisa dong. Apa sih yang nggak bisa? #kedip2sebelahmatagaje. Oke, makasih sudah baca dan review.

Viviandra Phantom: Alurnya semakin ribet, dan kita harus mengakhiri semuanya disini Vi sebelum kepala kita pecah #maksudlo. Makasih vi sudah review, dan silahkan baca.

hanazawa kay: Itachi disini orang baik. Dia bakal mendukung orang2 baik juga #apasih. Oke, semoga semua happy ending~ makasih sudah baca dan review XD

magajewels2312: Taz juga seneng banget akhirnya kevirgininan Naruto diambil Sasuke #dirasengan. SasuNaru harus bersatu. Wajib. Nggak pake nawar! Kalau yang lainnya, nggak yakin~ Keputusannya bisa langsung di lihat dibabak pertama chapter fic ini. Gaara ada di fic ini. Tapi shukaku nggak ada Soalnya nggak ada tempat buat Shukaku muncul. Oke, makasih sudah baca dan review.

Princess Love Naru is Nay: Naaaayyyyyyyy kemana aja loe ih~ Nggak nongol2 dicariin diempang juga #lupakan. Kelamaan sih memang jadi males nunggunya. Mending kalau baca cerita itu kalau orang lain udah selesai baca, dan ceritanya udah tamat (itumah elo!) Iya. Taz nggak mau nambah2 lagi cerita panjang. Cape ditagih2 terus. Mana ceritanya panjang2 wordsnya hiks..hiks #curhatnyadidengerinnay! Kangen? Nggak. Biasa aja. Tp boong #plak. Kemana aja? Taz juga suka nyari2 fb nay, siapa tau aktif, tapi kayaknya nggak aktif2. IQ Taz biasa aja. Ya..nggak jauh2 beda sama Einstein #jijik. Hahahaha… kalau masalah ide mah tergantung orangnya juga Nay. Kalau niat mikir pasti ide cerita bakal ngalir. Kalau nggak ada niat buat cerita, n cuman niat ya sebatasnya.. yaaa ide yang didapat juga sekadarnya. Tp Nay juga Taz yakin bagus ceritanya. Banyak fans nya gt XDb Ayooo terus budidayakan SN. Makasih nay udah review yaaa…

Plum Peach: Chapter ditambah mah soak Taz. Sudah cukup disini Nak. Nenek sudah tua #dialogapacobaini Makasih sudah baca, dan review~

Mii. Soshiru: #tutuptelinga Miii jangan tereak di telinga Tazzzzzzz #ngomongpaketoa. Taz mah nggak terlalu suka sama beberapa character di fic Taz malah, macam Sasuke. Dia suka egois atau plin-plan di fic Taz, tapi Taz suka Sasuke Masashi XDb Kece badai~ #ngasih tisu# nggak usah ke rumah sakit buat obatin mimisan. Pake baygon juga cukup (sesat). Makasih sudah baca Mii, dan makasih sudah review.

yhanie. tea. 5: kecepetan bacanya. Masa dari 11.55-14.03, harusnya dari 11.55 sampai 11.55 keesokan harinya. Oke, kalau begitu Taz harus membuat lebih banyak words nya #WOI. Kurang ngerti lemonnya? Dihayati dong #sesat. Nasib Sasuke? Bisa dilihat di chapter ini. Kalau baca ga sampai tiga jam n biasanya pegel berarti harus ditambah nih jumlah wordsnya supaya mata reader encok #ngaco. Oke, makasih sudah review dan baca. Semangat!

RahayuYutakai: Yey di review! Kayaknya waktu Sasuke ngeraba dada Naruto, Ayu mengalami skip untuk sementara waktu sampai bingung kenapa Sasuke berhenti bwakakakkaka. Yap. Racun buat Fugaku yang sedang diselidiki oleh Itachi. Wah, udah berapa orang yang bilang ini cerita metamorfosis versi dulu. Bwakakakka..tpi bukan. Tokoh2nya aja beda sifatnya kok. Makasih sudah baca, dan review~

Kuchiharu: #tutuptelinga Waduh dari tadi banyak yang teriak. Sasuke meninggalkan tahtanya? Dia terlalu bijaksana untuk melakukan itu #kecupSasuke #dbantaiNaru. Wah, jangankan bikin 100 shot, 1 shot aja udah gempor #plak. Makasih sudah review dan baca.

Keiji-sama badai sakura: Waduh, kenapa jadi kebayang drama korea ya? Gara2 terlalu banyak menonton drama korea kali ya Taz-nya #ganyambung. 6-10 chapter mah Taz keburu nggak lanjutin. Lebih baik dipercepat saja selesainya ini fic #nyengir. Oke, makasih sudah baca dan review.

fatayahn: JAYA ITAKYUU JUGA! Kemunculan Konan dan Itachi juga bikin taz ser2an #apacoba. Bunuh Madara?! Siap laksanakan! #tusukmadara #ditonjokhashirama. #taburpepaya. Hidup SasuNaru! Hidup SasuNaru! Oh, iya..ngomong2 makasih sudah review dan baca. Hidup SasuNaru! Hidup Sasunaru! #pergisambilteriak2.

ana. karina. 12576: 12576 itu nomor telepon ana? #nggakpenting. Keren dong ana fanficnya. Siapa dulu yang maininnya, SasuNaru daaaannnnn Itakyuu~ #narigaje. Oke, makasiiihhh sudah review #pelukanasampaipenyet, dan makasih sudah mau baca balasan review gaje ini #sinting.

one D piece: kalau sasu dikasih ke naru, reader pun akan bahagia, dan narupun akan bahagia. Semua bahagia, dan jadilah happy ending. Tamat. =cerita apaan nih. Mudah2an nggak kecewa sih sama chapter terakhir coz Taz juga nggak terlalu yakin endingnya bakal bagus. Oke, makasih sudah review dan baca cerita ini #kedip2mata

Drack Yellow: Iya. Taz juga suka nggak sadar kalau nulis suka terlalu detail, malah di chapter sekarang lebih parah. Kadang Taz pingin ceritanya ga usah terlalu detail, tapi nggak bisa. Rasanya kalau nggak detail, nggak ada kepuasan pribadi hehehe. Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

margritflow: YEEEEYYYY MARGRIT DATANG~~~ Iya nih. Jagoan bisa nebak ceritanya. #tepuktangan. Penting bisa nebak lah, nggak meleset2 amat. Itu lemon asem pujian atau bukan, ya? Terkesan mesum gitu Taz tuh #apasih. Oke, kita lihat sebesar apa Naruto akan menjadi inspirasi Sasuke? Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. makasih sudah review.

Tomoyo to Kudo: Haduh, sampai keringetan baca chapter kemarin. Baca chapter sekarang gimana nih? #takut. Iya. Sasuke di sini nggak kayak biasanya. Keliatan baek banget. Bwakakaka.. Padahal Taz sendiri aneh ngebuat Sasuke jadi kayak gini #plak. Karakter Itachi memang selalu nyentrik coz dia yang suka keliatan nyentrik di anime nya juga. Sekali datang bikin alur cerita Naruto berubah drastis. Gimana nggak jadi nyentrik coba? Hahaha. Sasuke memang nakal kalau lagi sama Naruto XP Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk: Hoooiiii amachhh~ Doki-doki nggak ya chapter sekarang? Kayaknya nggak XD Si Sakura puas Taz puji2 disini #miris. Tapi mau gimana lagi, nggak enak juga ngehina tuh jenong. Ngotorin ff sendiri kalau nanti ngehina2 dia disini #apasih. Hohoho. Seperti biasa, Konan memang selalu jadi karakter mengagetkan di cerita Taz #plak. Oke, makasih sudah review amach.

989seohye: okeee, dilanjut nih~ makasih sudah review.

fujoshi addict: waaah, sampai baca di kantor. Awas dimarahin sama boss-nya #jdngerasabersalah. Mudah2an sih endingnya biasa aja. Walau nggak yakin juga endingnya bakal bagus hehehe. Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa di last chapie XD

Yun Ran Livianda: Dilanjutin? Iya. Ini dilanjut. Jangan jatuh cinta dulu sebelum baca endingnya nanti nyesel T.T Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Aristy: Hahahaha… Sasuke nggak akan bisa nolak Naruto sampai kapanpun juga. Dia mau nolak pasti balik lagi #teorisendiri. Hahaha.. pukulin Danzo bareng2 yuk? Taz juga kesel #emosi Oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya.

himura: baca ff ini kayak permen lollipop? Keras? #salahfokus. Oke, makasih juga udah mau baca cerita Taz. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: hahahaha… biasanya kalau gunchan review panjang tuh artinya excited #sotoy. Makasih sudah review gunchan #gone #digaplok. Hahahaha.. males kalau kebanyakan chapter, akhir-akhirnya malah nggak dlanjut nanti ffnya coz udah keburu males duluan. Jadi dilangsungin aja ffnya biar cepat selesai hiks..hiks..hiks… Gila aja Taz buat Madara sama Naruto, tapi kapan2 boleh coba sih. Kayaknya asik juga ada pairing itu, terus Sasuke murka n ngechidori Taz #plak. Hahahaha.. Sayang banget kalau lemonnya juga cuman setengah. Nanggung. Jadi sama Taz dilanjut aja #plak. Babang Tachi jadi kunci ini semua? Mudah2an. Tapi setahu Taz dia bukannya pengacau di setiap cerita ya? #loh? Menma Nagato? Hehehe..kayaknya bakalan ada nih. XD Biar sekalian exist mereka, walau nanti itu jadi pairing ancur lebur #plak. Oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan baca chapter terakhir ini gun~

iians troui: Penggambaran tokohnya syukur deh kalau bagus T.T Soalnya Taz nggak yakin juga sama penggambaran tokohnya di sini, apalagi chapter akhir. Hahahaha… namanya cinta pasti suka mesum sama orang yang disukainya. Yakin deh, walau itu sasuke XD. Hehehe..memang ada yang bikin ketawa ya di cerita ini? masaan tegang semua? Tapi syukur deh kalau ada yang bikin ketawa, setidaknya nggak galau terus ini ff. Hahaha..bukan update-an yang diperpanjang tapi jumlah words nya yang bakal bikin soak. Oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya~

Guest: aduhhhh..mudah2an ga ketuker sama guest yang di atas. Oke, ini bakal dilanjut. Iya. Mungkin terlalu banyak words jadi suka ada salah nulis. Makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Uchimaki Konoichi: Hahahaha… kalau chapternya diperdikit tapi words nya diperbanyak gimana? #dihajar. Jadi kayak ada adu argument dulu #loh? Iya. Libido cowok jepang tuh malah makin aneh. Bwakakak..banyak gaya bercinta mereka yang kadang diluar nalar manusia. Nagato lebih muda? Soalnya lucu aja kalau Konan punya ade cowok yang cerewet. Ya, selera Taz sih itu. Soalnya Taz sendiri pingin punya ade hahahah #plak. Nggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anime Naruto.

ukkychan: Hahahaha… santailah kye. Taz juga kadang bingung kalau mau review cerita orang, coz saking udah baca n terhanyut ke dalam cerita, jadi bingung mau nulis apa selesai baca. XD Tp Taz jg senang-senang aja ada yang review, apapun reviewnya itu~ XDDDD Coz baca review dari reader kesannya gimana gituuu..walau jarang balas review sih taz ini. Oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya.

Guest: Waduh, ada guest ketiga. T.T Hiks, tolong lain kali kasih nama ya. Biar balas reviewnya langsung saling mengenal, tapi yang ini sih Taz kenal XD #gelo yang waktu review kemarin nggak login karena lupa password. Bwakakakak kaisar dingin diluar hangat di dalam tuh kayak kopi apa gitu #ingatiklan. Taz juga baca ulang malah bacanya okiya loh #aneh. Iya. Proyek selanjutnya hokage is CEO sama cerita tentang sihir. Mhm… terus buat yang lainnya, mood Taz aja sih. Soalnya Taz tuh buat ff jadi moody sekarang2 ini. Hahaha..Oke, makasih sudah review. SIlahkan nanti chapter selanjutnya.

Kuro to Shiroi: Bwakakakkaka tapi mesumya cuman sama Naruto yang penting #kedip2gaje. hahaha.. saking panjangnya suka bingung apa reader bakal baca semua words yang Taz tulis #khawatir. Oke, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa..

Animea Lover Ya-ha: haloha~ #Kayang. Taz juga senang akhirnya ada fanfic baru dari Taz. Takutnya ide Taz udah habis n ga bisa buat ff lagi #miris. Oke, makasih sudah review. Tentu Taz bakal rajin buat ff #kedip2

gici love sasunaru: salam kenal gici. Apakah Itachi akan menerima jadi kaisar? Kita lihat nanti XD

meyy-chann: hahahaha… Konan memang cewek kereeen #tokohcewekkesukaantazdinaruto. Bwakakakak Sasuke karena hot makanya sesuatu di ranjang #apacoba. Makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

aurantii13: silahkan review, dan ayo kita mengobrol #ngasihgelaskopi. Eh nosebleed ya? #ngasihtisu. Jadi gimana nih sama chapter sekarang? #pasangkacamata. Bwakakakkak siapa sih yang jiwa m nya nggak akan muncul kalau orang kece kayak Naruto nyerahin diri? #woi Itachi memang dibuat dingin n nggak terlalu ngegubris Kyuubi. Soalnya dia punya alasan tertentu supaya nggak peduli sama orang2 macam Kyuubi. Oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan temukan semua jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya~

Akira Naru-desu: Awasss kira jatuh dari kasur O.O guling2 gitu. Hahaha.. syukur kalau kira suka, jadi Taz nggak sia2 buat ff ini. Makasih sudah review ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.

DiableNoAngeloNeroTheDevil: Bwakakakakkaka sadistic gimana lagi? Nggak ada gorenya disini #salahfokus. Oke, makasih sudah baca dan review #nyengir

Amelia: hah? Kenapa dengan dada? #nggakngerti Hahahahah..makasih pujiannya. Walau nggak yakin di chapter ini bakal buat reader jatuh cinta #sedih.

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: Hyyyy jugaaa fyyyy~ Iya. Namamu memang bagus. Taz suka #grin Hahaha..akhirnya mereka bersatu di malam pertama itu #elapkeringat. Makasih sudah review dan baca. XD

MinchanLee137SasuNaru: Hahahaha.. Sasuke memang harus cinta sama Naruto. Cuman sama Naruto #ngotot. Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Uchikaze no Rei: Haloooooo Uchiii~ Manggil Taz sama aja kayaknya lebih asyik #kidding. Udahlah, nggak apa-apa nggak review, penting sesekali review n komentar tentang ff Taz. Biar ada masukan n ide buat cerita Taz selanjutnya hehehe. Umur Taz berapa? 20 tahun T.T udah tua, ya? Umur2 kuliahan sih udah, tapi udah lulus dari tahun2 kemarin. Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee #mewekdiempang. #lupakan. Taz juga bikin cerita kepanjangan, jadi minta maaf (?). Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi~

khei-chan: #megangpipi# ADUUUH! kok digampar #natapalasinetron. Hahaha..kalau makin banyak words makin asik nggak? Ini wordsnya bisa dibagi jadi 20 chapter fanfic orang kali #gelo. Wah, malah ngebayangin anak-anak namikaze ngintip. Itumah nggak sopan adik2nya, ngebokep pake kakaknya #woi. Ninja assassin? Malah Taz mah inget yang manusia dimasukin ke mesin pencuci #cekikikan# tuh adegan yang paling lucu hahahah #apalucunya. Kalau masalah kata2 itu tuh Taz dapetin dari kehidupan sendiri. Taz suka nyusun kata2 kalau ngelihat suatu kejadian #semacamfilsufgitulah# =error. Obat yang diminta sama pegawai kerajaan itu tuh racun yang diminumkan ke minuman fugaku selama ini. Terus lagi, orang yang ke tempat tabib itu tuh suruhan Itachi yang mencurigai selama ini ayahnya sakit2an karena diracun coz Itachi ngedenger ayahnya sakit ga wajar. Taz umur 20 tahun kelahiran 93. Alhamdullilah udah lahiran hehehe dengan anak sehat waalfiat. Susah2 gampang. Waktu Taz update berkurang drastis. Dulu zaman pangeran miskin n awal metamorf, update Taz bisa seminggu dua-tiga kali. Sekarang 2-3 minggu sekali T.T. Are you my ninja bakal dilanjutin kalau Taz udah ada feel buat lanjutinnya. Because u re naughty2 bakal dilanjut kalau udah selesai draft nya n perbaikannya. Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Akuma Kurama: Hoi kuma~ Iya. Taz susah bikin cerita ringan. ==a, walau pingin banget bikin cerita biasa. Kalau cerita biasanya yang multi pasti muter2 n kebanyakan tokoh lain yang diceritain, bukan? Hahahaha… Iya. Memang lebih seru cinta sulit tapi nanti nemuin titik mereka bahagia. Oke, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

blacklist935: Hahaaha..makasih juga sudah mau review n setia baca cerita Taz, jadinya Taz semangat update. Hehehe…jayakan terus SasuNaru! Sampai jumpa lagi, makasih sudah review.

RaFa LLight S.N: Taz juga penasaran gimana kalau itu terjadi hahaha…Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi, oke? Makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

A-Drei: Itachi pair-nya? Kayaknya nggak akan ada pair siapa-siapa selain SN disini T.T

AQua Schiffer: Bwakakakkaka… qua jadi silent reader juga nih #plak. Tapi penting sesekali review kasih komentar aja qua. Iya. Kayaknya kebanyakan words jadi banyak kesalahan penulisan. Taz udah pusing baca bolak-balik koreksi, jadi pasrah akhir2nya T.T Shikakuso kalau nggak salah tuh pakaian yang ada di bleach kan? Oh… Taz mau masukin itu sih, tapi zaman restorasi tuh udah jarang samurai yang mau tampil kayak samurai beneran. Mereka soalnya lagi diasingkan sama pihak istana, jadi ragu kalau mau ngelihatin orang2 pake pakaian itu di zaman kegelapan untuk para samurai. Qua, filem yang china itu apa? Kayaknya seru kalau pemainnya cho yun fat, soalnya Taz suka pemainnya kalau dia. Huwaaaaaa Taz kok nggak tau ada film macam itu #penasaran. Oke, makasih sudah review Qua, sampai jumpa lagi.

Vermthy: hahahahah..udah baca chapter 2 nya kah? Nggak diterima kok. Baca aja #plak. 1 of 3 itu artinya chapter satu dari 3 chapter. Jadi jumlah chapter keseluruhannya ada 3 XD. Oke, makasih sudah baca. Hehehe…

ghighichan twisangels: Ok, makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi hehe.

Anahinanaru: Hehehehe…taz juga nggak terlalu suka kalau nge bashing suatu tokoh, mau cowok atau cewek kalau nggak penting amat buat alurnya nggak akan pernah dimunculin cuman buat di bashing sih. Masalah tokoh cewek, pasti akan ada tokoh cewek yang nonjol di cerita Taz, misalnya Konan Hehehe. Oke, makasih masukannya. Ini jadi pengingat Taz juga kalau buat cerita, masukan tokoh seperlunya. Sampai jumpa lagi~~

Vermthy: oke, makasih sudah review. Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya~~

NiMin Shippers: Hahahaha..makasih pujiannya, tapi sebaiknya baca chapter akhir dulu sebelum muji. Soalnya, banyak cerita bagus di awal—tengah, eh akhir kacau T.T Makasih sudah review. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Blukang Blarak: Bwakakakak..awas mangap2 malah masuk lalat. Naruto memang jadi labil kalau sama Sasuke, ngelakuin apa aja buat bisa bawa saskey dari Orochi b Bwakakakaka..oh fandom itu tohh..iya ya… tapi ini nggak suka minum alkohol atau mesum2 gt XP. Tp gayanya memang nyantai Itachi disini, n serius. Hm…panggil marie jane juga ga apa2..ga usah taz O.o

namae wa fuyu'kaira desu: Okeeee..ini di next. Hehehe… Makasih sudah baca.

dhiya chan: Memang madara nyebelin dhiya di manga juga #plak. Kalau nggak nyebelin nggak akan ada perang shinobi hohoho. Danzo juga memang nyebelin. Taz paling nggak suka sama si bangkotan itu #lalukenapaadadiffloeterus# Hahahaha.. Taz juga sebel sama si Jenong tapi nggak bisa nistain Jenong di ff Taz coz malah ngerusak alur cerita nanti. Nggak tega lagi malam pertama Sasuke ancur XP Naruto dan Sasuke harus bersatu. Wajib! Sasuke milik Naruto, nggak boleh disewa XP Kalau mau sewa harus siap2 dirasengan n dihajar taz #loh? Ini bentuk kerja sama negara barat yang mau masuk ke Jepang n menjalin kerja sama, tapi jaman restorasi Meiji itu jaman waktu perang dunia, jadi pihak barat bakal selalu berhati2 buat kerja sama dengan suatu negara atau kerajaan. Ya..ibaratnya Danzo udah dipercaya sama pihak barat, so… lebih mempermudah Konoha buat ngejalin kerja sama tanpa ada rasa kecurigaan. Itachi dan Konan siap selalu membantu SasuNaru, apalagi Naruto saudaranya Konan #kedip2. Oke, makasih sudah review Dhiya~

Fujo: Ini fujo kemana aja? Ninggalin kakaknya seenaknya T.T Hehehe..iya dong di fic Taz yang ini, Sasuke n Itachi nggak brengsek. Bosen brengsek terus. Sesekali rubah dong sikap mereka jadi anak baik2 #elus2rambutSasuke# #dicakarNaruto# Sakura disumpah serapahin sama anak2 yang baca ff ini, padahal Sakura biasa aja bwakakakaka..nggak aneh2 kayak biasanya. Hohoho..iya dong~ Fanfic rating M nggak ada lemon kayak teh manis tanpa gula #apasih. Makasih fujo udah review. 2 chapter lagi. Baca ya chapter selanjutnya XD

Youmustbeknowme: Halllooooo ashaaaa... hahahhaa..ini fanfic words terpanjang dalam 1 chapter yang pernah buat. T.T Jangan nangis, Taz juga jadi mau nangis nih #plak. Makasih yaaa udah review. Seneng deh di review #nyengir. Jadi bingung mau balas review apa. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi aja deh #Plak.

Oke, sekian balasan review dari Taz. Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita Taz selanjutnya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi—tegas. "Aku menolak penawaran ini."

Mata Konan terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Itachi menolak penawaran ini? Apakah Itachi tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang tuanya? Konan mulai berpikir jika Itachi memang orang yang egois, dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi Konan berubah menjadi sedih. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Siapa lagi yang bisa menolong kakaknya? Ia ingin keluarganya tidak terikat pada Danzo, dan hidup dengan tenang. Konan menatap tanah basah di bawahnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika bersikap seperti ini, apa bedanya dirimu dengan manusia yang selalu menjual dirinya hanya untuk keperluan sesaat?" Itachi menatap Konan tajam. "Kau sebagai seorang wanita, harus memiliki harga diri, jika tidak ingin dipandang sebelah mata oleh pria," ekspresi Itachi datar. "Aku tidak ingin membeli dirimu, apapun keuntungan yang aku dapatkan," Itachi mendekat ke arah Konan. "Jika kau ingin membela kakakmu, maka lakukanlah dengan cara terhormat, bukan seperti ini," Itachi membalikan badan, hendak meninggalkan Konan.

BRUK!

Konan berlutut di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam—memunggungi Konan, mengetahui jika gadis di belakangnya sangat keras kepala.

"Bersikap rendah seperti yang kau katakan tadi bagiku tidak masalah karena bagiku jika aku membiarkan masalah ini terus berlanjut dan orang yang aku sayangi tersiksa karenanya, aku berarti melakukan tindakan lebih rendah dari sekarang. Jika aku hanya diam saja, aku berarti bukanlah manusia. Setidaknya, berperilaku seperti pelacur lebih baik, dibandingkan menjadi seorang iblis," angin berhembus meniup rambut Konan. "Aku mohon padamu karena aku tahu hanya kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu kakakku," bisik Konan. Ia pun memberi hormat pada Itachi. "AKu mohon," Konan bersujud.

Sasori dan Menma datang ke samping Itachi. "Yang Mulia, semua sudah selesai," lapor mereka. "Apakah kita harus membereskan mayat-mayat ini?" Sasori dan Menma menatap Konan sebelum kembali menatap Itachi.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Kalian hanya perlu mengamankan isi gudang sampai waktunya tiba," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya. "Biarkan kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya itu menjadi teror bagi pemimpin penjahat-penjahat itu."

"Baik," gumam Sasori. "Ta—tapi, bagaimana dengan gadis ini?" Sasori menatap Konan khawatir.

Itachi menatap Konan dari sudut matanya. Lalu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku tidak peduli," bisik Itachi dengan sangat dingin.

Menma dan Sasori saling pandang sebelum memerintah tentara mereka untuk mengikuti Itachi.

Konan berhenti bersujud dikala satu orang pun tidak ada di hadapannya. Suasana hening dan desiran angin menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia ingin menjerit. Ia ingin memaki pemuda yang dingin itu. Pada siapa lagi Konan akan meminta bantuan jika Itachi tidaklah ingin membantunya? Ia hanya bisa bertarung tanpa memiliki kedudukan penting sama sekali. Ia hanya seorang calon _geisha_ yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun, dan hanya bisa memohon pada orang lain.

"Jika aku mampu. Jika tahu kau tidak bisa. Jika aku adalah orang yang bisa merubah keadaan, aku tidak perlu bersujud padamu, brengsek!" seru Konan. Ia megenggam pedangnya erat-erat. "Jika bukan untuk kakakku yang sangat mencintai orang berkedudukan rumit seperti ini, aku tidak perlu memohon padamu…," lirih Konan, dengan isakan tangis yang mulai pecah. "Akupun mempunyai harga diri… dan akupun merasa jijik melakukan hal seperti tadi," Konan menempelkan keningnya pada tanah, meremas tanah tersebut, dengan suara lirih. Ia tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana caranya untuk membantu kakaknya.

.

.

Tap.. Tap…

Sasori berjalan di samping Itachi.

"Yang Mulia, kasihan gadis itu," bisik Sasori. "Lagipula dia tampaknya bukan anak yang jahat," lanjutnya.

Itachi membuka kipasnya. Tatapannya sangat dingin. Sasori yang merupakan teman Itachi sejak lama, dapat melihat jika sekarang Itachi sedang berpikir keras. "Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran padanya," bisik Itachi, membuat Sasori heran. "Aku hanya menunjukan jika sikapnya kurang lebih sama saja seperti orang-orang jahat itu. Melakukan pertukaran hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Apakah kau tidak membayangkan, jika yang bisa menyelematkan kakak gadis itu adalah orang jahat? Apakah gadis itu akan datang pada orang jahat itu, walaupun dia diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan istana hanya untuk kakaknya apakah dia akan lakukan?" kata Itachi, memakai logikanya untuk berpikir tentang masalah Konan. "Jika anak itu ingin melakukan pertukaran keuntungan, lakukanlah untuk rakyat dan kepentingan orang banyak," Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya. "—Karena suka atau tidak suka, kaisar bukanlah milik kakaknya saja, melainkan seluruh negeri ini," ekspresi Itachi berubah sendu. "Itulah yang harus diterima oleh anak itu, kaisar, dan kakaknya."

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia," jawab Menma. "Tetapi, bukankah jika kau berkata seperti ini, di sisi lain kau pun termasuk egois?" Menma berkata dingin pada Itachi. "Seharusnya bukanlah adikmu yang menjadi milik rakyat, melainkan dirimu…," lanjut Menma. "Anggap saja ini keuntungan gadis itu karena orang baik sepertimu adalah orang yang bisa membantunya."

Langkah kaki Itachi terhentikan. Ia menatap Menma.

"Anak itu bukanlah meminta kau untuk merebut kedudukan adikmu, melainkan agar dirimu kembali pada posisimu," Sasori melanjutkan perkataan Menma. "Lagi pula, siapa tahu gadis itu akan berpikir lain, jika yang bisa membantunya adalah orang jahat, dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang untuk memohon jika yang bisa menolongnya adalah orang jahat," Sasori menghela nafas. "Ia berani memohon padamu karena dia yakin kau adalah orang baik yang hatinya pasti dapat tersentuh, sehingga ia berpikir jika menghadap dirimu masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Lalu…," Sasori menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Ia adalah gadis yang memiliki harga diri tinggi karena tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Ia menawarkan keloyalitasannya padamu untuk membalas jasamu padanya di waktu kelak nanti. Ia semata-mata datang bukan hanya untuk meminta bantuan, melainkan melakukan _mutualism,_" Sasori menunduk hormat. "Itulah pemikiranku, Yang Mulia."

Itachi terdiam.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Menma. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di waktu kelak nanti karena sikapmu ini," lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti semua itu," bisik Itachi. "Tetapi, tetap saja aku tidak ingin mengadakan pertukaran keuntungan macam itu dan mengambil keuntungan dari gadis itu. Walaupun aku ingin menolong seseorang, itu karena keinginanku dan untuk kepentingan orang banyak, dan aku berharap anak itu mengerti semua itu..," lanjutnya. Ekspresi dingin Itachi menghilang, dan berubah sendu. "Sekarang, jika kalian memang sebegitu penasarannya dengan keadaan adikku, dan jati diri gadis itu, kalian selidikilah sebaik-baiknya latar belakang anak itu, dan pastikan kalian mengetahui hubungan 'kakak' gadis itu dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Menma dan Sasori saling pandang, mereka tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, Itachi Uchiha melakukan tindakan yang benar. Tidak memutuskan sesuatu sesuai prinsipnya, dan menyelidiki duduk permasalahannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan semuanya. Dengan begini, Menma dan Sasori berharap Itachi akan menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana di waktu nanti—dimanapun jabatannya.

"Kami siap menerima perintah Yang Mulia," gumam mereka, dengan segala hormat, Menma dan Sasori siap menyelidiki masalah Sasuke dan keadaan istana.

Itachi hanya terdiam, tidak mengomentari sikap anak buahnya.

_Dua orang…_

_Dua orang yang membuatku merasa perasaan seperti ini…_

_Perasaan menyesal pada takdir karena tidak membuat pemilik sorot mata penuh hasrat seperti itu berada di tempat yang salah…_

_Terlebih dirinya…_

_Kenapa orang seperti itu…_

_Memilih tinggal di dunia yang mengerikan…_

Batin Itachi, mengingat kembali sorot mata tajam dan penuh kehidupan milik pemuda berambut merah yang dia temui di tempat perjudian beberapa waktu silam.

**Dia adalah Inspirasi**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Miss typo, Yaoi/BL, dan masih banyak hal lagi**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, dan bukan untuk dikomersilkan.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The End  
**

* * *

Ketegangan terjadi di dalam ruang investigasi. Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap Sasuke, berharap Sasuke memberi saran lebih baik untuk mengatasi masalah di kerajaan. Tidak disangka korban kembali berjatuhan, dan keadaan semakin tidak masuk akal bagi istana. Di dalam waktu dua minggu lalu, pihak istana menemukan mayat yang bergelimpangan di gudang barat, dan lima penjaga yang menggigil ketakutan, hingga tidak bisa diintrogasi. Beberapa keadaan mayat sangat mengerikan; beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka terlepas dari jasadnya, hingga ada mayat yang dikremasi dengan keadaan tidak lengkap. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat para petinggi istana bingung, melainkan ditemukannya korban lain di tempat pembantaian tersebut. Korban tersebut mati dengan cara berbeda dari para pengawal istana. Di saat para pengawal mati hanya kehilangan tangannya atau kakinya, korban tidak dikenali itu mati mengenaskan dengan organ-organ dalam yang berceceran, dan menyebabkan bau yang busuk pada keesokan harinya, ketika tubuh mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan dikerubungi oleh lalat. Keadaan tersebut lebih mengenaskan di saat anjing-anjing hutan mengoyak organ-organ dalam itu, sehingga kepemilikan organ tersebut sulit untuk diselidiki.

"Apakah mungkin tentara kita yang membantai orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke. Sama seperti yang lainnya, diapun tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini. "Maksudku kelima tentara yang tersisa itu, kah, atau ada orang lain yang berasal dari pihak kita yang membantai orang-orang asing itu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin. Nyaris semua tentara kita mati, dan adapun yang selamat harus mengalami karantina untuk sementara waktu karena mengalami gangguan mental…," jawab Sasuke. Ia sudah memerintah seseorang untuk menyelidiki para pegawai istana, tetapi tidak ada satupun di antara pegawai istana yang keluar istana di malam itu. Sedangkan kelima orang penjaga gudang yang masih hidup tidak mungkin memenangkan pertarungan di malam itu jika melihat kondisi mental mereka yang terganggu. "Menurut analisisku, melihat jumlah orang asing—tentara yang mati, dan sabetan pedang yang dialami orang asing itu, mereka mati bukanlah karena tentara kita," Sasuke menganalisis lebih dalam. "Cara orang yang membunuh orang asing itu adalah cara orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan tarung dan pedang terbaik—jauh di atas rata-rata kemampuan tentara kita…," lanjutnya.

"Bahkan, pedang yang mereka gunakan bukanlah pedang sembarangan," lanjut Shikamaru, matanya teralihkan pada lima senjata api yang terbelah menjadi dua, dan tersimpan di atas meja. "Benda inipun tidak bisa membuat pedang yang digunakan para pembantai rusak hanya dalam sekali tebasan," lanjutnya.

Semua orang mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu kembali hanyut ke dalam lamunan mereka. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Belum saja selesai masalah satu, masalah yang lainnya telah datang. Sepertinya orang yang menyerang Konoha bukanlah hanya satu kelompok, melainkan banyak kubu. Kematian orang-orang asing itu membuktikan masih adanya kelompok lain yang terlibat dalam kasus ini. Tetapi siapa?

"Lalu, langkah apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Jenderal Nara bertanya, "keadaan semakin tidak kondusif. Terlebih isi gudang barat pun telah dikosongkan," lanjutnya. "Dua gudang telah menjadi korban Yang Mulia," Shikamaru berkata sedih. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi negara jika kerajaan tidak segera mengambil tindakah cepat dan tegas. Sedangkan musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru sejenak. Mulutnya membuka-tutup sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana dengan penyediaan bahan baku?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apakah tempat-tempat yang aku suruh datangi sudah kalian datangi?"

"Yang Mulia Gaara dari Kerajaan Suna bersedia membantu kita Yang Mulia," jawab Neji, "Negara Suna mengalami kelimpahan bahan pokok makanan di tahun ini, hingga memutuskan untuk menjual bahan baku makanan dengan harga yang bisa kita negosiasikan, terlebih negara kita sudah cukup memiliki hubungan baik dengan Negara Suna," kabar Neji membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu sedikit lega.

"Lalu, apakah ada negara lain lagi yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejauh ini, Dari Kerajaan Oto pun bersedia membantu Yang Mulia. Kita sedang melakukan diplomasi dengan Kerajaan Oto," jawab Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Teruskan kerja kalian. Pastikan kerja sama kita dengan mereka terjalin dengan baik," katanya, "Untuk hari ini rapat sampai di sini," Sasuke memerintah semua orang kepercayaannya untuk mengakhiri rapat. "Kalian boleh beristirahat," lanjut Sasuke.

Serentak seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itupun berpamitan pada kaisar. Neji, Choji, dan kepercayaan Sasuke lainnya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Shikamaru lah orang yang masih tinggal di dalam ruangan itu, berpura-pura membereskan berkas-berkas di atas meja. Di kala Sasuke sedang menenangkan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada kursi, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Masih ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan, tetapi dia sungkan untuk membuka pertanyaan. Alhasil, Shikamaru menunggu Sasuke sampai menyadari jika masih ada orang yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam di saat menyadari Shikamaru masih ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Ada apa Jenderal Nara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia, sebelumnya saya meminta maaf jika perkataan saya sangat tidak sopan," Shikamaru berkata ragu, "Tetapi… apakah Yang Mulia menutupi sesuatu dari kita, ah—maksud saya—langkah yang diambil Yang Mulia terkesan ragu-ragu dan seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu," Shikamaru menatap Sasuke cemas. "Saya harap dugaan saya salah Yang Mulia. Tetapi saya berkata seperti ini agar Yang Mulia tetap ingat jika rakyat adalah prioritas kita Yang Mulia."

Jantung Sasuke nyaris mencelos seketika di saat Shikamaru dengan mudahnya membaca cara Sasuke memimpin kerajaan. Sikap Sasuke yang tidak tegas dalam menanggapi teror negara membuat Shikamaru berpikir keras, biasanya Sasuke pasti akan mengambil langkah-langkah yang membuat takut siapapun untuk melanggar aturan, tetapi untuk kali ini Sasuke seperti melindungi sesuatu. Ia seperti berusaha mencari jalan alternatif agar siapapun tidak terlukai.

"Apakah kau mempercayaiku, Jenderal Nara?" Sasuke bertanya.

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menundukan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. "Saya selalu mempercayai Yang Mulia…," jawabnya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengambil jalan yang curam untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi ekspresinya kembali normal dalam waktu seketika, "Saya akan selalu ada dipihak Yang Mulia," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia percaya pada Shikamaru sebanyak dia percaya pada Juugo, pengasuh dari kecilnya. Shikamaru sudah membuktikan keloyalitasannya selama ini, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak percaya pada jenderalnya. "Jika kau percaya padaku, dan memegang teguh keloyalitasanmu padaku, ingatlah jika aku tidak akan pernah mecelakakan rakyat, kerajaan, maupun hal-hal yang aku ingin lindungi," Sasuke berkata. "Aku tidak ingin ada satupun orang yang tersakiti dan menjadi korban," lanjutnya, ekspresi Sasuke berubah sedih.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Shikamaru dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke lebih dalam. Raja di hadapannya tidaklah main-main dengan perkataannya. "Sayapun berharap demikian, Yang Mulia, dan saya harap anda hidup baik dengan hal yang ingin anda lindungi itu," Shikamaru tersenyum. Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah manusia, dan pastinya dia ingin bahagia dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Pasti. Karena dialah inspirasi kebahagiaanku," senyuman Sasuke melebar dikala wajah Naruto terbesit di pikirannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Madara menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya Madara-sama," kata anak buah Madara, bersujud minta maaf—ketakutan dikala kemarahan menyelimuti Madara.

"Bagaimana bisa orang-orang kita dihabisi?" Madara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Siapa orang yang berani membunuh pasukan kita?" serunya. Harga dirinya benar-benar dijatuhkan dikala anak buahnya yang ikut dalam misi dibantai, padahal anak buahnya adalah para samurai terlatih yang dibayar mahal olehnya.

Anak buah Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yang malam itu tidak ada di tempat kejadian hanya melakukan penyelidikan di pagi harinya dan tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun identitas manusia yang menjadi penyebab kegagalan serangan mereka. "Tidak ada yang tahu siapapun mereka, Madara-sama," jawab anak buah Madara.

Wajah Madara mengeras. Orang yang menyerang anak buahnya bisa membuat seluruh rencananya berantakan jika dibiarkan, terlebih orang itu tidaklah diketahui berpihak pada siapa. Madara harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya untuk merebut kekuasaan dari Sasuke, dan menjadi kaisar di negeri ini, dan merubah keadaan negara ini sesuai keinginan dirinya. "Jika begitu kita harus mencari jalan lain," Madara menatap Danzo yang sejak tadi hanya diam, berpikir.

Danzo mengangguk setuju, "Kita harus mempercepat rencana kita, dan menciptakan teror yang membuat istana lebih ketakutan," kata Danzo. "Dengan begitu, semua akan semakin terlihat jelas, dan kerajaan akan kembali panik."

"Tetapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lima anak itu, bukan?" tanya Madara, menatap Danzo dengan curiga.

Danzo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Malam itu aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, dan akupun mengetahui tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar _okaya_. Aku memastikan mereka ada di tempatnya, kecuali Konan karena dia ada di tempat para wanita yang tidak bisa sembarang aku masuki," lanjut Danzo. "Tapi dia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal kejam seperti malam itu, dan Orochimaru sangat menjaga 'barang' berharganya sampai ada yang ingin membelinya."

Madara setuju dengan Danzo. Bagi Madara tidak mungkin anak gadis memiliki tenaga sehebat itu untuk menghajar tentara terbaiknya. "Lakukan apapun yang terbaik, Danzo," jawab Madara, "—dan tetap selidiki orang yang telah menghabisi tentara kita."

Danzo tersenyum penuh misteri. "Pasti Madara-sama," jawabnya. "Saya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Di—dibantai?" mata Naruto terbelalak, dan keningnya mengerut. "Sekarang siapa lagi yang menyerang istana?" Naruto menatap cemas Sasuke.

Sasuke membaca setiap ekspresi Naruto. Ternyata bukanlah Naruto pelakunya. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengetahui masalah ini, dan sama saja seperti Sasuke, Naruto pun tidak mengetahui pembantai berdarah dingin itu. Lagipula, malam itu Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, dan malam-malam berikutnya juga. Jadi, sekarang siapa orang yang telah melakukan pembantaian di malam itu? Siapa orang yang membuat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di depan gudang? Sasuke semakin bingung. Tadinya dia berharap Naruto mengetahui kemungkinan orang yang menjadi tersangka, sehingga Sasuke bisa lebih mudah mengendalikan orang itu, jika dia mengenalnya.

Sasuke menatap isi mangkok nasi Naruto yang hanya berisikan nasi. Sejak tadi hanya dia saja yang memakan lauknya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memakan nasinya—tidak berani mengambil lauk di hadapannya yang dihidangkan untuk Sasuke. "Ya, dan keadaan semakin membingungkan, namun aku harap semua ini akan segera selesai," Sasuke menaruh irisan daging ke dalam mangkok Naruto. "—dan aku harap kau terus memegang janjimu agar bisa terus bersikap baik, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menatap Naruto lembut.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto grogi. Walau selama dua minggu ini mereka terus bertemu setiap malamnya, dan menginap bersama, tetapi tatapan Sasuke selalu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, terlebih Sasuke terus-menerus memanjakan dirinya, memastikan Naruto selalu bersikap baik. Dalam hanya dua minggu, hidup Naruto terasa berubah drastis. Ia selama ini tidak peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya, mulai memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan mencoba membantu orang-orang itu dari kesulitan, bahkan untuk melawan pemalak rakyat-rakyat miskipun pernah Naruto lakukan. Tampaknya kehadiran Sasuke menjadi inspirasi terbesar untuk merubah hidup Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Naruto pun sering mengingatkan adiknya untuk bersikap baik, dan tidak serampangan, dan berhenti menjadi pembelot istana.

Naruto yang merasa gugup dan ingin tersenyum mengambil mangkok di hadapannya, dan memakan nasi di dalamnya dengan terburu- buru sebelum menyadari di dalam mangkoknya terdapat potongan daging. Naruto menatap mangkoknya, lalu Sasuke. "I—ini…," Naruto jadi tidak enak pada Sasuke karena telah memakan makanan yang disediakan pihak _okaya_ untuk Sasuke.

"Makanan kaisar?" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman usil. "Aku hanya membuktikan apakah makanan kaisar berbahaya untuk perut rakyat biasa?" lanjutnya. "—Dan nyatanya tidak. Kau masih bisa menatapku gugup seperti ini," senyuman Sasuke melebar, terutama di saat Naruto membuka-mulutnya, salah tingkah.

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu unik. "Kau memang aneh," Naruto menjawab lelucon Sasuke. Iapun kembali makan.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Sasuke menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto. Alangkah beruntung dirinya, bisa makan sebaik ini bersama kekasihnya. Iapun tidak perlu repot-repot mencari uang agar bisa mengtraktir Naruto. Tetapi, apakah semua orang di negerinya bernasib sama seperti dirinya? Tampaknya tidak.

Sasuke menatap mata di depannya. "Kapan?" gumam Sasuke, ekspresinya berubah serius. Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kapan seluruh rakyatku bisa makan enak seperti ini dengan orang yang dicintainya?" bisik Sasuke.

Rasa sedih Sasuke tersampaikan pada Naruto. Entah kenapa, Naruto selalu merasa jika Sasuke pergi ke tempat ini bukanlah hanya untuk sekadar bersenang-senang. Naruto selalu merasa jika Sasuke membutuhkannya untuk menjadi penopang keberanian. Dengan adanya Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa hidupnya berarti dan dibutuhkan. Ia merasa memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melindungi Sasuke. Dengan pemikiran seperti ini, dan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat membutuhkannya, perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke semakin bertambah, hingga dia sangat menyayangi pemuda itu.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu kemari?" Naruto meminta pada Sasuke. Ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkok.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Kau memerintah seorang kaisar?" tanyanya, tetapi Sasuke tetap mendekati Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Reflek ia menidurkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum di saat merasakan gekstur rambut Sasuke dan berat tubuh Sasuke di badannya. Selain itu, iapun merasakan kehangatan yang langsung menyelimuti dirinya ketika Sasuke mendekati dirinya. Naruto ingin mengelus rambut Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak berani. Ia hanya tersenyum, menatap kaisar yang sedikit manja. Ia berharap dengan memberikan kehangatan seperti ini pada Sasuke, dapat membuat pikiran Sasuke sedikit tenang. Ya, walaupun ini tidaklah mengatasi masalah, tetapi Naruto berharap Sasuke merasa dirinya selalu didukung oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kepala Sasuke turun ke bawah, tidur di paha Naruto. "Jenderalku mulai menyadari jika langkah yang aku ambil bukanlah langkah yang mudah untukku," Sasuke bercerita.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia takut jika Sasuke terkena masalah karena dirinya. "La—lalu, apakah dia memperumit masalah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Dia berharap aku bahagia bersama orang yang aku sayangi," Sasuke yang tertidur miring meluruskan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Naruto. "—Dan aku berharap kelak nanti semua orang di negeriku bahagia, tanpa terkecuali," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Termasuk kita berdua," Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. "Apa kau suka dengan hayalanku?"

Ancaman Danzo yang selalu ditutupi oleh Naruto, dan perbuatan Naruto pada negara membuat Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak membantu Sasuke. Ia hanya membuat Sasuke kesulitan. "Yang Mulia, o—orang yang melakukan ini se—

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, dan membuat mulut Naruto bungkam. "Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita pada pagi hari setelah malam pertama itu," bisik Sasuke. "Kau berjanji tidak akan terlibat masalah ini—sama sekali," lanjutnya. "Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau tidak akan mengambil sedikitpun langkah untuk ikut campur ke dalam masalah ini lagi, dan kau harus bersikap seperti rakyat biasa yang tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Setelah itu, ia kembali memiringkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Naruto. "Eluslah rambutku!"

Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke. Ia merasakan gekstur lembut dari rambut Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak pernah berhenti berpikir mengapa rambut Sasuke bisa mencuat ke atas di saat geksturnya selembut ini? Ekspresi Naruto berubah sendu. Kebaikan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa dirinya keterlaluan. Ia dan saudaranya benar-benar dilindungi oleh kaisar. Sasuke seperti mengetahui masalah yang akan dihadapi Naruto jika pemuda itu angkat bicara, dan mengungkap semuanya. Sasuke lebih memilih mencari tahu dalang dari semua masalah ini daripada membuat Naruto kembali tertarik ke dalam masalah ini.

"Kau adalah kaisar yang baik bagiku, dan aku yakin seluruh rakyat Konoha berpikiran sama denganku," bisik Naruto, dengan getir. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan kebanggaanku bisa dekat denganmu… Ya—Yang Mulia kau tertidur?" Naruto mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke, memastikan Sasuke tertidur. Rupanya sang kaisar telah memejamkan matanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Setiap malam, Naruto tahu jika Sasuke tidaklah pernah tidur, dan setiap datang kemari Sasuke selalu terlihat tertekan, ketika Naruto hanya bisa menghiburnya seperti ini. Setelah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto, Sasuke akan berpindah posisi menjadi terduduk, dan melamun semalaman atau membaca kasus kerajaannya, di saat Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidur, khawatir dengan Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku yakin kau bisa keluar dari masalah ini karena…. untuk merubah orang sepertiku saja kau mampu, kenapa tidak untuk keluar dari masalah ini?" Naruto berpikir jika kata-kata ini tidak berguna, dan dirinya sungguh konyol karena hanya berani berbicara dikala Sasuke tidur. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa, dan tetaplah semangat. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi…" Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada samping kepala Sasuke. "Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan selalu mengabdi padamu—sampai kapanpun...," bisik Naruto. "Jadi aku mohon selalu jadi orang kuatlah, dan rubahlah negeri ini menjadi lebih baik."

Suara Naruto yang bergetar—menahan kesedihan—membuat Sasuke membuka mata. Orang yang dicintainya merasa terluka ketika melihat penderitaannya, dan hal itu membuat perasaan Sasuke terenyuh. Setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan Naruto menjadi kekuatan bagi Sasuke untuk menghadapi masalah di kehidupannya. Ia yang tadi hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak, mendengar seluruh perkataan Naruto, dan ia akan memastikan perkataan Naruto adalah alasan baginya untuk tetap semangat.

_Sejak awal,_

_Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang jahat,_

_Kau hanya adalah orang lembut yang berada di tempat salah,_

_Naruto,_

Kelak nanti…

_Aku akan membawamu keluar dan memperkenalkan dunia pada dirimu…_

_Jika orang-orang salah mengira tentang dirimu._

Sasuke merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Naruto yang selalu menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan di posisinya sekarang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di tengah kegelapan malam Sasuke memacu kudanya—menuju istana. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih ada di jalanan kota ini ketika Sasuke keluar dari _okaya_, itupun beberapa pemabuk dan para penjaga malam. Besok dia harus bertemu dengan anak buahnya pada pagi hari, jadi dia tidak bisa menginap di tempat Naruto untuk malam hari ini. Akhirnya, walaupun berkeliaran seperti ini bahaya bagi keamanan kaisar, tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang kaisar, dan memilih untuk tidur nyenyak di tempat Naruto.

Tidak seperti saat sebelum pergi ke_ okaya_, wajah Sasuke tampak bahagia setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia pun sangat semangat untuk bekerja. Semangat Sasuke semakin bertambah, terlebih ketika mengingat perpisahan sementara waktunya dengan Naruto tadi.

**Flashback**

_Tempat penyimpanan kuda…_

Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu mengantar Sasuke hingga ke tempat penyimpanan kuda ketika Sasuke akan pulang ke istana. Naruto akan melihat Sasuke keluar dari _okaya_ sampai punggung Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang _okaya._ Dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di kedua wajah pemuda itu, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan. Mereka hanya terdiam, menikmati suasana malam yang seperti disajikan hanya untuk mereka berdua, ketika kedua tangan mereka bergandengan dengan erat—saling menyisipkan jari-jari mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah kuda terbesar, dan paling baik di antara kuda-kuda yang berjajar di hadapan mereka. Seperti sudah siap mengantar tuannya kemanapun, kuda itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan suara yang keras, dan ketukan salah satu kaki pada tanah. Sasuke mendekati kudanya, dan mengelus kuda tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Bawalah Yang Mulia sampai ke istana dengan selamat," pesan Naruto pada kuda itu sambil mengelus kuda itu. "Anak baik," kata Naruto ketika kuda itu bersikap manja pada Naruto. Ia mengeluskan kepalanya pada telapak tangan Naruto.

"Hati-hati kau bisa membuatku cemburu padanya," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan bercanda," katanya. "Aku memanjakannya agar dia selalu bersikap baik padamu," Naruto mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto. Ia memang paling suka melihat Naruto kesal karena candaannya.

Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto dengan punggung jari-jarinya. Ia mengelus luka di pipi Naruto yang kata Naruto sendiri luka itu didapatkan sebelum dia dijual ke _okaya_. Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Ia menggerakan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto untuk mengecup bibir Naruto, ketika pemuda Namikaze itu langsung memejamkan matanya, tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya.

Kepasrahan Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya brengsek. Ia seperti memanfaatkan Naruto hanya untuk hasratnya saja. "Maaf malam ini kau harus tidur sendiri," bisik Sasuke, menghembuskan nafas lembut di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto. Jari-jari Sasuke yang hangat membuat malam dingin ini tidaklah terasa oleh Naruto. "Kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun jika ingin menemuiku," lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, hingga deretan giginya yang rapih nyaris terlihat.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran asing terbesit di otak Sasuke. Semenjak pertama berkenalan dengan Naruto, dia dan Naruto selalu bertemu di tempat ini atau lebih spesifiknya di kamar Naruto. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati pada Naruto ketika menyadari tempat bertemu mereka setiap harinya adalah tempat hiburan seperti ini. Sasuke seperti merasa menggunakan Naruto hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya saja. Padahal, ia bertemu Naruto karena hanya ingin bertemu, walaupun hubungan intim adalah bonus tambahan dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mengecup ibu jari Sasuke sejenak, dan menjilat kecil jari itu. "Jangan terus menggodaku, Yang Mulia," Naruto mengira jika Sasuke masih mengajaknya bercanda. "Karena kau membuatku jadi benar-benar berharap."

"Jika kau memang berharap untuk kencan denganku, maka harapanmu terkabul," Sasuke menatap Naruto serius.

Mata Naruto terbuka—terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Sudah aku bilang kau jangan bercanda yang seperti ini," Naruto takut jika dia hanyalah sedang dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bercanda…," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara rendah. Kedua sorot matanya semakin gelap.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dua minggu tidur bersama Sasuke, Naruto sudah sangat mengenal tatapan, suara, dan gerakan tubuh Sasuke jika menginginkan tubuh Naruto berada di dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, mengecup bibir Naruto lembut sebelum kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan agresif. Tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, memperdekat jarak di antara mereka, hingga sedekat mungkin. Setelah itu, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto di saat bibir Naruto terbuka sendirinya, menyambut kedatangan lidah Sasuke tanpa isyarat. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang erat pakaian Sasuke, dan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Sasuke; saling melilit, menekan, dan mencari pendominasi. Sesekali lidah Naruto memaksa keluar lidah Sasuke dari mulutnya, dan berkunjung masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, lalu membalikan keadaan.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Bibirnya berpindah pada leher Naruto. Tubuhnya menuntun Naruto pada pohon terdekat. Sasuke menghapit Naruto di antara pohon dan tubuhnya selagi bibirnya sibuk menjamah leher Naruto. Ia sibuk menandai leher Naruto dikala tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus seluruh tubuh Naruto dari luar pakaian. Nafas Sasuke di leher Naruto lebih panas, dan tersenggal-senggal, Naruto tahu jika Sasuke kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Ahhhhh… Y—Yang Mulia…," elusan Sasuke hampir membuat kontrol Naruto hilang.

Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam bagian bawah pakaian Naruto. Bibirnya mulai berpindah ke arah dada Naruto, dan membuat Naruto mendesah di tengah-tengah keheningan malam. Kecupan dan cumbuan Sasuke semakin mendominasi dikala suara Naruto memenuhi segala ruang di dalam otaknya. Sasuke mengakui dia memang tergila-gila dengan Naruto; suara, tubuh, dan tingkah Naruto selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke terhipnotis, terayu oleh bujukan nafsu untuk mencicipi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aaaahhhh…," Naruto hanyut dalam kontrol Sasuke. "Ya—Yang mulia, sebaiknya jangan lanjutkan, kau akan pulang terlalu malam," Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, menghentikan cumbuan Sasuke. Ia kecewa karena waktunya bersama Sasuke telah usai. "A—aku mohon…," desah Naruto. "Jika seperti ini terus..kau tidak akan aku izinkan pulang," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia kecewa pada waktu di malam hari ini yang begitu sebentar.

Sasuke berhenti 'menyerang' Naruto. Dengan jarak pandang yang masih dekat, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata berkabut. Ekspresinya tampak tidak suka, ketika hari-harinya bersama Naruto telah selesai. Ia harus kembali ke dalam istana malam ini, dan Sasuke yang manja jika di dekat Naruto harus kembali menjadi seorang kaisar yang menjadi panutan bagi orang-orang di negerinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil diambil permennya membuat Naruto secara reflek mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Pulanglah. Setelah masalah kerajaan selesai, aku berjanji akan menemanimu dan melayanimu sebanyak yang kau inginkan," janji Naruto dengan bisikan lembut di telinga Sasuke. "Bukannya aku tidak mau dirayu olehmu sepanjang malam, tapi kau terlalu larut untuk pulang, Yang Mulia. Nyawamu sangat berharga dibandingkan apapun."

Perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke cerah, kembali tersenyum. "Tetapi tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu," kata Sasuke, membalas godaan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku selalu kalah darimu dalam permainan kata, Yang Mulia. Anda sungguh hebat," Naruto pun menghela nafas, "Ayo, Yang Mulia!" Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kudanya. Ia dengan berat hati harus membiarkan Sasuke pergi di malam hari ini.

Sasuke jalan berdampingan dengan Naruto menuju kudanya. Ia mengelus kudanya, menaiki kudanya, dan menatap Naruto yang diam di samping kuda Sasuke. "Aku akan sibuk pada lima hari ini, dan tidak bisa menemuimu, Naruto," Sasuke berkata, dengan ekspresi mengeras. Ia tahu Naruto memperlihatkan senyuman dipaksakan ketika mendengar kabar tidak enak ini dari mulut Sasuke, "Tapi datanglah ke taman di pinggir kota di saat matahari akan terbit di hari ke enam. Aku akan menunggumu disana," lanjut Sasuke. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau membuat kaisar menunggu!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh ancaman.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Ka—kau benar-benar serius tentang kencan itu?" tanyanya, tidak percaya jika Sasuke berani jalan berdampingan dengannya di tempat umum.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana," jawab Sasuke, benar-benar terlihat meyakinkan. "Sampai jumpa Naruto!" pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Yang Mulia," Naruto menunduk hormat pada Sasuke, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berangkat.

Sasuke pun menepuk kudanya dengan kaki. Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke memacu kudanya ke arah gerbang keluar _okaya. _Di saat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Naruto berjalan mengikuti dirinya di belakang sampai gerbang _okaya_ pun ditutup.

**End Flashback**

Hawa dingin di malam ini membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke mengingat kehangatan Naruto. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke _okaya_ dan memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu; merasakan kelembutan dan hangatnya di pelukan Naruto. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan untuk hari ini. Ia harus bersabar selama lima hari ini sampai saatnya urusan diplomatisnya dengan negara lain selesai, dan persetujuan jual-beli bahan makanan cadangan untuk musim dingin telah berhasil dilakukan. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia hendak memacu kembali kudanya, ketika dari arah depan gerombolan pria berpakaian ninja meloncat dari atas atap rumah di sekitar Sasuke dan menghadang langkah kudanya.

Kuda Sasuke ketakutan, meloncat, dan nyaris membuat Sasuke terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak memegang tali kuda itu dengan erat. Dengan keahliannya sejak kecil untuk menjinakan kuda, dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian, kuda Sasuke kembali tenang. Ia menatap orang-orang yang menghadang jalannya, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengeluarkan pedang.

Para penghadang itupun mulai membentuk formasi melingkar. Menutup celah bagi Sasuke untuk keluar dari kepungan. Sasuke yang berada di atas kuda menghitung manusia yang mengepung dirinya. 36 orang?! Sasuke tidak yakin dia bisa selamat jika jumlah penyerangnya banyak seperti ini, tetapi apa boleh buat, jika dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini hanya bertarung solusinya. Ia sama sekali tidak membawa pengawal untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto agar tidak adanya gosip-gosip murahan yang beredar.

Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke dan para penyerang itupun mulai bergerak. Sasuke meloncat dari atas kuda sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan berpijak ke atas tanah. Ia langsung disambut oleh para penyerangnya, hingga Sasuke sedikit kewalahan jika dia tidaklah terlalu ahli dalam berkelahi. Sasuke pun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menghindari serangan dari segala penjuru. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak yakin dia masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya atau tidak.

.

.

Trang! Treng! Trang!

Suara pedang memenuhi jalanan kosong di tengah kota. Beberapa orang yang menyerang Sasuke terjungkal ke atas tanah karena serangan pedang Sasuke. Teknik orang-orang yang menyerang Sasuke bukanlah teknik pedang biasa. Mereka seperti orang-orang _samurai_ yang disewa oleh seseorang untuk menjadi pasukan. Sasuke meloncat, menginjak pedang musuhnya, sebelum meloncat kembali ke arah kepala lawannya. Iapun memukul punggung lawannnya dengan ujung pegangan pedang sebelum lawannya terkapar.

BRUK!

Satu orang kembali terjatuh pingsan ke atas tanah.

Sasuke berlari untuk menghindari kepungan, tetapi dua orang yang menjadi lawan Sasuke ikut berlari di samping kiri-kanan Sasuke. Sedangkan dua puluh tujuh sisanya mengejar Sasuke di belakang. Sasuke berhenti berlari dikala dua orang itu meloncat ke depan, dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Orang-orang itu hendak menyabetkan pedang ke arah perut Sasuke jika Sasuke tidak menahan pedang lawannya. Secara tidak sportif kedua orang itu menyerang Sasuke bersamaan, tetapi Sasuke cukup terampil untuk menghindari pedang lawannya. Ia menahan serangan pedang kedua lawannya sekaligus dengan pedangnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat, hingga pedang lawannya terlempar.

"Hei, APA-APAAN INI?!" suara membahana dari seorang penjaga keliling sedikit meganggu kosentrasi pertarungan itu. Bersama tiga orang temannya, penjaga itu berlari untuk melerai pertarungan, sedangkan salah satu orang berlari untuk meminta bantuan.

Perasaan Sasuke sedikit tenang dikala ada bantuan datang. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan stamina karena terlalu banyak bertarung. Tetapi harapan Sasuke menghilang secepat datangnya kilat di saat para penjaga malam itu ikut terkepung dan dibunuh di depan mata Sasuke dengan satu kali sabetan pedang. Sedangkan orang yang sedang berlari mencari bantuan dikejar oleh dua orang di antara pengepung Sasuke, dan ikut dibunuh.

"Mereka—" melihat bekas luka pada penjaga malam itu, Sasuke menyadari jika orang yang menyerang dirinya adalah penjahat yang pernah membunuh para pengawalnya di gudang timur.

Kosentrasi Sasuke yang menghilang membuat salah satu orang yang menyerangnya berhasil menggores lengan Sasuke, sehingga pakaian Sasuke robek. Sasuke meloncat mundur ke belakang sambil memegang lengannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berlari untuk kembali menyerangnya dengan tajam. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak membunuh orang-orang di hadapannya. Tadi Sasuke mengontrol diri karena takut orang yang menyerangnya adalah rakyat-rakyatnya yang hanya membutuhkan uang, dan melakukan tindakan kotor dengan cara merampok.

Serangan Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia melakukan gerakan _sliding_ dikala lima orang di hadapannya menyerangnya bersamaan dari bawah, tetapi gagal. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah kaki-kaki orang itu. Emosi Sasuke semakin meningkat, dikala orang-orang itu mundur untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke, pemuda itulah yang kini maju untuk menyerang.

Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah. Sekarang seluruh penjahat itu menyerang dirinya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak dapat lagi berlari karena dia benar-benar terkepung. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menghindari serangan orang-orang itu dan berusaha membela diri. Namun stamina Sasuke yang tidak pernah melakukan pertarungan seperti ini habis. Sasuke pun beberapa kali nyaris terkena sabetan pedang karena gerakannya mulai melambat.

Keberuntungan tidak selamanya berpihak pada Sasuke. Di salah satu serangan pengepung itu, lengan, dada, dan perut Sasuke terluka, dengan goresan dalam.

Cairan hangat berwarna merah merembes keluar dari pakaian Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha terluka parah. Ia megenggam pedangnya dengan erat, tidak akan menyerah. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia akan melawan orang-orang itu kembali, tetapi rasa panas dan sakit di bagian tubuhnya yang terluka membuat Sasuke sulit untuk bergerak. Iapun terjatuh dengan salah satu sikut kaki yang menempel pada tanah, ketika tubuhnya bertopang pada pedang yang ujungnya tertancab pada tanah. Darah Sasuke menetes pada tanah, menciptakan kelopak mawar merah di bawah terangnya sinar bulan. Kesadaran Sasuke hampir hilang. Matanya berkunang-kunang di saat para penjahat itu mulai menghampirinya dan akan memenggal kepalanya. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menatap orang-orang yang telah membuat kekacauan di negerinya dengan sorot mata kebencian.

Tiga orang di hadapan Sasuke akan menusukan pedangnya pada tubuh Sasuke, tetapi serangan itu terhentikan dikala ada tiga orang asing lainnya masuk ke dalam kepungan dan menendang orang-orang yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tiga orang asing itu langsung membuat formasi untuk melindungi Sasuke. Mereka berdiri melingkar, memasukan Sasuke ke dalam penjagaan mereka. Sasuke menatap tiga orang yang baru datang itu. Mereka memakai pakaian tertutup seperti penyerang Sasuke, tetapi pakaian mereka berwarna putih. Dua orang di antara tiga orang itu membawa pedang, dan pedang yang dibawa kedua orang itu berbeda dari pedang orang biasanya. Orang termuda di antara mereka membawa dua pedang berbentuk sabit, dan kedua termuda di antara tiga orang itu membawa pedang yang panjangnya lebih pendek dibandingkan pedang biasa.

Dari penutup wajahnya, salah satu dari tiga orang itu menatap Sasuke. Dia adalah orang yang tidak membawa senjata apapun. Di saat itu mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik mata yang kini telah menatapnya. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat berlama-lama menatap pemuda itu. Iapun terbatuk, dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda yang tidak membawa pedang itu menurunkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat Sasuke a la _bridal style_, hingga pedang Sasuke terjatuh.

Berada di gendongan pemuda yang telah menolongnya, Sasuke dapat semakin jelas melihat warna bola mata pemuda itu. "Naruto…," bisik Sasuke, ketika mata biru di hadapannya menatap Sasuke dengan cemas. "Benar katamu, aku pulang terlalu malam," bisik Sasuke. Ia melihat jika pemuda yang megendongnya terus menatapnya, dan seperti berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. "Aku jadi merepotkanmu…," Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya. Wajahnya memucat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut. "—Dan kau mengatakan kau adalam _seme?" _tanya Naruto dengan senyuman di balik penutup wajahnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

Di tengah-tengah sisa kesadarannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Ya, dan aku bangga menjadi _seme_ orang hebat seperti dirimu," bisik Sasuke. Ia mengelus bawah mata Naruto, hingga darah di tangannya menempel pada penutup wajah Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu."

Naruto tahu akhir-akhir ini Sasuke kurang beristirahat, dan tubuhnya mengurus karena makan tidak teratur. Walaupun makan, Sasuke lebih menyukai berbagi makanan itu dengan Naruto. Oleh karena itu, mendapatkan serangan seperti ini membuat stamina Sasuke cepat habis. Untung saja Naruto selalu berinisiatif mengantar Sasuke pulang ke istana secara diam-diam, dan dugaannya benar, ada orang yang berniat mencelakakan Sasuke. Jika Naruto terlambat sedikit saja, maka Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya karena membiarkan Sasuke—orang terpenting di negeri ini—berkeliaran. Iapun pasti akan mati jika kehilangan Sasuke!

"Pejamkan matamu, Yang Mulia. Aku berjanji ketika kau terbangun, kau sudah ada di tempat aman," bisik Naruto. "Beristirahatlah," Naruto menatap luka yang di tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Naruto. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan rasa aman yang diberikan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke tenang, dan rasa sakit Sasuke berkurang, hingga rasa mengantuk mengundangnya untuk tidur di gendongan Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin lagi membantah perkataan Naruto. Ia rasa Naruto selalu berkata benar tentang dirinya.

Tubuh Sasuke yang mulai tenang membuat Naruto fokus kembali pada pertarungan. Mata Naruto yang sempat melembut berubah menjadi tajam. Ia pun meloncat, dan berlari ke arah orang-orang yang mengepung dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Dengan sekali loncatan, Naruto melakukan tendangan beruntun pada para penjahat itu untuk membuka jalan, hingga orang-orang itu terjungkal ke atas tanah dengan dada yang terasa sakit dan sesak karena tertendang oleh Naruto. Lalu, dengan ringannya Naruto meloncat keluar dari kepungan dan meloncat ke arah atap. Iapun berlari di atas genting, meloncati dari rumah ke rumah dengan Sasuke digendongannya.

"KEJAR MEREKA!" pemimpin penyerang Sasuke pun memerintah anak buahnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Secara cekatan sepuluh orang dari penjahat itu meloncat ke atap rumah, mengejar Naruto. Lalu, di saat yang lainnya akan mengejar, Nagato pun bergerak, mendekati salah satu penjahat yang tersisa dan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya sebelum menyabetkan pedang itu ke tubuh penjahat itu. Cairan berwarna merah pun bertebaran di malam dingin ini dengan diiringi lolongan kesakitan. Dalam seketika, satu kepala, menggelinding mengenai kaki Nagato. Pakaian Nagato tidaklah lagi putih seutuhnya ketika darah itu mengenai tubuhnya. Ia bermandikan cairan merah yang langsung membuat aroma amis tercium di sekitarnya.

"Na—Nagato," Deidara terkejut melihat kekejaman adik terkecilnya. Adiknya memang orang yang paling haus darah dibandingkan anak-anak Namikaze lainnya.

Seringai iblis tersirat di bibirnya. "Kurang," bisik Nagato. "Warna putih ini terlalu polos Kak Dei, dan aku ingin meganti warnanya," Nagato membuat beberapa orang di depannya mundur ke belakang, ketakutan. "—Dan warna merah tampaknya bagus juga," Nagato pun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pedang. Ia menyiapkan pedangnya untuk bermandikan darah di malam ini. Nagato menjilat bibirnya, tidak sabar untuk mencicipi rasa membunuh penjahat di hadapannya.

Tubuh Deidara tiba-tiba merinding ketika melihat mata Nagato. Ia melangkah mundur, tidak berani mendekati Nagato. Aroma darah selalu berhasil membuat Nagato lepas kontrol. Pemuda itu tidak lagi pada kerasionalannya. Sekarang, Nagato yang di hadapannya adalah orang yang akan membunuh siapapun, hingga pedang di tangannya itu kenyang—berhenti memintah darah untuk sementara waktu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan sekencang-kencangnya Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju istana. Ia harus cepat-cepat tiba di istana sebelum Sasuke kehabisan darah. Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, tubuh Sasuke berkeringat, ketika darah dari tubuh Sasuke semakin banyak yang keluar, hingga pakaian Naruto mulai kotor terkena oleh cairan merah Sasuke. Naruto pun kembali menatap ke depan, dan ketika ia akan meloncat ke atas pohon, tiba-tiba tiga buah _shuriken_ terbang dari arah belakang, nyaris mengenai punggungnya. Keseimbangan Naruto pun goyah ketika menghindari _shuriken_, dan dia hampir terjatuh, jika dia tidak segera berpijak pada dahan terdekat.

Naruto tidak lagi bergerak lurus. Ia bergerak _zig-zag_ agar orang di belakangnya sulit untuk membidik dirinya. Selain itu, diapun berusaha tidak terlalu banyak mengerakkan tubuhnya agar tubuh Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak mengalami banyak guncangan. Tetapi loncatan kaki Naruto yang besar karena bergerak _zig-zag_ membuat Naruto lebih banyak menggunakan energinya. Ia khawatir langkah larinya akan lebih lambat, dan tidak membawa Sasuke tepat waktu. Naruto pun meloncat ke bawah, memutuskan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian sementara waktu agar orang-orang itu tidak lagi mengejarnya.

_Sial.._

Batin Naruto, kesal.

Usaha Naruto gagal. Walau dia bersembunyi di balik pepohonan besar, para ninja ahli itu berhasil mendeteksi keberadaannya. Kembali berlari, kali ini Naruto lebih mudah untuk ditangkap karena tubuh Naruto terlalu terlihat jika berlari di bawah.

"Turunkan aku..," Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto cemas. "Turunkan aku, dan kau segera selamatkan dirimu!" perintah Sasuke.

Mata Naruto tidak lagi lembut seperti biasanya. Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto marah. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menurunkanmu. Diamlah!" perintah Naruto.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya.

Tatapan tajam Naruto berubah menjadi cemas. Ia merasa bersalah karena membentak Sasuke. Naruto pun memasang ekspresi lembutnya kembali, meneduhkan hati Sasuke. "Aku sedang berlatih membawa kabur calon pengantin," Naruto tertawa renyah ketika wajahnya terlihat lelah. "—Dan kau berlatih terbiasa tidur di gendonganku, ketika aku akan membawamu pergi kelak nanti," goda Naruto. "Kali ini dengarlah keinginanku Yang Mulia. Aku ingin memelukmu semalaman ini," bisik Naruto, melantunkan kelembutan di telingat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. Lalu, ia memejamkan matanya kembali. "Kau memerintah kaisar," bisiknya dengan senyuman menawan seperti biasanya, tetapi sama lelahnya seperti Naruto.

"Ya, karena aku calon permaisurimu yang berarti aku akan mengurusmu seumur hidup!" Naruto membalikan badannya, dan menghentikan langkah kakinya—berhenti berlari. "Lihatlah aksi permaisurimu!" Naruto tersenyum setan.

"Bukankah aku diperintahmu untuk tidur?" balas Sasuke dengan nada main-main. "_Permaisuri_?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau memang selalu menyebalkan!" Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar. Mengambil kesempatan untuk merasakan aroma dan kehangatan Naruto, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Ah, kapan lagi dia bisa berada di gendongan Naruto, dan bersikap manja dikala Naruto sedang sibuk bertarung. Sasuke sangat percaya pada Naruto, jika pemuda berambut pirang ini pasti bisa mengalahkan penjahat-penjahat itu. Ia menenangkan tubuhnya, ketika kepalanya terasa berat, dan matanya sulit untuk dibuka. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai merasuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke, dan kesadaran Sasuke secara berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

Sepuluh pengepung Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menyerang. Mereka mengeluarkan pedang mereka, hendak menusukan pedang itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Tetapi dengan gerakan kaki yang lincah, Naruto menendang salah satu pedang yang dikibaskan oleh penjahat itu, hingga pedang tersebut terlempar—terjatuh ke atas tanah. Naruto pun meloncat, lalu menendang wajah penjahat yang kebingungan itu, hingga penjahat itu terpelanting ke belakang, mengenai tiga orang temannya.

Kekuatan Naruto membuat para penjahat itu semakin membabi-buta untuk menyerang Naruto, dan Naruto harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaga kakinya untuk menyerang para penyerangnya. Sejenak mata Naruto kembali terfokus pada Sasuke. Di pelukannya, Sasuke seperti sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke tidaklah lagi berada di dalam kondisi yang baik. Naruto yakin dari nafasnya, pemuda Uchiha sedang pingsan. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri kembali dengan secepat kilat untuk mengantar Sasuke ke istana.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, aku tidak bisa menunjukan pertarungan yang hebat lagi padamu," bisik Naruto. Ia benar-benar cemas pada keadaan kaisarnya sekarang.

Para penjahat itu kembali melemparkan _shuriken_ ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto kembali menghindari serangan itu dengan mulus. Ia tidak lagi mencemaskan dirinya. Ia mencemaskan Sasuke yang berada di gendongannya. Naruto yang terlalu fokus pada keadaan Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi pada serangan lawannya. Iapun tidak menyadari jika beberapa _shuriken_ kembali datang ke arahnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika menyadari _shuriken_ itu sudah mendekati belakang punggungnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menerima rasa sakit dan panas, ketika pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke mengencang.

SRET!

Sebuah kipas mengenai pipi Naruto, hingga menggores pipi itu, menciptakan luka tipis yang mengeluarkan darah sebelum mengenai _shuriken-shuriken_ yang mengejar Naruto.

Naruto menatap seseorang yang memakai pakaian 'waw' warnanya berdiri di hadapannya. Orang tersebut berlari ke arahnya, ketika Naruto pun berlari—menuju ke arah orang tersebut. Naruto sudah siap menyerang orang itu, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan menyerang dari orang itu. Dalam waktu seketika mereka berdua berpapasan, dan saling menatap dari sudut mata. Naruto seperti mengenal orang itu, terlebih ketika melihat mata tajam, dan rambut hitam orang tersebut. Sekilas orang itu menatap Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap para penjahat di belakang Naruto.

"_Domo..,"_ Naruto berkata sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan secepat kilat.

"Hn," gumam orang itu. Iapun mengeluarkan pedang dan langsung menyerang para pengejar Naruto.

Teriakan, dan jeritan para penjahat itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

_Siapa dia?_

Naruto membatin.

Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya, Naruto tahu jika orang yang menolongnya bukanlah pemain pedang biasa.

**Tazmaniadevil**

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Suara daging yang berjatuhan ke atas tanah membuat Deidara mual.

Pakaian Nagato yang putih polos, terciprati berwarna—bersimbah darah. Bau amis di sekitar Deidara semakin pekat, ketika potongan tubuh manusia di hadapannya mulai berjatuhan. Dengan tenangnya, Nagato melangkahkan kaki menuju satu orang yang tersisa, dan bergetar ketakutan, di kala tubuh orang tersebut terjatuh ke atas tanah, merangkak ke belakang—menghindari kedatangan Nagato. Senyuman iblis tersirat di bibir Nagato. Ia masih haus akan darah, dan dia masih membutuhkan banyak korban untuk melegakan dahaga pedangnya.

"A—ampun…," suara orang di hadapan Nagato bergetar, ketakutan.

"Ampun?" tanya Nagato, dengan tatapan psikopat. Cairan darah mengalir di pedangnya dan menetes pada tanah, membuat penjahat di hadapan Nagato dapat merasakan betapa mengerikannya pembantaian yang dilakukan Nagato pada teman-temannya. "Ampun kenapa, Paman?" Nagato memasang wajah polos.

"To… tolong lepaskan aku..," bisik laki-laki itu. "A..aku mohon… a.. aku tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi..," ia meminta keibaan Nagato.

"Hm?" Nagato memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak mengerti.

Tidak lagi banyak dialog, Nagato menggerakan pedangnya. Dengan sekali kibasan, pemuda itu, hendak menyentuhkan pedangnya pada pria yang memohon di hadapannya.

"A—AMPUN!" teriak pria itu.

SREEEETTT!

Nagato menebas salah satu tangan pria itu, hingga darah pun muncrat—keluar, ketika bagian lengan pria itu putus—terjatuh ke atas tanah. Pria itu berteriak histeris ketika melihat darah, dan tangannya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Sedangkan Nagato hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, menikmati permainannya. Di kala itu, Deidara mendesah lelah. Deidara tidak dapat mengontrol Nagato, jika Nagato sedang di dalam _mood_ seperti ini.

"Satu tangan~" Nagato tersenyum senang dikala melihat sebuah tangan terlepas dari tubuh.

"Nagato…," Deidara memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa mual ketika mencium bau amis terlalu banyak. Deidara memang paling anti pada bau darah, dan melihat potongan-potongan tubuh manusia seperti ini. Kepalanya pun semakin pusing dikala tubuhnya melemas hendak pingsan. "Aku pusing…," bisik Deidara sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tanah. "Su—su—" pandangan Deidara menjadi gelap.

GRAP!

Seseorang menopang tubuh Deidara.

Deidara menatap pemuda yang menopang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat madu, ketika rambutnya berwarna merah. Senyuman pemuda itu sangat lembut, hingga membuat Deidara kagum dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Pemuda itu membuka penutup wajah Deidara, dan Deidara hanya membiarkan wajahnya diketahui begitu saja!

"Bernafaslah dengan tenang," suara pemuda yang menahan tubuh Deidara sangat lembut. "Kau takut darah, ya?" iapun tertawa kecil.

"E—entahlah..," jawab Deidara salah tingkah. Iapun mencoba untuk kembali bangkit, tapi pemuda itu tetap menahan tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku..," dengan gugup, Deidara memerintah pemuda yang menahan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"A—ah, iya..," pemuda itu segera melepaskan tubuh Deidara. Tampaknya, ia merasa bersalah karena terus memeluk Deidara.

Deidara merasa pengap dan mual, hingga dia harus melepas penutup kepalanya. Pemuda di samping Deidara terkejut dikala melihat wajah Deidara.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Deidara, memalingkan muka, dan menjaga jarak mereka. Suasana malam yang dingin tiba-tiba menjadi panas, hingga Deidara menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Untuk sesaat, bau amis, dan pemandangan di sekitar Deidara menghilang dibenak Deidara. Ia hanya bisa merasakan wangi, dan keberadaan pemuda di dekatnya.

Deidara merasa dirinya diperhatikan. "A—apa kau lihat-lihat?!" bentak Deidara, tidak suka dipandang oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda di samping Deidara tersenyum menawan, membuat wajah Deidara semakin merah. "Kau sangat tampan," puji pemuda itu, dengan jujur, hingga Deidara hampir lemas karena kelembutan pujian itu.

"Ba—BAKA!" Deidara berteriak. "Ja—JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU!" lanjutnya. Deidara menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa jika adiknya sedang memotong-motong manusia di area pertarungan.

Pemuda itupun hanya tertawa kecil, ketika melihat kegugupan Deidara. Entah kenapa, baru saja melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya, ia merasa senang dan menyukai pemuda itu.

_Apakah ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Pemuda itupun yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasori bertanya di dalam hatinya.

SRET!

Tiba-tiba tebasan pedang hamping mengenai Sasori jika pemuda itu terus melamun, dan tidak segera menghindar.

"NAGATO?!" teriak Deidara, sama terkejutnya dengan Sasori ketika Nagato menyerang Sasori dengan membabi-buta.

Tidak melihat siapa orang yang diserangnya, Nagato terus menghunuskan pedang ke arah Sasori. Nagato yang selalu kehilangan kontrolnya ketika menghirup aroma darah, tidak akan berhenti menyerang orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Beberapa kali, pedang Nagato hampir mengenai tubuh Sasori, bahkan Deidara pun harus mencegah pedang Nagato agar tidak mengenai Sasori. Namun kekuatan Nagato dalam seni bela diri pedang memang selalu unggul di atas Deidara. Dalam waktu sekejap, Nagato sudah mengenai lengan Sasori yang tidak ada niat menyerang Nagato, hingga pakaian Sasori pada bagian lengan robek.

Nagato mengayunkan pedangnya. Ia akan menyabetkan pedangnya pada tubuh Sasori, ketika Menma datang dan menendang Nagato dari arah samping. Tidak peduli Nagato akan sakit atau tidak, Menma tidaklah sebaik Sasori. Ia lebih bersikap keji pada orang-orang yang selalu bertindak kasar tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

Tendangan Menma membuat Nagato terpelanting ke samping—terjatuh ke atas tanah. Nagato menatap Menma sembari memegang pipinya yang masih tertutup oleh penutup kepala.

Menma pun mendatangi Nagato dan akan menusukan pedangnya pada Nagato, ketika Sasori berteriak, mencegah Menma untuk menyerang Nagato. Dalam sekejap, Menma tidak bergerak. Ia menunjukan ujung pedangnya tepat di depan leher Nagato. "Dia tidak bersalah," Sasori menjelaskan pada Menma. "Ia hanya kalap," lanjutnya, ketika Menma hanya diam saja. Sasori langsung berlari ke arah Deidara yang terjungkal ke atas tanah karena diserang Nagato tadi. Sasori membantu Deidara untuk bangun.

Menma mengikuti keinginan Sasori. Ia akan memasukan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang ketika Nagato _men-slading_ kakinya, dan membuat Menma kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan pantat terlebih dahulu. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, Nagato berdiri, memegang pedangnya erat-erat, dan mengayunkan pedang tersebut ke arah Menma dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi—menuju dada Menma.

"MENMA!" teriak Sasori, ketika melihat Menma tidak sempat menghindar serangan dadakan Nagato.

Mata Menma terbelalak, siap menerima tusukan pedang Nagato.

SRET!

Sebuah kipas terbang ke arah Nagato, dan bagian pangkal kipas itu mengenai bagian belakang kepala Nagato hingga Nagato terjungkal ke depan dan terjatuh. Pedang Nagato pun terlempar—menjauh dari Nagato.

Ekspresi Sasori dan Deidara tidak dapat digambarkan oleh kata-kata ketika melihat posisi Menma dan Nagato sekarang. Ini adalah posisi yang paling pastinya mengerikan bagi Menma, Nagato, dan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Nagato terjatuh mengenai Menma, sehingga tubuh Nagato meniban tubuh Menma ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tetapi untung saja Nagato masih memakai penutup kepala, sehingga ciuman tersebut tidak kena secara langsung.

Di saat itu, mata Nagato dan Menma terbelalak, ketika hasrat Nagato untuk membunuh menghilang seketika. Ia yang straight langsung merinding di saat merasakan bibirnya tepat mengenai bibir Menma.

Nagato hendak menarik tubuhnya dari atas Menma, tetapi dia kembali terjatuh dikala benda di pinggangnya menyangkut pada benda yang ada di pinggang Menma.

"Hei, menyingkirlah kau dari atas tubuhku!" Menma habis kesabaran dikala Nagato tidak kunjung beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Ia jijik berjarak sedekat ini dengan pembunuh.

Nagato menatap ke arah pinggangnya. Ia mencoba melepas bagian tali jimat yang tersangkut di tanda pengenal Menma. Nagato terus berkutat dengan hal itu, tetapi benda tersebut tidak kunjung terlepas. Alhasil, Nagato frustasi, dan menyingkirkan penutup kepalanya yang membuat dia sulit berkonsentrasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nagato berhasil melepas benda yang saling menyangkut itu, dan dia menatap Menma yang tidak ribut—terdiam sejak Nagato berkutat dengan kedua benda yang bersangkutan di pinggangnya itu.

"Ka—kau…," gumam Menma dikala melihat wajah Nagato yang tidak disangka-sangka sangat tampan dan jauh dari kata pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Nagato, dingin. "Tampan?" lanjut Nagato, ngasal.

_Ta—tampan?_

_Benar…_

_Tapi…_

"MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" teriak Menma, menutupi jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena wajah rupawan orang di atasnya. Ia mendorong Nagato sekuat tenaga, dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Sampai kapanpun, Menma tidak akan berani menatap wajah Nagato yang secara langsung menawan hatinya.

Menma sekarang mengutuk Nagato yang memiliki wajah yang sebaik itu.

_Kenapa harus pembunuh, dan laki-laki?_

Batin Menma, bertanya pada pencipta kenapa wajah sebaik itu harus ada pada laki-laki.

Nagato hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Menma. Di saat Nagato melakukan gerakan itu, Menma hampir mimisan karena betapa manisnya tingkah pembunuh psikopat di hadapannya.

_Aku sudah gila!_

_Dia itu pembunuh!_

_Laki-laki!_

_Dan bibit, bobot yang tidak jelas!_

Menma kembali membatin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tap.

Dengan sangat lembut Naruto menaruh Sasuke di bawah pohon besar, dalam istana. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, dan menempelkan kepala Sasuke di dadanya, memastikan jika seseorang akan menemukan Sasuke sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan istana, jika tidak, dia akan pergi lebih dalam ke istana untuk mencari orang yang bisa menolong Sasuke. Naruto terus berdoa jika penjaga istana akan berpatroli ke tempat ini, dan menemukan Sasuke tergeletak di bawah pohon ini.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat. Ia mengelus rambut yang menutup kening Sasuke. Secara lembut, Naruto mengucup puncak kepala Sasuke. "Sabar, Yang Mulia…," bisik Naruto, menenangkan Sasuke. "Sabar," lanjutnya. Ia mendesah kesal, merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah dirinya membawa Sasuke ke dalam istana. "Maaf…," bisiknya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Terima kasih..," suara lemah terdengar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ka—kau sudah sadar?" Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto melihat jika pakaiannya dan pakaian Sasuke penuh dengan darah Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto merobek pakaian pada bagian lengannya, hendak mengikat kain itu pada luka yang dialami Sasuke. "Setelah ini, sebaiknya aku langsung menghadap orang-orang istana saja," Naruto tidak bisa menunggu orang datang lebih lama. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Sasuke, apapun resikonya.

Naruto membuka bagian atas pakaian Sasuke. Iapun mengikatkan kain itu pada luka di perut Sasuke—mengurangi darah yang keluar dari bagian luka paling dalam itu. Setelah itu, Naruto hendak megendong Sasuke kembali untuk menemui orang di dalam istana. Tetapi gerakan Naruto terhenti dikala Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto didekap oleh Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Wajah Naruto terbenam di dada Sasuke.

"Jangan…," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau..," lanjut Sasuke. Ia tahu, jika dia datang ke istana dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan diantar oleh Naruto maka Naruto akan terlibat masalah besar.

"Tetapi lukamu…," lirih Naruto, cemas. "Ayo, Yang Mulia!" Naruto hendak melepas pelukan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto di dekapannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, keras kepala. "Tidak…," bisiknya. Nafasnya terputus-putus menahan sakit. "Tidak mau…," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sangat jelas Sasuke berbohong.

"Tidak apa bagaimana?" Naruto mencoba menarik tubuhnya, tetapi usahanya gagal. "Kau sudah terluka parah seperti ini," Naruto berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau…," Sasuke tetap keras kepala. "Aku tidak ma—

"Yang Mulia!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak ma—

Tubuh yang bergetar, dan suara tangisan dari pemuda di dekapannya membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, dan perlahan memegang kedua pipi Naruto, lalu menatap mata biru sembab di hadapannya. Sasuke tidak dapat berkedip, ketika melihat kedua mata Naruto memperlihatkan sorot terluka. Bibir Sasuke yang memucat bergetar. Rasa menyesal menusuk jantungnya, hingga Sasuke sulit bernafas. Membuat Naruto menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling disesali Sasuke di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya?!" bibir Naruto bergetar, ketika air mata membasahi pipinya. "Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan membuatku gila! Kau tahu, aku bisa gila karena tingkahmu!" seru Naruto. Tangisannya pecah, tidak dapat lagi membendung emosinya. Ia sangat takut jika Sasuke tidak dapat lagi memandangnya seperti ini.

Dengan ibu jarinya Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto. "Naruto, kau jangan menangis…," bisik Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi padaku…," Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. "Aku berjanji padamu," Sasuke bersumpah.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar _teme_…," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas, dan ringisan kesedihan di bibirnya. "Kau tidak mengerti jika aku sangat mencintaimu… aku menyayangimu… hingga aku mati-matian ke tempat ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, tetapi kau tidak pernah mengerti. Kenapa aku mencintai orang brengsek sepertimu... kenapa?" bisik Naruto pada akhir kata. Ia menarik nafas di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Naruto meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Sasuke terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, walau hanya sedetik pun… aku tidak ingin kau menghilang dari pandanganku…tapi kenapa kau sangat brengsek dan tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku?" lirih Naruto. Suaranya menjadi parau, dan tubuhnya melemas. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup seperti ini, jika terus-menerus melihat Sasuke terluka karena dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yang Mulia…," Naruto berpikir ia akan membuat dirinya di dalam kesulitan jika mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke, tetapi emosi dan kecemasannya mengalahkan kerasionalan Naruto. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku, hingga aku harus memohon seperti ini untukmu agar kau mengerti jika aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu," Naruto tidak segan-segan lagi menangis seperti anak kecil di depan Sasuke.

"Naruto…," dengan sabar Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto kembali. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada kening Naruto. Mengecup mesra dan penuh kasih sayang kening Naruto. "Berhentilah menangis…," bisik Sasuke di tengah-tengah kecupannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa…," lanjutnya. "Jangan menangis karenaku diriku…," Sasuke mengecup ujung hidung Naruto. "Air matamu akan terbuang percuma jika menangisi aku yang baik-baik saja seperti ini. Tenang Naruto," suara Sasuke terdengar semakin melemah di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya pada perkataan Sasuke. Di saat bibir Sasuke mendekati bibirnya, Naruto mencoba untuk menghindar, tetapi Sasuke tetap memaksa untuk mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, hingga mereka berdua pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Rasa asin langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Sasuke ketika air mata Naruto terus menetes—mengenai bibir mereka berdua. Kedua mata mereka terpejam. Sasuke berusaha meredakan tangisan Naruto, dikala pemuda Namikaze memegang rambut Sasuke dengan erat. Ciuman emosional ini membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang hingga sulit bernafas di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, kedua bibir pemuda itu saling melumat, dan tubuh mereka saling mendekap, enggan untuk melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Dari ciuman ini, Sasuke dapat merasakan cinta, gairah, dan kasih sayang Naruto untuk dirinya. Tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke merasa sangat senang ketika dia mendapatkan cinta sangat besar dan tulus dari orang yang dicintainya. Tangan Sasuke pun membelai pipi Naruto di saat sesuatu telah memukul lehernya, hingga pandangan Sasuke menjadi gelap, dan spontan iapun terjatuh di pelukan Naruto.

TAK!

Naruto memukul punduk Sasuke, dan Sasuke terjatuh pingsan di dalam pelukannya.

Naruto terpaku ketika merasakan berat tubuh Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto menatap pemuda di pelukannya. Ia telah menyakiti Sasuke. "Aku pantas dihukum mati, Yang Mulia…," bisik Naruto dengan lemas. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke seperti ini, tetapi diapun tidak ingin Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah karena keras kepalanya. "Maafkan aku…," lirih Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat, dan mengecup wajah Sasuke—enggan melepaskan pemuda di dekapannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto memberikan kehangatan untuk orang yang dicintainya. "Maafkan aku yang lemah ini dan tidak bisa melindungimu…," lirih Naruto. "Maaf…"

Naruto pun semakin mendekap tubuh Sasuke.

SRET!

Sasuke membuka matanya secara spontan, ketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dalam seketika, dan kepalanya sangat sakit, seperti mau pecah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara wanita membuat Sasuke berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya. Jika berduaan dengan Sasuke, dan di dalam keadaan seperti ini, Mikoto tidak akan berbicara formal pada anak bungsunya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan pandangannya pada cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Perlahan, ia menatap sosok wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke memegang keningnya yang dingin. Rupanya ada kompresan di keningnya, dan… sejak kapan dia berada di kamar ini? Lalu… dimana Naruto? Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Ia teringat, jika terakhir kali dirinya sadarkan diri adalah ketika sedang di bawah sebuah pohon besar bersama Naruto.

"Ibu…," bisik Sasuke sembari merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tetapi rasa sakit dan perih pada sebagian tubuhnya membuat Sasuke kembali berbaring.

"Hati-hati, Nak…," Mikoto membetulkan posisi bantal Sasuke. "Kau belum cukup kuat untuk duduk," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" bisik Sasuke. Ia berharap Naruto bukanlah orang yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Mikoto mendesah kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah sadar kau adalah seorang kaisar, Sasuke Uchiha!" seru ibunya, membentak Sasuke. Tiga hari tidak tidur hanya untuk menjaga anaknya, dan berdoa agar Sasuke baik-baik saja membuat Mikoto habis kesabaran.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Sudah dapat dipastikan ibunya mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto. "Maafkan aku..," bisik Sasuke.

Mikoto berdecak kesal. Ia bisa mati berdiri jika nyawa anak bungsunya tidaklah tertolong. Tiga hari kemarin adalah hal paling mengerikan di dalam kehidupan Mikoto. Tetapi, rasa kesal dan sedih Mikoto seperti terbagi dengan seorang pemuda yang mengantar Sasuke ke istana. Mikoto ingat, dengan wajah cemas, pemuda itu meminta seluruh orang di istana untuk menolong Sasuke, dan mencari tabib istana. Pemuda itupun tidak kunjung beranjak dari depan kamar Sasuke, ketika Sasuke sedang dirawat. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu menanti kabar dari Sasuke, dan berdoa di depan pintu itu dengan sepenuh hati, dan enggan beranjak dari depan pintu, walaupun penjaga akan menyeretnya ke penjara jika Madara dan Mikoto tidak mencegah para penjaga itu.

Sampai kondisi Sasuke stabil, pemuda itu hanya menanti Sasuke. Walaupun pihak manapun tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk, ia tetap setia menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Mikoto memutuskan untuk bertanya banyak hal pada pemuda itu, dan Mikoto dapat menyimpulkan jika hubungan Sasuke dengan pemuda itu bukanlah hubungan biasa karena… sorot mata pemuda itu tidaklah sembarangan di saat membicarakan Sasuke. Ia seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menaruh hati pada anak bungsunya, dan pemuda itu tidak dapat berbohong dari perasaannya. Melihat cinta yang begitu besar pada anak bungsunya tidaklah membuat Mikoto tega untuk mengatakan hal kasar atau perbuatan yang melukai pemuda itu. Dengan lembut, dan berharap tidak tersakiti, Mikoto memberi pengertian pada pemuda tampan itu mengenai posisinya dan posisi Sasuke di negeri ini, dan sangat disesalkan mereka berdua tidak layak untuk menjalin hubungan terlalu dalam.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari orang yang telah membawamu ke tempat ini…," Mikoto berkata, menyampaikan pikirannya. "Sebaiknya lupakan dia, dan segera persiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Putri Danzo," kata Mikoto, memutuskan untuk menyadarkan posisi Sasuke sebagai seorang kaisar.

"Naruto yang membawaku ke tempat ini?" Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan khawatir.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Sampai kondisimu membaik, dia terus menantimu…," bisik Mikoto. "Ia yang mengetahui posisinya mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku tidak mempermasalahkan luka yang dialami dirimu," lanjut Mikoto. "—Dan ia memberi permohonan padaku agar aku memantaumu terus."

Perkataan Mikoto membuat bibir Sasuke membuka-tutup. "A—apa maksud perkataannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia akan pergi?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menjauh darimu dan sadar akan posisimu sebagai seorang kaisar," Mikoto menjawab perkataan Sasuke. "—Dan anak baik itu mengerti dengan pasti apa yang aku katakan."

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya sebelum memalingkan pandangannya dari sang ibu. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai," bisik Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kemarahan pada takdir. "Walaupun aku menikahi putri Danzo itu, aku hanya akan membuat orang yang aku cintai, dan orang yang aku nikahi menderita," Sasuke tertawa getir. "Aku bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang bisa melakukan hal kejam seperti itu," untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menatap tajam Mikoto.

"Apakah kau masih belum sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan pada anak itu, dan negara ini?" tanya Mikoto, nyaris putus asa. Ia berharap tidak terlalu banyak menjelaskan masalah ini pada Sasuke karena Mikoto yakin anaknya yang jenius akan mudah mengerti. Tetapi pikiran anaknya berkata lain. Sasuke tidak mau mengerti. "Gosip mengenai hubunganmu dengan anak itu telah beredar kencang karena sisa-sisa penyerangan itu berserakan begitu saja, dan sekarang orang-orang memandang istana hanya sebelah mata. Terlebih semua orang nyaris tahu darimana dirimu berasal ketika diserang di malam itu," Mikoto pun tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan anaknya dikala anaknya baru saja terbangun dari sakit. Tetapi, tidak ada pilihan lain. "Anak itu jauh lebih bijaksana darimu. Dia lebih tahu posisimu sekarang ini, Sasuke," kata Mikoto. "Mengertilah, negara ini membutuhkan kebijaksanaan dirimu, Nak…," lanjut Mikoto. "Kau harus menghapus gosipmu bersama anak itu, dan fokuslah pada pembangunan pertahanan negara ini. Itu bukan hanya demi negara ini, melainkan… anak itu. Bukan hanya istana, ibu, dan rakyat yang berharap banyak padamu, melainkan anak itu. Kau sendiri mengerti, bukan, hubungan sesama jenis dilarang di negeri ini, terlebih… dia bukanlah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mempertahankan dirimu."

Sasuke meremas selimut. Perkataan Mikoto membuat emosi Sasuke meningkat. "Lalu, apakah aku melepas orang yang aku cintai seperti dia tidaklah berharga untukku?" sorot mata Sasuke berubah nanar. Ia menatap selimut yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Apakah aku harus membuang satu orang untuk membuat yang lainnya bahagia?" tanyanya. "Apakah itu yang dinamakan keadilan?"

Mikoto menghela nafas sejenak. "Jika dia memang cinta padamu, maka dia akan bahagia jika melihat kau bahagia bersama rakyatmu, Sasuke…," jawab Mikoto, meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan bahagia atau tidak karena kehilangan tetaplah kehilangan, perasaan sakit hati itu tidak dapat diatur sesuai kehendak kita," lirih Sasuke. "Aku tidaklah munafik, aku tidak bisa menjamin dia bahagia sepenuhnya, walaupun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman, jika dia merasa kehilangan rasa sakit pasti tetap ada," Sasuke tahu pasti sikap Naruto. Pemuda itu terlalu baik untuk bersikap egois, dan membiarkan Sasuke memilih dirinya. Naruto pasti memilih untuk merasakan sakit dibandingkan membuat Sasuke lebih terkena masalah.

Sama saja seperti pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mikoto melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari sorot mata anak bungsunya ketika membicarakan Naruto. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, membuat Mikoto sedih. Sejak kecil, calon kaisar sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pengabdi bagi negara, dan Mikoto tidak dapat merubah takdir itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia ingin anaknya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, walaupun cinta Sasuke bukanlah cinta yang pantas bagi seorang laki-laki. Tetapi sebagai seorang ibu suri, dia ingin anaknya menjadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan bagi semua orang. Sebenarnya, sudah cukup Mikoto kehilangan keluarganya karena konflik istana, tetapi lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya bisa berkata takdir telah menunjukan jalan jika keluarganya memang adalah orang-orang terpilih untuk memimpin negeri ini, dan menderita bersama negeri ini.

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang mengalami dilema, melainkan Mikoto yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, dan tidak ingin keluarganya lebih hancur dari ini.

Mikoto mengelus punggung Sasuke. Sekarang posisinya bukan menjadi seorang ibu suri, melainkan sebagai seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya. "Ibu tidak melarang kau untuk mencintai dan memperhatikan siapapun karena kau sudah besar, walaupun yang kau cintai bukanlah orang yang tepat. Tapi ibu hanya berharap kau menjadi pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, dan tidak melupakan tugasmu sebagai seorang kaisar…," bisik Mikoto. "Ibu hanya berharap kau menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan oleh seluruh negeri ini agar kau tidak menyesal kelak nanti…," lanjutnya. Ia memeluk Sasuke, berharap rasa sakit hati yang dialami anaknya akan berkurang ketika merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu. "Maafkan ibu, Nak…," bisik Mikoto.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit hatinya dikala tidak ada sedikitpun perkataan ibunya yang salah. Sebagai seorang kaisar, rakyat adalah nomor satu, dan ia tidak boleh egois—mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Iapun tidak dapat melakukan apapun ketika orang yang dicintainya adalah laki-laki, orang yang kemungkinannya hanya nol persen untuk menjadi pendamping seorang kaisar.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Okaya, Depan kamar Naruto…_

Naruto menatap kain putih yang yang sudah ternodai oleh warna merah. Kain putih itu ia sobek dari pakaian yang sudah terkena darah Sasuke pada malam itu, dan Naruto menjadikan kain tersebut sebagai gelang kesayangannya. Ia mengelus kain itu, dan mengenang setiap hal yang dia habiskan bersama Sasuke. Hanya kain ini, dan sapu tangan yang diberikan Sasuke pada pertama kali mereka bertemu yang menjadi benda kenangan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah itu, tidak ada satu hal pun benda yang menjadi kenangan bagi mereka berdua. Sekarang, Naruto sadar, masih terlalu sedikit kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama Sasuke. Ia masih merasa kurang, walaupun akhir-akhir ini telah memonopoli Sasuke setiap malamnya. Namun, tampaknya kenangan indahnya bersama Sasuke akan berakhir sampai di sini. Ia tidak mungkin bertemu Sasuke, setelah menyadari keberadaannya di dekat Sasuke hanya membuat posisi Sasuke sulit.

**Flashback**

Di depan kamar Sasuke, Naruto terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sasuke. Baru pertama kali ini, dia merasa menyesal telah menjauhkan dirinya dengan sang pencipta. Walaupun penjaga sudah mengusirnya, dan orang-orang menyuruhnya pergi, tetapi Naruto beranjak sedikitpun dari depan kamar Sasuke. Meskipun keadaan dirinya dan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini, tidak masalah. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak dapat lagi berbicara pada Sasuke, itu tidaklah masalah bagi Naruto. Terpenting bagi Naruto, Sasuke membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan diri pada Naruto jika pemuda Uchiha itu baik-baik saja.

"Sepenting apakah dirinya bagimu?" Mikoto berdiri di samping Naruto. Ia menatap khawatir pemuda yang tidak kunjung berhenti untuk menunggu anaknya, hingga berhari-hari ini Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sepenting apakah?" gumam Naruto dengan senyuman lirih. "Saya tidak tahu dia sepenting apakah bagi saya, tetapi saya hanya tahu saya ingin menukar posisi saya dengannya sekarang ini. Saya hanya ingin dia baik-baik saja, walaupun doa akan mengantar saya pada penderitaan seumur hidup," bisik Naruto. Suaranya bergetar. "Jika saya memang harus dihukum mati karena mengakui itu silahkan, tetapi saya tidak bisa berbohong lagi tentang perasaan saya padanya," Naruto menatap Mikoto dengan penuh keberanian. "_Aku mencintai anakmu_.."

Pengakuan Naruto yang seperti ini bukanlah membuat Mikoto merasa jijik atau marah, melainkan merasa sedih dan kasihan melihat kesalahan pemuda di hadapannya. Mikoto menyayangkan perasaan Naruto yang tulus harus diberikan pada anaknya yang tidak mungkin bisa membalas perasaan Naruto, walaupun secinta apapun Sasuke pada Naruto, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?" lirih Mikoto. Tatapan Naruto yang penuh cinta membuat Mikoto takut jika pemuda di hadapannya akan terluka sangat dalam karena harus menghadapi kenyataan.

"Saya sangat menyayanginya…," Naruto memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini, hingga sedikit saja pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke membuat dirinya lemah. Ketakutan membuat dirinya menjadi payah seperti ini.

"Jika begitu berhentilah bersedih, dan yakinlah dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," Mikoto berkata, meminta tolong pada Naruto agar berhenti bersikap seperti ini pada anaknya.

"…," Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Mikoto.

"Pulanglah, dan beristirahatlah!" perintah Mikoto dengan lembut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau…," bisik Naruto, kerasa kepala. "Setelah ini, kau boleh menghukumku, mengasingkan diriku, atau melakukan apapun padaku, tetapi izinkan aku berada di dekatnya sampai kondisinya membaik…," Naruto memohon. Ia berhenti berbicara formal. "Aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya, dan memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, terserah yang akan istana ini akan lakukan padaku, aku sudah siap menghadapinya," Naruto benar-benar kehilangan logikanya karena Sasuke.

Seharusnya semenjak malam Naruto membawa Sasuke, Mikoto sudah memerintah orang untuk menangkap Naruto dan memenjarakan Naruto atau mendakwa Naruto. Tetapi sikap Naruto yang panik, dan ekspresi Naruto yang terpukul membuat Mikoto tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sekejam itu. Mikoto dapat melihat jika pemuda yang mengantar anaknya memiliki hubungan dengan anaknya, dan jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, maka Mikoto tidak yakin Sasuke akan berada di dalam kerasionalannya. Sehingga, dengan saran Shikamaru, dan penasehat-penasehat lainnya, Mikoto memutuskan membiarkan Naruto sampai Sasuke terbangun, dan memberi keterangan. Namun, Mikoto tetap memerintah Madara—penasehat kepercayaannya— untuk menyelidiki Naruto, dan ternyata Naruto adalah alasan bagi Sasuke untuk pergi dari istana setiap malam akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan anakku, mana mungkin aku menghukummu," Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Tetapi, sekarang apakah kau mengerti posisimu dan posisinya?" Mikoto bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia takut jika Naruto akan terpukul dengan perkataannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti…," lirih Naruto, mengerti maksud Mikoto.

"Lalu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah banyak membuat sulit dirinya…," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. "—Dan aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan…," Naruto menelan ludah. Ia merasa kerongkongannya kering ketika mengucapkan kata tersebut pada Ibu Sasuke. "Setelah ini, aku tidak akan menemui dirinya lagi," lanjut Naruto dengan suara lemah—kehilangan harapan. "—Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu karena memperbolehkan diriku untuk berada di sampingnya, walaupun hanya sampai sebatas ini, dan tidak mempermasalahkan masalah ini lebih lanjut," Naruto menatap pintu yang membatasinya dengan Sasuke.

Mikoto memegang erat pakaiannya. Ia menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya dengan sedih. "Seandainya keadaan tidak seperti ini, aku akan sangat senang kau menjadi pendamping putraku…," Mikoto berharap kata-kata ini akan mengobati sedikit luka di hati Naruto. "Tidak ada yang paling bahagia di hati seorang ibu, ketika anaknya dicintai seperti ini oleh seseorang."

Perkataan Mikoto membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. Tetapi, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa kembali. Iapun memperlihatkan senyumannya—senyuman yang tulus. "Terima kasih, _Ibu suri_…," Naruto pun kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya—menanti tabib keluar dari tempat itu. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke dilahirkan dari wanita baik hati seperti ibu suri, hingga untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tidak akan ada perasaan tidak tenang di dalam diri Naruto.

**End Flashback..**

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar dari istana?" Danzo mengusik lamunan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto berhenti mengelus gelang kain di tangannya.

"Dia akan menikah, bukan?" gumam Naruto. Tidak ada kabar lain di luar sana selain kesembuhan kaisar, dan pernikahan kaisar yang sebentar lagi terjadi. Gosip bahkan semakin aneh ketika orang-orang mengatakan jika kaisar terluka karena untuk menyelamatkan calon permaisurinya sekarang yaitu Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jadinya?" tanya Danzo. Ia duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan menatap ekspresi Naruto yang tidak dapat dibaca.

Naruto menatap dingin Danzo. "Kau menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Danzo tersenyum lebar, dan membuat Naruto muak.

Naruto memalingkan muka. Ia duduk di pagar pembatas gazebo, menatap pepohonan yang mengelilingi gazebo di depan kamarnya—tempat dirinya dan Sasuke selalu berbincang-bincang. Lagi-lagi kenangannya bersama Sasuke kembali terniang di benaknya, "Aku akan melepaskannya dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi, jika kau mau berjanji denganku…," Naruto berkata dengan tegas, dan bernada datar.

"Berjanji?" Danzo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menatap Danzo. "Jangan libatkan keluargaku di dalam masalah ini lagi, kau jangan memperkerjakan adik-adikku lagi, dan…," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Bekerja samalah dengan kaisar untuk membangun negeri ini," lanjutnya. "Bantulah kaisar untuk mencapai impiannya agar negeri ini sejahtera…," pinta Naruto.

Danzo menganggukan kepala. "Hanya itu saja?" tanyanya.

"Dengan kata lain, janganlah kau bekerja sama kembali dengan Madara…," Naruto memperjelas permintaannya. "Setelah semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku, maka aku tidak akan memunculkan wujudku di hadapan kaisar, maupun di negeri ini. Aku akan senang hati melihat putrimu berbahagia dengan kaisar, dan mendoakan mereka berdua agar berada di dalam pernikahan yang harmonis," Naruto meremas pakaiannya. Berkata demikian, dibutuhkan keteguhan yang sangat besar, agar tetap di dalam kerasionalan. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Danzo pun tersenyum ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menatap kembali pepohonan di hadapannya, mendoakan Sasuke agar hidup baik-baik saja setelah dirinya pergi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

**.**

**.**

_Hari ke-6 setelah peristiwa penyerangan Sasuke…_

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasang pakaiannya. Luka yang dialaminya masih belum sembuh sempurna, namun banyak pekerjaan dan janji yang harus Sasuke tepati, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermanja-manja di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum matahari terbit dan memulai pekerjaannya, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk keluar kamar. Ia hendak pergi ke taman—tempat dirinya berjanji pada Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Walaupun, Naruto kemungkinan besar tidak akan datang, Sasuke akan tetap datang ke tempat itu. Setidaknya, sebagai seorang kaisar, ia tetap memenuhi janjinya pada orang lain, terlebih pada orang yang dicintainya.

Juugo yang baru saja tiba, membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan akan membangunkan Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapih. "Kaisar, kau belum pulih benar…," kata Juugo, "Kau hendak kemana?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Sasuke memasangkan pedang pada pinggangnya. "Menemui seseorang…," jawab Sasuke, tenang.

Juugo menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak pucat. Ia ingin mencegah Sasuke, tetapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa dicegah untuk kali ini. Orang yang akan ditemui Sasuke pasti orang penting karena sepagi ini Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dirinya. "Saya akan menyuruh pengawal untuk mengantamu Yang Mulia," Juugo memutuskan.

"Tidak usah!" seru Sasuke, tidak mengijinkan Juugo untuk beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Yang Mu—

"Hanya satu kali lagi saja, tidak usah…," nada suara Sasuke terdengar lemah. "Aku mohon…," bisik Sasuke, dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya di mata Juugo. "Kali ini pasti tidak akan terjadi peristiwa kemarin malam. Percayalah padaku."

Permohonan Sasuke membuat Juugo terkejut. Baru kali ini, Sasuke terdengar putus asa. Juugo pun tidak dapat membantah keinginan Sasuke. Tampaknya Sasuke kali ini membutuhkan kesendiriannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. "Baiklah…," bisik Juugo, dengan sangat khawatir jika keputusannya benar atau tidak. "Tetapi Yang Mulia harus berhati-hati," lanjut Juugo.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

Tanpa menggunakan kuda, Sasuke menelusuri luar istana. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, dan membuat orang-orang enggan untuk bangun pagi—sebelum matahari terbit. Hanya beberapa orang yang Sasuke temui, ketika langkah kakinya mulai masuk ke dalam taman. Itupun adalah para penjual pasar yang sedang sibuk mendorong barang jualan mereka. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menelusuri setiap sudut taman, mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Iapun terkejut ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di pagar pembatas pinggir sungai yang mengalir di taman tersebut. Pemuda itu memunggungi Sasuke, sibuk menatap lurus dedaunan yang menari tertiup oleh angin pagi. Rupanya Naruto menepati perjanjian ini!

"Kau benar-benar tidak membuatku menunggu," Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke.

Biru dan _onyx_ saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua berusaha terlihat biasa saja di tengah-tengah kegalauan hati mereka.

"Bagus-bagus…," Sasuke tersenyum miring—menyebalkan, bersikap seperti biasanya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke. Ia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terbalut oleh pakaian yang lebih merakyat. Pakaian itu disiapkan oleh Sasuke untuk hari ini, dan hanya untuk hari spesial ini. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh harap jika Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Sudah membaik," jawab Sasuke, setengah berbohong. Padahal rasa sakit masih ada di luka tersebut. Tetapi ketika melihat Naruto rasa sakit itu seperti menghilang, hingga bagi Sasuke rasa sakit itu seperti terobati. "Ayo, kita jalan..," Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan lembut, hendak mengajak Naruto berkeliling taman.

Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke.

Diam.

Naruto tidak bergerak, dan mengikuti Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menariknya.

Sasuke membalikan badannya, dan menatap Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Selintas Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap tangannya. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang megenggam pergelangan tangannya. "AKu tidak bisa ikut, Yang Mulia…," Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, tetapi cukup untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.

Bagi Sasuke waktu seperti berhenti seketika, di saat mendapatkan penolakan dari Naruto. Jantungnya yang biasa berdetak kencang untuk Naruto seperti berhenti bergerak. Setiap nafas yang dikeluarkan Sasuke seperti terhenti di kerongkongan. Ia tidak dapat berbicara, dan hanya terpaku menatap tangannya yang tidak lagi megenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Untuk merasakan bibirnya yang bergetar mencari kata pun Sasuke tidak bisa. _Apakah ini adalah akhirnya?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang langsung terlintas dibenak Sasuke.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. "Sepertinya… aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita," Naruto menatap bebatuan di bawahnya, tidak berani melihat ekspresi dan sorot mata Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal kuat, mengumpulkan energinya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. "Aku pantas dihukum mati karena aku adalah orang yang memutus hubungan ini," Naruto langsung menunduk meminta maaf. "—Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan diriku," lanjut Naruto. Ia megenggam samping pakaiannya erat-erat.

"Apa alasannya?" Sasuke sudah tahu alasan Naruto melakukan semua ini, tetapi ia ingin mendengar semua penjelasan dari mulut Naruto.

Bibir Naruto bergetar karena rasa sesak di dadanya yang terus mendesak keluar. Ia semakin menundukan tubuhnya. "Demi rakyatmu Yang Mulia kita tidak mungkin mengorbankan banyak orang hanya untuk kebahagiaan kita," lirih Naruto. Ia mencoba mengstabilkan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksud perkataanku Yang Mulia…," bisik Naruto. "Putri Danzo, dan rakyat adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu," Naruto pun tersenyum lirih. Akhirnya, dia telah mengucapkan semuanya. Ia telah memberikan keputusan pada Sasuke dan masa depannya. Naruto pun menegakan kembali badannya. Ia masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Yang Mulia pun segera pulanglah. Permisi," Naruto membalikan badannya. Meskipun tingkah terakhirnya tidaklah sopan, tetapi ia tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama tinggal di sisi Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Untuk rakyat-rakyatku, bukan untukku," suara bariton Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. "Jika untukku, yang terbaik adalah—" lanjut Sasuke. Matanya menerawang, tidak dapat lagi berpikir sehat. _"Dirimu."_

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak sanggup bergerak. Ketakuan membuat dirinya tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini, dan membuka lembaran hidup baru—tanpa Sasuke. Naruto takut sedikit saja dia bergerak, ia tidak dapat bernafas, dan kehilangan hidupnya. Ia takut jika dia memandang lurus ke depan, dia tidak dapat lagi menatap Sasuke. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan Sasuke, dan tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara Sasuke, dan merasakan kehidupannya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Merasakan kehangatan yang berhari-hari ini sangat dirindukannya. "Aku tahu hubungan kita sangat berat untukmu, dan karena itu aku tidak berani memohon terlalu banyak padamu karena—" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "—Hal yang paling aku takutkan bukanlah kehilangan dirimu, tetapi tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal di belakang, ketika orang tersenyum lebar," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan mencium tengkuk Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto. "Aku harap keputusanmu membuatmu bahagia, dan segala keputusanmu tidak membuatmu terpuruk, Naruto."

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar, dan menegang. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Naruto megenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengalung di pinggang Naruto. Selain itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan hangat telah membasahi tangannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa sakit, putus asa, dan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan yang selama ini Sasuke tidak harapkan ada di dalam diri Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup telinga Naruto, berharap Naruto berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. "Naruto—" lirih Sasuke. "Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu…. apakah rasa sakit hatimu akan berkurang?" bisik Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk membiarkan Naruto terpuruk lebih dari ini. "Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak peduli dengan negara ini, dan aku mohon agar kau membawaku pergi, kau akan melakukannya?" perkataan Sasuke membuat tangan Naruto semakin erat megenggam tangan Sasuke. "Ayo, kita pergi saja, dan lupakan negeri ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi…," tangisan Naruto tidak kuasa membuat kekuatan Sasuke hancur. Sasuke pun tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. "Bawa aku pergi bersamamu, dan berhentilah menangis," permintaan Sasuke pada Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kemanapun kau membawaku pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu," genggaman tangan Naruto pun sangat kuat, ketika Sasuke tidak dapat melepas kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto. "Kita pergi jauh, dan tidak usah melihat kembali ke belakang."

_Biarkan seperti ini…_

_Biarkan waktu terus seperti ini…_

_Berhenti…_

_Dan.._

_Membiarkan kita terus seperti ini.._

.

.

Lembutnya tiupan angin, dan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi tidak dapat membuat Sasuke berpaling dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berdiri—menundukan kepala, dengan tatapan kosong, ketika orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Naruto sudah memutuskan semuanya. Naruto tidak lagi membalikan badannya untuk menatap Sasuke, dan lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam lingkaran takdir. Lembaran indah yang mereka alami selama berhari-hari ini seolah-olah sudah menjadi kenangan yang usang dan harus segera dilupakan. Tetapi, hubungan singkat yang dialami Sasuke dengan Naruto tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun. Naruto pergi dengan membawa hati Sasuke, hingga Pemuda Uchiha tidak dapat lagi mencintai seseorang, selain Naruto.

_Ya.._

_Kehidupan Sasuke tidak lagi ada…_

_Ketika inspirasinya…_

_Alasannya untuk hidup…_

_Menghilang dari pandangan…_

.

.

_Dia adalah kaisar…_

_Seorang kaisar yang tidak dapat membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia…_

.

.

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak terasa waktu telah memasuki musim dingin, dan masalah di istana pun satu-persatu mulai terselesaikan. Ramalan pihak istana mengenai bencana kelaparan tidaklah terjadi. Sasuke beserta anak buahnya berhasil memenuhi bahan makanan dalam waktu yang cepat dan tepat. Bahkan sekarang, rakyat Konoha sedang menyiapkan pesta pernikahan bagi sang kaisar yang akan diadakan bertepatan dengan penyambutan pesta musim dingin. Selain itu, keadaan istana pun sangat aman. Tidak ada lagi pemberontakan dan keadaan mencekam bagi kerajaan.

Sesuai perjanjian di antara Danzo, dan istana, tentara istana telah mendapatkan pelatihan dari pihak asing mengenai kemiliteran. Sedangkan senjata-senjata api akan diserahkan pada pihak istana bertepatan dengan datangnya mempelai wanita ke dalam istana ketika resepsi pernikahan dilangsungkan. Adanya perjanjian itu menyebabkan banyaknya pihak asing yang berhilir-mudik di dalam daerah Konoha. Bahkan setiap jengkal melangkahkan kaki, orang-orang pribumi akan menemukan tubuh jangkung, dan berkulit putih yang sangat kontras dengan postur tubuh mereka sedang sibuk mengamati daerah Konoha.

Di dalam pasar, Itachi menatap kain cerah yang tergantung dengan indahnya. Itachi mengelus pakaian itu. "Tampaknya kain ini bagus untuk menyambut pesta adikku," Itachi tersenyum tidak penuh arti, ketika Sasori dan Menma saling pandang.

"Apakah kau akan membelinya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Menma dengan nada datar. "Apakah waktu untuk menjahitnya cukup? Bukankah malam ini pestanya?" lanjutnya.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Menma, Itachi hanya diam saja, dengan senyuman yang tersirat di bibirnya. Iapun kembali berjalan, mencari hal-hal yang menarik lainnya, ketika matanya melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan—melewati para pedagang dan pembeli di pasar itu. Langkah kaki pemuda itu tampak lemas, membiarkan dirinya ditabrak oleh beberapa orang di tempat itu. Melihat sosok tersebut, Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa pemilik rambut mencolok tersebut.

.

.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Sudah berulang kali dia mengelilingi pasar ini, tetapi kakinya tidak kunjung lelah, bahkan pegal pun tidak. Mata Naruto menatap sekeliling. Keadaan pasar lebih ramai dari biasanya. Seluruh orang tersenyum menyambut musim dingin ini. Seluruh orang tertawa, ketika istana mengumumkan pernikahan sang kaisar. Semua orang berbahagia di tengah-tengah keramaian ini, tetapi karena sedikitpun senyuman terlukis di bibir Naruto. Kenapa walau hanya untuk menghirup udara kebahagiaan terasa sulit bagi Naruto. Sepantasnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tertawa, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak ingin tertawa?

"Kau mau?" seseorang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memiliki mata hitam—sekelam mata Sasuke, dan rambut hitam pekat seperti Sasuke, namun yang membedakannya rambut yang dimiliki pemuda di samping Naruto panjang dan diikat satu. Tetapi, pemuda di hadapan Naruto pun lebih nyentrik dan _stylish_ dibandingkan Sasuke. Cara berpakaian dan pilihan warna pakaian pemuda itu tidaklah wajar. Ia seperti seekor merak di tengah-tengah burung merpati.

_Aku seperti pernah melihat dirinya…_

_Bukankah dia adalah orang yang pernah menolongku dan Yang Mulia?_

Naruto mengingat-ingat wajah penolongnya di malam itu. Tetapi selintasnya Naruto melihat wajah penolongnya membuat dia tidak terlalu mengingat sosok tersebut, terutama di malam hari itu suasana sangat gelap gulita. Ia menjadi ragu untuk menduga pemuda di sampingnya adalah pemuda di malam hari itu.

Naruto menatap sekeranjang buah tomat yang diulurkan pada dirinya. "Ambilah!" perintah pemuda itu, sedikit memaksa.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil salah satu tomat di dalam keranjang itu. Ia menatap tomat di tangannya, mencermati tomat itu seolah-olah sangat menarik. Benda di tangan Naruto ini mengingatkan Naruto tentang Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto melamun di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk suasana pasar, dan tatapan tidak penuh arti dari pemuda di sampingnya.

**Flashback**

_Kamar Naruto…_

Naruto menatap pemuda yang sedang asyik makan di hadapannya. "Yang Mulia, kenapa kau menyisakan tomat itu?!" tanya Naruto, ketika melihat Sasuke terus-menerus menyisihkan tomat di tempat makannya ke sebuah piring kosong yang sudah disediakan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak suka…," jawab Sasuke, enteng. Ia masih saja memilah-milah irisan tomat di makanannya.

Tingkah Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Kau ini jangan membuang-buang makanan! Kau tahu, banyak orang di luar sana yang rela melakukan apapun agar bisa makan seperti dirimu," Naruto menceramahi Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. "Cepat makan!" perintah Naruto. Iapun mengambil irisan tomat di dalam makanannya, dan menyodorkan tomat itu ke arah mulut Sasuke. "Aaaaaaa…," paksa Naruto, ketika Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke menatap ragu tomat di hadapannya. Lalu, ia melihat wajah Naruto, dan membaca ekspresi Naruto yang penuh harap. Sasuke pun tidak tega dibuatnya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, dan melahat tomat itu sebelum dia terbatuk, nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya. "UHUK! UHUK!" Sasuke memegang dadanya. Rasa tomat itu telah membuat dirinya tersedak.

"Ya—Yang Mulia?!" seru Naruto, panik. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke, dan menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengambil air minum Sasuke, dan mengulurkan air minum itu ke hadapan Sasuke. "Ayo, minum dulu!" perintah Naruto. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan tomat.

Sasuke menegluk segelas air putih yang ditawarkan Naruto. Lalu, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum menatap Naruto. "Aku sekali tidak suka tetap tidak suka…," Sasuke menatap naruto tajam. "Aku lebih menyukai mie yang di atas meja itu…," mata Sasuke teralihkan pada semangkok mie kuah yang tersedia di atas meja, dan daritadi hanya makanan itu saja yang diambil oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Itu benar-benar tidak sehat," katanya. Ia menyesal telah membuat mie itu dan membiarkan Sasuke makan makanan tidak sehat.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sekali suka, aku akan tetap menyukainya…," katanya, keras kepala.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia menyerah terhadap tingkah keras kepala Sasuke. "Kau ini…. memang keras kepala," Naruto tersenyum tidak penuh arti dikala melihat tingkah kaisarnya. "Aku harap, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyukai tomat-tomat ini," kata Naruto dengan nada berharap.

Senyuman usil tersirat di bibir Sasuke. "Oh… jika itu terjadi di saat itupun, aku yakin kau akan menjadi sosok agresif dan berani menyerangku di depan umum," kata Sasuke dengan tatapan nakal, dan membuat wajah Naruto langsung memerah, semerah tomat. "—Dan kau akan mengerti enaknya mie ini!"

Naruto menutup setengah wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia memalingkan tatapannya. "Bo—bodoh..," gumam Naruto. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu," lanjutnya. Sasuke memang aneh-aneh saja. Tidak mungkin Naruto berani bertingkah seperti itu; menggoda kaisar negeri ini dengan agresif di depan banyak orang.

Sasuke pun tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah lucu Naruto. "Jadi, akupun tidak mungkin menyukai tomat, Naruto!" kata Sasuke. "Sama dengan tidak mungkinnya dirimu menggodaku di depan umum."

**End Flashback**

"_Sekali suka, aku akan tetap menyukainya…,"_ gumam Naruto, mengulang perkataan Sasuke yang terniang di benaknya. Senyuman kecil pun terlukis di bibirnya. Walau kata-kata itu tidak diucapkan pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat, tetapi untuk sekarang ini, kata-kata Sasuke yang manis seperti itu bisa membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit ringan. Naruto pun hendak berterima kasih pada orang yang telah memberinya tomat. "Terima ka—" orang yang tadi berdiri di samping Naruto menghilang. "Dimana orang itu?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi orang yang menawarkan tomat pada dirinya tidaklah ada, dan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

_Aneh sekali._

Batin Naruto, tidak mengerti.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sebagian anak Namikaze sudah menyiapkan pakaian mereka, dan memasukan pakaian mereka ke dalam sebuah kain untuk dibawa pergi. Di kala Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato sudah siap untuk meninggalkan negeri ini—sesuai keinginan Naruto, Kyuubi hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian _samurai_ yang lengkap. Kyuubi mengenakan pakaian khas _samurai_ berwarna gelap untuk menunjukan identitas aslinya sebagai pengguna pedang. Semenjak Restorasi Meiji berlangsung, pakaian seperti ini sudah cukup ditinggalkan oleh para _samurai_. Para _samurai_ yang tidak melakukan _hara-kiri_ (bunuh diri untuk memegang harga dirinya) lebih memilih untuk menggunakan pakaian lebih santai, dan menghapus identitas mereka sebagai seorang _samurai_ agar mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dikala di zaman sekarang _samurai_ hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Namun, bagi Kyuubi pakaian ini adalah harga dirinya, dan identitas dirinya yang tidak bisa digunakan sembarangan. Ia hanya akan memakai pakaian ini jika berada di dalam suasana yang penting. Tidak melakukan bunuh diri untuk memegang harga dirinya, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk bertahan hidup dan melakukan perubahan bagi kehidupan _samurai._

"Kakak, bukankah kita seharusnya pergi sebentar lagi?" Deidara berkata ketika Kyuubi sama sekali belum membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ayo, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu sebelum Kak Naru tiba," lanjut Deidara.

"Kita harus ke istana…," bisik Kyuubi.

Kedua mata Deidara dan Nagato terbelalak.

"Tapi Kak Kyuu…," gumam Deidara. "Bukankah kita sudah tidak usah bekerja?" lanjut Deidara, tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuubi masih harus ke istana jika Naruto mengatakan sudah tidak ada urusan lagi mereka semua dengan pihak-pihak di negeri ini. Bahkan Orochimaru pun sudah tidak berhak mempekerjakan mereka karena uang yang telah diberikan Sasuke untuk membayar malam pertama Naruto telah cukup menebus kelima anak Namikaze.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap adik-adiknya. "Danzo mendatangiku, dan dia memerintah kita untuk pergi ke istana—menjaga keamanan istana untuk terakhir kalinya dikala pesta pernikahan berlangsung," kata Kyuubi. "Danzo takut jika orang-orang yang membantai tentaranya di gudang barat akan menghancurkan pernikahan anaknya," lanjutnya.

Deidara mendesah tidak setuju. "Tapi, Kak..," lirih Deidara, "Kak Naru meminta kita pergi dari tempat ini ketika pesta itu berlangsung…"

Sama halnya dengan Deidara, sebenarnya Kyuubi pun tidak ingin datang ke istana. Dia tidak ingin memperumit masalah, dan membuat Naruto kesulitan. "Aku tidak masalah jika ikut terseret oleh Danzo karena masalah gudang itu, tetapi Danzo mengatakan padaku jika dia akan menyeret Yang Mulia jika aku tidak datang ke tempat itu malam ini. Danzo akan menyeret semua orang—termasuk Yang Mulia yang telah melindungi kita—ke dalam masalah pemberontakan negeri ini," sebagai seorang Namikaze, Kyuubi masih mempunyai harga diri. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya memiliki hutang budi. Sasuke yang telah membebaskan keluarganya, dan selalu bersikap baik pada Naruto cukup membuat Kyuubi berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan Sasuke terlibat dalam masalah lebih jauh karena mereka. "Yang Mulia dibutuhkan di negeri ini, dan jika pemerintahannya hancur, aku tidak dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa negeri ini," Kyuubi tidak dapat membiarkan Madara yang jelas-jelas jahat memimpin negeri ini.

Tidak disangka Danzo ternyata memang tua bangka licik. Dia telah melakukan perjanjian dengan Naruto agar tidak mempekerjakan mereka, tetapi Danzo tetap menemui Kyuubi untuk meminta bantuan. Benar kata Kyuubi, bisa jadi Danzo masih bekerja sama dengan Madara, dan akan menjatuhkan Sasuke jika ada kesempatan. Anak-anak Namikaze hendak mengatakan semua ini pada Naruto, tetapi mereka tidak tega untuk menambah masalah di kepala kakak mereka. Pernikahan kaisar sudah menjadi masalah yang berat bagi perasaan Naruto, dan kejahatan Danzo tidak mungkin menjadi bumbu penyedap bagi rasa sakit kepala dan hati Naruto.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Kak…," Nagato memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama Kyuubi.

"Aku juga…," Deidara tidak mau kalah. Iapun segera menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke istana.

Di saat kakak-adiknya sibuk menyiapkan diri ke istana, Konan hanya menatap lurus kakaknya, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membunuh Danzo sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Danzo walaupun harus mengutuk laki-laki itu seumur hidup Konan. Sekarang, bukan hanya Naruto alasan Konan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, melainkan negeri dan sang kaisar di negeri ini yang juga ikut menderita bersama kakaknya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Selesai menghirup udara Konoha untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke _okaya._ Suasana _okaya_ sungguh sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Bagaimana tidak sepi, para penghuni okaya dikirim oleh Orochimaru untuk pergi ke istana dan melayani para tamu yang datang ke istana. Sejenak, Naruto mengingat pertama kali dia menari untuk kaisar. Di saat itu, Naruto dapat merasakan pandangan kaisar yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menari, dan bertekad memberikan tarian yang terbaik, walaupun kakinya terluka karena tingkah salah satu tamu Sasuke. Apakah di saat itu, Naruto sudah tertarik dengan kaisar? Senyuman kecut, ketika mengingat kaisar menghilang di saat Naruto mendengar pembicaraan di antara dua sosok manusia di dalam _okaya_.

"Ini bayaran yang diberikan Madara-sama untukmu, Orochimaru," seorang wanita berambut merah menyerahkan kepingan mas yang terbungkus kain putih pada Orochimaru. Wanita itu dan Orochimaru berbincang-bincang di bagian belakang _okaya_, tempat Naruto biasanya jalan ketika hendak ke kamar. Naruto mengenal baik wanita itu. Ia adalah bawahan Danzo. Kaki tangan Danzo yang paling loyal.

Orochimaru melempar-tangkap kepingan mas di tangannya. "Terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan anak-anak itu bisa bekerja baik seperti biasanya…," katanya. Senyuman licik pun tersirat di bibir Orochimaru, tidak menyadari Naruto sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok salah satu kamar di _okaya_, memata-matai Orochimaru.

"Pasukan Danzo-sama yang tinggal bersamamu memang paling terbaik. Aku tidak akan meragukannya," wanita pun berpamitan untuk pergi dari _okaya_. Ia harus membantu Danzo menyiapkan pesta, sehingga tidak bisa lebih lama berada di tempat ini.

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat, hingga memucat. Giginya bergetak marah. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan kebencian yang sangat. Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Danzo telah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengatur adik Naruto, tetapi Danzo telah berbohong. Danzo tidak menepati janjinya, dan memerintah adiknya untuk tetap bekerja, walaupun ikatan di antara Danzo dan anak-anak Namikaze sudah terputus. Tidak ada salahnya untuk kali ini Naruto berpikiran negatif, dia yakin adiknya diancam oleh Danzo, hingga adik-adik Naruto tidak mendengar perintah Naruto untuk segera bersiap-siap meninggalkan Konoha, dan melupakan negeri ini.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, dan mencari jalan lain untuk menuju kamarnya. Ekspresinya yang kesal berubah sangat dingin. Tidak lagi berpikir panjang, di dalam kamarnya pemuda Namikaze itu menatap pedang yang tersimpan rapih. Ia mengelus sampul pedang itu sebelum megenggam pedang itu kuat-kuat. Tidak ada cara lain, jika jalan baik-baik tidak bisa membawa keadilan, maka kekerasanlah yang akan berbicara!

.

.

SRET!

Naruto menunjukan ujung pedang ke arah tenggorokan Orochimaru yang sudah terjauh ke atas lantai dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Orochimaru hendak merangkak ke belakang, tetapi ujung pedang Naruto membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dimana adik-adikku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada aura ramah khas Naruto seperti biasanya. Bola mata biru Naruto sangat kelam, dan tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat sana. Besok saja kau pergi dari negeri ini!" dalih Orochimaru, masih berusaha menutup mulutnya, dan tidak membongkar rahasia Danzo pada Naruto.

SRET!

Naruto membalikan pedangnya hingga bagian yang harusnya tumpul pun berada di posisi depan, dan hanya dalam waktu setengah detik, beberapa helai rambut Orochimaru terjatuh ke atas lantai, tertebas pedang Naruto.

Kecepatan dan gerakan pedang Naruto membuat Orochimaru merinding ketakutan. Ia belum pernah melihat kekuatan pedang seperti ini selama dirinya hidup di dunia hitam, dan sering bergaul dengan para samurai. Naruto bukanlah samurai biasa. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi dan selama ini belum pernah sedikitpun pemuda berambut pirang itu perlihatkan.

"Katakan padaku, DIMANA ADIK-ADIKKU?!" teriak Naruto, memaksa Orochimaru untuk angkat bicara, dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

Orochimaru menelan ludahnya. Suara dingin dan rendah Naruto membuat atmosfir di sekeliling Orochimaru berat, dan suhu menurun. "Me—mereka ke istana untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Danzo," Orochimaru menjadi terbata-bata ketika berbicara dengan Naruto. "Mereka akan menjaga keamanan istana ketika pernikahan kaisar berlangsung," lanjutnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan lebih lama rahasia Danzo, ketika orang yang mengancam di depannya sangat berbahaya dan bisa memenggal kepalanya kapan saja. "Mereka disewa kembali karena Danzo-sama, dan Madara-sama takut akan ada pengacau ketika pesta tersebut berlangsung."

Mata Naruto teralihkan pada tangan Orochimaru yang masih megenggam kain berisikan kepingan mas. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan uang itu…," kata Naruto sambil menyabetkan pedangnya pada pergelangan tangan Orochimaru, dan langsung membuat Orochimaru melepaskan uang tersebut, menjerit sakit ketika pergelangan tangannya terluka. "Kau sudah tidak punya hak untuk uang-uang atas penyewaan saudaraku."

Orochimaru memegang pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir banyak dari goresan luka yang ditorehkan oleh Naruto. "Naruto kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik," Orochimaru menenangkan Naruto. "Kita mungkin bisa membagi hasil. Bagaimana jika 50:50?" tawar Orochimaru. "Ah, masih belum cukup? 70:30? Atau… 80:20?" Orochimaru berusaha membuat Naruto tenang.

Tawaran Orochimaru sama sekali tidak digubris Naruto. "Kau dan Danzo sudah tidak punya hak di atas kami, dan kalian berani-beraninya—" Naruto mencoba menurunkan emosinya. "KALIAN PIKIR KAMI BINATANG PELIHARAAN YANG BISA DIPERINTAH SEENAKNYA?!" teriak Naruto, gagal untuk merendahkan suaranya.

BUK!

Naruto menendang Orochimaru hingga pria itupun terjuntai ke atas lantai.

Naruto sedikit menusukan ujung pedangnya pada tenggorokan Orochimaru. "Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Danzo? Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan pada adikku, istana, dan KAISAR?!" tanya Naruto. "Cepat katakan!" seru Naruto, ketika Orochimaru tetap diam saja.

Naruto tidak bermain-main pada ancamannya. Sorot mata Naruto mengatakan semua kemarahan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. "Ma—Malam ini Madara berencana untuk mengambil posisi kaisar," Orochimaru menjelaskan. "Malam ini pihak Madara mengatakan sebagai kemenangannya bagi pihak mereka," lanjutnya. "Di tangan putri Danzo, kaisar akan mengakhiri hidupnya," Orochimaru menelan ludahnya, ketika aura Naruto semakin tidak bersahabat. Setiap perkataan Orochimaru seperti senjata makan tuan bagi Orochimaru sendiri. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan kemurkaan Naruto.

**Flashback**

Dengan senyuman merekah, dan wajah dibasahi oleh keringat Naruto menundukan tubuhnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berlatih bersama Kenji sebelum gurunya kembali ke Edo. Naruto sungguh senang. Ia yang selama ini sangat ingin belajar pedang, akhirnya telah menguasai jurus-jurus yang diajarkan oleh Kenji, dan Naruto pun mendapatkan pedang menarik yang sering dibawa oleh Kenji kemanapun pria itu pergi.

"Terima kasih Kenji-_sensei_. Aku pamit dulu. Permisi!" kata Naruto. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada gurunya, dan Naruto berharap setelah ini dia akan mengajari adiknya sedikit seni bela diri hingga adiknya pandai menjaga diri. Naruto yang dipersilahkan Kenji untuk pulang pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kenji yang berada di puncak gunung, dan berjarak delapan kilo meter dari tempat tinggal Naruto. "Selamat malam, _Sensei_!" Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto!" Kenji menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

Naruto membalikan badannya. Ia menatap Kenji. "Ya, _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto.

Wajah Kenji yang biasanya ceria berubah cemas. Terdapat rasa penyesalan dan takut ketika Kenji selesai mengajari jurus ayahnya pada Naruto. Ia tidak yakin jika keinginannya untuk melestarikan jurus ayahnya adalah benar atau salah. Ia tidak yakin jika Naruto adalah orang yang benar untuk memegang pedang ayahnya. "Hal yang aku katakan mengenai seni pedang itu hanya teori belaka…," kata Kenji, dengan serius.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kenji.

Kenji beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Kenji memegang kedua pundak Naruto. "Pada dasarnya membunuh tetaplah membunuh, walaupun alasannya untuk membela diri atau membela seseorang…," Kenji memastikan jika Naruto mendengarkan semua perkataannya. "Sekali kau mencium darah karena pedangmu, maka kau tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak mencium darah. Dirimu akan terbiasa menyakiti orang lain, dan membunuh bukanlah menjadi hal yang tabu bagi hatimu…," lanjutnya. Ia berharap hal yang dialami ayahnya tidaklah dialami oleh Naruto. "Oleh karena itu, apapun alasannya, aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan pernah menggunakan pedang itu karena… tidak ada sebuah kebaikan yang dimulai dari kekerasan," lanjut Kenji. Ia telah menyampaikan segala hal yang selalu dikatakan Kenshin Himura pada orang-orang. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal seperti ayahku."

Di saat ini, Naruto tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk merasa takut dengan perkataan Kenji. Ilmu bela diri tanpa pedangnya cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan posisinya sebagai pelayan di tempat _geisha_ tidaklah menjadi alasan bagi Naruto untuk bertemu seseorang yang pantas dilindunginya, hingga dia perlu melanggar sumpahnya pada Kenji. "Kenji-_sensei_, tidak ada yang perlu aku dan kau takutkan," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Untuk melindungi diriku, aku bisa menggunakan tangan kosong, dan—" Naruto tertawa geli ketika melihat ekspresi gurunya yang mengeras dan tampak sangat serius. "—Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melindungi seseorang, ketika aku hanyalah seorang pelayan di tempat kotor," Naruto menghela nafas, dengan senyuman yang masih tersirat di bibirnya. "Di tempat seperti itu, tidak mungkin menemukan orang yang menarik perhatianku, hingga aku harus melanggar janjiku padamu," Naruto menatap Kenji lekat-lekat. "Pecayalah padaku! Tidak akan ada pernah ada orang yang bisa membuatku mengingkari janji padamu."

**End Flashback.**

"BRENGSEK, KALIAN!" teriak Naruto sembari menggerakan pedangnya.

JLEB!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menusukan pedangnya tepat ke arah tenggorokan Orochimaru.

Cipratan darah berasal dari tenggorokan Orochimaru muncrat—memenuhi kamar Orochimaru, dan sebagian besar mengenai wajah Naruto. Suara mengorok dari kerongkongan dikala Orochimaru menerima ajalnya terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Naruto memelintir pedangnya, hingga pedangnya menusuk lebih dalam kerongkongan Orochimaru. Naruto ingin Orochimaru merasakan pedihnya, dan panasnya pedang miliknya. Naruto ingin Orochimaru merasakan pedihnya dihujam oleh benda tajam seperti pedangnya. Naruto ingin Orochimaru merasakan penderitaan dirinya.

Lolongan kesakitan terdengar sebelum nyawa Orochimaru menghilang dengan mata terbelalak—menatap ke atas, lidah keluar dari mulut yang terbuka lebar. Tubuh Orochimaru mengejang dikala arwahnya terlepas dari jasad.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, ketika tubuh Orochimaru berubah menjadi mayat.

Selesai menghabisi Orochimaru, Naruto beranjak dari mayat di hadapannya—menuju pintu. Tatapan hangatnya telah berubah sangat dingin, dan kelam. Senyuman lembutnya telah menghilang, dan tangannya yang bersih telah ternodai oleh darah. Sambil menyeret pedang miliknya yang meneteskan darah Orochimaru, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya—membuka pintu kamar Orochimaru—keluar sebagai manusia baru. Kerasionalan yang selama ini selalu dia jaga telah menghilang seiring hati nuraninya yang padam dengan ternodainya kembali pedang legendaris _batosai si pembantai. _ Naruto, ia telah menjelma menjadi sosok lain, dan mengingkari janjinya pada sang guru.

_._

_._

Demi cintanya,

Hanya demi dia,

Dia yang Naruto cintai,

Naruto rela membuang hidupnya,

Sebagai seorang manusia…

Menghilangkan hati nuraninya…

Melupakan janjinya…

Menghianati gurunya…

Dan,

_Merubah dirinya menjadi iblis._

**Tazmaniadevil**

Acara resepsi pernikahan melaju dengan lancar. Seluruh tamu undangan sudah memenuhi tempat tersedia penerimaan tamu di dalam istana. Sedangkan hadiah-hadiah sudah diantar ke dalam kamar khusus di dalam kerajaan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam negeri Konoha sibuk bersorak menyambut permaisuri mereka di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin ini. Tidak ada yang tidak bahagia, kecuali beberapa anak yang sedang menjaga di bagian depan istana dari penyusup. Anak-anak itu hanyalah menatap ke arah keramaian dikala alunan musik pesta tersebut bertabuh, menyemaraki suasana bahagia ini.

Nagato memperbaiki syal dan pakaian musim dinginnya. "Mereka tampak bahagia, ya?" gumam Nagato, ketika kedua kakaknya hanya melamun, tidak ada kerjaan yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti menatap ke arah para manusia yang sedang poya-poya di depan mereka.

Deidara dan Kyuubi memilh untuk diam. Berbicara hanyalah membuat mereka sakit hati. Mereka tidak dapat membayangkan perasaan kakak pertama mereka sekarang. Pasti melihat dan mendengar kabar ini hanyalah akan membuat Naruto sakit hati, dan bersedih.

Deidara menghela napas berat. Ia menatap gundukan salju di dekat kakinya. "Seandainya kita adalah orang kuat," bisik Deidara. "—Dan mempunyai kedudukan yang bisa menghentikan semua ini," lanjutnya Deidara.

"Ya, seandainya…," bisik Kyuubi, ketika dirinya dan saudaranya hanya bisa berandai-andai.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terusik untuk sementara waktu dikala deretan gerobak masuk melewati mereka—menuju ke tempat pesta berlangsung. Gerobak tersebut diiringi oleh para pengawal istana serta deretan pria bertubuh jangkung dan berulit putih sangat asing bagi Kyuubi dan saudara-saudaranya. Melihat seragam militer orang-orang itu, serta penampilan orang tersebut, Kyuubi dan saudaranya tahu jika isi dalam gerobak tersebut pastilah senjata yang telah dipesan untuk istana. Senjata tersebut pasti didatangkan ketika Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil melasungkan pernikahan.

"Itu senjatanya?" tanya Nagato dikala seluruh gerobak telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tempat pesta.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kyuubi.

"Jadi, kaisar-lah yang _dibeli_ oleh Danzo untuk kali ini," kata Nagato—sarkastik. Terdengar sekali nada penuh kebencian dari bibir Nagato.

"Ssssttt.. jangan berbicara sembarangan. Kita masih ada di dalam istana," Deidara takut jika ada orang yang mendengar tutur kata Nagato yang kasar.

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya. "Biar saja. Bagus kalau seluruh orang mendengar jika laki-laki tua bangka itu ada—

"PENYUSUP! PENYUSUP!" penjaga di luar istana berteriak, hingga membuat Nagato serta saudara-saudaranya bereaksi. Mereka pun langsung menyiapkan diri, menghadapi musuh yang selama ini mereka tunggu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Waktu pun kembali berputar ke tempat dimana senjata-senjata itu belum tiba.

Beberapa pemuda berpakaian pesta bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Salah satu pemuda itu memakai pakaian mencolok dan mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya pada wajahnya, walaupun sekarang cuaca sangat dingin. Ketiga pemuda itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik penjaga di depan mereka, dikala penjaga istana nampak awas—mengamati setiap gerakan di sekitar istana. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian munculah para pria dan penjaga yang membawa gerobak dengan tumpukan peti di atas gerobak tersebut. Melihat benda tersebut, ketiga pemuda itupun saling bertatapan. Sebentar lagi waktunya mereka beraksi!

Sesuai rencana, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah gerbang istana. Ia akan masuk ke dalam istana, ketika penjaga gerbang langsung menghalangi langkahnya. Itachi tersenyum manis ketika penjaga tersebut melarang dirinya untuk masuk. "Maaf, bagi yang tidak membawa undangan tidak boleh masuk," kata penjaga tersebut sembari bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pedang.

Itachi manggut-manggut tidak jelas. "Benarkah? Walaupun aku sudah mengenakan pakaian sebaik ini?" kata Itachi dengan nada menyesal. Ia membuka kipasnya, dan mengibaskan kipasnya sebanyak tiga kali, memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk segera bergerak. "Kau jangan menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku ingin masuk!" Itachi memaksa masuk, dan didorong oleh penjaga tersebut. "Hei, jangan berbuat kasar!" seru Itachi, dan para penjaga lainnya pun mulai fokus pada keributan yang dihasilkan oleh Uchiha sulung.

Di saat para penjaga di depan gerbang itu terfokus pada Itachi. Beberapa anak buah Itachi yang memakai pakaian ninja langsung berlari ke arah benteng kerajaan yang dibuat semenjak keamanan kerajaan akhir-akhir ini tidaklah kondusif. Para ninja itu menggunakan tali yang terdapat pengait di ujungnya untuk menaiki benteng. Mereka pun menaiki benteng tanpa menghasilkan suara sedikitpun, dan mereka langsung menghajar tentara yang sedang berjaga di atas benteng.

BRUK!

Secara bersamaan para penjaga di atas benteng tersebut pun terjatuh pingsan. Setelah itu, para ninja itu mulai menyusup lebih dalam lagi ke dalam istana. Namun, ketika penjaga itu merasa curiga dengan Itachi, iapun menatap ke arah benteng dan sekelibat melihat jika terdapat bayangan hitam yang sedang meloncat ke dalam istana. Mengetahui jika Itachi adalah penyusup, penjaga itupun berteriak.

"PENYUSUP! PENYUSUP! PE—

BRUK!

Itachi segera memingsankan penjaga itu dengan tangan kosong, dan dikala penjaga yang lainnya akan menyerang Itachi, Sasori dan Menma pun muncul—langsung memingsankan para penjaga itu dengan secepat kilat.

"Ayo, cepat!" perintah Itachi, mempercepat gerakannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"_PENYUSUP! PENYUSUP!" penjaga di luar istana berteriak, hingga membuat Nagato serta saudara-saudaranya bereaksi. Mereka pun langsung menyiapkan diri, menghadapi musuh yang selama ini mereka tunggu. _

.

.

Tidak ingin membuat acara pesta hancur, kepercayaan Madara pun masuk ke dalam pesta, lalu mendekat ke arah Madara. Ia membisikan kondisi di luar istana, dan sukses membuat Madara geram. Selangkah lagi rencananya berhasil, dan masih saja ada gangguan dari pihak kurang ajar itu. Madara memasang senyum terbaiknya, seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Iapun meminta izin pergi sebentar pada Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, lalu pada Fugaku yang sedang memaksakan diri untuk hadir di pesta pernikahan putranya. Madara tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan rencananya. Ia akan membereskan semuanya sendiri. Dengan gerakan mata, laki-laki itupun memerintah Danzo untuk segera mengikutinya. Sedangkan Madara memerintah anak buahnya untuk memastikan jika Sasuke akan makan hidangan makan malamnya yang telah disajikan di kamar pengantin.

.

.

Itachi beserta anak buahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam istana. Iapun akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ketika tiga orang pemuda yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik berdiri di hadapannya. Berbeda dari biasanya, pakaian pemuda di hadapan Itachi tampak lebih rapih dan keren dari biasanya, hingga membuat Itachi nyaris bersiul—mengejek penampilan memukau para penghadangnya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Tidak segan-segan, ia langsung mengacungkan ujung pedang itu ke arah Itachi, menantang pemuda bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya. "Perintahkan anak buahmu untuk mundur!" seru Kyuubi. "Kau tidak diundang di pesta ini," lanjut Kyuubi.

Sasori yang berdiri di hadapan Deidara menatap Deidara khawatir. "Seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini," kata Sasori pada pemuda bermata biru di hadapannya.

Deidara memalingkan wajahnya, enggan mendengar komentar Sasori. "Bukan urusanmu," kata Deidara, ketus.

"Kau juga!" kata Menma, ketika Nagato hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Mengikuti gaya Sasori berbicara.

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa denganku?" tanya Nagato, polos, dan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Menma, di saat semua orang langsung _sweatdrop._

Ketiga pasang pemuda pun mulai bersitegang. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang lebih dahulu menyerang. Mereka cenderung saling bertatapan, hingga pada saatnya pasukan istana berdatangan dan mulai menyerang pasukan Itachi yang berjumlah puluhan. Terbawa oleh suasana, Namikaze bersaudara pun mulai bergerak untuk menyerang pasukan Itachi. Saling mengayunkan pedang, mereka mulai bertarung untuk mempertahankan prinsip mereka masing-masing.

TRANG! TRENG! TRANG!

Di tengah-tengah alunan musik pesta yang sangat keras, tidak ada satupun tamu di dalam tempat pesta yang sadar jika di bagian depan istana sedang terjadi peperangan.

Di kala itu, kekuatan pun berimbang. Permainan pedang pasukan Itachi, dan jumlah pasukan istana yang sangat besar ditambah Namikaze membuat kedua-duanya tidak ada yang mengalah. Sekarang, hanya tinggal waktulah yang berbicara. Apakah pasukan Itachi atau istana yang akan memenangkan pertandingan? Semakin lama, secara berangsur-angsur pasukan dari pihak istana mulai terjatuh ke atas gundukan salju, dan pasukan Itachi hendak masuk lebih dalam ke istana, ketika Kyuubi dengan membabi-buta mulai fokus menyerang Itachi, _master mind_ penyerangan ini.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" teriak Sasori, ketika Itachi didesak oleh Kyuubi. Ia tidak berani untuk memanggil Itachi yang mulia di tempat ini karena Itachi melarangnya demi berlangsungnya rencana. Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa membantu Itachi karena posisinya yang juga sedang didesak oleh Deidara. "Berhati-hatilah!" Sasori berharap jika Itachi terus awas pada pertarungan.

"KAU YANG HARUS BERHATI-HATI!" seru Deidara sembari menyabetkan pedangnya pada tubuh Sasori, tetapi untung saja Sasori berhasil menghindar, hingga pedang Deidara hanyalah membelah angin.

Di saat Itachi dan pasukannya mulai terdesak karena kalah jumlah, muncul kembali pasukan beserta Danzo dan Madara. Melihat wajah Itachi, Madara terbelalak, namun senyuman iblis langsung tersirat di bibir Madara. Bagus jika anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku hadir di sini, dengan demikian, di malam ini musnahlah seluruh keturunan Fugaku. Madara memerintahkan pasukannya dan Danzo untuk fokus pada Itachi, sehingga Itachi harus menghadapi Kyuubi, puluhan pasukan, Madara dan Danzo dalam satu waktu.

Itachi yang menyadari jika dirinya menjadi target utama tertawa miris. "Apakah kalian tidak berlebihan?" Itachi tertawa ngeri di saat orang-orang terus menyerangnya. Pakaian mahal yang dikenakannya saja sudah robek di bagian lengan dan kakinya.

Mendapatkan bantuan dari banyak pihak tidaklah membuat Kyuubi senang. Pertarungannya dengan Itachi hanyalah miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang ikut campur. Kesal karena terus direcoki oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuubi mulai berbalik arah—menyerang orang-orang yang daritadi ikut menyerang Itachi. "PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! INI PERTARUNGANKU DENGAN SI KEPARAT INI!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia masih dendam dengan kasus di tempat judi itu.

Deidara dan Nagato yang sedang sibuk menyerang Sasori dan Menma berhenti menyerang untuk sementara waktu. Mereka menatap Kyuubi horror. "Ka—kakak…," gumam mereka, tidak disangka Kyuubi akan marah di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

"Manis sekali," komentar Itachi ketika melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang seperti membelanya.

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menyerang Itachi kembali, dan dengan senang hati Itachi menahan serangan pedang Kyuubi.

Dibandingkan anak buah Madara yang lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari kemarahan Kyuubi, Madara masih tetap menyerang Itachi. Namun, Kyuubi masih memiliki kelogisan untuk tidak menyerang orang yang menyewanya. Alhasil, bersama Madara, Kyuubi pun menyerang Itachi, hingga pemuda Uchiha itu mulai terdesak. Sesekali, Kyuubi memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya, ketika Madara mengambil alih penyerangan terhadap Itachi.

Di sisi lain, Nagato dan Deidara sibuk melawan Menma dan Sasori. Mereka berdua bahu-membahu untuk menyerang pasukan Itachi, selagi Menma dan Sasori tidak fokus pada mereka. Di saat itu, empat anak buah Itachi yang kebetulan berhasil mendekati Deidara dan Sasori menyerang Deidara. Keempat anak buah Itachi itu menggunakan pedang mereka untuk menyabetkan pedang pada tubuh Deidara, sehingga Deidara yang sedikit kewalahan pun terkena goresan pedang, dan cairan merah kental mengalir ke atas hampar salju di bawah kaki Deidara.

"KAK DEI!" seru Nagato dikala melihat kakaknya diserang secara brutal. Sedangkan Sasori berhenti menyerang, namun anak buahnya tidak berpikiran sama dengannya. "KAK DEI!" Nagato mendorong Menma dengan memakai pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia akan berlari ke arah Deidara, ketika bau amis merasuk ke dalam hidungnya. Tubuh Nagato terasa bergetar dikala mencium aroma menyenangkan dari darah itu.

Deg!

Nagato mencoba menahan dirinya yang mulai kembali terpengaruh oleh sisi gelapnya. Ia memegang tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, merasa haus, dan ingin sekali melihat gundukan salju di bawahnya terlukis oleh noda merah dari seluruh orang di hadapannya.

Deidara mempertahankan dirinya secara agresif. Ia menyadari jika kerasionalan adiknya sebentar lagi akan menghilang ketika Nagato di dalam keadaan panik, melihat darah, serta hidungnya mencium amisnya cairan merah itu. Deidara memegang lengannya yang berdarah, ketika lengannya yang terluka itu terus menggerakan pedang—menyingrkirkan musuhnya. Melihat Deidara yang kepayahan, Sasori pun maju di hadapan Deidara. Ia melarang anak buah Itachi untuk terus menyerang.

"Jangan serang lagi!" perintah Sasori. "Kalian fokuslah pada tentara istana," lanjutnya, dan anak buah Itachi pun menurut begitu saja, ketika Sasori yang terkenal sebagai kepercayaan Itachi memerintah. Deidara terkejut dengan pembelaan Sasori pada dirinya.

Sasori membalikan badannya, menatap Deidara yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau tidak apa-a—

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping Nagato menyerang Sasori, dan Sasori berhasil menangkis serangan Nagato dengan tengah pedangnya.

"NAGATO!" seru Deidara dikala melihat mata adiknya yang sudah tidak fokus pada dunia sekitarnya.

Dengan membabi-buta Nagato menyerang Sasori. Ia menggerakan kedua pedangnya, tidak segan-segan jika pedang itu akan mengenai tubuh Sasori. Nagato yang kalap dan pasti akan membunuh Sasori langsung mendapatkan perlawanan dari Deidara dan Menma. Untuk sekarang ini, Nagato tidak akan mengenal musuh dan kawan. Ia akan terus menyerang hingga pedangnya merasa puas.

"Nagato, hentikan!" perintah Deidara, menyadarkan adiknya. Tetapi Nagato tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Nagato yang kalap secara seratus persen tidak segan-segan menyerang Deidara—saudaranya.

Kepanikan Deidara membuat Kyuubi kehilangan fokus bertarung, dan begitu juga Itachi. Hal ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Madara untuk menyerang Itachi. Paman dari Uchiha sulung itupun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi, ketika Itachi dengan secepat kilat kembali fokus pada pertarungan dan menggerakan pedangnya untuk menahan pedang Madara. Rupanya bukan hanya Itachi saja yang menahan pedang Madara, melainkan Kyuubi. Dari wajah Kyuubi tampak tidak ada kerelaan jika Itachi mati di tangan Madara Uchiha.

"Dia milikku!" Kyuubi mendesis sembari menekan pedang Madara. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memberikan _hint-hint_ tidak masuk akal.

"Jika begitu cepat selesaikan!" Madara tidak kalah sengitnya dari Kyuubi. Ia menarik pedangnya, dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Itachi tahu jika Kyuubi tidaklah fokus pada pertarungan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat mencemaskan adiknya. Merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya bertarung dengan Kyuubi, Itachi pun memincingkan matanya—bersungguh-sungguh untuk menggunakan pedangnya. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Itachi menangkis pedang Kyuubi, lalu menghilang dari hadapan Kyuubi, dan ketika Kyuubi membalikan badannya, Itachi sudah siap berada di belakang Kyuubi, lalu menendang pemuda Namikaze itu hingga Kyuubi terpental ke atas tanah.

SREEETT!

Kyuubi terseret ke atas hamparan salju dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Tendangan Itachi bukanlah main-main sakitnya.

Melihat Kyuubi yang dikalahkan begitu saja membuat Madara mendengus. Rupanya orang-orang Danzo memang tidak berguna. Madara pun memerintah penjaganya untuk menambah pasukan dan menyiapkan senjata rahasia mereka untuk membunuh seluruh penyusup ini. Madara pun megenggam pedangnya, dan berlari untuk mengejar Itachi yang sedang menghampiri Nagato.

Kedua mata Kyuubi terbelalak dikala Madara mendekat ke arah Itachi, dan Nagato yang sedang lepas kontrol pun menghampiri Itachi. Dari dua arah, Itachi akan mendapat serangan, sedangkan Menma, Deidara, dan Sasori tidak bisa menahan Nagato yang memiliki kekuatan besar di saat serangan dari pengawal istana terus berdatangan ke arah mereka, dan membuat fokus mereka pada Nagato terusik.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi _horror_. "HEI, AWAS BODOH! DI BE—

SREEETTTT!

Seseorang menghadang pedang Nagato, hingga salah satu pedang Nagato terlempar ke atas salju. Lalu, pendatang itupun loncat dengan ringannya, menjadikan pundak Nagato sebagai pijakan, hingga dia berada di belakang Nagato. Di kala Nagato akan menyerangnya, sang pendatang itupun melakukan kuda-kuda pedang.

"Itachi-sama…," Konan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan dingin. "Apakah adikku merepotkanmu?" Konan berkata dengan sangat lembut, senyuman meremehkan tersirat di bibir gadis itu.

Itachi menangkis pedang Madara dengan sekuat tenaga. "Begitulah," kata Itachi dengan senyuman tipis. Iapun kembali berkonsentrasi bertarung, dan begitu juga dengan Konan. "Saudara-saudaramu patut diacungkan jempol," puji Itachi.

Melihat interaksi di antara Itachi dan Konan, Kyuubi yang masih terdiam di atas hamparan salju hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Konan terlihat sangat akrab dengan pemuda bermata _onyx_, dan berambut hitam itu? Siapakah pemuda ini? Apa hubungannya pemuda ini dengan istana? Apakah Kyuubi telah melakukan kesalahan disini, hingga Konan membelot seperti ini?

**Flashback**

Krieeettt…

Pintu di hadapan Konan terbuka. Ia menatap ke dalam kamar sederhana di depannya dikala kedua pemuda yang mengantarnya ke hadapan Itachi pamit untuk meninggalkan dirinya berduaan bersama Uchiha sulung. Konan memastikan jika pintu di belakangnya sudah tertutup rapat sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku kembali?" Itachi yang sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kamar penginapan berkata. Ia sedang menatap ke arah jendela, melihat kesibukkan orang-orang Konoha dari balik jendela penginapan itu.

"Aku menduga jika pernikahan ini hanyalah akan mengantarkan adikmu pada kematian," tanpa basa-basi Konan langsung membicarakan tujuannya untuk datang kemari.

Itachi menatap Konan. "Apakah kau mengatakan ini hanya karena kakakmu lagi?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Konan hanya menatap Itachi tanpa ekspresi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. "Terserah kau akan mengira apa. Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang persyaratan itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai warga negeri Konoha yang baik," kata Konan, benar-benar terlihat cuek. "Tepat di hari pernikahan itu, Danzo akan membawa senjata dari negeri barat, dan menyerahkan para militer yang sudah terlatih menggunakan senjata itu pada istana," lanjut Konan, menjelaskan kondisi istana dan Danzo. "DI saat itu juga, aku menduga jika Madara akan melangsungkan aksinya dengan menggunakan anak Danzo untuk membunuh kaisar."

Perkataan Konan membuat Itachi heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau menduga seperti itu?" tanyanya, ketika Itachi berpikir Konan tidak mungkin mengetahui masalah ini sampai sangat _detail._

"Aku yakin kaisar bukanlah tipikal pria yang bisa tidur dengan siapapun, dan Madara yang ingin sekali kekuasaan pastilah tidak akan menunggu waktu yang lama, jika ada kesempatan membunuh kaisar…," jawab Konan, terdengar masih samar-samar di pikiran Itachi. "Kapan lagi kaisar akan berduaan dengan anak Danzo jika bukan malam ini…. kau mengerti bukan maksudku? Kaisar tidak akan pernah berpaling pada anak Danzo, ketika malam ini berakhir. Semua pasti tahu, betapa loyalnya kaisar pada kakakku," Konan memperjelas perkataannya. Ia menduga, jika hari ini berakhir, kesempatan Madara untuk membunuh kaisar semakin kecil karena penjagaan istana pada kaisar akan kembali ketat, hingga orang kepercayaan kaisar pun akan sulit menyentuh kaisar. "Hanya inilah kesempatan untuk Madara membunuh kaisar dengan cara sangat rapih," lanjutnya. "Terlebih, setelah peristiwa penyerangan terhadap kaisar, istana semakin awas."

"Bukankah hal tersebut pun akan membahayakan anak Danzo?" tanya Itachi. Ia yakin anak Danzo itu akan dihukum mati jika berbuat hal tidak-tidak pada kaisar. "Ya, walau aku akui, jika analisamu terhadap kemungkinan itu sangat besar benarnya, sebab di malam pertama lah anak dari Danzo akan melayani kaisar."

Konan tertawa mencemooh. "Kau pikir Danzo peduli dengan anak tirinya?" tanyanya, hingga membuat Itachi terkejut dengan analisa gadis di hadapannya. "Sakura Haruno hanyalah alat bagi Danzo. Mengorbankan Sakura bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit bagi orang tamak seperti Danzo," lanjut Konan. Selintas Konan dapat melihat ekspresi muak dari wajah Itachi.

Tidak disangka di dalam istana akan ada orang sebrengsek ini. Rupanya Danzo bukan hanya akan mengorbankan orang-orang di sekitarnya, melainkan anaknya sendiri. Ia akan menggunakan Sakura untuk membunuh Sasuke tepat di malam pengantin. Setelah itu, Madara akan mengganti kedudukan Sasuke, ketika kondisi istana sudah sangat baik, dan persenjataan militer sudah sangat lengkap. Sehingga, jerih payah Sasuke, Madara lah yang akan menikmatinya. Orang seperti itu, tidak mungkin menjadi seorang raja. Ia hanya akan menjadi raja yang memimpin sesuai keinginannya!

"Lalu, apa kau memiliki rencana?" tanya Itachi, ketika Konan selesai membicarakan analisanya.

Konan berpikir sejenak. "Sebisa mungkin kita tidak boleh membiarkan kaisar berduaan terlalu lama dengan gadis itu," saran Konan.

"Kenapa tidak kita cegah saja pernikahan itu?" Itachi berkata. Untuk hal seperti ini, kenapa tidak mereka melakukan cara yang lebih sederhana?

"Apakah kau ingin mendapatkan keuntungan berkali-kali lipat?" tanya Konan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biarkan senjata dan tentara ahli itu tiba di istana, dan menjadi milik istana. Setelah kita mendapatkan semua itu, barulah kita hancurkan para penjahat itu," senyuman Konan berubah menjadi licik. "Nyawa Yang Mulia, istana, rakyat, keamanan, dalam satu waktu akan berhasil kita raih," lanjutnya, ketika Itachi terkejut dengan otak jenius gadis di hadapannya. Itachi sama sekali belum pernah melihat gadis memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata seperti ini.

Itachi membuka kipasnya. "Kau memang orang yang sangat menarik," komentar Itachi sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya.

"Tetapi, kau tahu bukan resikonya?" Konan bertanya.

Sangat tahu. Itachi tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mendengar saran Konan. Ia akan mendapatkan kerugian yang sangat banyak jika cara ini gagal, namun iapun akan memenangkan semuanya, jika cara ini berhasil. "Apa boleh buat, sepertinya dengan caramulah rencana ini akan terlihat indah," kata Itachi, setuju dengan perkataan Konan.

**End Flashback**

Di saat ini, seluruh orang yang bukan berada di pihak Itachi terkejut dengan kehadiran Konan. Terlebih, tanpa segan-segan Konan pun ikut masuk ke dalam pertarungan—melawan saudaranya. Melihat kemunculan Konan, sekarang Madara tahu, siapa orang yang telah membelot kepada dirinya. Madara pun merasa geram dan memutuskan tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang di tempat ini akan bertahan hidup. Siapapun yang melawan Madara harus dimusnahkan beserta keluarganya!

"Sebaiknya aku bunuh mereka semua," gumam Madara sembari menanti waktu untuk menyerang orang-orang di hadapannya tiba.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di dalam pesta…_

Sakura melihat jika tentara-tentara yang menjaga pesta ini tampak resah, saling berbisik sebelum tentara itu pergi meninggalkan posko, bahkan Shikamaru yang merupakan Jenderal kepercayaan Sasuke tampak gusar. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya diam di singgasana—samping Sasuke tampak resah dan cemas. Sakura megenggam pakaiannya. Di balik lengannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang isinya harus dimasukan ke dalam makanan Sasuke. Sakura yakin, walaupun ayahnya mengatakan jika ini obat tradisional untuk tubuh Yang Mulia, namun Sakura tidak berpikir demikian; ia lebih berpikir jika obat ini diberikan pada Sasuke, maka Sasuke tidak akan baik-baik saja. Terlebih, ayahnya melarang Sakura untuk memakan hidangan tersebut, ketika Sakura selesai menaruh serbuk ke atas makanan tersebut. Meskipun ayahnya banyak alasan, tetapi Sakura masih belum percaya.

Beberapa wanita yang merupakan penggiring pengantin datang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Salah satu dari wanita itu merupakan pengasuh Sakura sejak kecil. Mereka meminta Sakura dan Sasuke beranjak dari atas singgasana ketika upacara penerimaan tamu telah selesai. Seluruh tamu pun berdiri memberi penghormatan terakhir, ketika kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak istana.

Di kala jarak pengasuh Sakura sangat dekat dengan Sakura, gadis itupun menyerahkan bungkusan sangat kecil ke tangan pengasuhnya.

"No—Nona," pengasuhnya tidak percaya jika Sakura tidak akan mendengar perintah Danzo.

Sakura hanya diam saja, menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan suaminya terluka. Ya, Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang, dan dia tidak mungkin memberi suatu yang tidak pasti orang yang dicintainya sekaligus orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini. Meskipun hal yang diserahkan Sakura pada pengasuhnya benar-benar obat herbal, tetap saja Sakura harus memastikan jika suaminya akan mengonsumsi sesuatu yang sudah diperiksa. Dengan seperti itu… Sakura berharap Sasuke akan berpaling padanya dan mengerti jika Sakura bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi permaisuri sang kaisar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Ia melihat suaminya yang tampan terlihat tidak bergairah untuk mengikuti pesta ini, dan sejak tadi hanya diam, seolah-olah tidak fokus.

_Ada apa dengannya?_

Batin Sakura—khawatir.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kedatangan Konan tidak cukup membuat kondisi membaik bagi pihak Itachi. Pasukan Madara terus berdatangan dan nyaris sebagian pasukan Itachi habis ditebas oleh para penjaga istana. Merasa keadaan sudah mulai terdesak, Itachi mulai berpikir untuk mundur. Namun bagaimana dengan nasib adiknya? Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja jika Itachi tidak jadi menyerang? Itachi menjadi dilema, terlebih ketika pasukan Madara serta Danzo semakin banyak berdatangan dan mendesak dirinya. Iapun kini harus melawan belasan pasukan Madara serta Madara sendiri untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Di saat Itachi mulai tidak sanggup untuk _menghandle_ serangan, Itachi memutuskan untuk sedikit berlari, menghindari serangan. Tetapi sia-sia, baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, para pasukan istana itu sudah mengepungnya kembali. Itachi pun melihat sekeliling, rupanya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mengalami hal tersebut, melainkan para pasukannya. Ekspresi Itachi mengeras, untuk pertama kalinya dia di dalam kesulitan, dan berpikir 'harus melakukan apa sekarang?'

Pedang dari pasukan istana mulai menghampiri Itachi dan dengan lincah Itachi menundukan tubuhnya lalu, menangkis serangan pedang itu. Setelah itu, diapun berputar, dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan secepat kilat—tidak boleh kalah cepat dari serangan-serangan pasukan ini. Namun tetap saja Itachi nyaris terkena sabetan pedang. Kalah jumlah membuat Itachi sulit untuk bergerak dan keluar dari kepungan. Iapun mulai kehilangan fokus dikala Madara lebih mendesak untuk menyerangnya.

Madara menggerakan pedangnya dan akan menusukan pedang itu ke arah Itachi, ketika Kyuubi menendang Madara, hingga Madara terpental ke atas tanah bersalju. Seketika Kyuubi menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Itachi, mulai membentuk formasi. "Kau lemah sekali!" Kyuubi mendengus, mengejek.

"Terima kasih bantuannya. Sudah aku bilang, kau sangat manis," komentar Itachi, menyebalkan.

Tusuk!

Kyuubi menusuk tulang rusuk Itachi dengan sikutnya.

"AW!" Itachi meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" kata Kyuubi dengan senyuman _evil_. Itachi pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak hanya Kyuubi yang membantu pasukan Itachi, Deidara pun berpikir demikian. Sudah saatnya mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa terus membantu pihak jahat. Mereka berpikir, siapa tahu jika membela Itachi lebih baik ketimbang membela orang-orang brengsek macam Madara. Para Namikaze pun mulai membantu pasukan Itachi, namun pasukan Madara semakin berdatangan. Bahkan di antara mereka adalah seorang _samurai_ terkenal yang berubah menjadi penjaga istana. Tetap bermasalah pada jumlah pasukan, akhirnya tetap saja pasukan Itachi terdesak.

Sasori serta Deidara berusaha untuk mendesak mundur orang-orang yang menyerang mereka. Tetapi usaha mereka nihil. Mereka pun sedang berpikir keras untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, dikala melihat belasan pasukan Madara membawa sebuah gerobak besar. Melihat gerobak itu, Sasori dan Deidara saling pandang dan menelan ludah mereka. Jangan bilang… jika Madara akan melakukan… pasukan-pasukan yang menyerang Sasori dan Deidara menyingkir, dan di saat itupun peti tersebut terbuka, menampilkan senjata api besar yang akan menembakan peluru secara beruntun. Sekarang, apakah mereka semua benar-benar akan mati?

.

.

Pasukan Madara serta Madara melakukan pelonggaran serangan. Kyuubi dan Itachi langsung curiga, dan melihat sekeliling, sebelum mata mereka terbelalak. Tanpa disadari, mereka telah dikepung oleh senjata api yang besar. Melihat benda terbuat dari logam itu, Itachi dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan. Sekarang, apa lagi? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran mereka, ketika senjata api tersebut akan mengeluarkan pertama kali pelurunya untuk mereka.

"Tembak mereka!" Madara memberi aba-aba pada pasukan yang sudah dilatih oleh pihak barat selama beberapa bulan ini. Pasukan itupun tapa segan-segan menembakan peluru tersebut ke arah pasukan Itachi, serta anak-anak Namikaze.

Secara bersamaan, Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato langsung meloncat dikala peluru mulai terarah ke arah mereka. Peluru itu seperti tidak ada habisnya. Senjata tersebut terus menembak, hingga pasukan Itachi mulai berguguran secara satu-persatu. Melihat darah yang berceceran di depannya, dibalik pohon—tempat persembunyian Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk sementara waktu, Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tega melihat pasukan setianya mati di medan perang dengan cara tragis seperti ini.

"DIMANA KALIAN?! CEPAT KELUAR!" Madara dan Danzo yang sejak tadi melihat pertarungan tertawa terbahak-bahak dikala Itachi megenggam tangannya erat-erat, sangat murka.

"Tenanglah," Kyuubi berkata ketika melihat kemarahan Itachi. "Kita tidak akan menang jika kau tidak berpikir jernih," lanjutnya.

Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Itachi sedikit tenang. Pemuda Uchiha itupun memastikan jika kedua orang kepercayaannya baik-baik saja, dan ternyata Sasori—Menma pun sedang bersembunyi bersama Deidara. Namun, bagaimana dengan Konan dan Nagato? Mata Itachi terbelalak ketika melihat posisi Konan, terlebih Nagato yang tidak strategis. Posisi tempat bersembunyinya lebihnya depan daripada Konan. Mereka berada di dua pohon yang saling bersebarangan, tepat di hadapan moncong senjata api yang diarahkan Madara.

Melihat posisi Konan dan Nagato, Madara tersenyum puas. Ia menunjuk anak buahnya agar segera menembakan peluru ke arah Konan dan Nagato. Melihat gerak-gerik Madara, Konan dan Nagato tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Di saat peluru itu mulai diluncurkan, Nagato dan Konan pun siap-siap bergerak.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Deretan perluru menggema di depan istana, hingga salju yang terkena peluru itu berhamburan, dan dahan pohon besar pun berlubang, mengeluarkan asap. Di saat itu, Konan dan Nagato meloncat bersamaaan, menghindari peluru, berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat peluru tersebut fokus pada mereka. Namun, mereka pun tidak dapat bergerak dikala pasukan Madara berdiri di hadapan mereka. Senjata api itupun berhenti menembak, dan para pasukan Madara segerak menggerakan pedangnya untuk menebas Nagato dan Konan. Rupanya mereka terjebak!

TRANG!

BRUK!

Secara mendadak belasan orang yang menghadang Nagato dan Konan terjungkal ke atas tanah, bersimbah darah, dengan mata terbelalak—tidak sempat berkedip ketika ajal menjemput mereka.

Siluet hitam pun bergerak di depan Nagato dan Konan, membasmi pasukan Madara tanpa ada embel-embel sedikitpun. Di kala itu, orang-orang hanya bisa menyaksikan kelibatan hitam, dan cairan berwarna merah dari pasukan Madara yang mulai membasahi hamparan salju. Semakin lama, suasana pun semakin mencekam bagi pihak Madara, terutama ketika bayangan hitam itu mulai bergerak ke arah Madara, dan ketika Madara tersadar, ternyata pemuda di depannya adalah orang yang dia sangat kenal.

"Naruto…," gumam Madara seraya menggertakan giginya. "CEPAT, TEMBAK!"

BUK!

Naruto menendang orang yang mengendalikan senjata api sebelum orang tersebut menembak kembali.

"SIAL—

BUK!

Naruto menendang Danzo, dan lagi-lagi Madara harus terpental ke atas tanah.

Pasukan Madara mulai maju. Mereka semua langsung menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Melihat pergerakan Naruto, adik-adik Naruto serta pasukan Itachi yang tersisa mulai bergerak untuk membela Naruto. Pertempuran pun kembali terjadi. Semua terlihat seimbang, ketika Naruto datang untuk membantu pihak Itachi.

Di saat hiruk-pikuk pertarungan terjadi di depan mata, Madara bergerak ke arah senjata api tanpa pengontrol itu. Ia menatap senjata itu, dan mengarahkan senjata api itu pada pasukannya dan pasukan Itachi. Tidak peduli siapa orang yang akan dia tembak, semua harus mati. Orang yang akan menghalanginya harus mati. Dengan gilanya, Madara menembakan peluru ke arah pasukannya dan pasukan Itachi, merasa terancam seluruh pasukan Itachi, beserta anak-anak Namikaze mulai bergerak—menghindari peluru kembali.

Naruto serta adik-adiknya menatap _horror_ Madara, ketika laki-laki itu tidak hanya menembak pasukan Itachi melainkan pasukan yang loyal padanya.

"Dia iblis..," gumam Kyuubi, menatap jijik Madara.

"Ya..," Nagato setuju dengan ucapan kakaknya.

Kyuubi menatap Nagato. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuubi.

Nagato menganggukan kepalanya. Perasaannya sudah tidak panik, dan dia sudah bisa _menghandle_ pikirannya, walaupun darah berceceran di depannya.

Di kala Nagato sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuubi, ia tidaklah terlalu fokus pada Madara, hingga tanpa Nagato sadari, Madara menunjukan moncong senjata api itu ke arahnya. Nagato pun tidak sempat menghindar ketika Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu berlari—menghindari serangan peluru. Nagato pun menutup matanya, bersiap-siap menerima serangan peluru.

"NAGATO!" teriak Kyuubi, menyesal karena tidak menyadari Nagato sedang di dalam bahaya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara peluru terdengar menggema di telinga Nagato, namun rasa sakit dan panas tidak kunjung datang. Nagato membuka matanya, dan melihat jika dia sudah ada digendongan Naruto.

"Ka—kakak?" gumam Nagato, ketika kakak pertamanya lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

Naruto menurunkan Nagato di tempat yang lebih aman. Ia menatap Nagato. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Nagato.

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ekspresi Naruto yang tampak tidak biasa dan terlihat seperti… kesakitan?

"Ka—kakak, kau ba—

UHUK!

Naruto memuntahkan darah, dan membuat Nagato membelalakan matanya.

"KAKAK!" seru Nagato, terkejut ketika kakaknya menundukan wajahnya, seperti menahan sakit.

Naruto memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada Nagato, memberi kode jika dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, teriakan Nagato mulai tidak terdengar. Dunianya seperti menggelap, ketika rasa sakit dan panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya, Naruto tidak sanggup lagi untuk membuka matanya. Iapun menutup matanya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di dalam pelukan Nagato, dan ketika Nagato memegang punggung Naruto, ia melihat jika cairan merah membasahi punggung kakaknya—Naruto telah tertembak!

"KAKAK!" seru Nagato, membuat seluruh Namikaze lainnya langsung melihat ke arah Nagato yang terlihat sangat histeris.

Keadaan Naruto yang tidak berdaya membuat Madara dan Danzo tertawa. Akhirnya, satu peganggu berhasil mereka lenyapkan. Mereka berduapun siap melenyapkan peganggu-peganggu lainnya. Persetan dengan para manusia yang loyal pada mereka, senjata api ini lebih berguna. Dengan lebih berhasrat, Madara menggunakan senjata api itu untuk menembak anak-anak Namikaze, Itachi, Sasori, dan Menma yang masih bertahan hidup.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Shikamaru memasuki daerah istirahat kaisar. Kondisi di luar istana sudah tidak dapat dikontrol. Shikamaru membutuhkan pendapat kaisar untuk menjalankan semua rencananya. Tidak disangka, informasi mengatakan jika orang yang membuat kerusuhan di depan istana adalah orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, jangakan katakan jika pemberontak kerajaan ini adalah Itachi Uchiha? Merasa keadaan sangat darurat, Shikamaru pun melanggar aturan di malam ini. Secara berhati-hati, agar para tamu tidak panik, Shikamaru harus menemui Sasuke dan membicarakan semua ini.

"Izinkan aku bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," pinta Shikamaru ketika dihadang oleh penjaga istana. Meskipun dia adalah seorang jenderal, kedudukannya tidaklah lebih baik dari Madara yang merupakan kepercayaan sang ratu kerajaan.

"Maaf, Jenderal, tetapi kami diperintahkan oleh Madara-sama agar menghalangi gangguan dari pihak manapun," kata para penjaga itu. Mereka sangat kukuh, bahkan berani tidak menuruti kata atasan mereka.

Suasana istana yang semakin mencekam membuat Shikamaru melakukan pilihan yang sangat sulit. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan mengacungkan pedang itu secara bersamaan dengan para penjaga istana yang juga sudah bersiap-siap menerima serangan Shikamaru. Jenderal Konoha pun tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan apabila Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamar dengan diiringi para pelayan yang mempersiapkan malam pertamanya dengan Sakura. Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru. Rupanya keributan di dekat kamarnya, membuat Sasuke penasaran, memberontak untuk keluar dari kamar, dan menghampiri Shikamaru tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapapun.

"Ada apa Jenderal Nara?" Sasuke tampak cemas dengan kehadiran jenderalnya.

Shikamaru membungkukan tubuhnya. "Yang Mulia, ada yang harus saya bicarakan—" pemuda itu menatap para penjaga Shikamaru. "Berduaan," katanya dengan nada menyindir.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam sebelum menatap ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Shikamaru.

_Naruto, _

_Kau baik-baiklah!_

Sasuke berdoa sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang cukup sepi di dekat kamar Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Firasat Sasuke mengatakan jika telah terjadi sesuatu di luar istana hingga Shikamaru bisa datang dan meganggu acara sakral seperti ini. Dengan tatapan menyelidiknya, Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. "Katakan! Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari, Jenderal Nara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Shikamaru merasa tidak enak telah meganggu rajanya, tetapi kondisi sangat darurat. "Yang Mulia, maafkan saya telah meganggu acara Anda. Tetapi di luar sedang terjadi kerusuhan," kata Shikamaru. Ia berharap Sasuke akan mengampuninya.

"Kerusuhan?" beo Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ada seseorang yang mirip seperti kakak Anda memimpin para penyusup ke dalam istana. Entah apa tujuannya orang-orang itu, tetapi saya takut jika para penyusup itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membakar gudang," kata Shikamaru dengan kepala ditundukan, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Shikamaru akan memberi kabar mengejutkan seperti ini. Kakaknya telah datang kemari, dan membuat kerusuhan? Tetapi untuk apa? Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Ia harus mencari tahu, tetapi kondisi tidak memungkinkan bagi Sasuke untuk beranjak dari kamar pengantin dan meninggalkan Sakura. Di luar terlalu banyak tamu penting, dan jika Sasuke bertingkah seenaknya, hingga para tamu panik, maka keadaan di dalam istana akan semakin ricuh. Sasuke takut, keamanan kerajaan Konoha semakin dicap buruk, dan berdampak pada hubungan kenegaraan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan para petinggi negara lain.

"Usahakan para tamu tidak mengetahui semua ini," perintah Sasuke. "Lalu, tetap selidiki asal-usul orang yang datang tersebut," Sasuke menghela nafas, "—Dan, apakah ada pemuda berambut pirang di antara orang-orang yang sedang bertarung itu?"

Dengan berat hati Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Kenapa kau harus ada di sana? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, ketika Naruto melanggar janjinya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru. "Jenderal Nara..," gumam Sasuke dengan nada sangat rendah.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Shikamaru, berharap Sasuke segera memberi keputusan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berpihak pada dia," kata Sasuke, hingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Ta—tapi Yang Mulia, tidak mungkin kita membela pada pemberontak!" seru Shikamaru, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tanda kerajaan di pinggangnya. Ia menunjukan tanda kerajaan itu pada Shikamaru. "Jika ada orang yang aku percayai melebihi diriku sendiri," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yaitu, adalah dia!" katanya. Iapun menyerahkan tanda kerajaan tersebut pada Shikamaru. "Tunjukan tanda ini pada seluruh pengawal istana yang ikut berperang, maka semua orang pun akan mendengar jika suaramu adalah suaraku juga."

Shikamaru menatap kedua plat terbuat dari mas yang terdapat ukiran lambang Uchiha di tengahnya. Ia megenggam plat tersebut kuat-kuat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketika perkataan Yang Mulia, dan pikiran Shikamaru bertolak belakang? Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku percaya, kau akan selalu berpihak pada rakyat Yang Mulia," kata Shikamaru. "Aku mohon, sampai keadaan aman, tetaplah diam di dalam kamar dengan permaisuri," lanjut Shikamaru.

Ekspresi Sasuke sangat kalut.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dikala melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Yang Mulia," Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasuke dari kekalutannya. "Saya akan pastikan tanda kerajaan milik Anda ini adalah benda yang akan mengantar orang yang dicintai Anda ke hadapan Anda," janjinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengerti perkataan Shikamaru. "Aku memegang janjimu," jawab Sasuke, dengan senyuman tulus dan penuh kepercayaan.

.

.

Dengan langkah sangat cepat, Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tempat pertarungan berlangsung. Namun, di tengah jalan Shikamaru melihat Neji yang sedang tergesa-gesa menghampiri dirinya. Menatap Neji yang terengah-engah karena berlari, Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada penuh harap. "Ha-ah, sepertinya di kehidupan mendatang aku tidak mau menjadi orang rajin seperti ini," Shikamaru mengeluh.

"Positif," kata Neji dengan pasti. "Aku sudah memeriksa hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh para tamu. Di antara hadiah tersebut terdapat hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kerajaan Suna. Hadiah yang tidak wajar, dan merupakan penghinaan bagi suatu negara, jika diberikan hadiah seperti itu. Namun, Kerajaan Suna bukanlah tipikal kerajaan yang mau mencari masalah, sehingga hadiah tersebut sangatlah mengganjil," lanjut Neji, mulai memberi penjelasan.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru berdoa jika dugaannya tidak meleset.

"Kerajaan Suna memberikan keping mas (hadiah yang diberikan untuk menandakan jika negara yang diberikan mas tersebut adalah negara miskin dan didoakan agar makmur, bagi negara makmur seperti Konoha, diberikan hadiah seperti itu merupakan penghinaan) yang harganya kurang lebih sama dengan sebagian harga pokok yang kita beli dari Negara tersebut," lanjut Neji. "Sehingga, jika dihubungkan dengan rumor tersebut," Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kerajaan kita tidaklah sepenuhnya membeli bahan pokok, melainkan hanya sebagian, ketika bahan pokok di gudang timur tidaklah dirampok, tetapi hanya disimpan sementara waktu oleh pencurinya sebelum dikembalikan pada waktu yang tepat."

Shikamaru mulai mengerti duduk permasalahannya sekarang. Hadiah yang diberikan Raja Suna—Gaara—adalah kunci teka-teki permasalahan ini. Rupanya orang yang membasmi penyusup, pengawal kerajaan, dan merampok gudang adalah Itachi Uchiha. Hal itu, bisa diduga oleh Shikamaru karena rumor yang selama ini beredar selama Itachi menghilang dari kerajaan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika Itachi bersembunyi di kerajaan suna, ketika menjadi ninja pelarian. Sekarang Shikamaru mengerti, kenapa kerajaan Suna begitu mudah melakukan kerja sama dengan Kerajaan Konoha. Rupanya Raja Suna telah sangat mengenal kerajaan ini, ketika Itachi berada di tempat itu. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan gudang pertama? Apakah gudang yang pertama dibakar itu adalah ulah dari Itachi? Di saat itu, mayat yang ada hanyalah mayat dari penjaga gudang tidak ada mayat penyusup yang ditemukan di gudang kedua sama sekali, sehingga dapat dipastikan jika kubu yang memenangkan pertarungan di antara gudang pertama dan gudang kedua itu adalah kubu yang berbeda.

Apabila Itachi Uchiha orang yang membela Konoha, lalu siapa penjahatnya?

Jika Kerajaan Suna memang memberikan hadiah tidak wajar pada pernikahan Sasuke,

Berarti…

Orang yang menjadi pembelot sebenarnya…

Tentu saja orang yang sekarang ini sedang sangat bersikeras untuk melawan Itachi Uchiha,

Madara.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Suara tawa, dan kemenangan dari Madara serta Danzo membuat mata Itachi melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat hamparan salju yang dinodai oleh warna merah, mayat bergelimpangan dan teriakan dari anak-anak Namikaze ketika Naruto terjatuh ke atas tanah. Itachi tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya membatu di tempat, ketika seluruh orang kepercayaannya menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir. Peperangan ini… kenapa harus ada? Ekspresi Itachi tidaklah tenang seperti biasanya. Ia sangat kalut, dan kepercayadiriannya hilang dikala seluruh pasukannya habis—tidak tersisa. Apakah benar, dia kalah? Apakah benar, kerajaan dan Konoha akan ada di bawah kekuasaan Madara dan Danzo? Kepala Itachi berdenyut sakit, ketika nafasnya tercekik di tenggorokan. Untuk sementara, tatapannya menggelap, hingga dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

**Flashback**

Seperti biasanya, Itachi junior akan kabur dari istana untuk berkeliling kota bersama teman kepercayaannya setelah selesai belajar. Itachi akan mencari banyak hal yang menarik dari luar istana dan mempelajari hal-hal baru tersebut. Ia yang terkenal sangat cerdas dan memiliki kepintaran di atas anak-anak seusianya tentu sangat mudah untuk membohongi para pihak kerajaan. Dengan suka cita, Itachi bersenandung dan mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya dikala ia masuk ke dalam pasar malam.

Suasana pasar malam sangat ramai, dan untuk pertama kalinya Itachi kabur dari istana untuk pertama kali. Itachi melihat pernak-pernik, dan makanan aneh berada di pasar tersebut. Namun sayang, Itachi tidaklah membawa uang untuk belanja, sehingga dia hanya bisa menatap ingin makanan dan benda-benda tersebut. Itachi pun terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pasar malam, hingga sampai pada sebuah stand yang cukup banyak orang mengantri. Itachi mendekati stand tersebut—penasaran.

"Ramal?" Sasori yang merupakan sahabat Itachi sejak kecil bergumam. "Katanya dari Negeri Timur."

Itachi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal ramal seperti itu, ketika peramal tersebut menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, padahal banyak sekali orang yang mengantri dan meminta untuk diramal oleh nenek-nenek tua itu.

"Aku?" gumam Itachi, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kamu, Nak!" kata peramal itu.

Itachi pun dengan ragu mendekat ke arah peramal itu. Sasori menahan tangannya, namun Itachi menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan jika semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau adalah calon orang besar, Nak!" kata peramal itu, sehingga Itachi menjadi gugup ketika mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang sekitarnya. "Banyak orang yang akan kagum dan mengeluk-elukan dirimu," lanjutnya. Tetapi Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudah pasti dia akan menjadi orang besar karena dia adalah calon kaisar. "Namun, tidak semudah itu—" nenek-nenek itu seakan membaca pikiran Itachi. "—Kau akan menjadi orang besar—melebihi pendahulumu, namun akan banyak rintangan sebelumnya…," Itachi menjadi tidak enak perasaan. "Akan ada sisi yang sangat pahit sebelum kau menjadi seseorang yang hebat," lanjut peramal tersebut. "Sisi dimana orang-orang akan menangis karena berduka sebelum kau menjadi orang besar."

Di kala itu, Itachi cukup mengerti dengan perkataan peramal tersebut. Namun, Itachi berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan kata peramal itu. Tetapi, kata-kata tersebut seperti meresap ke dalam pikiran Itachi. Pemuda itu secara tidak langsung meyakini apa yang dikatakan sang peramal. Ia setiap saat selalu memikirkan kata-kata peramal tersebut, hingga Itachi pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan tidak akan menjadi seorang kaisar. Ya, setidaknya, jika ramalan itu benar, dengan Itachi tidak menjadi seorang kaisar, tidak akan ada duka, bukan?

**End Flashback**

"Kau jangan melamun saja!" Konan berlari ke arah arah Madara dan Danzo, melewati Itachi. "Ini belum berakhir. Kau bilang tidak ada alasan lain selain melundungi masa depan Konoha, bukan?" Konan terus berlari, dan siap menyerang Madara. "TETAPI MANA PERKATAANMU?!" teriak Konan. Iapun meloncat dikala Madara kembali menembakan senjata api tersebut. Bukan hanya Madara saja yang menjadi masalah kali ini, tetapi para pengawal istana yang mulai berdatangan, dengan didampingi oleh para ahli senjata. Mati mereka, sekarang senjata api bukanlah hanya satu buah saja.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi pun meloncat, menghindari peluru. Ia megenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Itachi tahu jika hati Konan sedang menangis. Itachi tahu jika gadis itu sama berdukanya seperti saudaranya, ketika Naruto tertelungkup di atas tanah. Tetapi, semangat Konan tidaklah padam. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Konan selalu mempertahankan prinsipnya dan janjinya, walaupun dia adalah seorang wanita.

Itachi pun bangkit, bersiap untuk mengakhiri perang ini sampai titik darah penghabisan.

.

.

.

Melihat Konan dan Itachi yang maju kembali untuk masuk ke dalam peperangan membuat Sasori, Menma, Deidara dan Kyuubi tersadar dari rasa putus asa mereka. Jika mereka menyerah sampai disini, maka usaha mereka sejak tadi hanyalah sia-sia. Keempat pemuda itupun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Sekarang, sudah waktunya mereka untuk serius menyerang, walaupun akhirnya mereka harus mati!

.

.

.

"_Naruto… Naruto…"_

Keributan, dan suara pedang perlahan menyadarkan pemuda yang sedang tertelungkup di atas salju itu. Pemuda itu merasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Ia seperti mendengar suara kekasihnya. Samar-samar, Naruto menatap ke arah depan. Ia menatap adik-adiknya yang sedang berjuang bersama para pembela istana lainnya. Naruto pun memegang pedangnya secara perlahan. Namun, rasa sakit tidak dapat membuat Naruto bergerak dan menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto, di saat hanya kekasihnya lah yang terbesit di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Membalaskan kakaknya, Nagato membabat abis para manusia yang mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Ia akan membunuh siapapun orang yang telah menyakiti kakaknya. Dengan secepat kilat Nagato menggerakan pedangnya, dan menebas para penjaga istana yang menjadi kaki-tangan Madara. Di saat itu pula, Itachi beserta maju ke hadapan Madara, seiring dengan menghindarnya pemuda itu dari peluru. Namun, dikala Itachi akan maju lebih dekat, Kyuubi menyusul Itachi dan menendang Itachi ke belakang dari arah depan.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Itachi terpental ke belakang.

"HEI!" teriak Itachi, kesal.

"Bweeeee~" ejek Kyuubi sambil memeletkan lidahnya, tidak bisa berdamai barang sedetik pun dengan Itachi. Pemuda itupun meloncat ke atas, dan bersiap-siap menyerang Madara dari atas, ketika senjata api lainnya bersiap-siap menembak Kyuubi.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi!" _Naruto datang dan meloncat ke arah para manusia yang akan mengarahkan senjata api ke arah Kyuubi. Ia membalikan pedangnya, hingga bagian luarnya lah yang kini ada di dalam. Dengan pedang sakabato-nya, Naruto berhasil menebas para manusia Madara itu dengan jurusnya.

Tidak banyak bicara lagi, Naruto langsung bergerak untuk menebas musuhnya yang lain. Ia terus menebas seiring langkah kakinya yang bergerak ke arah Madara dan Danzo. Mengikuti Kyuubi, akhirnya Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan Madara dan Danzo, siap bertarung pedang.

Di saat Danzo dan Madara akan menyerang, Naruto langsung menghalangi gerakan mereka berdua—sekaligus. Kyuubi pun mengerti maksud Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera berlari ke arah senjata api yang sejak tadi digunakan oleh Madara dan Danzo. Kyuubi yang belum berpengalaman menatap senjata api itu, hendak beradu tembak dengan orang-orang Madara.

Melihat Kyuubi mengambil alih salah satu senjata api, Itachi tersenyum setan. Tampaknya, ini adalah kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk keluar dari belasan kepungan anak buah Madara. "CEPAT, TEMBAK!" teriak Itachi dikala posisi Itachi sudah cukup baik untuk terhindar dari tembakan. Ia berada di dalam lingkaran kepungan, sehingga kemungkinan Itachi tertebak sangat kecil, ketika tidak ada celah sedikitpun bagi Itachi untuk keluar dari kepungan.

Teriakan Itachi membuat Kyuubi bingung. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh benda di hadapannya. "Bagaimana caranya?" seru Kyuubi, tidak mengerti. Ia hampir ditembak oleh pihak lain, jika Deidara dan Sasori tidak menyerang pemegang senjata api itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tekan atau tarik apapun yang ada disitu!" saran Sasori, di saat iaupun sibuk menghindar dari peluru, dan menghajar orang yang mengendalikan senjata api tersebut. "CEPAT! KAU AKAN MEMBUAT ITACHI-SAMA TERBUNUH JIKA DIAM SAJA!" Sasori mulai tidak sabar, Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Siapa peduli jika Itachi mati.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar bingung!" Kyuubi berkata, di saat yang lain panik masih sempat-sempatnya, ia berkata bingung.

"PIKIRKAN DENDAM ATAU ORANG YANG KAU BENCI, HINGGA KAU INGIN SEKALI MENGGUNAKAN SENJATA ITU!" teriak Menma, memberi ide. Biasanya, orang yang memiliki obsesi cenderung akan lebih pandai menggunakan otaknya.

"IDE BAGUS MENMA!" teriak Sasori, sejalan dengan pikiran Menma.

Benci?

Orang yang aku benci?

Kyuubi mengarahkan moncong senjata api tipe berderet itu ke arah Itachi.

"Sepertinya tidak," Sasori meralat omongannya.

"A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Itachi, horror. Ia sudah berada di luar kepungan, dan kenapa Kyuubi mengarahkan senjata api ke arahnya.

"Hahaha~ Ups~" kali ini Kyuubi membidik benar. Iapun mulai menekan atau menarik apapun yang ada di senjata api itu, dan ternyata usahanya berhasil. Suara tembakan pun terdengar di area pertarungan itu. "UWOOOOOO!" Kyuubi tampak menyukai tugasnya sebagai seorang juru senjata api. Tetapi, tetap saja Itachi harus bersembunyi, menghindari tembakan Kyuubi, ketika pemuda berambut merah itu tidak peduli keselamatan Itachi yang jelas-jelas dekat sekali dengan area bidik Kyuubi.

Pasukan-pasukan Danzo dan Madara pun untuk kesekian kalinya kembali berguguran.

.

.

.

BRETT!

Dada Danzo terkena pedang Naruto, hingga laki-laki itu terjungkal ke atas gundukan salju dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian dada tersabet pedang itu. Danzo merasakan cairan hangat membasahi dadanya sebelum melepas ajal dengan mata terbelalak.

Madara menatap Danzo sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. Rupanya jurus pedang yang digunakan Naruto bukanlah jurus pedang sembarangan. Jurus pedang tersebut adalah jurus pedang legendaris batossai si pembantai. Madara tersenyum jahat. Akhirnya, dia bisa melihat pengguna pedang tersebut, dan dialah yang akan membunuh orang terakhir pengguna pedang legendaris tersebut. Ya, kali ini Madara akan menjadi seorang legenda!

Baik Naruto dan Madara saling bertatapan, memfokuskan diri, sebelum maju saling melewati, dan menebaskan pedang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung membalikan badan, dan mulai menyerang satu dengan lainnya. Memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sama, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Semua hanya waktulah yang menentukan.

Naruto mendorong mundur Madara, hingga mereka berdua terpental ke belakang, dan mereka kembali maju untuk saling menyatukan pedang mereka kembali. Setelah itu, mereka meliukkan badan mereka untuk menghindari sabetan pedang, lalu kembali terpental. Di saat bersamaan, dengan kondisi mereka yang sudah sama parahnya, mereka pun kembali berlari saling menghampiri. Kedua manusia itu sudah menyiapkan pedang untuk saling menyabet kembali.

SRET!

Kedua pedang saling menebas satu dengan lainnya, ketika Naruto dan Madara berposisi saling melewati.

Hening.

Seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu berhenti bertarung, ketika penentuan kemenangan sudah ditentukan.

Shikamaru dan Neji baru saja datang dan memerintah seluruh pasukan istana berhenti menyerang Itachi dan pasukannya.

Dari tubuh Madara muncratlah darah ke udara sebelum laki tersebut tersyungkur ke atas hamparan salju, kehilangan hidupnya.

Di kala itu, suasana yang harusnya dirayakan oleh kegembiraan pun tampak hening. Semua tampak shock dan tidak percaya jika Madara dan Danzo telah mati. Perlahan, adik-adik Naruto pun mulai bergerak ke arah Naruto dan semakin lama langkah mereka semakin cepat ketika tubuh Naruto limbung dan terjatuh di atas tanah. Saat itu, teriakan pun terdengar dimana tempat Naruto berada.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah seharian ini melakukan upacara pernikahan dan menyambut para tamu undangan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa beristirahat di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menatap kamarnya yang telah didekor ulang menjadi kamar pengantin, dengan suasana seromantis mungkin, dan lilin yang menghiasi kamar tersebut. Setiap benda-benda yang wajib ada pada saat malam pertama tersedia di kamar tersebut. Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman dikala pikirannya melihat dekor kamar ini. Ia menjadi ingat malam pertamanya dengan Naruto. Namun, wajahnya berubah sendu; malam pertamanya dengan Naruto, walaupun adalah malam terindah di dalam kehidupan Sasuke, tetapi tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan malam _itu_ tidaklah sebaik ini. Sekarang, Sasuke berpikir apa yang akan Naruto komentari ketika melihat kamar yang seperti ini? Apakah Naruto akan mengomel seharian karena merasa malu atau dia merasa senang?

Sasuke tidak sabar menanti Naruto untuk menjemputnya.

"Yang Mulia…," suara lembut wanita yang duduk di samping Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap gadis berpakaian pengantin yang sedang terduduk di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut menundukan kepalanya, dan wajahnya tersipu malu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berduaan di dalam kamar dengan seorang laki-laki. Ekspresi Sakura membuat Sasuke membatin. Sedikitpun tidak ada keinginan pada diri Sasuke untuk menyentuh Sakura. Baru saja tiba di dalam kamar ini, otak Sasuke tidaklah berpikir mengenai malam pertama, melainkan Naruto. Sekarang, ia tidak dapat mempermalukan Sakura, namun Sasuke pun tidak dapat berbohong pada istrinya. Ia tidak dapat menyentuh Sakura, dan melakukan hubungan dari sekadar teman.

"Sakura…," bisik Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke yang berat membuat Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya. Jelas di mata Sasuke, Sakura mengalami kesalahpahaman.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke dengan suara selembut mungkin, tidak ingin membuat Sakura tersinggung. "Tetapi, aku hanya bisa menjadi suamimu dalam sebatas ini," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ritual suami istri pada malam ini, maupun malam-malam berikutnya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke. Pipinya yang merona merah berubah menjadi pucat, dan bibirnya yang terbalut oleh lipstick pun bergetar, sulit untuk berbicara.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata jujur. Sedikitnya, Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena telah membuat Sakura masuk ke dalam posisi sulit. "Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan jangan berharap banyak padaku karena aku hanya menganggap ini adalah acara kenegaraan," kata Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ta—tapi Yang Mulia…," Sakura berharap Sasuke hanya bercanda.

"Sakura, orang yang aku cintai bukanlah wanita," Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "—Melainkan laki-laki, dan… sejujurnya… aku sudah menyerahkan diriku pada orang yang aku cintai itu," Sasuke berhenti menatap Sakura. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada lantai di hadapannya. "Kau bukanlah _permaisuriku_, jika mengingat itu semua," suara Sasuke merendah, nyaris berbisik.

Kejujuran Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. "A—apa?" ia tidak percaya jika gosip mengenai orientasi seksual Sasuke yang selama ini beredar di masyarakat benar.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi, dia telah menyakiti seseorang. "Suami istri tidak boleh ada kebohongan, dan aku telah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Setelah ini, terserah kau akan merasa jijik padaku karena beginilah keadaannya…," gumam Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tidak adil karena tingkah lakuku di waktu ke depan nanti."

Sakura tidak bisa marah pada Sasuke. Sejak awal, Sasuke sudah berkata sebenarnya pada Sakura. Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan ketidaktarikannya pada Sakura, tetapi Danzo yang merupakan ayah Sakura-lah yang selalu mendesak Sakura agar terus berusaha menjadi istri Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berada di dalam posisi yang tidak enak untuk menolak keuntungan bagi negeri Konoha yang sedang di dalam krisis keamanan. Alhasil, Sakura yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk melawan Danzo hanya bisa pasrah menerima dirinya dijodohkan oleh Sasuke. Seandainya Sasuke hendak membuka diri padanya. Seandainya Sasuke tidak mencintai seseorang, pasti Sakura akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia karena memiliki suami sejujur dan sebaik Sasuke.

Sakura ingin mencoba merubah pikiran Sasuke. Siapa tahu dengan sedikit keras kepala, dan keteguhan seorang istri, bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Sakura pun tersenyum untuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, walaupun hatinya sakit. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Berjalan ke arah makanan yang tersaji di kamar ini. "Aku tidak masalah. Lupakan semuanya. Ini malam yang baik untuk kita. Bagaimana jika kita memulai semuanya secara perlahan, dengan minum terlebih dahulu," Sakura menuangkan arak pada kedua gelas yang tersedia di atas meja makan kecil.

Aroma arak yang menyeruak—memenuhi kamar membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa melupakan Naruto—orang yang selalu menuangkan arak pada dirinya. Setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, seperti dibayang-bayangi oleh pemuda _geisha_ itu. "Maafkan aku. Sampai kapanpun, jika bukan dengannya, aku tidak bisa melakukan ritual malam pertama, dan hubungan seperti _itu,_" bisik Sasuke, menolak ajakan Sakura. "Percuma saja jika aku bersikap baik padamu dari awal karena akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi laki-laki lebih brengsek yang menyakiti seorang istri," lirih Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin menodai seseorang yang tidak aku cintai," lanjutnya.

Sikap Sasuke yang menolak tingkah lembut, dan kecantikan Sakura membuat Sakura penasaran. Di tengah-tengah rasa sakit hatinya, ia tergelitik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengalahkan pesonanya. Siapa orang yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha lebih memilih untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan pada istrinya dibandingkan menghianati perasaannya. Sakura benar-benar salut dengan orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

"Sehebat apakah orang itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia berusaha menahan kegetiran, dan air matanya yang mulai naik ke pelupuk mata. Walau tahu Sasuke tidak berniat menyakitinya, tetapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang istri tetap saja terasa rusak.

Dikala Sakura mengangkat pembicaraan mengenai Naruto, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh minat. Dapat dilihat sangat jelas oleh siapapun—terlebih Sakura—jika Sasuke sangat cinta pada orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Dia adalah orang yang hebat karena berhasil mencuri hatiku dan tidak bisa membuatku berpaling ketika seorang gadis cantik dan sempurna menyerahkan dirinya padaku di malam ini," kata Sasuke—lembut, cukup semangat untuk meruntuhkan tekad Sakura dalam merebut hati Sasuke. Sudah jelas bagi Sakura, Sasuke tidak mungkin berpaling pada siapapun karena hatinya telah tercuri oleh seseorang.

Sakura terhenyak seketika di saat mendengar tutur kata Sasuke. Namun, diapun tersenyum tipis. Ia menyadari jika dia harus mundur jika tidak ingin menjadi pihak paling disakiti pada akhir cerita. "Dia sangat hebat, dan kau beruntung telah mendapatkannya," puji Sakura. Ia yakin orang yang bisa menjerat kaisar seperti Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat hebat, dan pasti orang itu adalah orang terpilih untuk negeri ini dari Sasuke. Pasti orang itu adalah orang yang sama hebatnya seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura.

Sakura pun beranjak dari atas lantai. Tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berada di sini. Ia tidak sanggup satu kamar dengan laki-laki yang tidak mungkin menyentuhnya barang sekuku pun. Sasuke telah meneguhkan hatinya pada satu orang. Berbeda dengan raja-raja lainnya, Sasuke adalah pemimpin yang sangat spesial, sehingga membuat Sakura merasa sangat iri ketika membayangkan hati Sasuke telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sasuke tidaklah tamak pada wanita, dan Sasuke sangat memperhatikan rakyatnya.

"Aku harap negeri ini, dirinya, dan dirimu, akan selalu diberkati oleh sang Pencipta," doa Sakura. Ia benar-benar berharap suaminya akan bahagia, dan keluar dari masalah. Sakura pun menunduk hormat pada Sasuke, mengucapkan salam terakhirnya pada kaisar negeri ini.

.

.

Suasana sunyi-sepi di dalam kamar—paska kepergian Sakura—membuat Sasuke berpikir panjang. Setelah semua ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ia telah melakukan keputusan pada dirinya yang akan merubah masa depan negeri ini. Di masa depan, Sasuke pasti akan tertulis sebagai seorang kaisar kejam, egois, dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, tidak masalah. Seburuk apapun catatan hidupnya kelak nanti, hanya dirinya yang tahu, jika langkah yang Sasuke lakukan adalah benar. Kembali atau tidaknya Naruto pada sisinya, Sasuke tetap akan menolak keberadaan Sakura dan memperlihatkan janjinya semasa kecil; selalu setia pada pasangan yang sudah dipilihnya. Itulah yang pernah dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia harus menepati janjinya karena seorang kaisar pantang mencabut omongannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur. Ia bergerak menuju makanan yang dihidangkan di ruangan itu. Sasuke duduk di depan meja makan. "Kau mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika mengingat perkataan Naruto. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya menghabiskan makan sebegini banyaknya ketika dirinya hanya sendirian. "Baiklah. Kita mulai dari mana dulu," Sasuke mengambil sumpit. Ia menaruh sayuran di atas meja itu pada mangkoknya. "Lalu, tomat," Sasuke bergidik ngeri, namun tetap memasukan makanan yang paling tidak disukainya ke dalam mangkok. "Lalu… selamat ma—

KRIIIIEEETTTT…

Dikala Sasuke akan melahap makanan di hadapannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Sasuke tercengang ketika di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak penuh arti.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke sambil menaruh sumpitnya.

_Onyx_ dan biru saling bertatapan.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa memalingkan adu pandang mereka.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat makan. Ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto mengambil nasi yang akan disantap Sasuke. "Serangan di luar sana untuk menjemputmu membuatku lapar. Biarkan aku memakan semua makanan ini," kata Naruto, melarang Sasuke untuk memakan semua makanan di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memasukan sayuran, daging, dan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam mangkok di tangannya. Iapun makan makanan itu dengan terburu-buru, seperti kelaparan.

Bibir Sasuke membuka-tutup ketika melihat tingkah Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha belum pernah melihat Naruto bertindak serakus ini. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti. "Hei, pelan-pelan makannya. Kau bisa tersedak!" Sasuke menyiapkan air minum untuk Naruto.

Dalam waktu sekejap, Naruto berhasil menghabiskan setengah mangkok makanannya. Matanya pun kembali menatap sisa-sisa makanan di atas meja. "Bisakah kau menuangkan tomat itu padaku? Oh, dan daging itu. Sayuran itu. Kau hidangkan semuanya padaku!" Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil makanan di atas meja itu sebelum Sasuke sempat menghidangkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke kembali berbicara.

Naruto masih asyik makan, tidak mendengarkan Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" seru Sasuke, setengah membentak Naruto.

Suara bentakan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti makan untuk sementara waktu. Ia menurunkan mangkoknya perlahan, dan menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi Naruto nampak tidak merasa bersalah, walaupun telah membuat Sasuke bingung. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Naruto…," Sasuke menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang ketika kau menuangkan makanan ke dalam mangkokku…," kata Naruto dengan diiringi senyuman. "Akupun sangat senang ketika kau memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas karena diriku," lanjut Naruto. "Aku sangat senang ketika kau menjadi milikku, dan hanya fokus padaku," Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Akupun sangat senang ketika aku gila karenamu."

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku belum puas menatap wajahmu," untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mendengar Naruto memerintahnya seperti ini, tegas, dan tidak mau dibantah.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Iapun tidak bisa melontarkan kata-kata mautnya dikala Naruto memerintah dirinya. Sasuke terlalu cemas dan bingung untuk menanggapi tingkah-laku Naruto.

Menurutnya Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersenyum. "_Sasuke_, setelah ini kau mau apa? Jika istana sudah aman apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tidak segan-segan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Ceritakanlah padaku. Di saat aku makan, aku ingin mendengar seluruh ceritamu, _Sasuke,_" lanjutnya. Iapun kembali makan.

"Sa—Sasuke?" mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika Naruto memanggil nama depannya, tidak memakai embel-embel 'Yang Mulia' seperti biasanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke polos. "Kenapa? Bolehkah kali ini aku memanggilmu _Sasuke_?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada sedikit mendesak dan lebih terdengar memerintah dibandingkan memohon.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Ia tidaklah marah ketika Naruto memanggil namanya, malah dia sangat suka karena terdengar _sexy_ di telinga Sasuke. Tetapi, dia bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis, tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah Naruto terlalu lama tidak bertemu Sasuke, hingga menjadi _hyper_ seperti ini?

"Tolong ceritakan keinginanmu, _Sasuke Uchiha_?" bisik Naruto, lembut. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," lanjut Naruto. Walau sedang menyantap makanan, pandangan Naruto tidaklah terlepas dari wajah Sasuke.

_Wajahnya…_

_Ketulusannya…_

"Kau ini..," Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dia mengikuti keinginan aneh Naruto. Dengan senang hati, Sasuke pun mulai menceritakan impiannya di waktu kelak nanti. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diriku dulu di suatu tempat yang indah, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpukau dan tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum," kata Sasuke, mulai bercerita.

_Impiannya…_

_Kelembutannya…_

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" senyuman Naruto berubah lemah, tetapi senyuman di balik mangkok tersebut cukup tertutup untuk disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu aku akan membawamu," kata Sasuke dengan sangat yakin. "Aku akan membawamu kemanapun aku pergi," lanjutnya.

_Suaranya…_

_Sikapnya…_

"Aku anggap itu sebagai janji," bisik Naruto. Mangkok di tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat itu?" lanjut Naruto, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto. Ia berjanji akan menepati janjinya pada Naruto. "Aku akan megandeng tanganmu, memelukmu, dan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Aku akan menunjukan pada dunia jika aku sangat bangga memiliki dirimu di sisiku dan aku akan menunjukan kebaikan dunia padamu…," Sasuke pun semakin semangat bercerita pada Naruto. Jika di depan Naruto, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, dia menjadi banyak bicara. "Aku akan menunjukan segala hal yang aku ketahui padamu, hingga kau akan merasa bosan mendengarkanku."

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang semakin terdengar samar-samar. Iapun tersenyum lembut dikala pandangan matanya mulai menggelap. Tubuhnya sudahlah tidak sakit lagi. Ia merasa kelegaan yang sangat besar, ketika mendengar semangat Sasuke. Beban di dalam tubuhnya seperti menghilang ketika melihat tatapan cinta Sasuke pada dirinya. Apakah tatapan itu akan terus seperti ini sampai kapanpun, Sasuke? Pasti. Tatapan cinta itu akan terus menjadi miliknya—sampai kapanpun. Naruto menaruh mangkok makanan itu di atas meja. Ia hanya ingin tersenyum, ketika Sasuke terus bercerita padanya. Ia hanya ingin terus tersenyum ketika berada di sisi Sasuke.

_Kebaikan kaisar,_

_Bagiku,_

_Adalah anugerah paling terbaik di dunia ini._

_Untuk orang seperti ini,_

_Apapun bisa aku lakukan…_

_Bagi dia,_

_Yang menjadi inspirasiku,_

_Apapun akan aku lakukan,_

_Bahkan untuk mencintainya hingga seperti ini._

"Aku akan memberikan kecupan manis ketika kau bertanya padaku…," Sasuke terus berbicara, menjelaskan lebih _detail_ impiannya agar dimengerti oleh Naruto. "Kita akan terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, dan saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh kita. Kita akan berkencan sepanjang hari, hingga aku dan kau merasa lelah," Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang tertunduk. Itulah ideku," Sasuke selesai bercerita. "Bagaimana ideku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, ketika kekasihnya hanya diam saja. "Apakah bagus?" lanjut Sasuke.

Tidak ada respon dari tubuh di hadapan Sasuke.

Senyuman Sasuke menghilang. "Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya—mendekati Naruto, tetapi Sasuke khawatir Naruto yang tadi meminta Sasuke tetap diam akan marah pada dirinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam di tempat, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. "Ah, kau tidak suka dengan ideku, ya? Lalu, kau mau bagaimana?" Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto kembali meresponnya. "Ka—kau apakah kau ingin berjauhan denganku, dan aku harus berjalan di belakangmu? Tidak masalah. Terpenting bersama dirimu, dan bisa melihatmu sepanjang waktu, aku sudah sangat senang. Ya. Itu tidak masalah. Kita tidak usah bergandengan tangan. Kita tidak usah berpelukan. Ah, akupun akan diam saja, kecuali jika kau bertanya padaku," mata Sasuke menatap Naruto, tanpa berkedip. "Naruto..," Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?"

Naruto tetap terdiam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Sasuke menepis rasa cemasnya. Ia tertawa gusar. "Naruto, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Sekarang, aku yang bertanya…," iapun mendesak Naruto. "Kau lebih menyukai pantai atau gunung? Kau lebih menyukai udara hangat atau dingin?"

Sejenak Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk meresponnya. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Naruto butuh bernafas, dan melepas rasa lelahnya.

"Naruto, aku menanti jawabanmu…,"lirih Sasuke, ketika Naruto tidak kunjung bergerak..., "Apakah kau diam karena kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Iamenatap Naruto lekat-lekat, mencari respon dari kekasihnya. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Kau jangan marah, dan ayo berbicaralah kembali…," Sasuke tertawa getir. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak adil. Aku memerintahmu untuk berbicara…," perintah Sasuke. "Naruto, dengarkan aku! Berbicaralah padaku! AKU—Yang Mulia—MEMERINTAHMU UNTUK BERBICARA! A—aku— memerintah—

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Tangannya bergetar untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto, kemudian dalam waktu seketika Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, di saat cairan bening mengalir di pipi sang kaisar. "Naruto, kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Kenapa kau tidak berbicara?" tubuh dan bibir Sasuke bergetar dikala kehangatan pada tubuh Naruto menghilang. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..," Sasuke mengecup wajah Naruto, dan kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Naruto?" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto, hingga tidak ada sedikit ruang pun bagi tubuh Naruto untuk terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Cairan hangat berwarna merah dari belakang tubuh Naruto membasahi tangan Sasuke. Tidak usah dilihat, Sasuke tahu dengan pasti cairan itu. Ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ia sudah melihatnya dari arah pintu semenjak Naruto datang ke tempat ini. Sasuke telah membohongi dirinya sendiri, dikala ia mengetahui kondisi Naruto ketika masuk ke dalam kamar ini tidaklah baik-baik saja. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah tertembak belasan peluru mengalirkan banyak darah, hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan siapapun yang melihatnya itu pasti mengetahui jika pemuda Namikaze tidaklah dapat tertolong lagi.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai dengan Naruto di dalam pelukannya. Di puncak kepala Naruto, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedikit ia tidak ingin melepas Naruto. Kehilangan pemuda didekapannya sudah pasti akan menjadi kematiannya. Ketakutannya yang paling dasar telah terangkat ke permukaan. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang selalu menjaga orang-orang disayangnya telah kehilangan harta paling berharganya, hingga untuk berpikir dan menghayalkan masa depannya pun Sasuke tidak mampu.

Sekarang,

Ketika dirinya seperti ini?

Apakah dia masih mempunyai masa depan?

"Naruto..," lirih Sasuke, terus memanggil kekasihnya. "Naruto.."

KRIEEETTT…

Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia tahu jika kondisi Naruto akan menjadi seperti ini, ketika pemuda Namikaze sudah terluka sangat parah. Ia dan adik-adik Naruto sudah berusaha untuk menolong Naruto, namun pemuda Namikaze yang sepertinya mengetahui nyawanya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi, lebih memilih untuk meminta di antar ke tempat Sasuke, dibandingkan mengobati dirinya. Ia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang dicintainya, ketimbang mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa melihat orang yang dicintainya.

Setidaknya, Itachi dapat mengetahui jika orang yang sedang dipeluk adiknya mati dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Namun, tangisan Sasuke tetap menjadi suatu hal paling disesali oleh Itachi. Ia sebagai seorang kakak merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan adiknya terpuruk seperti ini. Melihat adiknya yang terluka, dan mendengar suara tangisan adiknya yang pilu, Itachi menjatuhkan pedangnya ke atas lantai, berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Ia gagal melancarkan strateginya. Satu orang telah menjadi korban, dan orang itu adalah orang yang dicintai adiknya.

"Maafkan kakak…," tidak ada yang bisa Itachi katakan ketika adiknya benar-benar terluka. "Maafkan kakak yang gagal ini," lanjutnya, dengan tangisan yang mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi Uchiha merasa menyesal. Sekarang, dia mengerti maksud ramalan bintang itu. Ia mengerti jika dia akan mengalami kegagalan dan membuat keadaan istana akan berduka sebelum dirinya merubah Konoha menjadi lebih baik, dan menjadi raja yang diagung-agungkan oleh rakyat. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti maksud ramalan dari peramal itu.

Bukan hanya Itachi saja yang berada di kamar Sasuke, keempat Namikaze dan anak buah kesayangan Itachi yang sejak tadi mengikuti Itachi berdiri di belakang Itachi. Tidak menangis seperti Sasuke dan Itachi, anak-anak Namikaze hanya menatap tubuh kakak mereka yang berada di pelukan Sasuke. Mereka masih belum percaya jika kakak mereka telah tiada. Mereka masih berpikir jika Naruto hanya tidur saja, dan mereka hanya menatap bingung Sasuke—Itachi yang menangisi kakak mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuubi adalah orang yang pertama berbicara. "Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanyanya. "Kakakku hanya tidur karena sakit, jadi kalian tidak usah berlebihan," lanjutnya. Wajah Kyuubi memucat, bibir bergetar.

"Iya benar. Kalian tidak usah menangis," jawab ketiga Namikaze lainnya—serentak. Mereka tertawa ketika Itachi hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar. "Kalian tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini," mereka menaikan nada suara di saat tidak ada satupun dari Uchiha yang menggubris perkataan mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi, dan sikap Sasuke yang terus menangisi Naruto membuat Kyuubi jengah. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan langkah sangat kasar. Ia tidak suka jika Sasuke terus memeluk kakaknya dan menangisi kakaknya. "KAU BERHENTILAH MENANGIS BODOH! JANGAN MENANGISI KAKAKKU SEOLAH-OLAH KAKAKU SUDAH MATI!" Kyuubi mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ia hendak menghajar Sasuke, ketika Itachi menarik Kyuubi dan menghentikan Kyuubi. "KAU JANGAN MENANGISI DI—

GRAP!

Itachi menarik, dan mendekap Kyuubi dengan sengat erat, hingga Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

TRANG!

Pedang Kyuubi terjatuh ke atas lantai. Ia megenggam pakaian Itachi dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Itachi. Kyuubi tidak dapat lagi menopang tubuhnya dan membuka matanya untuk melihat kenyataan.

"Menma, Sasori, bawa Namikaze lainnya keluar. Jangan buat mereka terus melihat ke dalam," perintah Itachi pada orang-orang kepercayaannya.

Sesuai keinginan Itachi, Menma dan Sasori menarik Nagato, dan Deidara keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Konan yang masih terpaku di tempat menolak untuk keluar, dan mengatakan jika dia sudah mengerti dengan semua ini—membohongi dirinya sendiri. Lalu, tanpa perlawanan, Menma dan Sasori berhasil membawa Nagato—Deidara yang tidak sanggup lagi melawan dan berdebat keluar ruangan.

Di kala ini, Konan mendapatkan pemandangan paling buruk di dalam kehidupannya. Ia terus bersikap tegar, walaupun kakinya terasa lemas. Ia berusaha mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, walaupun tangisan di matanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia terus mengatakan jika kakaknya sedang tertidur, walaupun dia mengetahui kakaknya sudahlah tidak ada. Ia terus bersikap baik dihadapan Itachi, walaupun dia ingin membunuh Sasuke yang terus menangis dan memaksa dirinya menerima kenyataan. Ia terus bersikap tenang agar dirinya terus bisa melihat kakaknya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mata Konan teralihkan pada kakak keduanya. Ia melihat jika kakak keduanya berada dipelukan Itachi, menangis tersedu-sedu seperti bukan seorang Kyuubi. Sedangkan suara kesedihan dari kedua saudaranya pun terdengar di luar. Lalu, tatapan Konan teralihkan pada sosok kakak pertamanya dan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke adalah orang paling hancur dibandingkan siapapun untuk sekarang ini. Spontan, Konan sudah tidak dapat berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Ia berlutut lemas. Jika seperti ini, kenapa kakaknya harus mencintai Sasuke? Jika begitu menyakitkan kenapa seseorang harus berusaha membela orang yang dicintainya? Jika memang untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis, kenapa Naruto harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sasuke? Konan berpikir, pikiran seseorang, tidak akan pernah bisa dipikirkan oleh akal sehat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti…," lirih Konan dengan kegetiran di dalam tangisannya. "Maaf kakak, aku tidak pernah mengerti..," lanjut Konan, menyesali sikap kakaknya yang membela Sasuke dibandingkan hidupnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kau lakukan pada kami," lirih Konan di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

_Sesaat…_

_Semua hanya bisa…_

_Menangis…_

_Berbohong…_

_Dan, _

_Menyesali semuanya…_

_Tetapi,_

_Waktulah yang berbicara…_

_Tetap…_

_Dibalik penyesalan,_

Harus ada kehidupan untuk selanjutnya.

.

.

_**164 tahun kemudian….**_

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Bunyi bel membuat kegiatan mengajar di Konoha Gakuen berhenti.

"Jadi, sekian cerita sejarah Kota Konoha, hingga sampai sekarang kota Konoha adalah salah satu kota yang budaya masa lalunya masih dapat dirasakan sampai sekarang. Selain itu, berkat beredarnya cerita ini, Konoha pun menjadi kota yang tidak tabu bagi percintaan sesama jenis dibandingkan kota-kota yang ada di negeri Jepang lainnya, dan cerita ini selalu menjadi cerita yang membanggakan bagi kota ini," katanya. Sang guru pun menutup buku sejarah di hadapannya. "Sekarang kelas dibubarkan. Selamat liburan akhir pekan," sang guru pun berpamitan pada murid-muridnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan pelajaran sejarah dari guru wali kelas mereka tidaklah menguap, mengobrol, atau mengutuk waktu pulang yang lama. Seluruh anak di dalam kelas sejarah tersebut terdiam, masih terpukau dengan kisah sejarah yang diceritakan oleh guru sejarah mereka. Walaupun sebagian cerita tersebut sudah didengar oleh sebagian murid di kelas tersebut, namun tetap saja cerita tersebut menarik untuk didengar dan dihayati oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan, banyak anak yang memaksa diri untuk mendengar, walaupun mata mereka mulai mengantuk karena suasana yang sudah mulai terlalu sore untuk menerima pelajaran.

Di saat sang guru sejarah pergi ke arah pintu keluar, salah satu pemuda di dalam kelas tersebut langsung menarik tasnya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Walaupun teman sebangkunya berteriak memanggil dirinya, pemuda tersebut tetap berlari—mengejar sang guru.

"De—Dei, kau mau kemana?" teriak pemuda di dalam kelas, heran dengan tingkah temannya yang tergesa-gesa.

"Aku duluan, Zetsu!" kata Deidara dari balik pintu kelas. "_Kenji-sensei_!" teriak Deidara. "_Kenji-sensei_!" teriaknya lagi, ketika Kenji tidak kunjung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kenji berhenti jalan. Ia membalikan badannya, menatap salah satu murinya yang berlari ke arah dirinya. "Ya. Ada apa Namikaze?" tanya Kenji, ketika Deidara berdiri di hadapannya.

Deidara menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada lutut, lelah karena harus berlari mengejar guru sejarahnya. "Ha-ah," ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya—menatap sang guru. "Sebelumnya, aku sudah membaca sekaligus mendengar cerita yang _sensei_ tadi ceritakan. Aku sangat menyukai cerita tersebut. Tetapi, bagiku cerita tersebut belum selesai. Apakah _sensei_ pernah mengetahui bagaimana akhir kisah dari kaisar itu? Bagaimana dengan kerajaan Konoha setelah _geisha_ itu meninggal? Apakah kaisar bisa hidup baik setelah orang yang sangat dicintainya meninggal?" tanya Deidara dengan panjang lebar, sehingga membuat Kenji tercengang, dan berpikir 'apakah pemuda di hadapannya tidak bernafas ketika berbicara?'

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Kenji berpikir sejenak. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, ketika matanya menerawang ke atas. "Mhmm..," gumam Kenji, ragu akan sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya karena secara resminya cerita tersebut hanyalah sampai pada tahap yang aku ceritakan di kelas tadi…," jawab Kenji sembari menatap Deidara. "Apa yang pasti adalah berbeda dari beberapa ratus tahun Lalu, sekarang Konoha menjadi bagian dari Jepang dan dibawah kepemimpinan kaisar Jepang, seperti sekarang ini."

Deidara mendesah kecewa. "Yah, sayang sekali," katanya, dengan bibir dikerutkan, dan membuat dua gadis yang melewati Deidara dan Kenji langsung berbisik-bisik, ketika melihat tingkah lucu pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu.

Kenji menggerakan matanya, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Tapi aku pernah mendengar dari ayahku, jika terdapat sebuah buku lama yang baru saja ditemukan oleh para peneliti benda-benda kuno," gumamnya. "Buku tersebut cukup tua, namun tampak tidak dirawat oleh pemilik aslinya, hingga tulisannya sulit untuk dibaca. Namun ayahku dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk mengerti tulisan-tulisan dibuku itu," jelas Kenji.

"Hah, lalu?" Deidara sangat ekspresif dan penuh harap ketika mendengar perkataan gurunya.

"Buku lama tersebut masihlah diteliti oleh pihak sejarahwan, dan menurut ayahku yang merupakan salah satu sejarahwan di Kota ini, buku tersebut berasal zaman kaisar yang sama dengan kaisar yang sedang kita bicarakan ini," Kenji tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mata Deidara membulat.

"A—apa?" gumam Deidara, tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya Kenji.

Kenji mempersilahkan Deidara untuk jalan. Ia harap bisa berbicara dengan Deidara sambil menuju ke ruang guru. "Ya. Ayahku membaca buku itu seperti buku sambungan dari cerita kaisar tersebut jika dihubungkan dari tulisan dan kisah buku tersebut, sebab buku tersebut menceritakan jika di suatu zaman terdapat seorang kaisar menghilang bersama tiga orang anak laki-laki, di saat kepemimpinan kerajaan kembali diserahkan pada kakaknya. Sedangkan saudara wanita dari tiga anak laki-laki tersebut tinggal di dalam istana untuk mengabdi pada negeri Konoha."

"He-eh?" Deidara tidak dapat memberi komentar yang lebih baik dari keterkejutannya.

"Lalu, di tangan kakaknya, kerajaan menjadi makmur, ketika kaisar pergi hidup baik di sebuah gunung jauh dari keramaian, dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang penyair tersembunyi. Lalu, di buku itupun dikisahkan _okaya-okaya _di zaman itu mulai diatur secara ketat oleh pihak kerajaan…," Kenji berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. "Bahkan berdasarkan penelitian terhadap buku itu, perubahan yang dilakukan oleh kakak dari kaisar itu adalah hal yang menyebabkan pandangan berbeda orang-orang di kota ini mengenai _geisha_. Di kota ini, seluruh _geisha_ hanyalah fokus pada pelatihan seni, tidak ada permainan hiburan di atas ranjang sama sekali, dan semua orang di kota ini sangat menghormati _geisha,_" Kenji terdiam, dan Deidara menganggukan kepalanya—mengerti.

_Jadi, seperti itu…_

Batin Deidara, mulai mengerti lanjutan kisah dari Kenji.

"Tapi sayang pada bagian belakang buku tersebut seperti dirobek, hingga buku tersebut lebih sulit diteliti—itulah informasi yang aku dapatkan dari ayahku," lanjut Kenji, ketika Deidara sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. La—

Trrrttt… Trrrttt…

Suara ponsel di kantong celana Deidara mengintruksi pembicaraan mereka.

"A—ah, maaf _Kenji-sensei_," Deidara cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Sebagai seorang artis, dia pasti sudah dijemput oleh _manager-nya_, dan harus segera pergi ke tempat _shooting_, jika tidak ingin diomeli oleh sutradara besar yang menaungi film layar lebar yang sekarang Deidara mainkan.

"Ya. Cepat angkat! Pasti itu dari tempat kerjamu," Kenji yang mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan Deidara sebagai artis papan atas, dan sedang digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis remaja memaklumi sikap Deidara yang terlihat panik ketika mendapati telepon.

Dengan gerakan tubuhnya, Deidara berpamitan pada Kenji. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Kenji.

"Kenji, apakah kau sudah selesai mengajar?" suara wanita mengintruksi tatapan Kenji pada punggung Deidara. Entah kenapa, dari awal melihat Deidara, Kenji seperti merasa cukup kenal dengan anak itu.

Kenji menatap ibunya. Iapun tertawa kecil dikala ibu dan ayahnya datang ke sekolah untuk menjemputnya. "Ibu-ayah, bisa-bisanya kalian menjemputku. Aku seperti anak-anak saja, hahahaha…," tawa Kenji sembari menghampiri ibunya. "Jangan bilang kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku makan malam?" tanya Kenji dengan nada curiga.

Kenshin yang merupakan ayah dari Kenji mengacak-acak rambut anak semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu mengatakan dugaanmu benar?"

Kenji pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika melihat tingkah ayah dan ibunya yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil. "Kalian ini," gumam Kenji. Walaupun dia tidak terlihat suka dengan kehadiran ayah-ibunya di sekolah, tetapi pada kenyataannya, Kenji sangat bersyukur dikala pekerjaan ayahnya sangatlah banyak, sang ayah masih punya waktu untuk meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga.

Untuk sejenak Kenji melempar pandang ke arah terakhir kali dia melihat Deidara menghilang, dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengajak ayah-ibunya masuk ke dalam ruang guru sebelum pergi berangkat ke tempat dirinya bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Ya, dia seperti mengenal anak itu cukup lama.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Deidara melakukan sedikit debat dengan _manager-nya_ sebelum menutup telepon. Deidara menghela nafas, lelah, kesal karena _manager-nya_ terus mengomel, padahal dia baru saja keluar kelas, sehingga tidak bisa cepat-cepat berangkat ke tempat _shooting_ walaupun sutradara sudah menunggunya. Iapun menatap jendela besar di sampingnya. Rupanya sudah cukup sore, dan ia berharap sopir yang menjemputnya sudah tiba. Deidara pun akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika sebuah daun masuk ke dalam jendela dan menempel di pundak Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun mengambil daun tersebut dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

_164 tahun lalu _

_Pemuda bersurai merah menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sendu. Selama Deidara tinggal di istana untuk menemani Sasuke, Sasori selalu mengajari Deidara banyak hal, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dengan Deidara. Ia pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk bersama Deidara dikala tidak ada pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Itachi yang kembali menjabat menjadi kaisar. Namun, sejak mengetahui jika Deidara akan pergi mengikuti Sasuke, Sasori tidak berbicara sedikit pun pada Deidara, bahkan Sasori berhenti menemui Deidara seperti biasanya. Tetapi, ketika Deidara akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang istana untuk bertualang bersama Sasuke, Sasori muncul dengan ekspresi gusar, dan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Di kala itu, Deidara dapat melihat jika Sasori baru saja berlari dari tempatnya tinggal di tengah istana, menuju ke gerbang depan—tempat Deidara akan meninggalkan istana bersama sang mantan kaisar dan kedua saudaranya. _

_Sasori megenggam lengan Deidara dengan erat, tidak mengizinkan Deidara melangkahkan kaki barang selangkah pun. "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin pergi dari istana?" tanya Sasori di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus. _

_Sasuke menatap Sasori dan Deidara, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tunggu di luar," kata Sasuke pada Deidara. Iapun pergi dengan diikuti Namikaze lainnya._

_Deidara menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang istana. "Sarjana Sasori," lirih Deidara, dengan ekspresi yang sama sendunya dengan Sasori. "Kasihan kaisar…," lirih Deidara. "Kau mengerti, bukan?" semenjak kakaknya meninggal, Deidara dan saudaranya sepakat akan menemani kaisar dan menjaga kaisar sepenuh hati. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan kakaknya di dunia ini. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengabdi pada Sasuke seumur hidupnya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah keinginan anak-anak Namikaze yang keras kepala itu._

_Di saat melihat ekspresi Deidara, tangan Sasori mengendur, dan terlepas dari lengan Deidara. Pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu menatap sedih tanah di bawahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, dan ingatlah segala hal yang aku ajarkan padamu," sekarang ia sadar jika dia tidak bisa mencegah Deidara pergi. Sasuke lebih membutuhkan Deidara dibandingkan dirinya. "—Dan jagalah Yang Mulia Sasuke," desah Sasori sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Deidara tersenyum lembut di tengah-tengah kesedihannya. "Terima kasih…," Deidara pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sasori. "Kau memang orang baik," Deidara mengecup pipi Sasori._

_Dengan ekspresi terkejut Sasori menyentuh pipinya. Tadi itu apa? Apakah itu adalah ciuman dari Deidara? Dengan ekspresi setengah shock, Sasori membuka-tutup mulutnya sulit berbicara. _

"_Ah, Sarjana Sasori ini untukmu," Deidara mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk seperti kotak harta karun. Kotak tersebut dilapisi oleh mas. "Mudah-mudahan isinya terlihat rapih dan tidak merusak matamu," Deidara menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Sasori. "Sampai jumpa," pamit Deidara. _

"_Apa ini?" suara Sasori menghentikan langkah kaki Deidara._

"_Tiket hatiku," jawab Deidara di balik punggungnya, dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Bercanda. Itu adalah benda dari ibuku. Benda kesayanganku untuk teman terbaikku."_

"_A—apa?! DEI, Tunggu dulu!" Sasori kembali memanggil Deidara, tetapi Deidara tidak menanggapinya untuk kali ini. _

_Pemuda berambut merah inipun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dengan hati yang berat, dan ekspresi mengeras, Sasori membuka kotak di tangannya. Iapun menatap isi kotak tersebut sebelum mengambil isi kotak tersebut. Secarik kertas kecil dibuka oleh Sasori, dan dibacakan isinya oleh pemuda itu sebelum tertawa getir. Di kala itu, hanya dengan kata sederhana di dalam kertas tersebut membuat Sasori berlutut di atas tanah dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memeluk kotak dan isi kotak tersebut. Saat ini, Sasori tidak mengerti apakah dia patah hati atau tidak. _

'_Ai'_

_Kata sederhana yang diucapkan oleh cinta pertama Sasori, dan tidak akan pernah lupakan—sampai kapanpun. Kata yang membuat Sasori merasa menyesal sekaligus bahagia karena kehadiran Deidara di dalam kehidupannya. _

_Sampai kapanpun,_

_Aku akan selalu menantinya,_

_Ya, sampai kapanpun._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janji ini._

_164 tahun kemudian_

Lamunan Deidara mengenai kisah kaisar itu membuat Deidara tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Deidara melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sopirnya dikala seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang bersandar di badan mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu menggunakan kaca mata berwarna kecokelatan, ketika pakaiannya sangat mencolok, dan keren, hingga membuat siapapun gadis yang melihatnya berbsisik-bisik histeris.

"Mau aku antar ke tempat _shooting_?" Sasori menunjuk mobil _sport_ berwarna oranye di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Kau tidak akan bisa tiba di tempat itu tepat waktu karena sopir milik kakakmu itu sudah aku suruh pulang," lanjut Sasori, seenaknya.

Sikap Sasori selalu membuat Deidara kesal. Mahasiswa di hadapan Deidara ini memang selalu seenaknya mengatur kehidupan Deidara hanya karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik beberapa industri perfilman terkenal, _boss_ Deidara, serta sponsor utama film yang sekarang sedang Deidara bintangi. Dengan sikap seenaknya Sasori, sudah beberapa kali pemuda itu memecat _manager_ Deidara dengan alasan _manager_ tersebut menghambat 'pendekatan' Sasori pada Deidara. Padahal Deidara-lah yang meminta agar _manager-nya_ mencegah Sasori untuk menemuinya. Tetapi di mata Sasori, Deidara selalu benar, dan _manager-nya_ selalu salah!

Deidara melihat jam tangannya. "Chk..," decak Deidara. Waktunya sudah tidak cukup, jika harus menunggu jemputan atau memesan taxi. Apa boleh buat, ia harus ikut Sasori untuk kali ini.

.

.

Sejak menaiki mobil Sasori, Deidara sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sedangkan Sasori terus membujuk Deidara agar mau berbincang-bincang dengannya. Lelah membujuk Deidara, akhirnya mulut Sasori bungkam. Ia lebih memilih menikmati angin yang berhembus di dalam mobilnya, ketika kap atas mobil tersebut dibuka oleh Sasori. Sedikitnya, Sasori merasa senang di hari ini karena Deidara mau pergi bersama dirinya. Ya, siapa tahu dengan seperti ini, Deidara akan sedikit merasakan kehadiran Sasori di dalam kehidupannya.

Diam cukup lama di dalam mobil tanpa mendengar musik, dan berbincang-bincang, membuat Deidara bosan. Iapun menggerakan kakinya, ketika merasakan ada sebuah kantong plastik yang nyaris terinjak olehnya. Deidara mengambil kantong kresek di dekat kakinya itu. "Ini apa?" tanya Deidara sembari membuka isi kantong tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak di dalam mobil, Deidara membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasori.

Sasori melihat benda kecil berbentuk seperti kotak harta karun yang kini berada di tangan Deidara. "Ah, kakekku memberikan ini. Katanya ini berasal dari tempat barang-barang antik…," Sasori kembali fokus menyetir. Deidara mengerutkan keningnya ketika meliat benda antik tidak diperlakukan berharga sama sekali oleh Sasori.

"Benda antik?" gumam Deidara.

Dibiarkan seenaknya oleh Sasori, membuat Deidara asyik menatap benda di tangannya. Rasanya dia sangat menyukai benda ini, walaupun Deidara baru pertama kali melihatnya. Deidara pun membolak-balikan benda tersebut, ketika melihat sebuah pengait, seperti alat bantu penutup kotak tersebut. "Apa ini?" tanya Deidara sembari membuka pengait tersebut, dan melihat isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Wusssshhhhh…

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik Deidara melihat membaca kertas di dalam kotak tersebut sebelum angin berhembus, dan membuat kertas usang di dalam kotak tersebut menjadi abu. Angin pun menerbangkan abu di dalam kota tersebut. Di kala itu, sedikitnya, Deidara dapat merasakan abu yang berasal dari dalam kotak tersebut mengenai wajahnya. Entah kenapa sejenak, Deidara seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam hatinya dikala debu itu mengotori wajahnya.

Wajah Deidara yang kotor membuat Sasori terkejut. "Dei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori menatap Deidara khawatir, ketika wajah Deidara memucat.

Di tengah-tengah rasa _shock-nya_, sejenak Deidara terdiam sebelum matanya menatap Sasori. "Bisakah kita makan dulu saja?" tanya Deidara, spontan. "Aku tidak bisa _shooting_ jika sedang lapar seperti ini," lanjut Deidara.

"E—EHHH?!" Sasori terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Deidara yang biasanya selalu menolak ajakan kencan Sasori.

CKKIITTT!

Sasori mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, dan hampir membuat mobil di belakangnya menabrak mobilnya. Deidara pun pasti terkena _dashboard_ mobil jika tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Ekspresi Deidara berubah kejam kembali. Ia menatap Sasori nyalang. "HEI, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ATAU APA?!" teriak Deidara, dikala Sasori masih merasa perkataan Deidara hanya mimpi belaka. "KENAPA KAU MENGEREM MOBIL SECARA MENDADAK?! LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATANMU!" kata Deidara, menunjuk orang-orang di belakang mobil Sasori yang sedang mengutuk Sasori dengan sumpah serapah.

"Ma—makan malam?" gumam Sasori, meyakinkan diri jika Deidara tidaklah membuat lelucon untuknya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memakinya, ia tidak peduli.

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin," kata Deidara, ketus. "Cepat bawa aku ke tempat _shooting_," lanjut Deidara sembari memasang wajah kesal.

Keketusan Deidara membuat Sasori yakin jika sekarang dia tidak bermimpi. "Kau ingin makan malam apa?! _Western_? Jepang? Cina? Atau apa?" tanya Sasori, antusias. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan perutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu ketika untuk pertama kalinya Deidara mengajak _nge-date_ dirinya.

Suara cerewet Sasori membuat Deidara jengah. Ia akan mengomel kembali, ketika matanya langsung menatap kedua mata Sasori. Seketika, selera Deidara untuk marah pada Sasori menghilang di saat melihat ekspresi, dan tatapan Sasori. Entah kenapa, untuk hari ini, dia merasa tidak _mood_ bertengkar dengan Sasori, dan lebih suka berbicara normal dengan pemuda seenaknya ini. "Jepang. Cukup dengan Jepang, di dekat museum istana," Deidara berhenti menatap Sasori, sekarang ia menatap lurus ke depan.

Sasori mengedipkan matanya sebelum tersenyum. Ia menggerakan kopling dan gigi mobilnya, lalu menancabkan gas mobil, berlalu menuju tempat makan yang diinginkan Deidara. "AYO KITA MELUNCURRR!" seru Sasori sambil mengangkat salah satu kepalan tangannya ke langit. Ia merasa senang. Bukan. Dia merasa sangaaattt senang.

"Dasar bodoh," Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Di saat Sasori sibuk bersenandung dan tersenyum sendiri, di saat itulah Deidara terus menatap benda di tangannya. Deidara mengelus benda tersebut dan memegang benda tersebut dengan erat. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai benda ini. Walau benda ini bukan miliknya, tetapi dia suka melihat bentuknya. Tetapi, jika Sasori memberikan untuknya, Deidara pun tidak mau karena bagi Deidara benda ini seperti sangat cocok berada di tangan Sasori.

Ya, sangat cocok.

Deidara pun tersenyum sembari menatap Sasori, dan membuat Sasori menjadi salah tingkah. "Ada apa denganmu, Dei?" Sasori menjadi tidak enak perasaan ketika sifat Deidara tidak normal seperti biasanya.

"Apakah sikap seenakmu adalah bentuk untuk menarik perhatian diriku?" tanya Deidara, dengan senyuman yang dipermainkan. "Aku yakin seratus persen, jika sifatmu bukan seperti ini. Kau tahu, mungkin saja aku akan sangat mencintaimu, jika sifat aslimu yang kau perlihatkan."

Deg.

Jantung Sasori berdetak kencang tertangkap basah.

"Mu—mungkin," jawab Sasori. Ia merasa bersalah pada Deidara karena menutup sikap sopannya, dan berpendidikannya, lalu merubah sikap tersebut menjadi seperti ini agar mendapatkan perhatian orang yang disukainya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya Sasori, heran dengan sikap Deidara yang tiba-tiba menjadi mudah untuk membaca hati dan pikirannya.

Deidara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tiba-tiba saja terbesit di pikiranku," bisik Deidara. Sasori menatap heran Deidara. "Ya, tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir seperti itu," gumamnya sembari menatap jendela di sampingnya.

.

.

"_Jadi, mereka sudah berangkat?" Itachi bertanya pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya._

_Sasori menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap punggung Itachi yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya," jawab Sasori. Hembusan angin di dalam gazebo istana membuat kedua rambut pemuda itu menari di bawah sinar bulan._

"_Menteri Sasori," Itachi memanggil nama sahabatnya._

"_Ya, Yang Mulia?" jawab Sasori berhenti melamun, dan kembali fokus pada Itachi._

"_Maafkan aku..," Itachi berkata, membuat Sasori terkejut. _

_Sasori terkejut dengan perkataan sahabatnya, tetapi ekspresinya kembali biasa. "Jangan sungkan. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya," kata Sasori. Mengabdi sepenuhnya pada negara bukanlah pilihan melainkan kewajibannya. "Suatu saat, saya yakin akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, dan di saat itulah saya akan berjuang, bahkan ketika dia tidak melihat saya, itulah waktu saya akan mempertahankan dirinya untuk tinggal di sisi saya."_

_Di dalam diamnya, Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku percaya suatu saat kalian akan bersama," kata Itachi._

_Di dalam keheningan malam dan bisingnya suara binatang nokturnal, kedua pemuda itupun menatap hamparan bunga di depan mereka, menikmati angin istana yang akan mengurung mereka seumur hidup. Sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua bermain-main, dan inilah saatnya mereka serius untuk melakukan apa yang mereka bisa demi negeri ini. Sudah cukup mereka meninggalkan rakyat karena ketakutan mereka. _

_Walau kebebasan Sasori terkurung, dan perasaan Sasori tidak tersampaikan pada orang yang ia cintai, tetapi Sasori yakin… kebaikan yang dia lakukan pada orang lain, akan menuai hasil yang baik pada akhirnya._

_Ya, _

_Sasori yakin,_

_Walau beribu-ribu tahundia harus menunggu hal baik tersebut,_

_Pengorbanan dan kesabaran Sasori,_

_Akan menjadi suatu inspirasi yang baik,_

_Untuk…_

_Sebuah keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri pada takdir._

_._

_._

_._

**Tazmaniadevil**

Trrrrttt…. Trrrtttt….

Ponsel yang bergetar di saku celana Konan membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Konan menggosok matanya, ketika suara dosen masih terdengar di depan kelas. Ha-ah, rupanya dia tertidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Konan membuka ponselnya, dan melihat isi SMS ponsel tersebut. Nagato? Konan membaca SMS tersebut. Rupanya, SMS dari Nagato mengatakan jika adiknya mengajak untuk pulang bersama. Namun, Konan tidak bisa. Ia masih ada praktikum malam. Alhasil, Konan pun menolak permintaan adiknya dengan berat hati. Di kala Konan akan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, dosen yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu memanggil namanya, dan memerintah Konan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal di depan kelas.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya tertidur, dan bermain ponsel saja Konan. Sekarang, coba kau kerjakan soal yang ditulis bapak di depan," kata dosen itu sembari menunjukan spidol ke arah Konan.

Konan menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Pemuda berambut nanas itu selalu tertidur ketika pelajaran berlangsung, namun tidak ada satupun dosen yang menegur Shikamaru—entah karena keberadaannya tidak diketahui, atau para dosen memang terlalu malas untuk menegur Shikamaru si raja tidur. Konan yakin jika reinkarnasi itu memang ada, pasti Shikamaru adalah reinkarnasi dari babi karena kerjaan pemuda itu hanyalah tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

Konan menghela nafas, memasukan ponselnya, dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Seluruh anak di dalam kelas yang penuh itu menatap dirinya dengan antusias. Konan yang masih berumur empat belas tahun tetapi sudah menginjak bangku kuliah, tentu menjadi sorotan bagi anak-anak di dalam kelas tersebut.

Konan mengambil spidol yang ada di tangan dosennya. Ia menatap deretan tulisan yang ada di papan tulis itu, lalu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Bagi sebagian anak di dalam kelas itu, soal-soal di depan kelas ini pasti tidak mungkin dikerjakan dalam waktu secepat kilat.

"5 menit," tiba-tiba seseorang menyeletuk bicara ketika Konan mulai mengerjakan soal di depan kelas tersebut. "Kerjakan soal itu dalam waktu lima menit!" jelas orang tersebut. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Konan dengan ekspresi _belagu._

Kelas menjadi ricuh ketika Pain yang terkenal sebagai pangeran kampus berbicara. Banyak sekali yang mengatakan jika Pain sudah gila, mana mungkin soal sebanyak itu bisa dikerjakan Konan hanya dalam waktu lima menit, sebagaimanapun jeniusnya Konan. Bahkan, ketika mendengar tantangan Pain pada Konan, Shikamaru yang merupakan si jenius satunya lagi terbangun, dan menatap ke arah papan tulis, dengan senyuman langka, merasa tertarik dengan adegan di antara Konan dan Pain.

Kedua mata Konan pun bertatapan dengan Pain.

Sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertatap mata, Pain memang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Konan. Mereka seumuran, dan mereka pun memiliki nilai yang sama baiknya. Baik bidang akademis, olah raga, maupun prestasi lainnya selalu berhasil diraih oleh Konan dengan nilai sempurna, ketika Pain terus menempel nilai Konan tanpa sedikitpun perbedaan; mata kuliah yang diambil oleh Konan selalu sama nilainya dengan Pain. Seolah-olah meledek Konan, dikala Konan mendapati nilai sempurna, Pain pun akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dan jika Konan kehilangan satu poin kesempurnaannya, Pain pun akan ikut memiliki nilai demikian. Tetapi, jika nilai Konan merosot? Pain akan mencemoohnya sampai akhir semester, ketika pemuda itu mendapati nilai sangaaatttt sempurna, hingga guru atau dosen pun bingung memberi nilai pada Pain.

Dengan kata lain, Pain selalu saja membuat Konan kesal dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Pain seperti menganggap Konan ini adalah mainan yang harus selalu dia temple!

"Ayo, cepat!" seru Pain. "—Atau otakmu sudah membeku, dan tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Namikaze?" lanjutnya. "Oh, atau bagaimana jika adakan taruhan? Jika kau berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal itu dalam waktu lima menit, aku bersumpah tidak akan meganggumu, dan jika sebaliknya, maka—" Pain mendengus. "Kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku dalam satu semester ini?"

"UWOOOOOOOO~" seru anak-anak di kelas ini antusias. Dari tatapan anak-anak ini, Konan yakin jika semua menduga pasti Konan akan menolak taruhan yang diberikan oleh Pain.

"Pa—Pain, mengerjakan soal-soal itu tidak mungkin," dosen hendak menghentikan acara taruhan yang seharusnya tidak layak ada di dalam mata kuliahnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melarang Pain yang merupakan cucu dari pemilik yayasan dari universitas kedokteran terbaik ini. "Se—sebaiknya Konan, kau kembali ke bangkumu saja," ia menyesal telah menyuruh Konan ke depan. Sekarang, bukannya mendidik seorang murid, dosen itu merasa telah menjebloskan Konan ke dalam kandang singa.

Konan mendengus sembari tertawa mencemooh; tidak ada kata mundur di dalam kamus Konan. Ia membalikan badannya dan mulai menggerakan spidolnya, mengisi soal-soal di papan tulis itu. "Sebaiknya kau mulai menghitung waktu, jika tidak ingin aku menjadi pemenang," kata Konan dengan nada _arrogant-nya._

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" seluruh murid histeris dikala Konan menerima tantangan Pain. Gila. Konan memang wanita paling berani yang pernah ada di negeri ini.

Tingkah berani Konan adalah salah satu hal yang paling Pain sukai. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Pain selalu memperhatikan Konan semenjak pemuda tersebut mengenal Konan. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, Konan tidaklah menatap Pain dengan tatapan memuja, melainkan tatapan membunuh, dan itu sungguh menggairahkan bagi Pain, membuat dirinya tertantang. Namun, perasaan yang tadinya hanya penasaran pun entah kenapa berubah menjadi posesif yang berlebihan. Pain setiap saat selalu mencari cara agar bisa terus memantau Konan, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Konan, hingga tanpa disadari oleh Konan, Pain menyingkirkan siapapun laki-laki yang menyukai Konan. Bagi Pain, siapapun keluarga Konan, gadis itu hanyalah miliknya, dan harus menjadi miliknya. Pain hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapatkan tatapan membunuh Konan. Bahkan kakak Konan—Kyuubi, dan Naruto—yang kata orang-orang bersifat seperti iblis tidak akan bisa menghalangi Pain untuk menjadikan Konan di bawah kendalinya.

Konan adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak bisa Pain taklukan sampai saat ini, dan Pain selalu menyebut putri Namikaze itu _iblis kecil, _ketika dia mengaku jika dirinya adalah _malaikat pencabut nyawa iblis._

Pain tersenyum iblis, ketika Konan sudah mengerjakan sebagian soal-soal itu dalam waktu dua setengah menit. Sedangkan anak-anak di dalam kelas lainnya tampak sangat antusias dan kagum dengan kehebatan Konan.

_Itulah kekasihku~_

Batin Pain, percaya diri sekali. Tiba-tiba _merecrut_(?) Konan sebagai kekasihnya.

_164 tahun lalu_

_Di tengah-tengah cuaca cerah, seorang pemuda dan gadis duduk di halaman belakang rumah seorang tabib ternama. Mereka tidaklah berbicara panjang lebar. Mereka hanya diam, merasakan kesendirian mereka. Konan yang duduk di samping Pain sama sekali tidak bicara, ketika Pain hanya sibuk menatap Konan, lalu kembali menatap hamparan pepohonan di hadapannya. _

"_Jadi, kau akan diam di istana?" Pain menatap Konan dengan tatapan sendu. Keputusan Konan untuk mengabdi pada kaisar baru membuat perasaan Pain tidak karuan. Sepertinya, dia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kali ini. _

_Konan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku akan mengabdi pada rakyat sekaligus kerajaan," kata Konan dengan pasti. _

_Pain menatap wajah Konan dari samping, lalu pandangannya perlahan bergerak ke arah tangan Konan yang berada di atas kursi—samping paha Pain. Ia ingin menyentuh tangan itu, megenggamnya dan meminta Konan agar tinggal di sisinya. Namun Pain tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu semua. Tidak seperti Konan, ia sangat pengecut. Ia takut untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran, apalagi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Konan. Ia yang merupakan laki-laki dan anak seorang tabib terkenal adalah orang yang seharusnya berada di posisi Konan. Tetapi, sebagai laki-laki, dia gagal, dan kalah dari gadis pemberani di sampingnya._

"_Lalu, apakah aku bisa menemuimu?" bisik Pain dengan penuh harap._

_Konan berhenti menatap burung yang saling berkejar-kejaran di hadapannya. "Entahlah. Aku harus masih banyak belajar, dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main," kata Konan sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Fokusku adalah meramu obat untuk ayah kaisar, dan mengabdi pada rakyat," Konan memalingkan tatapannya pada Pain. Ia kembali asik menatap burung itu, seolah-olah burung-burung itu lebih menarik dari Pain. _

_Ekspresi Konan yang dingin membuat perasaan Pain terluka. "Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?" bisik Pain, ketika sedikit pun Konan tidak merasa sedih ketika meninggalkan dirinya. _

_Hening._

_Konan terdiam untuk sementara waktu. _

"_Sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatianku, Pain…," jawab Konan. Ia menatap Pain dengan helaan nafas berat. "Sikap lembek seorang pria hanya akan ditertawakan olehku," lanjutnya, dan Konan pun kembali terdiam._

_Di kala itu, sebagai seorang laki-laki harga diri Pain sangat terluka. Ia tidak marah pada Konan, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Pain kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membantah perkataan Konan. TIdak dapat dipungkiri oleh Pain, jika perkataan Konan benar; ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis sehebat Konan. _

"_Permisi," pamit Konan._

_Ketika Konan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah pergi dari rumah Pain, pemuda itu tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Konan. Ia hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya, ketika menyerah begitu saja. Sedikit pun dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuat Konan memperhatikan dirinya. Sedikit pun Pain tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya pada Konan. Sekarang, setelah semua terlambat, apakah dia patut menyesal?_

"_Aku menyesal," lirih Pain seraya megenggam pakaiannya dengan erat. Ia sangat menyesal, hingga untuk berbicara pun dan meneriaki nama Konan ia sudah tidak mampu. "Aku benar-benar menyesal," lirih Pain, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia berharap waktu kembali berputar, dan dia bisa mengembalikan semuanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Konan bagaimanapun caranya. Sedikitnya, Pain ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Konan._

_Tetapi, apakah kesempatan itu akan tiba?_

_Lalu, jika tiba…_

_Apa yang akan Pain lakukan?_

_End 164 tahun lalu_

Dengan ekspresi tenang dan tidak bergeming sama sekali Pain menatap jam di tangannya. Orang-orang mulai melirik cemas ke arah dirinya ketika Konan tinggal menyelesaikan satu soal lagi, dan waktu masih kurang satu menit menuju ke waktu Konan selesai mengerjakan soal. Pain pun memperlihatkan senyuman miringnya seraya mengambil pena yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Dengan wajah tampak dosanya, pemuda itu melempar pena tersebut—tepat mengenai kepala Konan.

KLUK!

Lemparan pena itu membuat Konan berhenti menulis dan membalikan badannya.

"Lambat!" seru Pain dengan ekspresi penuh ejekan. "Dasar, siput!" lanjutnya, sangat menyebalkan.

Orang-orang di dalam kelas tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Berurusan dengan Pain merupakan hal yang paling fatal di dalam kehidupan seseorang. Pemuda itu cenderung akan terus menyerang sampai musuhnya tertatih-tatih, atau lebih parahnya mati.

"KAU JANGAN MEGANGGUKU TERUS!" Konan akhirnya emosi juga. Ia yang selalu diganggu oleh Pain, bagaimana bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini hingga selesai dan tepat waktu.

Pain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Konan kembali mengerjakan soalnya itu. Di saat ia akan menuliskan satu angka lagi, tiba-tiba Pain berdehem—membersihkan tenggorokannya. "TOTTTTTTTT~ waktu habis!" kata Pain dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. Serentak seluruh orang langsung melihat ke arah jam di depan kelas.

Konan terpaku di depan kelas.

_Wa—waktu habis?_

Batin Konan, perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Dengan cuek, Pain memasukan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konan. "Aku pemenangnya," kata Pain dengan senyuman dipermainkan. "Tangkap ini, pelayan!" Pain melempar tas itu ke arah Konan, dan Konan berhasil menangkap tas tersebut dengan mulus. Pain melangkahkan kakinya, menuju luar kelas. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Pain sebagai cucu pemilik yayasan yang sempurna seperti raja ini untuk pergi, bahkan dosen di dalam kelas tersebut.

BRUK!

Konan melempar tas Pain ke atas lantai.

Suara dentuman yang keras membuat Pain membalikan badannya, dan menatap barang-barang di dalam tasnya berhamburan ke atas lantai, ketika tasnya pun tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi pelayan dari seseorang yang licik sepertimu," Konan mendongkan kepalanya, menantang Pain. "Hei, kau pikir kau siapa?" Konan mendengus di saat Pain memasang ekspresi dingin.

Murid-murid di dalam kelas itu memenahan nafas seketika. Astaga, berani-beraninya Konan menyiram api dengan minyak. Konan memang meminta dibakar oleh tatapan membunuh Pain!

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Perlahan Pain mendekat ke arah Konan, dan berdiri di hadapan Konan. Auranya sangat berbahaya dan membuat ruangan ber-ac ini menjadi sangat panas.

Di saat Pain akan menggerakan tangannya, tangan Konan sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, dan menodongkan benda yang sempat di dalam saku celana itu ke arah Pain. "Mundur!" Konan menodongkan suntikan berisi cairan asing ke arah perut Pain. "Cepat, mundur!" perintah Konan, di saat hanya dia dan Pain yang tahu jika Konan menodongkan suntikan tersebut. Sedangkan orang-orang yang menonton aksi mereka bingung ketika Pain hanya diam saja, tidak bergerak agresif seperti tadi.

Pain melihat ke arah perutnya dan mendengus geli. Dengan tenang, Pain sedikit mundur, dan mengambil suatu benda dibalik blazer hitam yang dikenakannya. Orang-orang di dalam kelas itupun teriak histeris dikala Pain mengeluarkan senjata api dari dalam blazernya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Pain menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut, dan menodongkan moncong pistol tersebut tepat ke arah kening Konan, hingga tangan Konan yang memegang jarum suntik bergetar.

"Bang~" kata Pain dengan cengiran lebar.

DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema di dalam kelas tersebut, dan semua orang di dalam kelas itu langsung berteriak ketakutan secara bersamaan. Dosen di dalam kelas itupun histeris dikala seluruh anak berteriak. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji (teman sebangku Shikamaru) langsung menutup telinganya, lebih ngeri dengan teriakan orang-orang dibandingkan suara pistol Pain.

Ssssttt~

Asap panas keluar dari lubang yang dihasilkan oleh Pain.

"Ups~" Pain menatap papan tulis di samping kepala Konan yang berlubang. "Meleset, ya?" kata Pain dengan wajah tidak suka yang dibuat-buat. "Sayang dong peluruku…," bibir Pain mendekat ke arah lubang telinga Konan. "Tidak mengenai kepalamu," lanjutnya. Pain terkekeh iblis. "Tetapi, tenang babe~ jawabanmu sudah sempurna. Angka nol yang harusnya kamu tulis sebagai jawaban akhir sudah berada di dalam papan tulis itu. Selamat, ya~" kata Pain yang telah berhasil melengkapi jawaban Konan dengan pelurunya.

Konan menelan ludahnya, dengan mata terbelalak, ketika moncong pistol Pain masih tertuju pada badannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, ketika Pain masih memegang pistol di tangannya. Konan hanya menempelkan punggungnya pada papan tulis, ketika kakinya bergetar. Sial. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani berurusan dengan Pain yang merupakan salah satu cucu dari pria terkaya di dunia menurut _times magazine_, bahkan dosen di universitas ini lebih baik bungkam daripada keluarganya terlibat masalah karena berurusan dengan Pain.

Ekspresi _shock_ Konan membuat Pain semakin terkekeh—senang. Ia menarik pistolnya, dan berhenti membuat takut Konan. "Kisame!" teriak Pain, memanggil pengikut setianya. "Ayo, kita pulang!" katanya, padahal jam pulang masih lama.

"Ya," jawab Kisame. Iapun segera membereskan barangnya, dan barang Pain yang tergeletak di atas lantai, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Pain yang merupakan anak dari_ boss_ ayahnya.

Pain pun pulang dengan seenak hatinya.

Di saat Pain berada di luar kelas, seluruh teman-teman Konan dapat mendengar suara tawa Pain yang sangat keras di lorong kelas. Tampaknya Pain sangat puas di hari ini. Ekspresi, dan tatapan Konan di depan kelas tadi merupakan hadiah paling indah di hari ini. Pain pun semakin tertawa, di saat mengingat tubuh Konan yang bergetar. Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan adik dari monster-monster itu. Ia benar-benar selalu terhibur dengan adanya Konan. _Well,_ ia menjadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kakak-kakak Konan yang terkenal menarik dan sama kejamnya dengan Konan. _Oh, my Gosh,_ Pain tiba-tiba menjilat bibir keringnya. Ia harus mendapatkan Konan, dan bermain-main dengan monster level lebih tinggi. Ya, keluarga menarik itu pasti sangat menyenangkan jika diajak bermain, dan kabar yang beredar selama ini selalu membuat Pain tergelitik untuk mengetahui seperti apa mengerinya Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Ya, dia sangat tidak sabar menanti hari itu tiba.

.

Di saat Pain meninggalkan kelas, tubuh Konan berhenti bergetar, dan ekspresi takutnya menghilang seketika. Perlahan bibir merah mudanya memperlihatkan ringisan penuh kebencian yang lama-lama menjadi sebuah seringai jahat. Konan menatap suntikan di tangannya. Iapun terkekeh senang, ketika isi dan jarum suntikan tersebut sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Ternyata, _acting-nya_ di depan Pain dianggap Pain sebagai ketakutan yang sebenarnya.

"Bang~" Konan bergumam dengan kekehan mengerikan yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi semakin _horror. _"Bius untuk Godzilla tampaknya cukup untuk menidurkanmu untuk satu semester ini, hingga ketika kau terbangun waktuku untuk menjadi pelayanmu sudah habis fufufufu..," senyuman iblis tersirat di bibir Konan. Tetapi, senyuman itu menghilang dalam seketika. "Profesor," kata Konan, memanggil dosennya. Ia menatap dosennya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bolehkah, aku menggunakan lab?" tanya Konan lagi. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi perintah. "Aku membutuhkan lab untuk sedikit percobaan," katanya, hendak membuat suatu ramuan agar Pain bisa pinsan lebih lama atau… mati suri?

Suara Konan yang mengerikan membuat professor itu menelan ludahnya. "A—ah, silahkan Namikaze," katanya dengan tidak nyaman, ketika Konan tersenyum sangat manis pada professor tersebut.

_Manusia apa mereka ini?_

Batin semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

_._

_._

Pain berhenti tertawa dikala kakinya sulit untuk digerakan. Rasa sakit di pahanya membuat Pain menatap ke arah kakinya. "Jarum suntik?" gumam Pain dikala melihat jarum bengkok yang tertancab di pahanya, lalu mencabut jarum tersebut. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa pemilik jarum ini, dan pemuda itupun kembali tertawa, bahkan tawa Pain lebih gila dari yang tadi. "Di—Di HAHAHAHAHHAA—Di—dia benar—benar—Ki—Kisame!" teriak Pain, memanggil pengikutnya. Ia terjatuh ke atas lantai, jika tidak ditolong oleh Kisame untuk berdiri.

"Pain-sama," Kisame langsung membantu Pain yang terjatuh ke atas lantai karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan; lemas dan kaku.

"Bawa aku ke Profesor Tsunade ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri. Ia pasti punya penawar obat bius ini," Pain memberi _wasiat_ pada Kisame sebelum pingsan. Ia berusaha menyadarkan tubuhnya dari obat bius yang diberikan Konan. "—Dan setelah itu, siapkan lab-ku. Besok, anak itu akan aku pastikan akan menjadi 'pengikutku' yang paling setia," bisa-bisanya Pain menaruh amarah, perintah, dan hasratnya untuk membalas Konan sebelum tenggelam di dalam ketidaksadaran dirinya. Iapun pingsan dengan senyuman puas di bibirnya.

"_Pain-sama_," Kisame mengangkut Pain menuju ruangan Tsunade seperti karung beras. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti pola pikir Pain sampai kapanpun.

.

Di saat dia berpaling dariku,

Menatapku dingin,

Tidak menggubrisku,

Di saat itulah aku,

Akan memperlihatkan,

Jika…

Aku mempunyai kekuatan,

Agar,

Bisa membuat dia mengerti,

Bahwa…

_Dia adalah inspirasiku._

Alasanku untuk ambisius, berani, egois, dan memiliki dirinya.

.

.

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_SMP Konoha…_

"Tidak bisa juga, ya?" gumam Nagato (12 tahun). Ia menatap ponselnya.

Nagato mendesah sedih. Akhir-akhir ini, seluruh kakaknya selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Naruto dan Kyuubi yang jarang sekali di tanah air karena kesibukan mereka—mengurusi urusan Minato dan Kushina (ayah-ibu Namikaze). Sedangkan Deidara—kakak ketiga Nagato—sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Konan? Jangan bermain dengan Nagato seperti dulu, akhir-akhir ini Konan terlalu banyak belajar untuk mengalahkan rival abadinya—Pain—dibandingkan mengasuh adik satu-satunya.

"Nagato, kau tidak ingin ikut latihan bersama kami?" dua orang teman Nagato menghampiri Nagato. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Nagato, tetapi Nagato yang _introvert_ jarang sekali berbicara dengan mereka jika tidak ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan.

Nagato membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Tidak..," jawab Nagato, tegas. Anak inipun duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Dua orang teman Nagato itupun pergi dari kelas. Mereka heran dengan sikap Nagato yang tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Nagato lebih suka diam di dalam perpustakaan atau kelas, dan membaca buku. Bahkan anak itu hanya akan berolah raga jika guru memerintahnya untuk mengikuti teman-temannya pada saat olah raga; itupun akan dilakukan Nagato dengan malas-malasan, dan membuat _team_ yang dimasuki oleh teman Nagato akan kalah. Jadinya, beredarlah gosip jika Nagato adalah anak sakit-sakitan atau anak yang lemah karena kondisinya yang tidak suka berolah raga atau melakukan aktivitas di luar pelajaran di kelas.

"Dia itu memang lemah. Dia bahkan jika olahraga sepak bola selalu menghindar…," kedua anak itu mulai berbincang-bincang di depan koridor kelas, sehingga Nagato masih bisa mendengar perbincangan anak-anak itu.

Nagato menghela nafas ketika mendengar obrolan teman-temannya. Sudah biasa bagi Nagato dibicarakan oleh orang lain, dan dianggap Namikaze paling tidak berguna, ketika kakak-kakaknya adalah tipikal orang yang selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdecak kagum.

"Ya. Seperti bukan laki-laki saja," sahut salah satu dari teman Nagato itu. "Kerjaannya hanya diam di dalam per—

BRUK!

Kedua teman Nagato menabrak seseorang, sehingga langkah mereka terhentikan.

Kedua orang itu menatap ke depan. Rupanya, mereka telah menabrak kakak kelas yang terkenal sebagai brandal di SMA yang gedungnya menempel pada SMP ini. Brandal tersebut tidaklah sendiri, melainkan jalan bersama tiga orang temannya. Tubuh mereka yang tambun membuat badan brandal-brandal SMA itu lebih besar dibandingkan anak SMA sewajarnya, dan seringai keji tersirat di bibir mereka. Tulang-tulang kepalan tangan berbunyi ketika anak-anak SMA itu melihat mangsa untuk mereka pukul.

"Hieeeee..," seru dua teman sekelas Nagato itu ketakutan. Mereka terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu di saat kaki mereka terasa lemas.

"Hei, kau minta maaflah," salah satu dari anak brandal itu menarik kerah baju teman Nagato. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, berbanding terbalik dengan _boss-nya._

"Ya minta maaflah!" sahut salah satu anak buah lainnya _boss_ tambun itu. Tubuhnya lebih terlihat proposional dibandingkan kedua temannya, namun terdapat bintik-bintik _pricles_ di pipinya.

"Ma—Maafkan aku," gumam kedua teman Nagato, ketakutan.

"Hanya maaf saja? Kau pikir _boss-ku_ tidak terluka? Serahkan uangmu untuk biaya dokter _boss_!" kata pemuda SMA itu, mulai memalak anak-anak lemah yang tertekan ini. Sedangkan _boss_ yang tidak terluka sama sekali itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai jahat.

"A—aku tidak membawa uang," jawab anak-anak SMP itu. "Aku sudah membelanjakannya di kantin tadi pada saat jam istirahat," lanjut mereka, ketika anak-anak SMA itu tampak tidak percaya.

Pemuda SMA itu tidak peduli dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh anak-anak SMP itu. Iapun mulai mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah anak yang sedang ditariknya, hendak memukul.

"JANGAN BOHONG KA—

GRAP!

Seseorang menahan lengan pemuda SMA itu, menariknya hingga tidak bisa memukul anak kecil yang sedang diganggunya.

"_Senpai, _dia benar-benar tidak punya uang," kata Nagato dengan tenang, tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping pemukul tersebut. "Kau jangan memukulnya karena dia tidak bersalah," Nagato tersenyum tipis, dan santai. Auranya tampak tenang, tidak takut seperti teman-temannya yang sedang tersyungkur di atas lantai.

Keberanian Nagato membuat ketiga orang anak-anak SMA itu fokus pada Nagato. Mereka menatap penampilan Nagato yang sungguh _nerd_ untuk ukuran orang yang bisa menahan tangan seseorang yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari Nagato. Namun, penampilan Nagato tetap memperlihatkan jika anak itu adalah anak _berduit. _Ketiga anak SMA itu menyeringai jahat, sepertinya ada mangsa yang lebih menarik kali ini. Kedua teman-teman Nagato pun terlupakan, dan semua fokus pada Nagato.

Secara bersamaan, ketiga orang itu menyerang Nagato. Mereka ingin membuat anak _nerd_ ini tersiksa karena pukulan mereka.

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Ketiga orang itu mulai menyerang Nagato. Namun, dengan tenang Nagato menghindari serangan demi serangan orang itu. Ekspresi Nagato tidak lembut seperti biasanya, namun mengeras dan menciptakan aura yang mengerikan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Mata di balik kaca mata itu memincing tajam, dan memperlihatkan kekejaman yang belum pernah siapapun melihatnya. Sedikitnya, teman-teman Nagato bisa melihat seringai mengerikan tersirat di bibir Nagato. Tampaknya anak terkecil dari keluarga Namikaze sangat menikmati pertarungan ini, seperti seorang psikopat yang telah menemukan kehidupannya!

Di kala serangan anak-anak SMA itu mulai melonggar, Nagato melancarkan serangannya. Ia mengeluarkan gerakan yang sangat cepat untuk menendang dan memukul anak-anak SMA itu. Namun, Nagato tidak mengenai tubuh anak-anak SMA itu. Ia menghentikan setiap gerakannya, tepat di depan tubuh anak-anak SMA itu, hingga gerakan Nagato seperti menggertak saja, tidak menyakiti. Tetapi, gerakan Nagato tetap saja menekan, dan mendominasi, membuat anak-anak SMA itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya, dikala gerakan-gerakan Nagato selalu nyaris mengenai tubuh mereka. Tubuh ketiga anak SMA itu bergetar ketakutan, dan berpikir, bagaimana jika serangan yang 'masuk' itu mengenai tubuh mereka secara nyata? Walau dari angin yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan Nagato, mereka dapat merasakan jika Nagato memiliki tendangan dan pukulan yang kuat, hingga bisa membuat tubuh mereka remuk jika terkena gerakan-gerakan itu.

Ketiga anak SMA itupun saling pandang. Lalu menganggukan kepala mereka.

Dengan gerakan cepat, _boss_ dari anak SMA itu menarik salah satu dari teman Nagato, menawannya dengan sebuah pisau yang teracung pada leher salah satu teman Nagato itu. Ia tidak mungkin kalah oleh anak SMP. Kali ini, Nagato pasti tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. _Boss_ dan anak buah itu berdiri di hadapan Nagato, dengan salah satu teman Nagato di tangan mereka. Ketiga manusia menjijikan itu menyeringai, di saat mata Nagato terbelalak, terkejut dengan tingkah anak-anak SMA di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini? Apakah kau masih bisa sombong?" tanya _boss_ itu. Ia mencekik leher teman Nagato yang wajahnya menghadap ke arah Nagato dengan lengannya, hingga wajah teman Nagato membiru.

"Nagato, bagaimana ini?" teman Nagato yang selamat khawatir dengan keadaan temannya. "Ki—kita harus bagaimana?"

Anak bungsu dari Kushina menatap mata temannya yang tercekik, berair, dan sangat menderita. Ia terpaku di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak. Sama seperti temannya, iapun takut jika salah bergerak sedikit saja bisa membahayakan temannya yang disekap itu. Nagato mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak suka jika harus di dalam posisi seperti ini.

Tidak ada respon dari Nagato membuat anak-anak SMA itu semakin bersikap kurang ajar. Ia menggoreskan pisau itu pada leher korbannya, hingga darah dari teman Nagato mulai mengalir dari luka tipis yang dihasilkan mereka, dan dalam seketika Nagato bisa mencium aroma amis, bersamaan dengan matanya yang melihat secara jelas warna merah darah itu.

Jantung Nagato berdetak kencang di saat aroma amis dari darah menyeruak—masuk ke dalam pikirannya, dan warna merah darah itu membuat kerasionalannya perlahan menghilang. Seperti bukan dirinya sendiri, Nagato melepas kaca matanya dan memasukan kaca matanya itu ke dalam saku celana. Ia melonggarkan kancing bajunya karena tubuhnya menjadi gerah dan haus. Perlahan, pikiran Nagato mulai menguasai dirinya. Semua pikirannya seperti berteriak jika merah dan aroma darah itu sangat nikmat, indah, dan membuat dirinya lapar!

"Bunuh saja," Nagato menatap ketiga anak SMA itu dengan seringai mengerikan. "Ayo, bunuh saja!" perintah Nagato sembari mendekat ke arah ketiga anak SMA tersebut.

"A—apa?!" _boss_ dari anak brandal itu terkejut dengan perkataan Nagato, sedangkan yang lainnya pun sama terkejutnya dengan pemuda bertubuh tambun tersebut.

Nagato terkekeh mengerikan. Siapapun yang melihatnya bisa menilai jika orang yang ada di dalam tubuh Nagato seperti bukan Nagato sendiri. "Ya. Bunuh saja. Aku tidak peduli," dengan cueknya Nagato mendekat ke arah anak-anak SMA itu, benar-benar tidak peduli dengan kondisi temannya yang ditawan dan ketakutan. "Berikan warna indah itu, dan buatlah aku bisa mencium aroma darah itu," Nagato sangat semangat, ketika seluruh orang di dekatnya mulai takut.

Anak SMA itu melangkah mundur sembari membawa korbannya, ketika Nagato semakin dengat dengan mereka. "Ka—kau mau apa?!" kata anak-anak SMA itu, dengan tubuh gemetar.

Nagato tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak SMA itu. Ia hanya mendekat ke arah anak-anak itu dengan seringai iblis di bibirnya, dan ketika kedua anak buah dari boss brandal itu menyerang, Nagato hanya menggerakan tangannya untuk menangkis, menggerakan kakinya untuk menyenggol kaki penyerangnya, dan membuat kedua anak SMA itu terjatuh ke atas lantai. Lalu, fokus Nagato kembali pada boss brandal itu yang masih menahan temannya.

Teman-temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, tatapan Nagato, dan keberanian Nagato membuat boss brandal itu ketakutan. Ia melepas pisau dan tawannya seraya menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok. Namun, Nagato tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengambil pisau di atas lantai itu, lalu kembali mendekat ke arah musuhnya. Ia menatap pisau di tangannya dan menjilat darah yang tersisa di ujung pisau tersebut, tampak menikmati.

"Mhm…," Nagato bergumam, merasakan darah itu, dan rasa darah itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat dahaga Nagato menghilang. "Kurang~" gumam Nagato. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan boss brandal itu.

Tidak memberi ampun pada orang di hadapannya, walau musuhnya sudah menggigil ketakutan, Nagato mencekik orang itu, dan menghapitnya di antara tembok dan dirinya. Nagato menekan leher orang itu, hingga orang itu sulit untuk bernafas, dan mulutnya magap-magap seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen. Kekehan Nagato semakin keras dikala melihat ekspresi kesakitan _boss_ bertubuh tambun yang kakinya sudah tidak menginjak lantai karena terangkat oleh Nagato. Bocah Namikaze menggerakan pisau di tangannya ke arah leher pemuda yang sedang memukul-mukul lengan Nagato. Sebentar lagi, Nagato bisa merasakan tubuhnya dimandikan oleh darah.

SRET!

Nagato menggerakan pisau tersebut.

GRAP!

Seseorang menahan lengan Nagato, dan kekuatan orang itu membuat tangan Nagato tidak bergerak.

Kedua mata Nagato bertatapan dengan pemilik mata biru di hadapannya.

"Jangan, lakukan!" pemuda berambut hitam, dengan salah satu matanya yang mulai memerah berkata, melarang Nagato. Pemuda itu memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis pada pipinya, hingga mengingatkan Nagato pada Naruto.

_164 tahun lalu_

_SRET!  
_

_Nagato merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia meremas rambutnya erat-erat, ketika air mata tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. _

"_Hiks… hiks.. hiks..," Nagato menutup kedua matanya—menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Na—Nagato," Menma yang sejak tadi berada di sisi Nagato menarik Nagato ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah Nagato di dadanya. "Sudah, sudah!" Menma mencoba menenangkan Nagato. "Sudah, semua bukan salahmu," lanjutnya, ketika tangisan Nagato tidak kunjung berhenti. _

_Kondisi Nagato membuat Menma, dan seluruh orang khawatir. Anak bungsu Namikaze ini tidak bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk semenjak kematian kakaknya. Nagato secara tidak langsung seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu terbangun dengan kondisi memprihatinkan, ketika mimpi tentang kematian Naruto selalu hadir di setiap tidur Nagato. Alhasil, Nagato jarang sekali tidur. Ia hanya tertidur ketika tubuhnya sudah tumbang, dan tidak sanggup lagi terbangun. Lalu, Nagato akan mengalami mental breakdown seperti ini, ketika terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, walaupun seluruh orang di sekitar Nagato sudah mencoba menghilangkan trauma Nagato, dan membujuk Nagato, namun tetap Nagato seperti masuk ke dalam jurang paling dalam!_

"_Aku pembunuh… aku pembunuh…," Nagato bergumam di dalam dekapan Menma. "Aku pembunuh.."_

_Menma mendekap Nagato semakin erat. "Nagato, bukanlah kau pembunuh kakakmu. Naruto melakukan semua itu untuk dirimu. Ia pasti melakukan semua itu agar kau bisa hidup dengan baik, dan menghapus 'sesuatu' sisi lain di dalam tubuhmu," lanjut Menma. "Kakakmu bukan ingin kau seperti ini, melainkan hidup baik dengan sikapmu yang bijaksana."_

_Pertama kalinya Nagato merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jijik pada sikapnya yang tidak mengontrol diri jika melihat pertarungan, dan darah berceceran. Ia sangat jijik pada masa lalunya yang membiasakan dirinya cinta pada kekerasan, hingga dia sangat menikmati pembantaian dihadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagato ingin memutar hidupnya, dan mengembalikan kehidupannya menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah menonton atau menerima kekerasan. Ia ingin hidupnya sebagai seorang anak yang normal, dan tidak mengenal pembunuhan di depan mata. _

"_Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai anak yang harus mengenal kekerasan," bisik Nagato. "Kenapa aku harus terbiasa dengan kekerasan itu," lanjutnya. Tubuh Nagato bergetar ketakutan. Sekarang, ia takut pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku takut akan terus seperti ini jika terus berlanjut hidup. Kakakku hanyalah mati sia-sia. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi orang baik, Menma," Nagato megenggam pakaian Menma dengan erat. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghilangkan sisiku yang busuk ini."_

_Menma tahu jika Nagato adalah anak yang baik. Namun, kekerasan dan lingkungan di sekitar Nagato lah yang membuat anak ini memiliki sisi mengerikan di dalam hidupnya. "Sudah jangan menangis!" bentak Menma sembari mengelus belakang kepala Nagato. "Terserah kau ingin menjadi apapun," kata Menma. Ia menjauhkan Nagato dari dekapannya. Menma menatap mata Nagato yang sembab. Iapun memegang kedua pundak Nagato. Spontan, Menma merasa salah karena melihat Nagato di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Nagato yang di depan Menma lebih mengerikan daripada sisi gelap Nagato; yukata Nagato yang bagian pundaknya merosot, rambut Nagato yang acak-acakan, mata Nagato yang sembab, dan bibir merah membuat Nagato terlihat pasrah untuk diserang, dan membuat Menma harus ekstra menahan diri. "Aku yakin Naruto memiliki alasan khusus untuk melindungimu," Menma menghela nafas dan menelan ludahnya, berusaha mengontrol diri. "Asalkan kau mau berubah, dan berusaha menghindari masalah, aku yakin kau akan hidup dengan baik," lanjut Menma. "Lalu, di saat sisimu yang jahat itu muncul, ketika kau sudah berusaha untuk mengontrolnya…," Menma menatap Nagato dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Akulah yang akan menahan, menerima, dan menghentikan sisimu itu," Menma sudah tidak tahan lagi, ketika melihat sikap Nagato yang mudah diserang seperti ini. Ia tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Nagato. _

_Mata Nagato terbelalak, ketika menerima 'serangan' mendadak dari Menma. Ia bahkan berhenti menangis. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Menma? Hanya itu kalimat yang ada di pikiran Nagato._

_BRUK!_

_Menma menjatuhkan Nagato dan dirinya ke atas kasur, sehingga tubuh Nagato berada di bawah Menma._

_Lumatan liar mulai menjalar di bibir Nagato. Menma sangat agresif memainkan bibir dan lidahnya, walaupun dia baru pertama kali ciuman, dan pastinya terasa amatir bagi Nagato. Menma mengelus bibir Nagato dengan lidahnya, meminta masuk ke dalam mulut itu sebelum menerobos—memaksa lidahnnya—ke dalam goa kenikmatan itu. Kedua pemuda itu pun mulai saling melilitkan lidah mereka, dan Nagato yang tadinya hanya diam saja ikut ambil andil untuk memanaskan ciuman ini. Jari-jari Nagato dan Menma bergerak, saling meransang. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa didominasi atau mendominasi. _

_Lima belas menit kemudian, kedua pemuda itu melepas ciuman mereka, saling menatap dan menarik nafas, ketika dada mereka naik dan turun. Tidak cukup hanya sekali ciuman, Menma menjilat dan mengecup bibir Nagato kembali. Ia memainkan rambut Nagato, ketika bibir dan lidahnya, sibuk menggoda bibir Nagato. Sejenak, Nagato seperti melupakan rasa sedihnya. Ia tidak mau Menma beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Ia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan dari orang di atasnya ini. Nagato menghisap lidah Menma yang menjilat bibirnya sebelum mereka kembali terbuai masuk ke dalam cumbuan. _

"_Menma…," lirih Nagato, dengan suara serak. Ia membuat Menma berhenti menyentuhnya. "Umurku masih belum cukup untuk melakukan malam pertama," lanjutnya, dan membuat Menma tersadar dengan posisinya, dan dia langsung salah tingkah. "Beberapa tahun lagi, baru aku bisa memasukimu," Nagato memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah sangat merah. Rasanya, dia yang tadinya straight baru mengumumkan jika orientasinya berubah. _

_Menma menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, dan duduk di samping Nagato. Ia menatap tubuh Nagato yang masih terlihat sexy. Namun…. apa maksudnya Menma akan dimasuki oleh Nagato? Yang benar saja! Satu-satunya uke di ruangan ini adalah Nagato, dan pemuda itu tidaklah mungkin memasuki Menma. Ekspresi Menma berubah kesal, ia menatap Nagato dengan pandangan errrr… ingin membunuh?_

"_Memasukiku?" desis Menma. "AKU TIDAK MAU DIMASUKI OLEH BOCAH!" teriak Menma, menggema di dalam ruangan. "Sebaiknya, seumur hidup aku tidak usah mengakui jika diriku mencintaimu," Menma beranjak dari atas atas lantai, dan melangkah ke pintu. _

"_Ka—kau mencintaiku?" gumam Nagato, terkejut dengan pengakuan Menma. "Jadi, maksud ciuman tadi.. karena kau suka padaku? Bukan nafsu saja?" Nagato mengedipkan kedua matanya, polos._

_Dari balik punggung, Menma ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah mengaku suka pada anak di belakangnya ini? Menma memutar otak pintarnya untuk mencari alasan. _

"_Me—mencintaimu?! Jangan bercanda! Sampai mati aku tidak akan menyukaimu. Tadi itu hanya supaya kau berhenti menangis saja!" kata Menma, dengan kata-kata tsundere-nya. Ia membuka pintu, dan menutup pintu tersebut sebelum terkejut ketika melihat Gaara berada di hadapannya. _

_Percaya atau tidak,_

_Menma ingin,_

_Nagato selalu berjuang,_

_Dan menjadikan dirinya inspirasi.._

_Untuk…_

_Menembus ketakutan._

_End 164 tahun lalu._

"Presiden Sekolah," gumam anak-anak SMA itu, ketakutan dikala presiden sekolah—orang yang paling ditakuti di SMA Gakuen berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Menma pada Nagato yang tidak kunjung berhenti mencekik orang di tangannya.

Tatapan tajam Menma membuat Nagato melepaskan leher anak brandal itu. Lalu, anak-anak nakal itupun segera berlari—menghindari Nagato, ketika mata Nagato tidak terlepas dari Menma, terlupa dengan korbannya. Sesaat tubuh Nagato tidak bisa bergerak dikala melihat Menma. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia seperti kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya? Nagato tidak takut Menma, tetapi dia tidak juga berani pada Menma. Ia hanya merasa harus menuruti pemuda di depannya ini.

Menma berhenti menatap Nagato. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak yang sedang duduk di atas lantai, ketakutan. Menma mengambil tas anak-anak itu. "Ini…," kata Menma sembari menyerahkan tas itu.

"T—terima kasih," jawab anak-anak itu. Mereka membungkukan tubuh untuk memberi hormat pada Menma sebelum berlari—meninggalkan Nagato dan Menma—berduaan.

Menma kembali fokus pada Nagato. "Sebaiknya kaupun pulang…," kata Menma. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ketika Nagato memegang ujung pakaiannya.

Menma menatap Nagato, terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Nagato. "Apa kakak mau pulang? Kita pulang sama-sama saja, Kak?" kata Nagato, tiba-tiba mengajak pulang Menma. Pemuda Namikaze itu menatap lantai di bawahnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa aman dan bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ketika Menma berada di dekatnya. "Ada kakak entah kenapa membuatku bisa tenang," lanjut Nagato. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Nagato, ketika dirinya yang kalap tadi dan biasanya sulit dikendalikan tiba-tiba tenang ketika Menma di dekatnya.

Menma menatap Nagato lekat-lekat. Tidak disangka wajah dan senyuman anak di hadapannya sangat menawan, dan membuat hati Menma berdetak kencang. Menma bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibir ranum di hadapannya. Libido remajanya meningkat dikala anak sebaik ini bersikap seperti meminta untuk dicium dan diajak 'bermain'. Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, namun pikiran kotornya tidak bisa teralihkan dari Nagato. Sekarang, Menma lah yang rasanya lebih iblis dari Nagato!

"Kak?" tanya Nagato, khawatir pertanyaannya membuat Menma takut.

Menma menepis tangan Nagato. "SIAPA DIRIMU, MENGAJAKKU PULANG?! JANGAN HANYA KAU TELAH AKU TOLONG BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MENDEKATIKU! KAU TAHU?! KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGANKU!" teriak Menma. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur—menjauh dari Nagato—di saat punggung tangannya menutup wajah Menma yang memerah. "Pe—PERGI! PERGI SANA!" usir Menma, di saat Nagato hendak mendatanginya. "PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMAKANMU—EH—BUKAN, BUKAN! MAKSUDKU SEBELUM AKU MENGHAJARMU!" Menma panik sendiri. Ia terus menjauh dari Nagato.

"Kak, aku salah, ya?" Nagato menatap cemas Menma, dan wajahnya mulai murung. Padahal baru kali ini, Nagato tertarik dengan seseorang. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal, aku hanya terlalu senang karena ada orang yang bi—

GRAP!

Seseorang merangkul pundak Nagato.

Nagato mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Yare, yare~ namamu, Naga-chan, ya?" Gaara yang merupakan wakil dari Menma tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengintruksi acara 'mesra' Nagato dan Menma.

"Siapa?" tanya Nagato, tidak kenal. Ekspresi Nagato membuat Gaara nyaris bernasib sama dengan Menma sekarang, tetapi pemuda itu lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya dibandingkan Menma.

Gaara tersenyum licik. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Nagato. "Wakil Presiden SMA Konoha—Gaara. 'Pembantu' utama anak itu" katanya seraya menunjuk Menma. "Tetapi panggil saja aku, Kak Gaara karena jika itu terdengar dari mulutmu… kata-kata itu menjadi terkesan sangat—" Gaara yang biasanya pendiam dan mewajibkan semua orang memanggilnya 'Gaara-sama' baru kali mengijinkan seseorang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak. "Menggoda~"

"Kak Gaara…. Kak… Menma? Kak Menma?" Nagato mengetes nama Gaara dan Menma di bibirnya. Ia terkekeh kecil, minta dicubit.

_Fuck!_

Batin Menma dan Gaara—bersamaan di saat Nagato mengucapkan nama mereka dari bibir merah mudanya.

Dasar, manusia-manusia mesum!

Fokus Nagato kembali pada Menma setelah selesai berbicara dengan Gaara. "A—ah, maaf jika kakak tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak suka pulang sendiri..," kata Nagato dengan nada kecewa. "Maaf jika aku meganggu…," lanjutnya. Nagato pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan Menma, ketika pemuda SMA itu tidak kunjung ingin melihat dirinya—terus membelakangi Nagato, menutup hidungnya.

"Sudah jangan sedih. Kalau Menma tidak mau, biar Kak Gaara yang saja yang antar," Gaara memandu Nagato untuk ikut dengannya. Pemuda Namikaze menatap Menma sejenak, membalikan badannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Menma. "Aku akan mengtraktirmu makan sebelum pulang, bagaimana?" baru kali ini Gaara banyak bicara, dan melakukan pendekatan pada seseorang. Ia yang tadi melihat kekuatan Nagato, dan ketertarikan Menma pada Nagato, jadi ikut terkesan untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak di rangkulannya ini.

"Terima kasih," jawab Nagato dengan pelan, masih memikirkan Menma. Tetapi, sudahlah. Menma saja tidak peduli, kenapa dia harus peduli? Fokus Nagato pun teralihkan pada Gaara.

"Kakak, mau makan apa?" Nagato pun mulai berbicara pada Gaara dan melupakan Menma.

.

.

Di saat Nagato dan Gaara sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Menma menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada tembok, dan satu tangannya lagi sibuk menutup hidung yang memerah karena darah. "A—astaga, dia sangat manis..," Menma bergumam. Ia yakin sekarang dirinya mengalami diabetes karena Nagato. "Dia kuat dan manis! Oh, tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seperti itu? Manis dan kuat? Astaga!" Menma sibuk berbicara sendiri sebelum sadar jika orang yang sedang dibicarakannya tidak terdengar lagi suaranya. "Tahan Menma. Tahan Menma. Tahan Menma. Kau pasti bisa menatap anak itu," Menma menatap ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang di dekatnya. "Ke—kemana dia?!" Menma panik di saat Nagato tidak ada di dekatnya. "SIALAN, DIMANA DIA?! KEMANA ANAK ITU?!" teriak Menma sembari membuka tempat sampah di dekatnya (?). Ia pun sadar jika Gaara yang merupakan _rival_ abadinya sempat datang dan berbicara dengan Nagato. "DIMANAAAA DIAAA?! GAAAARAAAAA, BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak Menma, dan membuat Gaara yang sedang berjalan di luar gedung sekolah tersenyum licik. "KEMBALIKAN DIAAA!"

"Kakak, kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Nagato, heran dengan tingkah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia tiga," kata Gaara, dengan seenaknya.

Nagato pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Gaara. Rupanya, masih banyak orang aneh yang mau berteman dengannya, dan orang-orang itu tampak sangat kuat, hingga membuat Nagato pun tidak usah merasa khawatir ketika sisi mengeluarkan sisi buruknya.

_Sungguh dunia dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh!_

Batin Nagato yang baru menyadari jika ada dua manusia di dekatnya yang mempunyai aura seperti kakaknya.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itupun tidak akan pernah menyerah,

Dan akan terus bersaing,

Untuk…

Mendapatkan perhatian Nagato.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Las Vegas, Marine Casino Hotel…_

Di saat siang hari, kota perjudian ini tampak lenggang—tidak ada sama sekali pengunjung. Dari ratusan gedung perjudian yang ada di kota tersebut, terdapat satu gedung yang dibuka hanya khusus untuk pemuda berambut merah. Gedung tersebut banyak dikunjungi orang-orang ketika jam bukanya berbeda dari yang lain, terlebih gedung tersebut disatukan dengan hotel berbintang lima yang terkenal di seluruh tempat tersebut. Baik artis, maupun tokoh-tokoh terkenal lainnya banyak yang datang ke tempat ini untuk melepas penat di pikiran mereka. Terutama ketika gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam gedung ini adalah gadis berturunan Jepang yang tidak bisa ditemukan di tempat judi lainnya.

Dari balik kartu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di pahanya terdapat seorang wanita yang bertingkah manja, sesekali menggoda pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia memainkan tusuk gigi yang ada di mulutnya dikala kartu yang dipegangnya akan mengantar pada kemenangan. Sejenak, musuh yang ada di hadapannya berkeringat-dingin. Sial. Sepertinya, orang di hadapannya akan memenangkan kembali perjudian ini, dan itu berarti kekuasaan miliknya yang ada di Jepang harus diserahkan kepada pemuda berambut merah ini. Ya, perjudian yang dilakukan di meja judi ini rupanya telah sampai pada ke tahap taruhan yang sangat besar, yaitu kekusaan daerah bawah tanah bagian pusat Jepang.

"Bagaimana dengan kartumu, Tuan?" Kyuubi tersenyum picik. "Apakah kau siap untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku?" tanyanya.

Pria berambut panjang dengan mata seperti ular itupun menurunkan kartunya. Kalah. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran orang-orang di meja judi tersebut. Rupanya Kyuubi Namikaze lagi-lagi memenangkan pertarungan dan itu berarti kekuasaan Orochimaru akan beralih pada Kyuubi di meja judi ini. Seseorang pun membawakan tas koper ke arah Kyuubi, dan pemuda itu membuka tas koper tersebut lalu meriksa isinya. Kyuubi tersenyum puas dikala isi yang ada di dalam koper tersebut sesuai kehendaknya.

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memerintah pria yang di dekatnya untuk mendekatkan telinga ke arahnya. "Sekarang, waktunya!" kata Kyuubi dengan santai. Iapun beranjak dari atas kursi. "Tuan Orochimaru, bagaimana jika aku mengtraktirmu sebagai perayaan kemenanganku. Oh, iya! Akupun ingin membicarakan masalah bisnis ini. Sepertinya, aku tidak mungkin mengurus usaha-usaha milikmu sendiri, jadi aku tampaknya masih butuh bantuanmu untuk memegang usahaku," tawar Kyuubi kepada laki-laki gila judi ini. "Bagaimana dengan ideku?" Kyuubi menggigit kembali tusukan gigi di tangannya.

Sesaat, Kyuubi melihat kilatan licik terlintas dari bola mata Orochimaru. Dapat dipastikan Orochimaru akan menerima tawaran Kyuubi ketimbang melarat di tengah jalan karena kekayaannya yang sudah dia pertaruhkan hanya untuk judi. Itulah judi, semakin seseorang masuk ke dalamnya, semakin seseorang tertarik untuk menang dan mempertaruhkan semuanya!

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana jika aku menunjukan tempat terbaik di daerah sini untuk membicarakan bisnis," Orochimaru mempersilahkan calon _boss-nya _yang dia kenal bermarga Uzumaki (salah satu pemilik distrik gelap terkenal di Jepang) untuk keluar tempat ini, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil di saat beberapa orang menghalangi jalan Orochimaru.

"Ma—Mau apa kalian?" Orochimaru nampak panik di saat beberapa orang berdiri di hadapannya. Iapun menatap Kyuubi, hendak meminta bantuan pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya, tetapi Kyuubi tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan Orochimaru. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dari balik punggungnya, sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Orochimaru.

BRUK!

Orochimaru terjatuh ke atas aspal ketika seseorang menutup mulutnya dengan obat bius. Para pria kekar yang ada di gedung itu berhamburan ke arah Orochimaru, namun di saat orang-orang berpakaian jas hitam menunjukan kartu dan sebuah kertas penangkapan untuk Orochimaru, pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu mundur dengan teratur. Orang-orang yang sedang menangkap Orochimaru ini bukanlah orang sembarangan karena mereka berhasil mendapatkan surat izin penangkapan di tempat seperti ini!

Kyuubi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Kyuubi-san," Kakashi, pria _bermasker_ mengulurkan tangannya. "Berkat anda kami dengan mudah bisa menangkap penjahat kelas internasional ini tanpa ada perlawanan atau hambatan sama sekali," lanjut pria berasal dari CIA itu. "Terima kasih," Kakashi membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat pada Kyuubi.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai warga negara Jepang," kata Kyuubi, dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat tampan di mata siapapun. "Oh, ini waktunya aku pergi. Aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, sampai jumpa!" pamit Kyuubi dengan tingkah sopannya.

Sikap sopan Kyuubi hanya mendapatkan decak kagum dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu sangat berpendidikan dan merupakan warga negara Jepang yang baik.

.

.

.

Tidak diketahui siapapun, dari kejauhan, terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang asyik menonton peristiwa penangkapan menghebohkan itu. Jarang sekali peristiwa ini terjadi di tempat seperti ini. Pasti ada seseorang yang berkuasa di tempat ini dan mengendalikan semuanya. Pria bersurai hitam membuka kipasnya, matanya tidak berhenti fokus pada pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi menjadi bintang utama kehebohan ini. Rupanya, dibalik organisasi hebat seperti CIA dan FBI terdapat seorang anak muda pintar.

"Namanya Kyuubi Namikaze," Juugo menjelaskan siapa Kyuubi, ketika Itachi tampak tertarik dengan pemuda itu. "Dia adalah putra dari pengusaha sekaligus kepala kepolisian terkenal di Jepang—Minato Namikaze. Pada umur 18 tahun, dia berhasil meraih gelar S1 nya di Oxford University, dan sekarang dia sedang menyusun tesis nya, di universitas yang sama. Sikapnya sangat sopan, murah hati, dan pandai bergaul, ketika saudara-saudaranya tidak jauh berbeda hebatnya dengan anak itu," jelas Juugo, tetapi Itachi hanya diam—tidak berkomentar. "Dia adalah sosok sangat sempurna di zaman gila seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana Yang Mulia, apakah menarik?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku mau ke belakang," jawab Itachi, seolah-olah perkataan Juugo sangat tidak menarik. Pemuda Uchiha itupun mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya, ketika beranjak pergi meninggalkan Juugo.

.

.

.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, Itachi pergi ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya, ketika Juugo sudah berangkat ke hotel terlebih dahulu. Itachi menapaki kakinya ke _basement_ yang sepi itu dikala dia mendengar suara-suara dari balik sebuah mobil box yang ada di dekat _basement_. Penasaran dengan suara tersebut, Itachi bersembunyi di balik pilar _basement_. Ia sedikit terkejut dan hampir memunculkan wujudnya dari balik pilar ketika beberapa orang berpakaian hitam, dengan wajah menyeramkan keluar dari mobil hitam mewah dan menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang bersandar di salah satu badan mobil sport.

"Kalian lama sekali!" intonasi suara Kyuubi berubah drastis di telinga Itachi. Pemuda sopan yang sempat dilihatnya di gedung itu seperti lenyap, dan digantikan menjadi pemuda _arrogant_ yang sangat jauh dari kata sopan. "KALIAN TAHU?! AKU HARUS BELAJAR BUAT SIDANG!" lanjutnya. Ia tampak sangat murka, ketika salah satu pria itu menyerahkan jas pada Kyuubi. "Cih, sekarang aku harus melakukan rapat dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas di koper ini lagi," Kyuubi mendumel.

Kyuubi mengganti jasnya yang warna abu-abu dengan jas hitam bergaris putih. Lalu, ia merapihkan dasinya, dan mengambil sisir yang diserahkan oleh pria-pria di hadapannya. Kyuubi menyisir rambutnya, hingga seluruh rambutnya tertarik ke belakang dan terlihat sangat rapih, namun menyeramkan. Kyuubi pun memakai kaca mata hitamnya untuk menaikkan kesan dirinya sebagai seorang yang berbeda dari sosoknya yang lain. Di saat itu, hanya ada satu kata di benak Itachi 'Yakuza' Itachi nyaris menjatuhkan kipasnya, terkejut dengan sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kami _Kyuubi-bocchasama_," seluruh pria di hadapan Kyuubi membungkukan tubuh mereka.

"Sudah-sudah. Sana pergi!" Kyuubi berkata sembari memakai cincin merah ke jarinya. Melihat cincin itu, Itachi memincingkan matanya. Rupanya Kyuubi bukanlah yakuza biasa. Dia adalah salah satu yakuza yang ikut ambil alih dalam perekonomian Jepang karena jaringannya yang sangat besar.

Pesuruh-pesuruh Kyuubi pun pergi masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Kyuubi sendiri sebelum Kyuubi membalikan badannya, hendak masuk ke dalam mobil merah di belakangnya. Kyuubi akan membuka pintu mobilnya di saat Itachi memunculkan wujudnya dan bertepuk tangan sembari mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. Senyuman jahat terlintas di bibir Itachi. Tidak disangka, pemuda di hadapannya lebih menarik daripada yang Juugo katakan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada dingin. Sikap sopan dan ramahnya benar-benar hilang ketika pemuda Namikaze ini sudah menggunakan pakaian dunia gelapnya.

"Aku? Siapa? Tenang. Aku bukanlah salah satu orang yang bekerja sama dengan CIA atau… Yakuza?" sindir Itachi dengan senyuman tipis. Ia melihat jika Kyuubi sudah memasukan tangannya ke dalam jas, siap-siap menembak Itachi. "Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu," kata Itachi, ketika Kyuubi tampak tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Tidak ada waktu," jawab Kyuubi. Ia membalikan badannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gedung ini… milikmu, bukan?" tanya Itachi, sehingga membuat Kyuubi mematung. "Kyuubi Namikaze, lulusan oxford terbaik, anak baik, ramah, tidak sombong ternyata seorang Yakuza, dan… orang yang pandai berjudi?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, iya! Dari keahlianmu berjudi, sepertinya kau sudah sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini sejak kecil," Itachi tersenyum manis. "Mhm… lalu, dari sikapmu, tampaknya kepolisian Jepang, FBI, CIA, sudah mengetahui semua jati diri tentangmu, tetapi mereka lebih milih bungkam karena—" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "—Kalian saling menguntungkan."

Kyuubi menggertakan giginya. Ia tidak dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Seluruh perkataan Itachi tidak ada yang salah, dan itu membuat Kyuubi kesal!

"Siapa kau?!" seru Kyuubi, kesal. Ia ingin membunuh laki-laki di hadapannya, tetapi dia harus memastikan jika kematian orang di hadapannya tidak akan membuat masalah untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa Namikaze Kyuubi? Apakah kau takut menembakku?" Itachi tertawa kecil ketika melihat kegusaran Kyuubi. "Oh, iya! Kita lanjut saja permainan ini. Aku menduga jika kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan jati dirimu sebenarnya karena kau ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarmu, bukan? Kyuubi yang baik, dan menjadi panutan semua orang—seperti orang yang sempurna, itu hanya kebohongan publik karena kenyataannya kau hanyalah orang yang melakukan bisnis kotor, bekerja sama untuk memberantas kejahatan internasional hanya untuk melebarkan sayapmu di bisnis hitam, bukan?" Itachi berkata dengan sangat pedas. "Organisasi-organisasi itu sama saja sepertimu. Memberantas yang meganggu kestabilitasan mereka, dan memelihara titik hitam di atas kertas polos untuk membantu mereka mengontrol keadaan sekitar me—

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar di dalam basement.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah banyak bicara," Kyuubi menatap dada Itachi yang berlubang. "—Karena kau sendiri tahu bukan, jika aku bukan tipikal orang yang ramah?" Kyuubi tersenyum iblis.

Itachi menatap dadanya yang berlubang, lalu ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan dan memperlihatkan jas anti peluru dari dalam kemeja itu. Setelah itu, Itachi mengambil pistol dari balik jas yang dikenakannya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Itachi menembakan peluru di dalam pistolnya dengan seenaknya.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Kaca-kaca mobil di dekat Kyuubi pecah, bahkan kaca mobil Kyuubi pun tidak luput jadi sasaran Itachi.

Itachi berdecak, ketika melihat kaca-kaca mobil itu. "Chk, aku memang paling tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini," kata Itachi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tapi kali ini pasti tidak akan meleset~" Itachi mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Kyuubi. "Aku yakin~" katanya, sembari menutup sebelah matanya—berkonsentrasi untuk menembak.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru petugas keamanan yang biasanya bertugas di _basement_. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari menuju tempat Itachi dan Kyuubi berada ketika mendengar suara keributan dan tembakan.

DOR!

Peluru Itachi mengarah pada samping kepala penjaga itu, dan membuat sang penjaga _shock_.

"Cepat kau pergi!" seru Kyuubi, memerintah anak buahnya yang bekerja di gedung ini untuk pergi. Kyuubi tahu dengan pasti jika Itachi adalah orang yang tidak akan segan-segan menembak siapapun yang meganggu pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Te—tetapi Tuan Kyuubi?!" penjaga itu enggan pergi.

"CEPAT KAU PERGI!" teriak Kyuubi—marah—hingga penjaga itupun pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Di kala penjaga itu sudah pergi, Kyuubi pun segera berlari—mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman dari kemunculan Itachi. Ia tahu, dari cara Itachi menembak, pemuda itu hanyalah melesetkan peluru, dan menggertak aja. Cara Itachi memegang pistol, sudah dapat dipastikan jika pemuda itu sangat ahli menggunakan senjata tersebut!

Fokus Itachi untuk sesaat teralihkan pada penjaga tersebut. Namun, menghilangnya penjaga itu membuat Itachi kembali fokus pada Kyuubi. "Hei, brengsek! Mau kemana, kau?" teriak Itachi, ketika Kyuubi menghilang dari hadapannya. "KEMARI KAU, RUBAH TENGIK!" tidak biasanya Itachi seemosi ini ketika menghadapi seseorang.

Cepat-cepat Kyuubi bersembunyi di balik salah satu mobil di tempat itu. Tetapi Itachi berhasil menemukannya. "A—AGHHHHHH!" Kyuubi teriak kaget. Ia mendorong Itachi, dan kembali berlari, ketika Itachi menarik kakinya.

BRUK!

Kyuubi tersyungkur ke atas lantai _basement._

"Aduh…," lirih Kyuubi, kesakitan.

"Kena, kau!" sorak Itachi, merasa menang. Pemuda Uchiha itupun membalikan tubuh Kyuubi, duduk di atas perut Kyuubi, dan menahan kedua tangan Kyuubi di samping kepala Kyuubi sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Kyuubi, tidak suka dengan posisinya sekarang. "PERGIII SANAAA!"

_164 tahun lalu_

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Anda, Yang Mulia?" Sasori bertanya setelah keheningan tercipta di antara dirinya dan Itachi. "Maaf jika saya salah. Tetapi saya melihat jika Yang Mulia menaruh perhatian pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Yang Mulia memperhatikan pemuda itu lebih dari Yang Mulia memperhatian yang lainnya," lanjut Sasori. _

_Di dalam gazebo dalam istana, Itachi menatap langit sebelum mendesah berat. "Aku? TIdak ada yang aku pikirkan selain rakyat," jawab Itachi, dan Sasori tahu jika kaisar berbohong pada dirinya. _

"_Yang Mulia, Anda harus sedikit tenang," kata Sasori, ketika Itachi tidak pernah berhenti membebani pikiran dan otaknya. Itachi terlalu takut untuk berbuat salah, hingga tidak berani mengambil langkah apapun—terlebih yang penuh resiko."Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja jika mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tenang."_

_Perkataan Sasori sangat benar, tetapi Itachi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu percaya diri pada dirinya sendiri karena Itachi adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. "Jika Sasuke bisa melindungi semuanya untuk orang yang dicintainya, aku adalah orang yang lebih parah dari itu. Aku adalah tipikal manusia yang bisa menghancurkan dunia, gelap mata, dan berpikir hanya untuk mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai, walaupun itu akan menyakiti orang yang aku cintai tersebut," jelas Itachi. "Harta, jabatan, dan cinta adalah tiga hal yang tidak boleh mengenaiku, jika aku berada di posisi seperti ini."_

_Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Itachi. "Kau adalah orang baik, dan siapapun tidak akan pernah ada yang percaya dengan perkataanmu, Yang Mulia," sekarang Sasori berbicara sebagai seorang sahabat Itachi, orang yang mengenal Itachi sangat lama. "Aku sudah mengetahui dirimu sejak lama, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu," Sasori berkata. "Aku harap, suatu saat kau lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau sukai. Aku akan mendoakamu seperti itu."_

_Di saat ini, Itachi tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak dengan perkataan Sasori. Semua orang selalu salah mengira dirinya. Itachi yang seperti ini selalu terlihat baik dan manis di hadapan orang-orang. Padahal, Itachi tahu dengan pasti siapa dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang bisa menjadi sangat ambisius jika menginginkan sesuatu. Mengetahui sifatnya yang seperti itu, Itachi lebih memilih untuk tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi manusia bermasalah. Tetapi, perkataan Sasori, seperti menunjukan Itachi adalah orang yang lembek? Apakah dia terlihat sangat lemah jika seperti ini?_

_Aku ingin berubah, _

_Tetapi…_

_Tidak ada hal yang menginspirasiku,_

_Untuk…_

_Merubah itu semua…_

_Kecuali,_

_Jika suatu saat nanti,_

_Akan muncul seseorang…_

_Yang kuat, menarik,_

_Dan.._

_Bisa menahan penderitaan dari cintaku yang besar._

_End 164 tahun lalu_

"AAGGGHHH MENYINGKIR DARI ATASKU! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak tenang seperti tadi. "OKE! OKE! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR HUTANGKU! AKU MENGENALMU ASALKAN KAU MELEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuubi, tiba-tiba keluar pembicaraaan.

"BUKAN MASALAH HUTANG!" Itachi mendengus kesal. "Berhentilah beracting seolah-olah kita tidak saling mengenal! LAIN KALI KAU BERESKAN KAMARMU SEBELUM PERGI!" teriak Itachi, ketika Kyuubi tidak kunjung berhenti memberontak. "KAU TAHU, AKU HARUS MEMANGGIL ORANG HANYA UNTUK MEMBERESKAN KAMAR KITA! SETIDAKNYA CUCILAH CELANA DALAMMU! JANGAN MENARUHNYA DI DALAM KERANJANG BAJUKU! ITU BAJU BERSIH TAHU!"

Kyuubi berhenti memberontak. Ia menatap Itachi heran. Rupanya Itachi jauh-jauh datang kemari—menyusul dirinya—hanya untuk memberitahu jika kamar asrama mereka berantakan. Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Kenapa dia harus sekamar dengan orang seperti ini? Orang bawel yang selalu mengatur-ngatur kehidupan di dalam asramanya. Tetapi inilah teman sekampus, seasrama Kyuubi, Itachi adalah orang yang tidak akan puas menceramahi manusia yang tidak benar di matanya, termasuk Kyuubi.

"—Dan Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku?" dengus Kyuubi. "HEI, BERAPA ONGKOS YANG KAU KELUARKAN HANYA UNTUK MENGEJARKU KEMARI?!" Kyuubi mencibir. "—DAN JIKA KAU SANGGUP DATANG KEMARI, KENAPA KAU MESKI MEMPERMASALAHKAN KAMAR KOTOR KITA?! PAKAI SAJA UANGMU UNTUK PEMBERSIHAN EKSTRA KAMAR ITU!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak mau kalah dari Itachi.

"KARENA KAU SELALU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BERULANG-ULANG JIKA TIDAK DICERAMAHI! APA KAU TAHU?! AKUPUN BUKAN ANAK YANG PUNYA UANG KETIKA HARUS TINGGAL DI DALAM ASRAMA?! AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN PENGIRITAN, DAN MENYEWA JUUGO ITU SANGAT MAHAL KETIKA AYAHKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAYARKAN BIAYA HANYA UNTUK KEBERSIHAN, WALAUPUN HANYA SEPESER!" inilah yang membuat Kyuubi selalu lari dan pura-pura tidak mengenal Itachi jika sudah berbuat salah. Itachi akan terus mengomel, hingga puas.

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berkutat di atas lantai pun adu mulut. Mereka berdua memang teman sekamar, tetapi mereka juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Kyuubi yang seenaknya, dan selalu bersikap baik di hadapan orang-orang, hanyalah manusia menyebalkan dan jorok di mata Itachi. Sedangkan di mata Kyuubi, Itachi yang pendiam dan _elegant _di mata orang-orang hanyalah seperti kakek-kakek bawel. Alhasil, ketidakcocokan mereka membawa mereka dalam jarak sejauh mungkin jika tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan, namun jika Kyuubi berbuat salah, Itachi tidak akan segan-segan mengejar Kyuubi, bahkan sampai menaiki pesawat untuk ke las vegas sekalipun.

"SUDAHLAH! AKU MASIH BANYAK URUSAN! AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU BERKELAHI DENGANMU!" Kyuubi benar-benar kesal karena Itachi tidak kunjung berhenti berbicara. Sekarang, Kyuubi lah yang akan membalas omelan Itachi.

Itachi menatap pemuda sempurna namun jorok di bawahnya. Ia jadi berpikir kenapa orang-orang sangat mengagumi pemuda jorok seperti ini? Mata Itachi menelusuri wajah Kyuubi, ketika pemuda Namikaze itu terus mengomel. Ia mengamati bulu mata Kyuubi yang lentik, dan membungkus mata beriris merah itu. Lalu, mata Itachi menelusuri pipi Kyuubi yang _creamy_, sebelum menatap bibir Kyuubi yang lembut dan seperti menantang untuk dicicipi. Baru kali ini Itachi memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi, dan hanya satu hal untuk mengekspresikan penilaian Itachi, yaitu sempurna—ternyata orang-orang di dunia ini tidak katarak!

"HEI, KAU MENDENGAR TIDAK?! BERHENTILAH MENGAMA—

"Kau adalah makhluk tuhan paling—" Itachi berhenti berbicara. Pandangannya tidak tajam, tetapi sangat sayu, ketika terbuai dengan wajah Kyuubi.

"Ma—makhluk tuhan paling…?" Kyuubi tidak mengerti perkataan Itachi.

Sempurna?

Sexy?

Keren?

Tampan?

Menakjubkan?

Jorok?

"Dango," jawab Itachi, aneh.

"Da—dango?" mulut Kyuubi menganga ketika mendengar lanjutan perkataan Itachi. Setahu Kyuubi dango adalah makanan terbuat dari tepung beras, dan berbentuk bulat yang suka dimakan Itachi setiap hari. Oke, dengan kata lain dango bukan suatu pujian, tetapi makanan—tepatnya makanan _favorite_ Itachi.

"Kau makhluk tuhan paling dango," Itachi melengkapi kata-katanya. Ia menatap bibir Kyuubi yang merah muda, dan wajah Kyuubi yang berkulit tan. "Gula merah, dan strawberry~" Itachi nyengir mengerikan. Imajinasi gila Itachi mulai menghilangkan pikiran rasionalnya, sepertinya Itachi terlalu banyak melihat celana dalam Kyuubi di dalam keranjang bajunya.

"A—apa?! Apa mak—maksudmu?!" seru Kyuubi. Ia mulai takut pada pemuda di atasnya.

"_Idatakimasu~" _jawab Itachi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuubi.

"HEI! HEI! MHMMMMMMM!" seru Kyuubi dalam mulut Itachi, di saat pemuda Uchiha itu melumat bibir Kyuubi seperti Kyuubi adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"UWOOOOO LIHATLAH!" seru beberapa orang yang membawa kamera, tiba-tiba saja ada manusia di dalam _basement _ini selain Kyuubi dan Itachi. Oh, pemuda Uchiha lupa jika dia tadi sempat memanggil _paparazzi_ untuk membuat Kyuubi malu sebagai hukuman Kyuubi tidak membereskan kamar, tetapi Itachi malah ikut terfoto karena posisi mereka yang 'waw'.

Jepret! Jepret!

Lamput sorot kamera mengarah pada Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"MHHHMMMMMMMM?!" Kyuubi panik ketika _paparazzi_ ada di dekat mereka, dan memfoto posisi Kyuubi yang tidak baik ini. Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk melepas pagutan bibir Itachi."ITACHI ADA PA—PA—PA—MHMMMMMMM!" Itachi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan wajah memerah karena emosi dan takut yang sangat pada kehadiran paparazzi.

Itachi menyatukan tangan Kyuubi di atas kepala Kyuubi. Ia mengeluarkan kipas kesayangannya dari saku celana belakang, dan membuka kipas itu. "Dango kepanasan. Aku dinginkan dulu, ya~" kata Itachi sebelum mencium Kyuubi kembali sembari mengipas-ngipas wajah Kyuubi yang memerah. Persetan dengan _paparazzi_, 'dango' ada di dekatnya pasti Itachi lupa diri.

"ITACHI, BRENGSEEEK KAUUUU! MHMMMMM!" teriak Kyuubi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Itachi memaksa Kyuubi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dango(?).

Dapat dipastikan jika Kyuubi akan meminta ibu asrama untuk memindahkan dirinya ke tempat lebih aman untuk keesokan harinya, tetapi apakah rencana pindahan Kyuubi akan berhasil?

.

.

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_California, pagi hari.._

Suasana di pinggir pantai menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya dikala sudah masuk ke dalam pertengahan tahun, sehingga di California, sudah biasa jika sebagian orang berlalu-lalang di pinggir pantai dengan pakaian tropis mereka, sedangkan sebagian lagi menggunakan pakaian renang. Tetapi, bukan pantai dan daerah ramai di California tersebutlah yang akan difokuskan di cerita ini, melainkan salah satu gedung di dekat pantai yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk acara besar. Sebuah gedung serba guna yang akan digunakan untuk pegelaran budaya yang diadakan pihak Jepang, dan banyak sekali orang-orang barat yang akan menonton pegelaran langka tersebut.

Pengenalan budaya Jepang baru pertama kali dilakukan di tempat ini. Biasanya, pegelaran tersebut dilakukan di pusat keramaian Amerika, New York biasanya. Oleh sebab itu, banyak sekali turis dari belahan Amerika lainnya berbondong-bondong untuk datang ke tempat ini. Katanya, pegelaran budaya Jepang kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Sebab, yang menyelenggarakan acara ini adalah salah satu kandidat perdana menteri Jepang di tahun sekarang, serta tema yang diangkat untuk pergelaran ini adalah percintaan sesama jenis yang tentu saja menarik perhatian banyak pihak.

Di kamar mandi gedung serba guna itu, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di atas tembok wastafel. Ia mengenakan pakaian a la _geisha_, ketika kakinya mengayun-ayun tidak berpijak pada lantai. "Bagaimana ibu? Apakah Kyuubi sudah selesai melakukan rencananya?" tanya Naruto.

Tuttt… Tuttt… Tuttt..

Komunikasi di antara Kushina yang merupakan pewaris dunia bawah tanah terputus dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap ponselnya.

_Sial._

_Sinyalnya tiba-tiba menghilang!_

Batin Naruto—kesal.

Sekarang, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dia tidak bisa melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya jika tidak ada konfirmasi dari ibunya dan Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi sulit sekali dihubungi. Sedang apa dia? Naruto yang notabene memiliki bisnis di dunia gelap, telah bekerja sama dengan Danzo yang memiliki kaki-tangan Orochimaru. Danzo yang menjadi kandidat perdana menteri selanjutnya merupakan pesaing dari Sasuke Uchiha—orang yang selalu memiliki kebijakan-kebijakan yang cukup menyulitkan bisnis Naruto, seperti dilarangnya club malam yang memperkejakan wanita untuk kepuasan semata, padahal jika tidak ada wanita, apakah itu bisa disebut wanita? Selain itu, bekerja sama dengan Danzo, sungguh menjanjikan bagi Naruto dan keluarga ibunya karena Orochimaru yang merupakan penguasa bagian tengah bisnis gelap Jepang tetapi sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama akan mudah sekali dihubungi jika Naruto bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Danzo yang merupakan teman dari Orochimaru.

Namun, syarat untuk bekerja sama dengan Danzo cukup berat bagi Naruto karena Danzo ingin pemuda Namikaze itu harus menggagalkan usaha Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian rakyat dan menjadi pemenang di pemilu nanti, barulah Danzo akan mengantar Naruto ke hadapan Orochimaru, dan menjadikan bisnis Naruto lebih leluasa. Ia harus menghentikan setiap langkah Sasuke untuk menarik simpati semua orang, termasuk acara kebudayaan yang diadakan Sasuke ini. Acara yang diadakan Sasuke kali ini tidak boleh berhasil, sebab jika berhasil, rakyat Konoha mutlak sebagian besar akan menaruh simpati pada Sasuke yang berhasil membawa kebudayaan mereka ke Internasional, dan itupun akan berpengaruh pada Negeri Jepang lainnya.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak kehabisan ide untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan kekuasaannya dan kemampuan saudaranya dalam mempengaruhi seseorang. Orochimaru yang terkenal sangat suka berjudi, tentu akan mudah digiring oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi menuju meja judi. Seperti judi yang sesungguhnya, selama berbulan-bulan ini Naruto dan Kyuubi melakukan pendekatan secara pribadi dengan Orochimaru di meja judi, hingga laki-laki itu semakin mempunyai hasrat untuk melakukan judi dengan raja penjudi—Kyuubi. Tidak salah Kyuubi mempelajari ilmu statistik di universitasnya dan pengalamannya bermain kartu di tempat-tempat judi terkenal, pemuda itu cukup pandai membaca strategi dan mental lawan mainnya, hingga Orochimaru tidak pernah bosan untuk bermain dengan Kyuubi.

Sesuai hukum alam, selama manusia masih hidup, tidak akan pernah berhenti memiliki hasrat atau kehilangan rasa penasarannya. Orochimaru pun masuk ke dalam permainan Kyuubi ketika Kyuubi menawarkan permainan yang lebih besar. Kyuubi menawarkan gedung tempat bermainnya dengan Orochimaru jika Orochimaru pun berani menawarkan sesuatu yang besar untuk permainan hidup-mati ini. Orochimaru yang sangat gila berjudi pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam permainan, di saat Orochimaru mengamati jika Kyuubi sangat jarang memenangkan permainan darinya. Ia yakin bisa memenangkan permainan dari Kyuubi tanpa sadar jika selama ini Kyuubi hanya mengalah, dan membiarkan Orochimaru bermain dengan penuh kepercayadirian. Tetapi, hasil dari permainan tersebutlah belum Naruto ketahui karena tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Kyuubi, padahal menurut jam Naruto, pertemuan Orochimaru dan Kyuubi haruslah sudah selesai.

Selain, mengambil daerah kekuasaan Orochimaru, Kyuubi pun berencana menjebak Orochimaru. Menurut data kepolisian, daerah kekuasaan Orochimaru merupakan daerah yang paling banyak melakukan bisnis obat-obatan terlarang, tetapi tidak ada bukti selama ini jika Orochimaru merupakan pemilik tempat itu, ketika polisi selalu berusaha menyeret Orochimaru ke penjara. Kejahatan penjualan senjata illegal serta obat terlarang Orochimaru bahkan sudah terkenal hingga mancanegara, tetapi tetap saja FBI maupun CIA sulit untuk menyeret Orochimaru ke meja hijau. Oleh karena itu, jika Kyuubi berhasil menunjukan surat-surat kepemilikan Orochimaru atas daerah-daerah hitam itu, maka Kyuubi bisa menyeret Orochimaru dengan mudah, dan setelah itu, baik dunia hitam milik Kushina, dan dunia kepolisian Minato bisa terbantu oleh Namikaze bersaudara itu.

Lalu, sekarang, jika tidak ada kabar dari Kyuubi apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

Rencana B!

Naruto tetap harus menuruti keinginan Danzo agar Danzo mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, dan tetap bisa memperlebar bisnisnya. Apapun, Sasuke yang entahlah siapa orang itu, tidak boleh menang karena Naruto pun tidak ingin kerepotan karena kebijakan-kebijakan Sasuke yang katanya menyulitkan bisnis hitam ibunya!

Naruto berhenti melamun. Sudah waktunya, dia menjalankan misinya. Naruto menatap pemuda berambut pirang seperti dirinya yang melotot ke arah dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak karena mulutnya disumbat oleh kaos kaki, dan tubuhnya diikat. "Maaf, ya..," Naruto menatap kasihan pemuda itu. "Aku akan pastikan orang akan menolongmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku sangat membutuhkan ini," Naruto pun meninggalkan salah satu pemain pentas itu di dalam kamar mandi—sendirian.

"MHMMMMM!" gumam salah satu pemeran utama pentas itu sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan menaruh papan _'Repair'_ di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap makanan yang dihidangkan di atas mejanya, lalu menyantap makanan yang mayoritas berisikan tomat itu. Ha-ah, Sasuke memang paling suka rasa tomat, hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk makan makanan tersebut jika sedang disajikan di depan matanya. Pemuda itupun kembali fokus pada pertunjukan di hadapannya, ketika setengah piring makanannya sudah habis padahal pentas baru saja dimulai. Sasuke menatap panggung, melihat seorang anak kecil berperan sebagai seorang kaisar yang sedang diantar oleh pelayan pribadinya untuk berkeliling kota secara diam-diam. Anak tersebut cukup baik memerankan peran seorang kaisar, di saat ekspresinya yang terlihat alami sewaktu melihat kesemberautan di dalam negeri cerita tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menjual pedang mereka untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak?" tanya anak itu pada pelayan pribadinya. Ia mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pengemis-pengemis berpedang itu. "Bukankah pedang mereka cukup bagus untuk dijual dengan harga yang mahal?"

"Mereka adalah samurai. Bagi mereka, pedang adalah harga diri mereka. Tanpa pedang, mereka kehilangan kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan hidup, dan itu merupakan penghinaan bagi mereka," pelayan itu menjelaskan. "Sudah sore Yang Mulia. Sangat tidak aman berkeliaran di luar kerajaan jika matahari sudah tenggelam," lanjutnya, memperingati kaisarnya.

Suasana di dalam tempat itupun berubah, dikala _setting_ sedikit berganti. Tidak lama, munculah kelima anak berpakaian compang-camping dari belakang panggung. Kondisi anak-anak itu tampak mengkhawatirkan ketika diusir oleh orang yang memberi makan mereka selama ini. Merasa kasihan dengan anak-anak itu, kaisar cilik pun akan menolong mereka, namun dicegah oleh pelayannya, ketika mencampuri urusan rakyat langsung hanyalah dianggap akan memperumit masalah. Di saat itu, wajah sang kaisar keliatan kalut, dan di saat itu sang kaisar bertekad untuk membuat kerajaannya adil dan makmur di kemudian hari, dan di saat itu juga tanpa disadari, di dalam cerita itu, kedua anak pemilik mata biru dan _onyx_ saling bertatapan untuk pertama kali sebelum takdir mempertemukan mereka di waktu kelak nanti.

Menatap alur cerita ini hanyalah membuat Sasuke yang duduk di tempat eksklusif merasa dejavu. Sasuke seperti ikut merasakan kekalutan yang dialami oleh kaisar, namun ia menepis semua perasaan itu; Sasuke berpikir jika ini hanyalah karena dia terlalu menghayati cerita sejarah dari Konoha itu. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir Sasuke yang selama ini sering membaca cerita yang menarik, tidak pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar seperti melihat atau membaca alur cerita ini. Bagi Sasuke, cerita ini telah berhasil menyentuh hatinya, walaupun Sasuke sudah membacanya berkali-kali. Padahal, cerita ini pun hanyalah sebuah cerita berasal dari buku usang yang nama pemainnya saja tidak jelas, dan hanya menceritakan ciri-ciri fisik dan sifat tokoh-tokoh di dalam buku tersebut.

_Setting_ pun kembali berubah. Rupanya kisah kaisar sewaktu kecil sudah habis, dan seingat Sasuke akan berganti _setting_ menjadi sebuah adegan dimana kaisar akan beranjak dewasa, dan siap menerima posisinya sebagai laki-laki nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha. Musik melantun memenuhi ruang serba guna tersebut, dan suasana menjadi gelap untuk sesaat dikala para juru _setting_ mempersiapkan adegan selanjutnya. Seluruh orang di dalam tempat itu merasa penasaran dengan alur cerita yang belum jelas ini. Bahkan, Sasuke pun tetap fokus pada pertunjukan, penasaran dengan penampilan kaisar versi dewasa beserta _geisha-nya._ Ia ingin tahu, apakah pemeran kaisar dan _geisha_ itu akan sesuai dengan penokohan cerita tersebut, atau tidak?

Lampu kembali dinyalakan, dan di atas panggung sudah ada seorang pemuda yang menurut orang-orang nyaris mirip seperti Sasuke—hingga beberapa orang menatap Sasuke dan pemuda itu bergilirian, mencari kemiripan wajah antara Sasuke dan kaisar sedang duduk di atas 'singgasana'. Alunan musik dari alat musik tradisional Jepang melantun dikala _setting_ menceritakan acara pesta untuk merayakan datangnya kaisar baru. Lampu-lampu terus menyoroti kaisar di atas panggung itu, ketika beberapa pemain figuran lainnya memperlihatkan adegan-adegan manusia yang sedang asyik berpesta. Di kala itu, semua adegan tampak biasa saja (kecuali permainan musik dari gadis berambut merah muda yang cukup memukau) sampai lampu kembali digelapkan dan tiba-tiba di atas panggung munculan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian _geisha_, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Pemeran _geisha_ tersebut langsung mendapat tanggapan positif dari seluruh penonton, hingga semua orang yang pernah membaca cerita itu langsung mengira jika orang yang dihadapan mereka memang jelmaan dari _geisha_ Konoha yang legendaris itu.

"_Oh, My God! So beautifull!" _decak kagum salah satu tamu terpenting di acara ini. Tidak hanya orang itu saja, seluruh penonton di tempat itu sibuk berbisik-bisik ketika melihat penampilan _geisha_ di hadapan mereka.

_Geisha_ berfostur tubuh sempurna, dan wajah cantik itu mulai meliukan tubuhnya, memainkan pedang yang digenggam kuat olehnya. Ia memutari tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memikat, ketika matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi bawah panggung. Mata _geisha_ tersebut tidak terlepas dari Sasuke, ketika mata Sasuke pun tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan manusia di atas panggung tersebut. Rasanya baru kali ini Sasuke melihat seseorang sempurna ini, ketika menarikan pedang. Bahkan Sasuke enggan berkedip, berharap tidak ada satupun gerakan yang terlewati dari tairan _geisha_ tersebut. Sasuke sekarang mengerti perasaan kaisar Konoha yang dikala itu melihat penampilan _geisha-nya_, dan langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok penari _geisha_. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke percaya jika jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang ada!

Lampu di panggung itu ikut bermain dikala _geisha_ tersebut menari, hingga membuat tarian pedang _geisha_ tersebut semakin terlihat dramatis. Lampu tersebut sesekali mati, dan memunculkan wujud _geisha_ kembali ketika _geisha_ tersebut terus berpindah tempat, hingga membuat sebuah siluet tersendiri di mata penonton. Wujud _geisha_ tersebut semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke dikala lampu mulai menyala—selesai mati. Posisi _geisha_ tersebut terus mendekat ke arah Sasuke, hingga sudah hampir mencapai bawah panggung. Rasanya, ia seperti sengaja untuk menampilkan diri di depan Sasuke, dan hanya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun semakin jelas melihat keindahan mata biru yang dimiliki _geisha_ itu, dikala _geisha_ itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sekarang, _geisha_ itu menunjukan permainan pedangnya tepat di hadapan bangku Sasuke, dan nyaris pedang yang digunakan _geisha_ itu mengenai wajah Sasuke, ketika sang _geisha_ mengulurkan pedang itu tepat ke hadapan wajah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Entah kenapa dia seperti tahu, jika _geisha_ itu tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Sasuke pun menggerakan tangannya, melarang para penjaga untuk mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Mati.

Sasuke merasakan angin berhembus mengenai wajahnya, ketika pedang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Nyala.

Sasuke melihat jika pedang di tangan_ geisha_ itu mengacung kembali ke arahnya. Sasuke yakin jika_ geisha_ itu bukanlah sedang mengajak dirinya bermusuhan, melainkan menggoda dirinya.

Mati.

Seluruh orang tidak bisa melihat _geisha_ tersebut, tetapi mereka penasaran gerakan apa yang akan dimunculkan setelah lampu tersebut menyala.

Nyala.

Seluruh orang di dalam aula siap melihat gerakan _geisha_ tersebut, tetapi….

Hilang.

_Geisha_ tersebut menghilang dikala posisinya sudah ada di depan Sasuke. Selain itu, pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang seharusnya berada di kursi penonton pun ikut menghilang.

Orang yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke terkejut, hingga dia berdiri dari atas kursi, dan kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. _"He is gone," _katanya, dengan aksen bulenya sembari menunjuk kursi Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada orangnya.

"Di—dia menghilang?!" seru orang-orang di tempat itu.

"SASUKE-SAMA MENGHILANG!" teriak pengawal kaisar kedua yang seharusnya tidak kecolongan seperti ini. Mereka tidak menyangka kaisar kedua Jepang akan menghilang tepat di depan mata mereka. Di saat itu, keadaan pun mulai ricuh, dan acara ini terpaksa harus diberhentikan sampai calon perdana menteri kembali ditemukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap..

Naruto menurunkan pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ini yang namanya menculik calon pengantin," kata Naruto, kehabisan nafas. Sasuke sungguh berat, dan membuat dirinya kehilangan energi. Naruto sampai terengah-engah, ketika kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada lutut. "Aku tidak mau lagi," kata Naruto, kapok. "Menculik a la pengantin," lanjut Naruto dengan peluh di keningnya.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling. Ia dibawa ke taman sepi berhamparan rumput, dengan pohon palem di sekitar mereka. Sasuke pun menatap _geisha_ yang telah berhasil menculiknya. "Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya bisa semudah ini diculik, ketika berpuluh-puluh pengawalnya berdiri di dekatnya.

Sasuke mengingat, di kala lampu mati, dengan cepat tubuh Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto, dan dipangku oleh Naruto sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah alat pengait dan tali yang ditembakan ke atas, dan alat tersebut menarik tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto ke atas bangunan serba guna, seperti senjata _batman_ di dunia moderen saja.

Lalu, kaburlah mereka dengan mudahnya.

Baiklah, Sasuke menulis _mental note_ jika dia harus menyuruh pengawal untuk meningkatkan keamanan di lain waktu.

"Menculikmu," jawab Naruto, tenang. "Agar acara kebudayaan ini gagal," lanjut Naruto, dengan seenak perutnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak terlihat takut sama sekali dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia melihat jika Sasuke hanyalah pemuda biasa saja, dan tidak terlihat menyebalkan. Bahkan, selera Naruto untuk menggagalkan Sasuke menjadi perdana menteri menghilang. Ia seperti tidak tega untuk menyakiti Sasuke. "Chk, aku tidak mengerti…," decak Naruto sembari memijat belakang lehernya. "Ha-ah, sudahlah! Kau kembali saja ke tempatmu, aku melakukan kesalahan!" kata Naruto sembari membalikan badannya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali membalikan badannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Kenapa tidak kita mengelilingi taman ini sambil berbincang-bincang?" tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta hal yang tidak diduga oleh Naruto. "Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan orang Jepang, apakah kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku?" alasan Sasuke, ketika Naruto tampak bingung.

"A—apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Sasuke. Bukankah, Sasuke seharusnya senang, jika Naruto tidak jadi menculiknya. Bukankah, seharusnya Sasuke kembali ke dalam gedung itu dan melanjutkan acaranya, tetapi kenapa pemuda ini malah mengajak jalan-jalan dirinya.

Mata Naruto perlahan teralihkan pada genggaman tangan Sasuke yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kehangatan ini, dan perasaan ini… kenapa tidak asing bagi Naruto? Mata Naruto pun menatap kembali kedua mata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Sekarang, mereka berdua saling beradu pandang. Dalam diam, mereka saling bertatapan, ketika tidak ada rasa canggung maupun aneh, ketika mereka saling berdekatan seperti ini, walaupun untuk pertama kali.

_164 tahun lalu…_

_Di atas sebuah tebing, semilir angin berhembus lembut meniup rambut pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang duduk di pinggir tebing itu. Di kala itu, pemuda tersebut sedang asyik menggoreskan kuas pada sebuah buku. Dengan apik ia terus menuliskan isi di dalam hatinya pada lembaran terakhir di buku itu. "Kau tahu, Dobe? Tidak aku sangka jika ini adalah halaman terakhir buku ini," gumam Sasuke. Iapun menatap tulisan itu setelah selesai menulisnya. "Cerita kehidupanku telah aku tulis semuanya di dalam buku ini," Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gundukan tanah di sampingnya. "Setidaknya, aku memegang janjiku untuk hidup lebih baik sampai sekarang ini," Sasuke pun tersenyum hambar, lalu melihat isi buku itu kembali. "Apakah kau tersenyum disana ketika melihatku menjadi anak baik?"_

_Secara asal, Sasuke membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu sebelum jari-jarinya berhenti pada halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Berkali-kali, Sasuke terus membaca isi terakhir dari halaman buku tersebut sebelum merobeknya, dan menjadikan kertas itu sebagai butiran-butiran kertas kecil. "Ini bukanlah pengalamanku di hari ini, melainkan keinginanku," gumam Sasuke dengan tawa kecil. "Sebaiknya tidak usah aku tuliskan. Lagipula aku tidak suka, jika ada nama kita di dalam cerita-cerita yang aku tulis itu," gumam mantan kaisar yang sekarang ini hanyalah seorang penulis buku syair yang menceritakan kehidupannya semasa kekasihnya hidup, hingga sekarang. Ia hanyalah seorang mantan kaisar yang tinggal bersama tiga orang anak di sebuah gubuk sederhana di atas tebing, tempat kekasihnya 'beristirahat'._

_Sasuke menutup buku itu, dan mendekat ke arah gundukan tanah di sampingnya—tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya. "Lalu memeluk gundukan tanah itu, menempelkan pipinya pada kuburan tersebut. "Maaf jika aku terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tetapi aku membuat banyak buku tentang kita berdua, dan membiarkan semua orang tahu tentang kita bukan karena aku ingin membuat masalah—" kata Sasuke, ketika senyuman hadir di bibirnya. "—Tetapi, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada dunia jika aku bangga pernah mengenalmu, sampai kapanpun aku selalu bangga memiliki dirimu," Sasuke berhenti memeluk gundukan tanah itu, dan menatap sebuah batu besar yang menancab pada ujung tanah itu. "Kau tidak marah, bukan?" Sasuke mengecup batu nisan tersebut. _

_End 164 tahun…_

Cupppp…

Naruto terkejut ketika bibir Sasuke mengecup keningnya.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Naruto. "A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Naruto memegang keningnya. "KA—KAU JANGAN GILA! A—aku adalah laki-laki!" wajah Naruto memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah sekaligus menyesal karena memberitahu jati dirinya pada Sasuke. Naruto yakin, setelah Sasuke mengetahui jika dirinya adalah laki-laki, pemuda Uchiha itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah kalut. Ia membuang muka. Tampaknya Naruto memiliki perasaan lain ketika mengenal dan melihat Sasuke lebih dekat. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tidak suka jika Sasuke menjauh darinya. Naruto seperti mengharapkan lebih dari Sasuke, walaupun mereka baru pertama kali berbicara.

_"Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakannya," _jawab Sasuke, tidak terlihat terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto. Sejak awal melihat Naruto, walaupun dalam pakaian wanita, Sasuke sudah mempunyai firasat yang sangat besar, dan seperti ada yang berbisik di dalam hati dan pikirannya jika Naruto memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengannya.

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Kau tahu?" tanya Naruto, tidak percaya. Rasanya, perkataan Sasuke seperti pernah Naruto dengar dan terasa spesial, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa mengingat kata-kata itu sama sekali. Apa dia pernah mendengar kata tersebut di suatu film?

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, pasti. Tanpa ragu, ia kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Ayo, kita jalan!" ajak Sasuke, menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangannya sebelum tersenyum tipis. Rasa hangat seperti menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya, Naruto akan membunuh siapapun yang memaksa atau menyentuhnya. Namun, jika pemuda yang menyeretnya ini yang memaksa, Naruto seperti dengan senang hati mengikuti pemuda itu. Ia sangat suka ketika Sasuke mengontrol dirinya, hingga membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"Dia memang aneh," Naruto tidak mengerti kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke, sehingga bisa mengendalikan Naruto sampai seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau lebih menyukai pantai atau gunung?" tanya Sasuke, ketika ia jalan berdampingan bersama Naruto. Secara tidak sadar, kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman, membuat siapapun orang yang melihat mereka memandang iri karena Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian _geisha_ tampak sempurna di samping Sasuke yang sangat tampan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan laut di hadapannya. "Aku? Aku lebih menyukai tempat dimana ada orang yang membuatku nyaman…," kata Naruto, dengan senyuman lebar. "Baik gunung maupun pantai asalkan ada orang itu aku pasti akan menyukainya," lanjutnya. Iapun mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sasuke sekaligus tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dari arah samping. Sorot matanya tidaklah tajam seperti biasanya, melainkan penuh gairah dan harapan. "Apakah sekarang kau merasa nyaman berjalan di pinggir pantai ini?" tanya Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika menanyakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Dari berjuta-juta manusia di bumi ini, hanya Naruto lah yang bisa membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris lepas dari tempatnya.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, membuat Sasuke pun berhenti melangkah. Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang dipermainkan.

Senyuman Sasuke menghilang. Ia melepas tangan Naruto. "Ah, sepertinya kau tidak merasa nyaman berada di sampingku…," Sasuke melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Naruto. "Kau jalanlah duluan. Aku cukup senang melihatmu dari belakang," kata Sasuke, dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, jangan bodoh! Untuk apa aku berkeliling taman, ketika tidak ada orang di sisiku," Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan menarik Sasuke agar kembali jalan di sampingnya. "Kau itu menyebalkan sekali!" Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke terlalu kuat, hingga jarak di antara mereka pun terlalu dekat untuk saling bertatapan dengan jelas.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto dari jarak sangat dekat. Walaupun dari balik_ make up_ tebal _geisha_ itu, Sasuke dapat melihat keindahan paras Naruto. Secara tidak sadar, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung jarinya, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—menikmati elusan Sasuke. Spontan, Sasuke memperdekat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Ia menuntun bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir Naruto yang tertutup rapat, pasrah menerima kedekatan Sasuke.

Di kala Sasuke nyaris menyentuh bibir Naruto, ia sadar jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Pasti pemuda di depannya akan berpikir macam-macam, jika Sasuke berani mencium pemuda itu, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Sasuke butuh bepikir seratus kali untuk menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto. Ia sedikit memajukan dan memundurkan kepalanya dikala bibir Naruto sangat menggoda dirinya. Namun, ketika Sasuke mengukuhkan diri untuk tidak mencium Naruto, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut mengenai bibirnya, hingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Cuuupp..

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke secara selintas.

"Lama sekali kau ini," bisik Naruto dengan senyuman dipermainkan. "Aku daritadi pegal memejamkan mataku," lanjut Naruto, ketika Sasuke tidak sadar jika Naruto sejak tadi memejamkan matanya, siap menerima ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas kecupan Naruto. "Dasar agresif," kata Sasuke, dengan senyuman yang sama dipermainkannya seperti Naruto. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjauh.

"Agresif? Itu bukan agresif," ralat Naruto, tidak setuju dengan komentar Sasuke. Ia mendesahkan suaranya, hingga membuat Sasuke menahan nafas seketika karena suara Naruto yang menggoda.

"Lalu, disebut apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyuman miring yang sangat khas tersirat di bibir Sasuke.

"Pelepasan ciuman pertama… karena—" Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Inilah yang disebut agresif," Naruto memegang belakang kepala Sasuke, dan mengarahkan kepala Sasuke, hingga bibir mereka berdua pun kembali menempel. Tanpa segan-segan Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke.

Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke pun membalas lumatan bibir Naruto. Tidak peduli berada di tempat umum, mereka seperti memiliki hasrat dan kerinduan yang sangat dalam dikala bibir mereka bertemu. Perasaan ini, seperti tidak asing bagi mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka berdua pernah melakukan ini, Meskpin patut diakui jika ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun berdecak kagum ketika melihat keserasian di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka mengambil gambar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mereka sepertinya adalah permaisuri dan kaisar dari Jepang!" seru seseorang dikala melihat penampilan Sasuke yang memakai jas dan tampak elegan bersanding dengan Naruto yang memakai _kimono _sutra mahal khas para _geisha. _Bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum di tengah-tengah ciumannya bersama Naruto. Julukan permaisuri nampak cocok disandingkan oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat suka, ketika orang-orang mengatakan jika dia dan Naruto adalah kaisar, dan permaisuri.

Naruto mengambil hape dari saku celananya selagi bibirnya sibuk berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ia mengetik beberapa huruf pada hape tersebut.

_To: Sai_

_From: Naruto_

_Pemilu sekarang, tidak usah berpihak pada Danzo._

_Jika perlu, buat Danzo mati kutu atau mati sekalian._

Naruto mengirim pesan itu pada orang kepercayaannya.

Hape yang ada di tangan Naruto bergetar.

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sai_

_Untuk apa? _

_Kenapa kau menjadi berbelot dari Danzo?_

_Bukankah Kyuubi-sama belum memberikan konfirmasi?_

Sai tampak heran dengan intruksi Naruto.

_To: Sai _

_From: Naruto_

_Aku tidak peduli._

Jawab Naruto seenaknya. Sekarang, dia yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya tidak mungkin membiarkan satu orang pun menyentuh orang yang dicintainya. Naruto memasukan kembali hapenya ke dalam saku celana. Ia kembali menikmati ciumannya bersama Sasuke di tengah-tengah senyum jahatnya. Persetan dengan bisnis, ciuman dengan calon perdana menteri ternyata lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan bisnis keluarga yang semakin luas!

Ciuman Sasuke dan Naruto pun selesai, ketika mereka berdua membutuhkan nafas. Sasuke tersenyum dikala melihat bibir Naruto yang membengkak. "Kita jalan lagi?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto dengan senang hati menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itupun kembali berpegangan tangan, saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Sesuai janji di masa lalu, akhirnya sang kaisar berhasil mengajak kencan orang yang dicintainya. Ya… walaupun harus menanti ratusan tahun, tetap saja janji seorang kaisar Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah dilanggar. Ia pasti akan memenuhi janjinya, terutama pada orang yang dicintainya. Meskipun janji tersebut tidak diingat oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

"Tadi aku benar-benar menculikmu," Naruto berkata, takut Sasuke tidak sadar posisinya sekarang. "Bukan untuk berbuat baik padamu seperti ini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang dipermainkan. "Eh, benarkah?" Sasuke berpura-pura terkejut dikala tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung, memerintah para penjaga nomor satunya untuk segera membereskan pengawal-pengawal Naruto yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka, namun pingsan karena ulah pengawal Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha pun tersenyum dikala Naruto masih belum menyadari jika posisinya sedang ada di dalam kandang macan—siap-siap disantap kapanpun itu.

Jadi, siapakah yang sekarang diculik?

**Gosip manakah yang akan lebih panas di keesokan hari?**

**Ciuman memaksa putra sulung pengusaha terkenal—Fugaku Uchiha atau ciuman terang-terangan calon perdana menteri?**

**Atau lagi?**

**Sang bintang yang sedang makan malam bersama pujaan hatinya?**

**.**

**.**

Naruto,

Di saat kita bertemu kembali kelak nanti,

Bawalah aku,

Genggam lah tanganku,

Tersenyumlah padaku,

Berdirilah di hadapanku,

Ciumlah diriku,

Karena…

Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi…

_Inspirasi._

Alasanku,

Untuk mencintai.

_Di puncak gunung tertinggi. Di samping kuburan kekasihnya, selembar kertas bertulisan sederhana—yang tertempel rapih di halaman paling belakang sebuah buku—dirobek oleh pemuda bersuai hitam itu. Ia merobek kertas itu hingga menjadi taburan-taburan kecil, lalu meniup robekan kertas itu, dan membiarkan angin harapan membawa bisikan hatinya ke tempat dimana orang yang dicintainya bisa mendengarkan keinginan terdalamnya._

.

Inspirasi terbesar,

Bukanlah dari membaca buku,

Bukanlah dari pertunjukan,

Bukanlah dari musik yang diperdengarkan,

Melainkan,

Dari pengalaman yang kau alami bersama orang-orang di sekitarmu.

**The End.**

* * *

**Haduh, akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga #lapkeringat. Ini words paling gila yang pernah Taz buat, tapi sudahlah #plak. Mhm... Kesan dan pesan pada fanfic ini? Taz suka dengan tokoh Sasuke di cerita ini. Ya, biasanya Sasuke di cerita Taz itu nggak jauh dari kata brengsek. Tapi Taz berusaha di fanfic ini ngebuat Sasuke jadi benar-benar kayak kaisar, walau akhir2nya Sasuke mulai hilang keteguhannya sewaktu sadar hubungannya sama Naruto suram. Terus lagi, tokoh kedua yang Taz sukai disini yaaaa... siapa ya? Mhm... nggak ada sih yang kedua. Semua posisi pemeran utamanya sama hehehehe...**

**Oh, iya! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari serial angling dharma #plak. Percaya atau ga...tapi drama kolosal yang sempet ditonton waktu kecil, tapi nggak ditamatin sama pihak perfilman itu yang ngejadiin cerita ini =gelo. Tapi nggak kayak angling dharma banget lah ya? Soalnya di angling dharma nggak ada yang yaoi, walau ngarep ada sih #plak. Bagi yang merasa tersinggung dengan kata2 angling dharma mohon maaf #nyengirsamaseseorang.**

**Terus lagi, kata-kata dia inspirasi itu... Taz dapetin dari orang yang paling berharga di kehidupan Taz sekarang ini X'D Orang yang setiap hari nemenin Taz n nangis2 sama Taz #siapasih? Ada deh~ Oke, sekian deh curhat dari Taz. cape juga cuap2 panjang lebar. Sampai jumpa lagi aja deh di cerita selanjutnya.**

**Bye.**


End file.
